Passion
by SEREDAR
Summary: Una mujer llamada Passion. Un hombre que la haría fiel a su nombre. En su segundo año de luto, la hermosa joven viuda Passion Serena Tsukino nunca soñó que estaría con un hombre otra vez y, ciertamente, no con un completo extraño. Pero entre el tumulto en el Palacio de Cristal de Londres, Passion se encuentra discretamente, pero insistentemente, seguida por un...
1. Argumento

**Passion**

**Autora:** Lisa Valdez

**Adaptada a los personajes de:** Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi

**Protagonistas:** Darién Chiba y Passion Serena Tsukino

Una mujer llamada Passion.

Un hombre que la haría fiel a su nombre.

En su segundo año de luto, la hermosa joven viuda Passion Serena Tsukino nunca soñó que estaría con un hombre otra vez y, ciertamente, no con un completo extraño. Pero entre el tumulto en el Palacio de Cristal de Londres, Passion se encuentra discretamente, pero insistentemente, seguida por un sensual caballero que despierta sus largamente suprimidos deseos. Después de un matrimonio sin amor y represión, Passion se abandona a la autentica dicha por primera vez.

Intoxicado por su encuentro con la hermosa extraña, Darién Alexander Chiba, Conde de Langley, no puede esperar a verla otra vez. Cuando una serie de encuentros extasiados se suceden, el y su misteriosa amante encuentran algo raro y maravilloso floreciendo entre ellos. Pero un chantaje contra el conde amenaza con destruir todo. Mientras el escándalo se forma, cada uno tendrá que elegir entre el deber y el deseo... su amor por sus familias y el amor entre ellos.

…_**es una novela bien picante chicas y tiene mucho lemon no apto para menores, así que aquellas que no les guste este tipo de historias pues ya saben es su elección leerla o no leerla…**_

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próxima…**_


	2. Una Carta de cierta Trascendecia

**Una carta de cierta trascendencia**

_**12 de julio de 1824**_

_Mi muy querida Esmeralda !Que noticias tengo! Apenas se como decirte, a ti, mí confidente más querida y de más confianza, mí amiga de la niñez y hermana de mí corazón; tú, quien realmente me advirtió tan directa y francamente que podría pasarme si me dejaba gobernar por mí corazón en lugar de por mí cabeza. Y cuanta razón tenias. Por aquí estoy, afrontando la locura de mis febriles deseos. .Has adivinado mí situación? No dudaría de ello. Pero inmediatamente te diré, aunque estoy completamente segura que tus ojos saltaron al final de la página para descubrir mí secreto._

_Yo, Neherenia Margarita Chiba! tendré un niño! Un hecho, se, que en si no es completamente notable. Pero espera, queridísima, por que aquí viene la revelación que levantara tus cejas hasta el techo. .Recuerdas al deslumbrante, hermoso joven jardinero que emplee para reparar mis lánguidas rosas? .El de traviesos ojos negros y un apéndice maravillosamente grueso? Bien, parece que aunque el era incapaz de hacer crecer mis rosas, era muy experto en plantar semillas de una clase diferente, cuya fruta saldrá de mí matriz, en toda su gloria, aproximadamente dentro de siete meses._

_Ahora, mí queridísima, no debes castigarme. Como sabes, estoy completamente dedicada a mí nuevo amante, Lord Fentworth. Y como ya ha nacido un heredero Chiba, George, con su habitual conformista, calmado modo de ser, aceptara a este niño como suyo. Así que no hay ningún daño hecho. Sin embargo George pidió que tome medidas para no tener necesidad de jugar de padre de más niños que no sean de su fabricación._

_Le dije que haría todo lo posible. Y de verdad, no tengo ningún deseo de llevar la asquerosa carga de más niños. Como eres consciente, apenas puedo soportar al primero. Aun no se nada de tales asuntos, mí muy querida Esme, así que tendrás que ensenarme. Aunque, me supongo que estoy a salvo durante los próximos meses, lo cual es afortunado, ya que no puedo soportar estar alejada de los brazos de mí queridísimo Fentworth._

_Así que esto es lo que hay, mí queridísima. Tú y George sois los únicos que siempre he conocido. Debes escribirme inmediatamente para que pueda conocer lo que piensas de mí pequeña situación. Casi puedo oír tus apacibles recriminaciones ahora. Pero como siempre, se que me perdonaras. _

_**Con todo mí amor,**_

_**Tuya, Neherenia.**_


	3. CAPITULO 1: PASSION

**Capitulo 1: Passion**

_**4 de mayo de 1851.**_

_**Londres, Palacio de cristal**_

Su mano sostenía su pecho.

Passion Serena Tsukino bajo la mirada hacia la grande, enguantada mano gris ahuecada sobre la seda lavanda de su corpiño. Este se elevo y cayó con su rápida respiración. Un brazo cubierto de negro se curvaba alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola fuerte, tan fuerte que ella sintió la firme presión de un cuerpo contra su espalda.

Nadie los veía?

No, los espectadores y expositores estaban demasiado ocupados intentando reunir a los tres diablillos que habían volcado el alto tiesto de palma, demasiado ocupados en abanicar a la anciana matrona que se había desmayado cuando eso se estrello delante de ella, demasiado ocupados asegurándose que ninguna de las finas porcelanas en la exposición hubiese sido perturbada. Demasiado ocupados para fijarse en ella, que había sido apartada del medio del desastre antes de que ella misma hubiera visto el peligro de la palma cayendo.

El cuerpo de el la protegió de la mayor parte de la muchedumbre. Sus manos no se movieron y, aunque el ala de su sombrero ocultara su visión de el, ella sintió la cabeza de el inclinarse hacia delante.

Estaba el mirando sus manos sobre ella?

Passion parpadeo lentamente.

Ella sintió que estaba en un sueño. Un forastero la sostenía con descarada intimidad en un lugar público. El olía a verbena limón.

Por que se sentía ella tan a salvo?

Cuando se volvió para enfrentarlo, su mirada siguió el camino de los enguantados dedos grises de su salvador. Le acariciaban desde la cintura hasta su pecho, convirtiendo su pezón en un duro pico. Passion cerró sus ojos con un jadeo.

Entonces, mientras sus manos subían por sus brazos en una larga, implacable caricia, una chispa infinitesimal llameo entre el guante de el y su manga. El caliente hormigueo penetro su piel y encendió sus nervios. Estremecimientos bajaron por su columna, inundaron su útero para luego debilitar sus piernas.

Passion contuvo un gemido. Sus dedos agarraron los hombros de el. Sus pechos le dolían y sintió la humedad en sus muslos. .Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había sentido deseo?

El zumbido bajo pero constante de voces la rodeo. Ella estaba en el Palacio De cristal, el maravilloso esfuerzo del Príncipe Alberto en exhibir los avances del mundo en manufacturas, textiles, y arte. ! Ella había venido para encontrar a su prima Lita, en la porcelana, no a ser acariciada por un extraño! Los ojos de Passion se abrieron de golpe.

Azul. Los ojos que ella miraba fijamente eran vívidamente azules. Azules como las alas de una mariposa que ella había visto una vez revolotear en su ventana. Ella inspiro profundamente.

Podría ella pintar ese color de ojos?

Podría capturar su intensa mirada?

Podría dibujar la particular inclinación de las oscuras cejas que se fruncían al mirarla desde debajo del ala de su sombrero de copa? Y que de su amplia y sensualmente curvada boca? Por Dios, si que era el guapo.

Las aletas de la nariz de el flamearon antes de que sus manos se deslizaran lentamente por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas. Passion sintió sus dedos apretando firmemente contra su acelerado pulso. Ella no podía moverse. No podía hablar.

Solamente estar de pie, temblando, mientras su caliente mirada fija azul se desplazaba por sus rasgos.

La gente se movió por delante de ellos, rodeándolos.

Detrás, alguien se rio fuerte, alarmándola. El echo una rápida mirada, casi enfadada, hacia la fuente de la bulliciosa risa antes de liberar sus muñecas. Durante un largo momento, sus ojos se perdieron en los suyos. Ella volvió a mirarlo fijamente, congelada. Finalmente, el elevo la mano al ala de su sombrero.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

Passion dejo escapar el aliento retenido. El era alto, y ella siguió con su mirada su ancha espalda mientas el se movía fácilmente por la muchedumbre. Justo cuando ella pensó que desaparecería completamente en la multitud, el hizo una pausa.

Ella se tenso. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando el se giro lentamente y la miro directamente a través del amplio espacio del área de exposición. Ella no podía leer su expresión.

En que estaba pensando el?

Su corazón salto en su pecho cuando el decididamente comenzó regresar hacia ella. Passion dio dos pasos inestables hacia atrás, luego se giro y se apresuro al aérea de exposición adyacente. Cuando ella echo un vistazo sobre su hombro, el estaba todavía allí, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, con una intensidad decidida, predadora en sus ojos.

Passion se apresuro a adelantarse, pasando de una sala de exhibición a la siguiente sin pensar en donde estaba. Finalmente, ella se detuvo al lado de una pequeña multitud que estaba escuchando a un hombre con fuerte acento alemán. Relojes. El hablaba de relojes suizos. Passion echo una mirada detrás de ella. Un sordo golpe de decepción resonó una vez en su estomago. El no estaba allí. Ella exploro la muchedumbre antes de girarse para mirar fijamente un gran reloj de pie con una amenazante cara blanca.

Decepción? La manilla grande avanzo un minuto. Alivio, seguramente. Suspiro. .Por que se mentía a si misma? Ella había querido que el la siguiera. Había deseado que el la tocara. Solo una vez más.

El pequeño hombre suizo hablaba de forma monótona. La manilla grande avanzo otro minuto y el pesado péndulo se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Ella lo miro fijamente hasta que se vio borroso. Si, solo una vez más. Ella cerró sus ojos y evoco los penetrantes ojos azules y las enguantadas grandes manos grises. Las manos que la

Hicieron desear…

! Una caricia! Los ojos de Passion se abrieron de repente.

Aunque el ala de su sombrero le entorpecía la visión, ella podía olerlo. Desnudos dedos presionaron la pequeña extensión de piel entre su guante y la manga de su vestido. El la había encontrado.

Las yemas de sus dedos se movieron despacio sobre la fina piel del interior de su muñeca. Ella se mordió el labio cuando el deslizo un dedo dentro de su guante, presionándolo en su palma desnuda mientras sus otros dedos se envolvían alrededor de su muñeca. Seguramente el podía sentir su sangre palpitando por sus venas.

El hombre suizo todavía estaba hablando. El reloj grande todavía hacia tictac. Nadie estaba mirando. Vacilante, Passion giro su cabeza para mirarlo. El estaba cerca parado a un lado de ella, mirando fijamente al relojero como si estuviese escuchando cada palabra pesadamente acentuada. Aun oculto por los pliegues de su falda, su dedo se movía despacio y sensualmente sobre las curvas y las líneas de su palma. Ella cerró su mano alrededor de su dedo y observo un musculo contraerse en su mandíbula.

Aplausos corteses puntuaron el final del discurso del

Relojero. Pero Passion siguió mirando fijamente. Sus palabras llegaron antes que ella pensara en contenerlas.

—Su perfil debería estar acunado sobre una moneda.

El inclino su mirada azul sobre ella.

—Su cuerpo debería estar presionado sobre el mío.

La boca de Passion se seco. Su interior se volvió líquido.

—Perdóneme —susurro ella, retirándose.

—No —dijo el con indiferencia—. No la perdono.

El grave tono de su voz hizo temblar un musculo en su muslo. Ella humedeció sus labios y trago convulsivamente antes de reunir fuerzas para apartarse de el y adentrarse en la multitud.

Andando despacio por la galería principal del Palacio de Cristal, ella entorno los ojos un momento en reacción a la brillante luz del sol que atravesaba el altísimo, abovedado techo.

Debería volver junto a su tía. Debería marcharse. En cambio, echo un vistazo detrás de ella.

El estaba allí, siguiéndola tranquilamente varios pasos detrás.

Una esquina de su hermosa boca se levantaba en una

Especie de media sonrisa.

Passion torció hacia otra aérea de exhibición, menos atestada que las demás. Piezas de plata, descansando sobre plataformas cubiertas por terciopelo, daban brillo al cuarto cuando la luz se reflejaba en las pulidas superficies. Cruzando hacia una esquina, ella hizo una pausa ante una gran sopera decorada con uvas, hojas, y retozantes Pans1 enzarzados en incesantes bacanales

Ella le sentía detrás, presionando las protectoras capas de falda y enaguas contra sus piernas. Ella se mordió el labio. .Que estaba ella haciendo?

Por que no le paraba?

Sus dedos subían por el medio de su espalda. Se le puso la carne de gallina en los brazos, y sus pezones se tensaron como duros brotes. Esto era lo que ella estaba haciendo. Era lo que quería.

Moviéndose a su lado, el pareció estudiar la sopera.

1Pan, de la mitología griega: Dios de campos y bosques y pastores y multitudes; representado como un hombre con piernas de cabra y cuernos y orejas; según la mitología romana: Fauno.

Passion lo estudio a el. El era alto, grande también, pero no grueso. Impecablemente vestido, la fina tela de su abrigo acentuaba su afilado torso. Su camisa blanca mostraba el agudo contraste de su corbata de fantasía perfectamente atada y el chaleco oscuro. Las largas piernas de su pantalón terminaban perfectamente sobre sus pulidas botas.

—.Cuento con su aprobación?

Passion levanto su mirada. El la miraba con una caliente intensidad. La gente se movía por detrás de ellos. Ella no se preocupo.

—Si.

—Bien —de repente el atrajo su mano al frente de sus pantalones. Ella jadeo al sentir su enorme y dura erección contra su palma. Sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Tú cuentas con mí aprobación también.

Los dedos de Passion se apretaron convulsivamente. Su mandíbula se tenso. Señor, ella no había pensado en hacer esto.

El se sentía tan grande, sus dedos se movieron por propia decisión.

Ella intento apartarse, pero el la sostuvo firmemente contra el. Sus ojos se ensancharon en una petición silenciosa cuando un grupo grande de gente hizo una pausa directamente detrás de ellos. La esquina de su boca se elevo en una pequeña media sonrisa, entonces el, despacio y deliberadamente, froto su mano arriba y abajo sobre su gruesa longitud.

Mirando fijamente sus ojos, Passion se congelo, segura de que cualquier movimiento o sonido de ella atraería la inmediata atención de algún individuo observador. Su labio tembló, y la mirada de el cayó sobre su boca.

—.Miedo o entusiasmo? —pregunto el en voz baja.

—Ambos —la palabra salió en una suave ráfaga.

—Y tú simplemente debes mirar esta maravillosa sopera

—dijo fuerte una mujer detrás de ellos.

El la libero, pero dejo a sus dedos acariciar su pezón cuando levanto su mano para otra vez tocar el ala de su sombrero. Ambos se distanciaron, y un pequeño grupo de damas, acompañadas por un caballero, se movieron para apiñarse alrededor del llamativo pedazo de plata.

Passion los miro un momento mientras admiraban la horrible cosa. Cuan diferente se sintió de ellos, como alejada.

Pero claro, excepto en la compañía de sus hermanas, ella siempre se sentía diferente. Y ahora, con todo su cuerpo temblando por las sensaciones, ella se sintió aun más diferente. Era como si ella estuviese moviéndose en el paisaje de un sueno.

Ella lo miro. Hasta ahora el era real, estaba con ella.

Aunque desconocido, el era, de algún modo, una parte de ella.

Su abrigo estaba echado hacia adelante, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El permanecía al lado de un exhibidor, observándola mirar a los demás. Sus ojos no la dejaron. ¿Que debía pensar el? ¿Que era una prostituta? Que curioso. Ella, Passion Serena Tsukino, respetuosa hija, dedicada hermana, respetable viuda, sociable sobrina, y servicial prima, ¿una puta?

Su cuerpo se inclino ligeramente hacia el. Oh, olvidar deber y obligación.

¿Podría ella satisfacer esta ansia, este deseo?

¿Solo una vez? Se sentía peligroso, más completamente necesario.

Passion se adelanto, las puntas de sus dedos enguantados acariciaron la pernera de su pantalón mientras pasaba. Ella sabía que el la seguía. Había sentido la flexión de su muslo cuando el se dio la vuelta. Su decisión no la sorprendió tanto como su audacia. De pronto ella se sentía como Bathsheba o Delilah1. Y aunque ella conocía el caos que aquellas mujeres habían causado, no podía detenerse a si misma, a pesar de un inquietante miedo.

Passion anduvo de un objeto expuesto a otro. El estaba allí, a cada momento, siguiéndola. Ella no sabía que hacer o donde ir. Solo quería tocarlo y ser tocada por el. Finalmente se detuvo en una habitación de muebles góticos. Como en todas las exhibiciones, la gente vagaba por todas partes.

Ella dio un paseo hacia el final de la habitación, haciendo una pausa ante un enorme biombo erigido en una esquina.

Estaba tallado para semejar la fachada de un castillo medieval. A su lado se encontraba un alto reclinatorio, una pieza italiana diseñada para propiciar la oración individual, completo con un cojín para que el devoto se arrodillase sobre el. Una Biblia colocada abierta sobre la amplia parte superior. Passion la miro fijamente un momento antes de acercarse un paso. Ella se inclino con indecisión. Las palabras en la página le llamaron la atención.

_**Huya de la fornicación. Cada pecado que un hombre comete es sin el cuerpo; pero él que comete fornicación peca contra su propio cuerpo.**_

Por Dios, ¿cuantas veces su padre había citado los Corintios en sus homilías? Incluso a millas de distancia, no había ninguna escapatoria a su influencia.

Ella lo sintió antes de que el la tocara. No su padre. El. Passion se estremeció cuando sintió su mano descansar Cariñosamente sobre su cintura. ¿Por que se sentía tan Consolador, tan segura? El estaba mirando por encima de su hombro la Biblia.

Después de solo un momento, su voz sonó cerca de su oído.

—No leas eso —El se extendió alrededor de ella—. Es poco apropiado para la ocasión.

Su pecho se presiono contra su hombro cuando el volteo las páginas. Sus manos eran grandes y bronceadas. Los sutiles olores a verbena limón, lino, y su piel la rodearon.

—Allí —el examino sus ojos. El estaba de pie tan cerca - Lee esto.

Passion aparto su mirada de el para ver el pasaje que le indicaba. La Canción de Salomón. Una pequeña sonrisa curvo las esquinas de su boca.

—Hermoso —el dijo la palabra como para si mismo, pero estaba mirándola a ella, mirándola intensamente.

—Léemelo —dijo el, su voz baja—. Quiero oírle decir las palabras.

Passion vacilo.

Sus ojos parpadeaban sobre su hombro, inspeccionando el cuarto. Entonces el levanto su dedo, trazo una línea desde su mejilla hasta su barbilla, y, con una suave presión, inclino su cabeza hasta enfrentar la pagina.

—Léelo —insto el suavemente.

Ella no necesitaba leerlo. Sabía las palabras de memoria y las dijo suavemente.

—_Como el manzano entre los arboles del bosque, así es mí amado entre los hijos. Me senté bajo su sombra con gran deleite, y su fruta fue dulce para mí gusto_ —ella vio su ardiente mirada, y su voz tembló—. _El me trajo a la casa del banquete_ —su mano grande ahueco su pecho; el deseo la atravesó, humedeciéndola, y su estandarte sobre mí era el amor —ella jadeo.

—Tengo lo que necesitas —dijo el, su voz áspera y urgente. Su ancha espalda evitaba que les observaran mientras su mano se deslizaba al otro pecho—. Y tú tienes lo que yo necesito.

—Si.

La palabra apenas había salido de sus labios cuando, con una rápida mirada sobre su hombro, el la empujo detrás del enorme biombo.

Passion se dio la vuelta y sintió la pared contra su espalda. El cerró la pequeña distancia entre ellos en dos pasos y poso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Incluso a la débil luz ella podía ver el azul de sus ojos.

Su voz salió baja y tranquila.

— Si quieres decir no, dilo ahora —el sacudió la cabeza—. No en dos minutos, ni en cinco minutos —con una mano, el despacio deshizo las cintas de su sombrero—. Ahora, o nunca.

Passion lo miro fijamente. Su respiración era rápida, pero ella era incapaz de reducir el ritmo. La charla ruidosa de las voces flotaba por encima del biombo. Esta era la bifurcación en el camino, su última posibilidad para retirarse. Ella nunca había pensado en estar con un hombre otra vez. Pero aquí estaba de pie, en la más increíble y extraordinaria de las situaciones. Este hombre, este día, estas circunstancias nunca pasarían otra vez. El era la oportunidad de _"una vez en la vida_". ¿Podría alejarse ella?

Toda lo que ella era, sangre, huesos, corazón y alma, rogaba por quedarse. Ella no podía hacer nada más. Despacio, ella alcanzo el ala del sombrero de el y se lo quito. Un grueso mechón de pelo negro cayó sobre su frente. De todos modos el no se movió.

—Tú tienes lo que necesito —suspiro Passion. Ella levanto la otra mano hacia su gorro y, lo empujo hacia atrás, dejándolo caer al piso junto a su sombrero. Ella metió un rizo dorado detrás de su oreja—. Sin reproches. Sin excusas —ella se quito sus guantes y los dejo caer—. Sin arrepentimientos. La boca de el estaba sobre la de ella, su cuerpo presionándola. Ella apenas había tenido tiempo para inspirar un poco de aire, pero eso no importaba porque ella había dejado de respirar.

La lengua de el empujo entre sus labios separados. Su mano agarro su pecho, y su enorme erección creció contra sus faldas y empujo contra su estomago. Passion gimió en su boca mientras su cuerpo temblaba de insatisfecha necesidad.

Ella probó y chupo su habilidosa lengua. Su nuca se sentía fuerte y firme bajo sus dedos, su pecho duro y solido. .Cuando se había abrazado a el? No sabía. No le importaba. El sabía como el deseo, y ella quería saborearlo para siempre.

La lengua de el se hundía repetidamente para encontrarse con la suya, y sus manos se movían apretando, acariciando sus pechos y alrededor de su cintura. Ella se arqueo contra el. Sus muslos estaban mojados.

El arranco su boca de la de ella y Passion lleno sus pulmones con una fuerte, jadeante inspiración. De repente, su mano presiono sobre su boca, y ella fijo su mirada en sus ojos que estaban brillando con lujuria y potente expectativa.

—Debes estar tranquila —dijo el por lo bajo, su propia respiración breve y rápida.

Ella podía oír la voz de la muchedumbre justo más allá del biombo.

Cuando los dedos de el se movieron ligeramente trazando el contorno de su boca, ella sintió su otra mano abriéndose camino entre ellos. El bajo su mano, y ella curvo sus dedos alrededor del tieso, grueso eje de su pene.

Su mandíbula se tenso, y sus manos cayeron alejándose de ella.

—Míralo —sus palabras eran una demanda, pero su tono era una suplica.

Passion bajo su mirada. Sus ojos se ensancharon, y ella le miro hambrienta. Sobresaliendo de sus pantalones como un gigantesco falo pagano, su pene sobresalía enorme y pesado en su mano. Recorrido por venas parecidas a una cuerda, ella miro, como encantada, mientras el lo empujaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás dentro de su sujeción. Su mano parecía pequeña y sus dedos apenas se cerraban alrededor de el. La boca se le hizo agua, y una pesada palpitación comenzó entre sus piernas. Era hermoso, y ella lo deseaba.

—Te dije que tenía lo que necesitabas —murmuro el. Una gota clara de fluido mano de la hinchada cabeza de su pene—.Mira, esta llorando por estar dentro de ti.

Passion jadeo suavemente y lamio sus labios.

Con un dedo bajo su barbilla, el levanto su cara para que lo mirara.

—¿Tú coño esta llorando, también?

Algo revoloteo en el estomago de Passion mientras su útero pulsaba con necesidad. Ella miro su penetrante mirada azul y sus piernas temblaron.

El agacho la cabeza y apenas rozo sus labios contra los de ella.

—Dime —el la beso suave, brevemente—. .Tú coño llora por mí pene?

—!Si! —la palabra llego en un susurro precipitado contra su boca.

Y luego el la beso otra vez profunda, implacablemente.

Sus manos tiraron de su falda y de sus enaguas.

El pecho de Passion subió y bajo, y ella abrió más su boca bajo la fuerza de su beso. Ella aspiro el aire de su boca en un jadeo cuando sintió su mano entre sus muslos. El continuaba aun besándola y besándola, dándole el aliento que ella no parecía capaz de tomar. Entonces sus dedos se abrieron camino por la raja de sus calzones y se hundieron dentro de ella.

La sangre de Passion se precipito a su centro. El tenso, palpitante punto presionado por el talón de su mano latía como un segundo corazón. Ella gimió en su boca cuando se encontró apretándose alrededor de sus invasores dedos. Sus piernas temblaban de modo incontrolable y sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de el por miedo a caerse.

El interrumpió el beso bruscamente, y su voz sonó baja y ronca en su oído.

—Dios mío, ¿ha sido tanto tiempo?

Passion sintió las lágrimas manar de sus ojos. Había sido siempre. Había sido nunca. Nunca como esto. Sus dedos sujetaron la tela de su abrigo.

—Por favor —pidió ella en un susurro desesperado—.

!Por favor!

Algo llameo en los ojos de el. Una mano se deslizo sobre su boca; la otra se movió entre ellos. Passion miro fijamente sus hermosos ojos y sollozo silenciosamente detrás de su mano cuando el froto la cabeza de su pene contra sus mojados rizos y la sensible carne. Sus caderas se sacudieron una vez, dos veces.

Gimiendo, Passion cerró sus ojos. Ella nunca se había sentido tan fuera del control.

Entonces el empujo profundamente dentro de ella, y en un increíble, desgarrador momento, ella no se preocupo. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, y ella grito contra su mano mientras un profundo gemido escapaba de el.

Passion no podía moverse. Ella estaba empalada, colmada, estirada; fija contra a la pared. Los dedos de sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Ella no quería moverse. Se sostenía en el lugar por la implacable presión de su pene contra la abertura de su útero. Si solo ella pudiera quedarse aquí siempre; siempre colmada, nunca vacía. Su carne palpitaba y se apretaba alrededor de el.

El empujo hacia arriba, y Passion gimió cuando ella se elevo contra la pared. El pulso palpitante entre sus piernas se intensifico, ahogándose con el latido de su corazón.

Sus ojos ardieron en los suyos y el empujo otra vez.

—Esto es lo que necesitas —susurro el—. Necesitas ser follada —el la embistió—. Y follar.

! Si! Era verdad. Passion jadeo con cada embestida, la

Presión creciendo dentro de su cuerpo, mientras el parecía estar siempre empujando, nunca retirándose.

—Tómame dentro de ti —gimió el, empujando otra vez.

Sus músculos se tensaron con expectación. Ella deseaba gritar, sacar todo de ella que no fuese un aliado del placer. Para librarse de la mujer que era y ser solo esta mujer, ahora, siempre.

Profundamente dentro de ella, la presión crecía. ¿Estaba el intentando llegar, o ella intentando escaparse? Ella se sintió mareada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el deseo reprimido.

¿Vio el su necesidad? El debía haber visto, ya que ella sintió su mano apretarse sobre su nalga, y al siguiente momento, el golpeaba con fuerza sobre su cadera mientras el empujaba dentro de ella.

Passion contuvo un grito. Su mente se tambaleo. Ella se tenso ávidamente, de manera protectora alrededor del grueso eje de su pene, aunque la hinchada cabeza estaba lentamente forzando la apretada entrada de su útero. Esto la mataba. Ella se retorció licenciosamente contra el. Era el mayor placer que ella alguna vez había conocido.

—Tómame —jadeo el—. Eso es. Tómame —el rechino contra ella.

El cuerpo entero de Passion comenzó a sacudirse y abrirse. Ella sintió que todo dentro de ella iba a romperse. Y lo deseaba.

Sus ojos nunca la dejaron.

—Tómame todo. Ábrete para mí. ! Ábrete!

Y el empujo con tanta fuerza sobre ella y llego con tanta ferocidad que Passion estallo. La resistencia en su útero se levanto, moviéndose de una pequeña forma. Su corazón se paro, y ella tomo aire. Entonces su cuerpo entero comenzó a convulsionar sacudido por los calientes espasmos, temblando de deseo. El único corazón que latía era el que estaba entre sus piernas. Latía con tanta fuerza, tan rápido, haciéndola temblar con violentas sacudidas de placer. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, y con un débil, agudo grito, una caliente humedad mano de ella en una torrencial estela de semen y lágrimas.

Con un gemido ahogado, el bombeo con sus caderas en ella, obligándola a darle más. Passion sollozo por la exquisita presión y no pudo hacer nada para resistirse a ella; no quería resistirse a ella.

—Eso es —el soltó el aliento por entre los dientes apretados—. ! Ábrete! Tengo más para darte —el empujo con ferocidad en su humedad caliente, y Passion ahogo un sollozo tras otro, de deseo, de angustia, y de gratitud—. Este bien — jadeo el—. Esta bien —pero el siguió empujando, más rápido y más rápido, su pene adentrándose en ella, levantándola.

Passion vio el hambre y la suplica en sus ojos. Su cuerpo contesto, y de algún modo se movió con cuidado abriéndose otro pequeño trozo. El jadeo, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento. Entonces sus caderas la empujaron contra la pared. Passion sintió todo en su interior tenso y preparado. El aparto su mano de su boca y la beso, llenándola con su lengua.

Su carne apretaba y acariciaba su grueso eje. El apretado canal de su útero frotaba la invasora cabeza de su pene. Sus brazos le sostuvieron, sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca. Sus muslos temblaron en voluntaria sumisión. Entonces con un largo, gutural gemido dentro de su boca y embistiendo profundamente en su cuerpo, expulso su caliente semilla profundamente dentro de ella. El se corrió y se corrió, bañando su interior con la caliente lava de su semen.

Y Passion lloro silenciosamente entre jadeos y besos mientras el torturador pulso entre sus piernas explotaba otra vez y enviaba mil dardos de ardiente placer a su coño, su útero, y a todos los órganos de su cuerpo.

_1__Bathsheba: Betsabé, esposa del Rey David y madre de Salomón – Delilah: Dalila es el modelo de todas las mujeres inescrupulosas de la historia._


	4. CAPITULO 2: SECUELAS

**Capitulo 2: La Secuela**

—.Y? .Como lucia la señorita Lita Kino?

Fuera del Palacio de cristal, Darién se balanceo en el escalón al lado de su hermano.

—No lo se. No la vi.

—.No la viste? Se suponía que ella estaba allí, en la

Porcelana.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Ella no estaba.

—.Donde demonios has estado, entonces? —Endimión abrió su reloj de bolsillo—. Voy a llegar tarde para el te con Beryl.

—.Que solíamos decir sobre el matrimonio cuando éramos muchachos, Endimión?

Endimión levanto su ceja con una sonrisa burlona mientras resbalaba su reloj dentro de su bolsillo.

—_**Sea ella tabernera, pescadera, lavandera, o puta; la mujer que folle mí pene entero será la que llevare a la puerta de la iglesia.**_

Darién hundió sus manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisa.

—Bien, no conseguí casarme, pero estuve más cerca que cualquiera otra vez.

Endimión se rio con incredulidad.

—¿Que? .Y como, en medio del espectáculo del Palacio de cristal, tú, querido hermano, conseguiste entrar en una mujer?

Ellos asintieron educadamente a dos matronas que Pasaban

—Más fácilmente de lo que tú podrías imaginarte contesto Darién.

—Eso tengo que escucharlo.

—No. Estas atrasado para el te.

Endimión sonrió abiertamente mientras levantaba su brazo para llamar a su cochero.

—Maldito seas. Dímelo en el camino.

Un coche con el escudo de armas de Chiba pintado sobre la puerta se detuvo frente a ellos.

—A la casa Benchley, Bingham —le indico Endimión al cochero mientras los hermanos introducían sus altas figuras en el coche.

Sentados uno frente al otro, apoyaron sus botas sobre el asiento del otro mientras el coche partía. Lo habían hecho así desde la niñez, tan pronto como sus piernas se habían vuelto lo suficiente largas para lograrlo. También en su típica costumbre, Darién se sentaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras su hermano se apoyaba, relajado, en la esquina.

—.Bien? —lo pincho Endimión.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—.Que puedo decir? El día fue realmente más encantador de lo que yo alguna vez hubiera esperado.

—Tú puedes ser tan gracioso cuando decides serlo. Ahora dame los detalles antes que decida fingir que no me interesan.

Darién sonrió abiertamente.

—Yo la tuve detrás de un gran biombo en el salón de muebles góticos. Fue muy rápido y, necesariamente, silencioso

—su sonrisa burlona se marchito—. Y fue muy, muy bueno.

—.Solo bueno?

Darién sacudió su cabeza y miro fijamente hacia fuera de la ventana. El no veía el paisaje que pasaba. El veía unos amplios ojos color cielo y una boca perfectamente arqueada.

—No. Mejor que bueno. Mejor que esplendido. Mejor

Que… cualquier cosa —sus cejas levantadas entonces cayeron—.Lo mejor —el se volvió hacia su hermano—. Lo mejor que me haya pasado.

Un ligero ceño frunció la frente de Endimión. El se inclino hacia delante.

—.Cual es su nombre? .Quien es ella?

—No se.

El ceño se hizo más profundo.

—.Tienes la jodida follada de tú vida, y no sabes quien es ella o como encontrarla?

Darién lanzo su sombrero sobre el asiento.

—No.

—Bien. Cuéntame sobre ella. ¿Como es?

Darién sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

—Ella es el deseo y la esperanza y… —.Que era lo que el estaba por decir?

El reclino su cabeza contra el asiento con un suspiro.

—Ella tiene ojos color cielos tan grandes como una gama. Ojos hermosos, expresivos que te invitan a examinarlos — el recordó como había mirado el grupo de gente que admiraba la sopera. Ella era una forastera, como el. Lo había visto en su expresión. Sus ojos mostraban cada uno de sus cambiantes pensamientos y emociones. Ojos que lo atraían hacia ella.

—Tiene el pelo rubio dorado y una boca hecha para besar

—Darién cerró sus ojos y disfruto con sus recuerdos—. Huele a flores de vainilla y naranja. Y su risa es demasiado malditamente hermosa para expresarlo con palabras —sus brazos cayeron a su lado—. Su voz es baja y suave, y hay una ternura en su forma de hablar que te hace querer tenerla aun más.

Darién abrió sus ojos y encontró a su hermano mirándolo fijamente con concentrada intensidad. .Cuando se había detenido el coche?

—.Joven? —pregunto Endimión, inclinándose hacia delante.

Darién miro ausentemente fuera de la ventana.

—Una viuda joven, yo apostaría. Ella estaba usando lavanda y tenía una cinta negra atada alrededor de su brazo.

—Una viuda joven en su segundo año de luto seria una fruta madura, verdad. .Tal vez debería buscarla y ver si puedo probar suerte?

Darién levanto de golpe su cabeza mientras ardientes celos rugían a través de el, feroces e innegables.

—Inténtalo, y te mandare al infierno —gruño.

La repentina sonrisa de Endimión fue amplia.

—Un poco posesivo con esta, .no, hermano? Creo que esta es la primera vez —palmoteo con la mano la rodilla de Darién—. Solo bromeaba. Estoy enamorado de Beryl, ¿recuerdas?

Darién se encogió de hombros e intento parecer despreocupado.

—¿Que importa? Es poco probable que vuelva a verla otra vez.

—No. Probablemente no —Endimión hizo una pausa y luego ajusto su sombrero—. Tengo que irme. Beryl estará esperando.

—Eres tal esclavo de esa muchacha.

—Eso es el amor, hermano —dijo Endimión mientras brincaba del carruaje—. Amor verdadero.

Darién estaba haciendo rodar sus ojos cuando Endimión volvió su cabeza.

—.Y tú? —Pregunto Endimión—. .Le diste tú nombre?

—No. Ningún nombre —Darién hizo una pausa mientras recordaba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Ella lloro. Le di mí pañuelo.

—.Ella lloro? .Le hiciste daño?

—Ella dijo que no —Darién deseo estar de regreso en sus brazos—. Creo que eran lágrimas de deseo. Lagrimas de pasión.

Las lágrimas de Passion habían bautizado el fino lino del pañuelo. Ella miro fijamente el monograma "D" en la esquina del cuadrado. Aunque se sentaba sobre un banco en la amplia galería del Palacio de cristal, no veía nada más que esta "D". Su pulgar se movía despacio sobre los hilos azules oscuros, remontando las líneas de la letra. ¿Quien era el? ¿Donde estaba ahora? ¿Pensaba en ella? Llevando el pañuelo a su nariz, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras aspiraba su fragancia. ¿Estaba el deseándola como ella lo deseaba?

—!Ah! .Donde has estado? .Y donde esta Lita?

Los ojos de Passion se abrieron para encontrar a su nerviosa tía sentada al lado de ella. Las redondas mejillas de Mathilda Tsukino estaban enrojecidas, y ella soltaba cortos resoplidos de aire por su nariz como si se dispusiera a arrojar fuego sobre cualquiera que pudiera ofenderla.

La tranquila soledad de Passion se había terminado.

—Lo siento tanto, Tía Matty. Lita nunca llego y me temo que estuve terriblemente distraída con todas las cosas expuestas.

Su tía estaba rebuscando en su retículo y apenas la había mirado.

—No digas una palabra. Debo conseguir mí abanico antes de que me desmaye.

Passion suspiro mientras deslizaba el pañuelo, el pañuelo de el, cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. Ella no quería hablar con su tía. Ella quería pensar, pensar solo en el. !Ay!

Sacando de repente el pequeño abanico de marfil que siempre llevaba, la Tía Matty cerró sus ojos y se abanico con energía. Las plumas azules encima de su sombrero temblaron con la brisa que ella creaba. A pesar de lo mucho que ella amenazaba con el acontecimiento, por lo que Passion sabía, Matilde Tsukino nunca se había desmayado en su vida. De todos modos hacia un buen espectáculo de ello.

—Todo bien, ahora. Estoy recuperada —dijo su tía dramáticamente—. Entonces —ella se volvió hacia Passion— que estabas... !Dios mío! .Que te ha pasado?

Passion retrocedió, asustada. Su corazón palpito, y ella levanto una mano hacia su mejilla. Buen Dios, .su indiscreción era evidente? .Estaba descubierta?

La Tía Matty señalo con un dedo cubierto hacia la esquina de la boca de Passion.

—Tienes una señal roja allí —ella se inclino hacia delante y, levantando el monóculo que colgaba de una cinta alrededor de su cuello, miro detenidamente a través de el como un naturalista que examina alguna flora o fauna nueva—. Luce un poco irritado.

La mano de Passion cayó a su pecho del alivio. Este fue de corta vida, sin embargo, ya que ahora era mirado por un enorme ojo gris.

—.Bien? —el ojo gris bizqueo.

Passion hizo una pausa. Ella odiaba la mentira.

—Cuando estaba en la exhibición de porcelana esperando a Lita, un tiesto con una palma cayó directamente enfrente de mí. Pensé que me salve totalmente, pero supongo que una de las ramas debe haber rozado mí cara.

La Tía Matty dejo caer su monóculo y se reclino.

—Que espantoso. Podrías haber perdido un ojo —dijo ella, abanicándose otra vez—. Esta exposición será un completo fracaso si no hay ninguna medida de seguridad para los espectadores y patrocinadores.

Las manos de el habían sido tan firmes sobre ella. Ella se había sentido segura en sus brazos. A salvo.

—Esto es perfectamente seguro, tía. La palma no se habría caído si no fuese por la influencia de tres chicos.

Matty se estremeció.

—Odiosos brutos —ella inspecciono a los paseantes con desaprobación, como si todos ellos fueran culpables de alguna ofensa, y luego levanto una ceja plateada hacia Passion.

—Yo misma fui empujada por un caballero que pasaba —ella sacudió su cabeza—. Aunque no se por que le adjudico ese titulo. El tenía demasiada prisa por evitarme —se abanico más todavía—. Casi me piso los dedos del pie.

Passion deslizo su mano en su bolsillo. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del pañuelo. Un caballero paso. Parecía que el lugar estaba lleno de ellos. Una incertidumbre repentina la abrumo.

—No tenemos que volver —dijo, casi para si misma.

—.No tenemos que volver? —su tía la miro con sorpresa y luego rápidamente empezó a consternarse—. Bueno, no me habría importado evitar el lugar por completo. Fue por tú bien, Passion, por tú amor al arte, que hice proyectos con Mary y Agnes Black de encontrarme aquí toda la semana —más abanico agitándose, plumas volando—. .Les diré que todo esta cancelado, entonces? Lo hare, si tú lo dices. Aunque ellas indudablemente han rechazado innumerables invitaciones para reunirse aquí conmigo. Pero si tú lo deseas…

Passion no se engaño. Su tía y las hermanas Black eran inseparables y llenaban la mayoría de sus calendarios sociales con visitas mutuas y excursiones. Además, .que tenía ella que temer? Como la experiencia lo demostraba, ella y su amante se habían separado tan de repente como se habían encontrado. Una vez en la vida, repitió su mente.

Ella acaricio la mano de su tía.

—Por supuesto que no debe cambiar sus planes, y desde luego no por mí. Es solo que parecía tan disgustada, por su dedo del pie que casi fue pisado.

La expresión de Matty se volvió resignada.

—Si, mí pobre dedo del pie, y tú casi quedaste ciega. Pero por tú felicidad, mí querida, yo desafiare estas multitudes —su tía puso su otra mano encima de la de Passion—. Además, hay que tomar algunos riesgos en la vida, tú sabes. Solo porque casi te sacan un ojo, no es razón para alejarse del mundo. Tú podrías también haberte quedado en el campo, en casa. No —Matty sacudió su cabeza con autoridad—. No te dejare hacerlo.

—.No lo harás?

—No.

Passion se sentó, sin palabras por un momento. Su tía tenía el modo más asombroso de girar una situación patas para arriba y al revés. Y no había ningún inconveniente para ella en que su mente no siguiera progresiones naturales.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Passion, complaciendo a su tía—. Por que estaba tan preocupada acerca de ese encerrarme en mí misma, eso es.

—Lo se. Lo se, querida —le dijo dándole una palmadita con su mano.

Su tía pareció haber olvidado el tiempo. Passion rio.

—.No cree que nosotros deberíamos irnos? Lita no ha llegado, y estoy segura que no lo hará a esta hora tardía.

—!Ah! —Matty retrocedió como sobresaltada, luego remetió su abanico en su retículo.

—! Esa Lita Kino! No se como tienes alguna paciencia con esa prima tuya. Ella nunca pintara flores sobre la porcelana tan hermosamente como lo haces tú, mí querida —ella miro hacia el cielo por el alto cristal del techo mientras Passion la ayudaba a levantarse—. Y hemos omitido el te, ciertamente. !No es nada asombroso que yo este cerca del desmayo!

Mientras Passion caminaba silenciosamente al lado de su parlanchina tía, disfrutaba del pesado dolor que palpitaba entre sus piernas y pulsaba dentro de ella. Ella le dio la bienvenida, conmovida con el. Con cada paso la tocaba profundamente, conjurando visiones de intensos ojos azules y el olor de verbena.

Sus dedos se cerraron posesivamente alrededor del pañuelo en su bolsillo. No podía negarlo. Ella deseaba poder verlo otra vez.

El deseaba poder verla otra vez. .Que estaba haciendo ella ahora?

Darién rápidamente ascendió los escalones hacia su casa de la ciudad. Su mayordomo, Cranford, mantenía abierta la puerta para el.

—La condesa esta en el estudio, milord.

El humor de Darién inmediatamente se oscureció. El frunció el ceño mientras entregaba su sombrero y guantes.

—Gracias, Cranford —. Maldita sea. La última persona que el quería ver era su madre. El quería estar a solas con los pensamientos de ella.

—.Traigo algún refrigerio, mí lord?

—No. Mi madre no se quedara —dijo Darién en voz alta mientras cruzaba su estudio.

Neherenia Chiba holgazaneaba sobre el sofá, un vaso de brandy suspendido entre sus dedos.

—Que grosero.

Darién se sentó en el sofá de enfrente y cruzando sus tobillos, apoyo sus botas sobre la mesa entre ellos. Cruzando sus brazos, el miro fijamente a su madre.

Neherenia echo un vistazo desdeñoso a sus pies y luego sobre el cuarto.

—.Cuando vas a vender esta diminuta casa y mudarte a algo más adecuado a tú posición? Me avergüenza ser vista llegando aquí.

—Entonces no llegues.

Neherenia apenas parpadeo.

—Ni siquiera puedes entretenerte correctamente aquí ella señalo el cuarto con su vaso—. Esto es una caja de fósforos.

—No vengo a Londres para entretenerme. Vengo a trabajar.

—Trabajar —se mofo Neherenia—. Como un burgués.

Como si necesitaras trabajar.

Darién apretó sus dientes.

—Me entretengo en la Casa Chiba. Trabajo porque me gusta la arquitectura. .Ahora, Madre, que quieres?

Neherenia se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando te cases, necesitaras una casa apropiada aquí en Londres, eso es todo. Constrúyela tú mismo, no me importa, pero tendrás que dejar esto —ella dio un sorbo de su vaso—. .Y?

.Que piensas de la señorita Kino? .Es una muchacha encantadora, verdad?

—No sabría decirlo. No la vi.

—.Que? —Neherenia se sentó derecha—. Esmeralda me dijo que ella estaría allí en la porcelana. .No viste a ninguna señorita con un sombrero amarillo con un penacho escarlata?

—Te dije que ella no estaba allí —Darién pensó en unos ojos colores cielo de largas pestañas—. Eso no importa de todos modos.

—.Por que?

—Porque mañana voy a ofrecer a tú querida amiga,

Esmeralda Kino, mucho dinero a cambio de su carta.

—A ella no le preocupa el dinero. Ella quiere un titulo para esa hijita suya de sonrisa afectada —Neherenia bajo sus pestanas y bebió a sorbos de su brandy antes de preguntar—,.Cuanto dinero?

El había ido a ofrecer quince mil libras. Pero ahora sentía una necesidad aun más urgente de liberarse de este enredo. El no quería pensar en nada o nadie, sino en ella.

—Veinticinco mil libras deberían conseguirla.

Neherenia jadeo.

—.Vas a ofrecer veinticinco mil libras a esa perra? .Ella me chantajea, y tú vas a ofrecerle una fortuna?

La cólera de Darién llameo.

—.Chantajearte a ti? —se mofo el—. .Dime, Madre, que precio estas tú pagando en este pequeño plan de tú amiga?

—Esmeralda Kino no ha sido mí amiga durante años — dijo Neherenia con altanería—. Nunca debería haberlo sido. Ella estaba debajo de mí posición. Pero yo era joven y no reconocí que no tenía que asociarme con la hija de un mero comerciante, no importa cuan rico fuera.

Las manos de Darién se apretaron en puños bajo sus brazos cruzados.

—Ah, pero ella era tú confidente más querida y más confiable. La hermana de tú corazón —rugió el antes de soltar una furiosa patada a la mesa entre ellos.

Neherenia ni siquiera brinco.

—Cuando comprendí mí error de juicio, le di de calabazas. Y cuando le di de calabazas, la sociedad noble hizo lo mismo —ella se encogió de hombros y sacudió unos pocos hilos de su falda—. Ella pensó que conseguiría un marido con titulo a través de mí —Neherenia levanto sus cejas—. Puse freno a eso.

Poniéndose de pie, Darién se alejo de su madre y cruzo hacia su escritorio. Una vez a salvo detrás de el, se apoyo sobre sus puños.

—Tú vanidad es increíble, Madre. Aunque tú eres la causa, yo soy al que Esmeralda Kino intenta obligar a casarse con "su hijita de sonrisa afectada". Ella no te esta chantajeando.

Me esta chantajeando a mí, a mí y a Endimión, aunque yo jure que el nunca lo sabrá.

Neherenia lo miro con frialdad desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—Bien, tengo que preocuparme por mí reputación incluso si tú no lo haces.".

Darién expulso un amargo ladrido de risa.

—!Tú reputación! Señora, pisaste tan a menudo tú propia reputación, y con tal energía, que ella es indistinguible del estiércol que corre por la alcantarilla. Me pregunto por que crees que tienes una reputación que proteger.

Neherenia trago el resto de su brandy antes de colocar el vaso sobre la mesa que el había pateado momentos antes.

—Como te pareces a tú padre —dijo ella, curvando su labio—. Dios me ayude, tú te le pareces más cada día.

—No tanto como para permitir que tú me destruyas — soltó Darién. El sintió que su respiración se agitaba y se esforzó por contenerla. El no iba a permitirle que lo forzara a discutir sobre su padre. No hoy—. No me importa tú reputación —dijo el firmemente—. No me preocupo por mí mismo. Endimión, sin embargo, merece protección. El es mí hermano, y lo considero como tal a pesar de esa reciente revelación respecto a su paternidad. Darién cerró sus ojos y visualizo a su hermano tomando el te en la rodilla de su querida novia, Lady Beryl. Cristo, Endimión estaba tan profundamente enamorado de la muchacha.

Muy profundamente.

Darién miro a su madre y la encontró deslizado sus manos en sus guantes. Bueno, ella se marchaba. Ella se dirigió suavemente hacia la puerta.

El hablo a su espalda.

—Lord Benchley nunca permitirá que Beryl se case con Endimión si solo hay una duda en torno a su nombre. Júrame que solo fuiste lo bastante estúpida para escribir una carta.

Neherenia se volvió para mirarlo fijamente a través del cuarto con sus fríos ojos verdes tan diferentes de aquel cálido color cielo. ¿Y si el nunca veía aquellos hermosos ojos otra vez? El debía verlos.

Su madre no había contestado. Su ceño se hizo más profundo.

—Dímelo ahora, Madre. .Aparecerán más secretos de familia?

Sus ojos bajaron al piso.

—No —contesto ella amargamente—. No más secretos. Yo solo fui estúpida una vez.

Darién dejo que siguiera adelante. El podría argumentar, pero no quiso. El quería a su madre fuera. Poco después la puerta de calle se cerró de golpe. El cayó en su silla y, descanso sus codos sobre los dibujos arquitectónicos dispersos a través de su escritorio, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos. Como la odiaba.

Como detestaba su egoísta preocupación, su constante necesidad de atención y preeminencia. Eso era asfixiante.

El suspiro y se esforzó en sacar a su madre de su mente.

Inclinándose en su silla, el dejo que sus ojos se cerraran y regreso al Palacio de cristal, a ella. .Como no la había notado inmediatamente? El había estado tan preocupado con sus propios pensamientos que, de no haber sido por la caída del árbol… Gracias a Dios por los chicos traviesos. El simplemente había reaccionado, alejándola del camino del daño sin pensar.

Entonces, en el siguiente instante, la conciencia de ella, de su cuerpo, su esencia lo había dominado con una prisa avasallante.

Y luego ella se había vuelto y el había mirado la cara del deseo.

Darién inspiro profundamente. Se la imagino recitando las palabras de la Canción de Salomón, escucho su apacible voz, vio a su boca suave formar las palabras. Las palabras que ella conocía de memoria. Eso había sido sorprendente.

El recordó el sonido de sus gritos sordos y la sensación de su carne prieta. Su pene se agito. El la deseaba otra vez.

Desesperadamente.

Lo cual era extraño. Después de tenerla, el había pensado en alejarse y nunca verla otra vez. Y aunque nunca había estado con una extraña que no fuera una cortesana, alejarse nunca había sido tan difícil, incluso de mujeres a las que conocía bien. Pero hoy, el casi no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Se había obligado a abandonarla. Si hasta se había negado el lujo de mirar atrás. No debería haberla abandonado así.

El había cometido un error, un terrible error.

"D"

"D" .de desacierto2? Dios, ella esperaba que no.

Vestida con su camisón de dormir y apoyada contra las almohadas de su cama, Passion miro fijamente la letra azul bordada en el simple cuadrado. Ningún adorno o marco decorativo para su misterioso hombre. Ella toco la tela y la sostuvo ante la vela al lado de su cama. El lino era de la mejor calidad. Lo llevo a su nariz e inhalo el fresco olor que se adhería a las finas fibras tejidas. Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente. No, no un error. Nunca.

El le había dado un regalo, un regalo que ella había añorado. Éxtasis en vez de refrenamiento. Deseo en vez de desinterés. Libertad y satisfacción en vez de deber y obligación.

Con un suspiro, ella presiono el pañuelo en su pecho. El la había hecho sentir vital, viva.

¿Cuanto tiempo se había sentido entumecida? La respuesta vino inmediatamente: desde su matrimonio. Más de tres interminables años, su marido la había matado con la indiferencia. Nunca cruel, nunca amable, el había desgastado su espíritu con un frio desinterés. Ella podría haberlo llevado mejor si hubiera tenido un bebe para amar y ser amada por el. Pero ningún bebe había llegado. Y ningún placer o satisfacción habían llegado con el intento. Su marido siempre hacia su "trabajo", como el lo llamaba, en menos de un minuto. Al principio, su cuerpo había anhelado más. Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, el anhelo se había convertido en un grito. Noche tras noche, año tras ano, ella había apretado sus puños por la sofocante negativa de su cuerpo ante sus mudas suplica de liberación.

Ella no había vertido ni una lágrima cuando el murió.

Pero hoy ella había llorado.

Y el, el era la realización de sueños que ella había olvidado que tenía. Casi podía sentir su boca sobre la suya, casi podía probarlo. Ella recorrió sus labios con sus dedos. Sus manos la habían acariciado y la habían sostenido con imperturbable intimidad. Ella corrió sus manos firmemente a través de sus pechos y las bajo a los lados. No hubo ninguna vacilación, ninguna ambivalencia en su toque. El la había tomado con apasionada ferocidad, exigiendo todo de ella a cambio de todo lo que el daba. Su mano se metió entre sus piernas. Su pene la había llenado, la había estirado, más allá de las fronteras del mero placer y hacia el éxtasis. Ella casi podía sentirlo en sus manos. Tan grande y tan hermoso.

¿Dios, que le pasaba? Jalo su mano de en medio de sus piernas, llevo el pañuelo a su pecho. !Ella se había entregado a un extraño! Apenas podía creer lo que había hecho. El recuerdo era increíblemente vivido pero extrañamente como un sueño, también.

Y eso solo podría haber pasado con el. Ella fruncido el ceño, solo con este hombre y de ese modo. El era tan raro e inevitable como un meteorito que cae del cielo. Y ella había estado allí, en el Palacio de cristal, cuando el había caído sobre ella. Un hombre, un lugar. .Una vez? Desde luego, debe ser una vez. Su vida era ordenada y tranquila. Ella había llegado a encontrar una cómoda satisfacción en eso. El deber y el compromiso tenían su propia satisfacción. El deber y el compromiso la habían mantenido a través de su matrimonio y después. Ella había encontrado su lugar.

Passion suspiro y levanto el pañuelo a su nariz otra vez antes de plegarlo con cuidado y meterlo bajo su almohada. Ella probablemente nunca lo vería otra vez, pero el olor de verbena limón siempre lo traería a su mente; siempre le pertenecería.

Ella se volvió sobre un lado y miro fijamente dentro de la llama parpadeante de la vela. Mañana volvería al Palacio de cristal. Una emoción inextinguible la traspaso. Ojos profundamente azules llenos de una urgente suplica dirigida a su imaginación. Ella recordó la curva de sus labios, su mano se metió bajo su almohada, el ángulo de su mandíbula. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del pequeño cuadrado de tela. La sensación de su pesado pene en su mano.

A pesar de ser una insensatez, quería verlo otra vez.

.Que traería el mañana? Probablemente la continuación rutinaria de la vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Pero quizás, solo quizás, ella podría tener la posibilidad de perderse otra vez en las oscuras profundidades de sus ojos azules.

Mañana. Parecía que faltaba una eternidad hasta mañana.

_2__Intraducible: desacierto en inglés es miscalculation – juego de palabras, combinando la D de Darién con miscalculation_


	5. CAPITULO 3: MAÑANA

**Capitulo 3 : Mañana**

Darién dio un paseo una vez más por la galería principal del Palacio de Cristal, buscando atentamente entre la tardía multitud de la mañana. .Donde estaba ella? Había estado buscando por más de media hora. El desaliento cayó pesadamente sobre el. El lugar parecía más atestado que el día anterior. .Por que había pensado que seria tan fácil? Había estado seguro que ella estaría aquí, seguro que la encontraría.

¿Y si nunca la veía otra vez? El alejo la pregunta de su mente con enojo. No lo iba a considerar. Absolutamente _no _iba a considerarlo.

El se detuvo al lado de una alta estatua de _Psique_.

Asumiendo que ella estaba allí, ellos podían pasar todo el día uno al lado del otro y nunca saberlo. El debía quedarse en un lugar y esperar. ¿Pero donde? Si ella quisiera encontrarlo, donde iría primero: .porcelana, plata, o muebles góticos? El tomo una decisión rápidamente y se dirigió a los muebles góticos. Si, ella iría allí. Ese era su lugar.

Los hombros de Darién se tensaron mientras avanzaba resueltamente hacia el lugar. Ella vendría. Ella debía venir. El solo tenía que esperar. Maldición. El odiaba esperar. Una multitud de gente se agolpaba en apretados racimos ante cada pesado mueble expuesto. En la parte de atrás del salón, un pequeño grupo estaba de pie ante un reclinatorio. La mirada de Darién se centro inmediatamente sobre una mujer de azul oscuro. Los músculos de su tripa se apretaron. Solo medio revelada por la muchedumbre, el siguió con la vista la línea entre su hombro y la tensa curva de su cintura. Cuando el resto del grupo se volvió hacia otro mueble expuesto, el vio la amplia cinta negra atada alrededor de su brazo.

Su cuerpo se relajo, y su sangre corrió por sus venas otra vez. El la había encontrado. El alivio fluyo sobre el como una ola y algo más. Algo indefinible que lo hizo querer sonreír.

Sacándose los guantes y desabotonándose su abrigo, se acerco a ella despacio. Debía ser deseo. El podía sentirlo, incluso ahora, agitando su escroto y hormigueando por su pene.

Mientras el terminaba de acercarse, la sensación se intensifico. El levanto su mano. Los hombros de ella se levantaron y cayeron por un suspiro. Sus dedos la tocaron. Ella inclino su cabeza. .Estaba rezando? Y entonces el la toco ligeramente, las puntas de sus dedos arrastrándose suavemente por el medio de la espalda de su vestido de seda.

El cuerpo de ella se sacudió y luego, visiblemente, se relajo. El se quedo detrás de ella, escudándola del cuarto, mientras presionaba su mano firmemente contra su cintura y aspiraba la fragancia de vainilla y azahares que persistían en ella.

Sentirla y olerla lo excitaba. Gracias a Dios la había encontrado. Gracias a Dios ella había venido. El impulso de atraerla a sus brazos era casi aplastante.

—! Hola! —dijo el, tranquilamente.

Ella se dio vuelta, y el dejo que su mano se deslizara por su cintura antes de quitarla. Sus largos pestañas se agitaron antes que ella encontrara su mirada.

—! Hola!

Sus ojos eran aun más hermosos que lo que el recordaba.

.Eran esos ojos color cielo lo que el encontraba tan irresistible? .O la expresión de alegría reflejada allí?

El sostuvo su mirada mientras un gran grupo de damas se movía, pasándolos, para admirar el biombo gótico. Su miembro se agito ante el recuerdo de ayer. .Ella estaba pensando en eso, también? .Esa era la razón de la mirada en sus ojos? Darién echo una mirada a la Biblia abierta sobre el reclinatorio.

_Mirad y velad, porque no sabéis cuándo será el tiempo__._

_San Marcos 13:33._

—Estaba abierto ahí cuando llegue —ella cabeceo hacia la Biblia—. San Marcos es mí evangelio favorito, entonces lo tome como signo de que podrías venir —sus labios formaron una casi reacia sonrisa—. Entonces mire y rece.

El tono alto del parloteo de las damas se fue apagando mientras se alejaban.

—.Y por que es San Marcos tú evangelio favorito?

Ella pasó su mano enguantada sobre la página en una lenta caricia, y sus palabras llegaron pensativamente.

—Tiene una pura, respetuosa cualidad. En su original, no ofrece cada respuesta. Y eso no siempre es bastante —ella alzo la vista hacia el—. Pero San Marcos no se preocupa. El es honesto y sin trabas —ella se encogió de hombros y su pequeña sonrisa apareció otra vez—. Como probablemente es el primero, el más antiguo, yo siempre he creído que es lo más cercano a la palabra del Señor.

Darién sintió un importante momento de influencia divina antes de desecharlo por ridículo. El no pudo contener su sonrisa.

En realidad tenía que agradecer al discípulo por reunirlo con la mujer con la que el deseaba fornicar.

Te estas riendo de mí.

La sonrisa de Darién se aligero mientras el estudiaba su hermoso rostro. Realmente, Dios trabajaba de misteriosos modos.

—Dime tú nombre.

Ella vacilo.

—.Por que?

Por que —dijo el tranquilamente— me gusta ponerle un nombre a las mujeres con las que follo —el sintió un golpecito de pesar por su frase, pero luego lo desecho. Aunque cruda, era verdad, y ella no debía tener ninguna falsa idea sobre por que el estaba allí.

Ella lo miro por sobre su hombro mientras un rubor oscurecía el rosado de sus mejillas, pero entonces ella ofreció su mano.

—Passion.

Darién se detuvo, su mano a medio camino hacia la de ella.

El sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Quiero tú nombre verdadero.

Ella lo miro con esos suaves, profundos ojos.

—Mi nombre es Passion. Naci un Domingo de Ramos3.

Darién hizo una pausa. La pluma de avestruz azul zafiro metida dentro del ala de su sombrero enmarcaba su cara en un suave, sensual arco; largos, misteriosamente iridiscentes zarcillos revoloteaban suavemente contra su sien. Sus hermosos ojos lo miraban sin pestañear, y su boca rosada se abrió para respirar.

Ella era Passion. Su miembro se levanto ávidamente. El encerró la mano de ella con la suya.

—Yo soy Darién.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, y una de sus manos se apretó sobre su pecho.

—.Verdaderamente?

El acaricio su palma y asintió.

—No siempre bastante, pero honesto y sin ataduras.

Ella sonrió.

—Entonces, quizás, esto realmente era un signo.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo prefieres.

El cuarto estaba experimentando un reflujo. Una familia estaba de pie cerca de la salida con los algunos niños demasiado observadores. Cuando ellos se marcharan…

Darién se volvió a Passion, protegiéndola en parte con su cuerpo.

—Personalmente, no creo en signos. Creo en lo que puedo ver —el le saco los guantes—. Lo que puedo tocar —el llevo la mano de ella a su rígida erección. Dios, como amaba sus dedos curvándose a su alrededor—. Y lo que puedo sentir.

Ella se mordió su bonito labio inferior mientras lo exploraba discretamente bajo la protección de su largo abrigo.

El lento movimiento de la mano de ella arriba y debajo de la longitud de el lo volvió aun más duro, haciéndolo desear tenerla aun más. Cuando el la detuvo con la presión de su mano firmemente sobre la suya, ella levanto la mirada hacia el y sus ojos se movieron mirando atentamente sus rasgos. .Que veía ella? El veía necesidad y deseo en su expresión. Necesidad y deseo suavizado con algo más. Que, no lo sabía, pero ella no debía tener ninguna ilusión.

El apretó sus dedos alrededor de los de ella y empujo contra su palma.

—Esta es la razón por la que estoy aquí, Passion. Por ninguna otra razón sino esta. .Lo entiendes?

Sus encantadores labios temblaron un poco.

—Si. Entiendo.

El libero su mano y le devolvió sus guantes. La voz de ella lo hizo querer follarla. Maldición, todo sobre ella lo hacia desear joderla. El miro por sobre su hombro. Unas pocas parejas pululaban en otro lado del salón. La familia se había ido. El dio un paso hacia el biombo. Passion se movió con el. Otro grupo grande hacia fila en la entrada de la exhibición.

—Espera, espera.

El aferro su mano.

—No, ahora —y la empujo contra la sombreada esquina que estaba más cerca.

Darién cayó de espaldas contra la pared y llevo a Passion consigo. Sus brazos la aplastaron contra el, y se abalanzo sobre su boca levantada como un ave de presa, pegándose a sus sensibles labios con dolorosa ferocidad. El empujo su lengua dentro de su boca, probándola, penetrándola. Mientras el empujaba su lengua más profundo y le quitaba el aliento, sabía que estaba siendo rudo. Pero ella provocaba eso en el. Y entre sus jadeos por respirar, ella no lo empujaba, si no que se apoyaba más contra el, su boca abriéndose aun más a la fuerza de su lengua.

El la sintió empujándole el sombrero de su cabeza y, mientras los dedos de ella se enredaban en su pelo, un suave gemido floto de la boca de ella a la suya. El lo trago y exigió otros mientras daba un tirón a las ataduras de su pantalón. El cuerpo de ella se movió sensualmente contra el suyo y el sintió como si rios de sangre bombearan, sin descanso, en su miembro.

El estaba tan jodidamente duro que no podía salir por la abertura en su pantalón, y cada roce contra la ligera lana era una tortura. Arrancando su boca de la de ella, con un jadeo de alivio el finalmente libero su enorme erección. Sobresalía erguida, más grande y más dura que lo que el alguna vez la hubiera visto, la acampanada cabeza hinchada y purpura. Passion se alejo de el y lo miro fijo, con la boca abierta y una mirada hambrienta. Ella lamio sus hinchados labios. A el le encantaba eso; ella había hecho la misma cosa ayer.

Darién bajo sus manos y libero sus pesados testículos así ella podía verlo todo de el. Mientras los ojos de Passion se hacia una fiesta con su exhibición, el se agarro firmemente y se acaricio. El apretó su mandíbula mientras exprimía un fluido claro de la protuberante cabeza de su polla. Entonces, con su pulgar, el unto las espesas gotas sobre la palpitante corona purpura hasta que brillo.

—.Esto es lo que deseas, no, Passion? —Murmuro el bajo—. Si quisiera, podría hacerte rogar por esto, .verdad?

El cuerpo entero de Passion pareció temblar. La pluma en su sien se sacudió, pero sus ojos no habían parpadeado ni apartado, ni siquiera un momento, de su pequeño espectáculo.

Ella lo miro ahora, y el deseo ostensible en sus ojos casi lo asusto.

—Si —su voz era un dulce, velado susurro.

El le paso las yemas de dedos por la mejilla.

—Pero no lo hare —voces flotaron por encima del biombo desde el otro lado. El las ignoro y hablo cerca de su oído—.Ahora quítate tú cofia y abre el frente de tú vestido.

Passion soltó la cinta bajo su barbilla y dejo caer el sombrero al piso, revelando su oscuro pelo dorado. La rígida severidad de su cabello partido al medio y el mono trenzado de algún modo realzaban su belleza y hacían que la mirada de sus ojos se pareciera más a la de una gama. Mientras las manos de ella se movían a los botones de su vestido con cuello alto, Darién contuvo el aliento y su miembro pulso dolorosamente. Pero una chillona risa en el salón de exhibición la hizo hacer una pausa.

Darién frunció el ceño. — Passion, abre tú maldito vestido —el sonó severo, impaciente. Pero maldición, eso era lo que ella le hacia, y el necesitaba ver más de ella ahora.

Ella pareció impasible ante su tono y rápidamente libero sus botones. Mientras iba de un botón al siguiente, vislumbres de su cuello y pecho eran revelados. Finalmente, ella separo los dos lados, mostrando una fina y pálida piel, delicadas clavículas, y una profunda V de encaje en su ropa interior. La respiración de Darién se acelero, y el apretó firmemente su tenso escroto para aliviar la presión de su agitada esperma.

La piel de ella brillaba cremosa y suave en la luz vaga.

Ella tiro de la cinta rosada atada en su pecho, y después de desabrocho los diminutos botones de la cubierta de batista de su corsé, separándolo una vez abierto. Asomando sobre el cuello de su camisa y elevados por su corsé, los altos, lujuriosos montículos de sus pechos se alzaban y caían con su rápida respiración. Pero tan hermosa como era esa visión, los ojos de Darién estaban fijos, en cambio, sobre las oscuras sombras de sus pezones. Apareciendo justo por encima de las curvadas ballenas de su corsé, y empujando turgentes contra su camisa, con al menos el grosor de su menique, eran dos de los más suculentos brotes que el alguna vez hubiera visto.

Con un bajo gemido, el la acerco de un tirón y atrajo su mano a su abultado pene. Mientras los dedos de ella se curvaban su alrededor, el bajo de un tiro las capas de corpiño, corsé, y camisa de sus hombros. Levantándola contra la pared, el la apuntalo con su pierna y froto su mejilla contra la dura protuberancia de un pezón exponiendo el otro con un firme tirón a su camisa. Passion jadeo, y su espalda se arqueo.

El miembro de Darién bombeada en la mano de ella, y la boca de el se hacia agua. Su expuesto pezón era rosa oscuro y el pico estaba grueso, distendido aun más una vez liberado de su confinamiento. El dejo las otras cubiertas. Le gustaba la visión de sus pezones apretados por la tela. Lucían positivamente comestibles para la boca de un hombre, no la de un bebe. .Como consiguió el ser tan condenadamente afortunado? Mientras pellizcaba y hacia rodar entre sus dedos el desnudo, el cerró su boca sobre el que todavía estaba cubierto por su camisa.

Mientras lo chupaba y lo lamia con su lengua, creció y se alargo aun más. Cuando el finalmente se retiro, miro hambriento lo que había causado. El grueso menique de carne sobresalía casi un centímetro de su rosada base, y la tela mojada de su camisa se adhería a el como una segunda piel.

La respiración de Passion llegaba en cortas exhalaciones mientras se arqueaba contra el, una mano agarrando la nuca de el, la otra ejerciendo su magia sobre su ansioso miembro.

Incluso el sonido de su respiración lo inflamaba. El bajo la cabeza para morder el cubierto pezón y dio golpecitos con su lengua sobre su pico. El cuerpo de Passion salto en sus brazos y mientras algunas gotas de semen brotaban de su doliente pene, ella las froto sobre su ahora ardiente carne. Darién gimió y cerró la boca ávidamente sobre su desnudo pezón, chupándolo con fuerza y frotando su lengua sobre el largo, tieso pico hasta que Passion se retorció contra el.

—! Por favor!

El oyó su urgente susurro incluso sobre el ruido creciente de la muchedumbre más allá.

—Yo-yo necesito…

Darién arranco su boca de su jugoso pezón y la dejo deslizar, bajando por su pierna. Sus caderas se sacudieron, y sus dedos se curvaron sobre la tela de las mangas del abrigo de el como si necesitara ayuda para permanecer de pie. Cuando ella lo miro, alzando la vista, el dejo de respirar un momento. Su hermosa cara era la imagen de un deseo tan desesperado y conmovedor que un pequeño, indeseado roció de semen en realidad se derramo, espeso y cremoso, sobre la cabeza de su miembro.

Un largo rizo dorado se había caído libre de su mono, su rostro estaba enrojecido, y su húmedo labio inferior temblaba, dulce y haciendo pucheros. Sus ojos de pobladas pestanas le rogaban mejor que lo que las palabras alguna vez podrían. Y mientras el la miraba, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se esparció sobre la elevación de su pecho. El la miro gotear por la inclinada orilla y correr hasta descansar sobre su rosado pezón.

—Darién, yo-yo necesito…

Como amaba su voz.

—.Que necesitas? —el hablo bajo e íntimamente mientras frotaba su corrida por todo lo largo de su eje. Las pestañas de ella bajaron por un momento mientras lo miraba—. Dime que necesitas, Passion.

Un frunce arrugo su frente mientras ella levantaba sus húmedos ojos. Otra lágrima cayó.

—Tú sabes.

El acaricio con la yema de sus dedos el rastro mojado sobre su mejilla y luego froto la humedad de su pezón, arrancando un jadeo de ella.

—Pero quiero oírte decirlo. Solo dímelo.

Passion mordió su labio y sus dedos se apretaron en su abrigo otra vez. Dos lágrimas más cayeron por sus mejillas. Tan hermosas lágrimas.

—Muchas más de estas y me obligaras a compadecerme de ti —el presiono un beso en el camino que su lágrima había tomado, luego deposito otro en su temblorosa boca—. Vamos, Passion —el la beso otra vez—. Me complace oírte hablar —el mordió brevemente su suave labio inferior—. Y nadie sabrá lo que dices, salvo yo.

—Te necesito —dijo ella jadeando. Sus dedos se apretaron, y su pecho se elevo—. Te necesito, dentro de mí.

—Ah. Bien, eso esta bien, porque yo necesito estar dentro de ti.

El podía ahogarse en sus ojos. El paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre su grueso, desnudo pezón.

—.Están húmedos tus muslos?

—Si.

—.Esta tú sexo apretándose hambriento, incluso ahora? Sus pestanas revolotearon, bajando, y un rubor oscureció sus mejillas. El ruido de la muchedumbre floto por encima del biombo.

Darién levanto su barbilla con un dedo.

—No apartes la mirada de mí —el deslizo su pulgar a través de su labio inferior—. Y nunca te avergüences. No hay ninguna necesidad —el se miro a si mismo—. Mírame, estoy aquí de pie con mí polla sobresaliendo, tan llena de semen que esta saliendo a tropel por si mismo —el presiono su boca sobre su húmeda mejilla—. Pero no me preocupo, porque estoy contigo —el dirigió su mano a su miembro— y eso es por lo que estamos aquí —los dedos de ella bajaron por su pene y acunaron sus testículos. El volvió a soltar un gemido. — Ahora dime algo, antes que me corra y me vierta directamente sobre el frente de tú falda.

Ella encontró su mirada; sus largas, húmedas pestanas en puntas.

—Estoy apretada —susurro ella—. Y ahora mismo, siento que si no llenas este vacio en mí, yo podría volverme loca de deseo.

Dos lágrimas más cayeron. A el le gusto verlas. El tenía el poder de satisfacerla, o no. Ella lo necesitaba.

—Por favor, Darién.

La respiración de el se acelero.

—Tú tienes lo que necesito —suspiro ella.

—Correcto, maldita sea —el tomo sus labios en un beso duro, potente. El podía probar sus lágrimas y empujo su lengua dentro, pasando sobre sus suaves dientes y rozando el paladar de su boca. Mientras el empujaba más profundo, haciendo que abriera aun más su boca, tiro, levantando sus faldas y empujo su mano entre sus piernas. El gimió en su boca, y el cuerpo de ella casi se desplomo en sus brazos. La sangre de Darién corría. Los brazos de Passion se aferraron a el. El nunca había sentido nada como esto; ella estaba goteando en su mano.

El rompió el beso y aspiro aire mientras la giraba para

Enfrentar la pared. El semen se derramaba de su polla. La cabeza estaba morada oscuro y dilatada. ! Joder! El la apoyo contra la resbaladiza boca de su vulva y empujo.

Darién jadeo fuerte mientras hundía la sensible cabeza de su pene contra la entrada de la matriz de Passion. El oyó su suave gemido bajo el atronador ruido de su sangre que palpitaba en sus oídos y el zumbido estable de la muchedumbre. El podía sentir la esperma, todavía goteando de el, mientras empujaba otra vez, más duro. ! Más duro!

Su miembro se sentía tan tieso como el acero, y el sexo de ella estaba estirado y malditamente apretado alrededor de el. El sostuvo sus caderas y empujo otra vez, amando la explosión de placer adormecedora que se disparaba por el con cada asalto sobre su matriz. Todo su miembro palpitaba, y el semen continuaba bullendo en su escroto y derramándose de el en una corriente lenta, constante. El empujo otra vez, apretando la hinchada cabeza de su pene contra la apretada abertura de su matriz, mientras el sostenía enérgicamente sus caderas. El oyó el jadeo de Passion. El volvió a tragarse un gemido. La presión se sentía tan jodidamente bien, y el estaba tan jodidamente duro, que sentía como si nada pudiera impedirle que forzara su camino en las más profundas cavidades del cuerpo de ella.

El hablo contra de su oído, su voz un ronco susurro, mientras seguía apretando las caderas de ella.

—.Esto es lo que necesitas, verdad? Esto es por lo que has vuelto —el se retiro y empujo— para ser completamente colmada —el empujo más duro—. .Verdad? El sexo de Passion se apretó aun más alrededor de el.

—!Si! !Si!

El apretó sus ojos cerrados mientras sus caderas de pronto embistieron de un modo incontrolable en ella, cada empuje hacia delante, ablandando la carnosa entrada de su matriz. El oyó un jadeo ahogado y, apretando con fuerza sus caderas, enterró su polla con implacable fuerza contra la barrera.

Y con una gran inhalación de aire, Passion dio, la ínfima inclinación. Un gruñido como de animal escapo de el cuando sintió la increíble presión. Pero el no podía retirarse, no ahora. Su sexo palpitaba con tal fuerza, que extraía exquisitos pequeños chorros de semen de el.

La respiración de Darién era desigual cerca de su oído.

—Passion, tú coño esta chupando mí polla como una boquita hambrienta —el mordió su suave lóbulo mientras un fuerte tirón exprimía más de el—. Esto parece una suplica por más. .Es eso? —su miembro palpito, y el inclino sus caderas ligeramente—. Tengo más para darte. Dime que lo quieres.

Con una mejilla apretada a la pared y la otra roja y húmeda, un flojo mechón de pelo se rizaba frente a su cara y revoloteaba con cada una de sus cortas, jadeantes respiraciones.

Su susurro fue tan bajo que el tuvo que esforzarse por oírlo.

—Quiero todo esto. Quiero estar colmada por esto. Si yo pudiera ofrecer mí cuerpo entero como una vaina para tú miembro, lo haría.

Las piernas de Darién casi se doblaron. Su polla latió con una caliente oleada de sangre.

—!Oh Passion, yo moriría por eso! —el empujo en ella con fuerza renovada—. Ábrete para mí. ! Abre! —sus caderas bombearon en ella con rápidas, fuertes, descaradas arremetidas mientras el empujaba más duro que nunca. Ella arqueo su espalda, y el casi grito cuando sintió que la cabeza de su miembro apretaba profundamente contra las temblorosas puertas de su matriz. Sus testículos se hinchaban con más esperma. —Eso es. !Ábrete! Déjame entrar en ti.

Passion comenzó a estremecerse. Sus manos arañaron la pared, y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Su voz fue un susurro torturado.

—!Darién! !Darién, voy a... ya viene! !No puedo pararlo!

Darién contuvo la respiración mientras el cuerpo de ella hacia erupción. El apoyo de golpe su mano sobre su boca justo antes de que un largo, sollozante gemido hubiera escapado de ella incontrolable.

—Si, si —jadeo el en su oído—. Hazlo. !Vamos! —el se apoyo en la cadera de ella con su mano libre y, mientras ola tras destructiva ola de estremecido coño apretaba y tiraba de su doliente pene, sabía que el se iba a ir con ella. Apretó sus ojos, su pene palpito expectante, y luego su apretado sexo en verdad lo chupo más profundo. El ahogo un gemido y mordió su pálido hombro mientras empujaba contra los apretados, inclinados dedos de carne que protegían la matriz de Passion. El nunca había estado tan profundo en una mujer.

El sudor apareció sobre su frente. Su corazón martillaba en su pecho.

—Yo podría darte todo ahora mismo —dijo el ronco, en su oído—. Si quisiera, podría enterrar todo mí pene en ti ahora mismo. Mi miembro esta tan malditamente duro, y tengo la fuerza para hacerlo —el no podía dejar de empujar—. Pero quiero que tú te corras por mí, una y otra vez.

Sus caderas bombearon más y más rápido. Passion gimió detrás de su mano. El la sintió correrse, goteando sobre sus testículos. Su jugosa vulva estaba agarrándolo otra vez, y la presión sobre la cabeza de su miembro no se parecía a nada que él alguna vez hubiera sentido. El bombeo con una animal furia salvaje que lo hacia empujar más lejos, aun negando el impulso con los últimos vestigios de voluntad. El estaba ardiendo, y el deseaba arder para siempre. ! Para siempre!

—!Joder! —gruño el contra el hombro de ella y se lanzo a las llamas. Su pene estallo. Cegadora blancura exploto delante de sus ojos. Con fuerza explosiva, avalanchas de semen caliente erupcionaron de el. El amortiguo sus gritos contra la pálida curva del hombro de Passion mientras bombeaba cada vez más y más en ella. El no podía pararlo, no quería pararlo. Se siguió corriendo y corriendo, un rugido subiendo de su henchido escroto y lanzado en espesos chorros de lava como único modo de liberación. El gimió. Sus piernas temblaron.

Con cada poderosa expulsión, una eufórica, cegadora dicha recorría su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo con temblores que parecían que nunca podrían terminar.

Entonces, justo cuando pensó que el había gastado todo lo que tenía, Passion se corrió otra vez. Su vagina agarrando y chupando su medio erecto miembro tan diligentemente que ella lo engatuso para conseguir un último chorro de pegajoso semen.

Darién no podía oír nada más que el sonido de su propia respiración. El abrió su boca sobre el hombro de Passion y probó su piel. Era salada; por su sudor o el de el, no lo sabía. El no se preocupo. Sus brazos la rodearon, sus manos acunando sus suculentos pechos.

Esto era donde el pertenecía. Esto era el éxtasis.

Y del otro lado del biombo, la muchedumbre se movía.

.Cuanta gente los había pasado, sin saber?

Después de que su respiración se ralentizo y el reunió alguna energía para moverse, Darién levanto su cabeza y acaricio el largo rizo de Passion retirándolo de su cara. Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados.

—.Estas bien?

—Si —la palabra llego al mismo tiempo que espiraba. Sus ojos se quedaron cerrados.

Darién apretó su brazo alrededor de ella. Rozando con su dedo su ruborizada mejilla, el le dio un beso en el suave lugar detrás de su oreja.

—Estoy todavía dentro de ti.

—Lo se —dijo ella dijo sobre el viento de otro aliento.

Ella olía a vainilla, azahares, y sexo. El la beso otra vez.

—Creo que te llene a rebosar. Cuando me retire, va a derramarse.

—No me importa.

Darién sonrió. Le gusto su respuesta. A las mujeres por lo general no les gustaba ensuciarse, especialmente con la suciedad de un hombre, y ciertamente no sobre su persona.

—Excelente —susurro el y comenzó a retirarse.

Passion gimió y su hombro se elevo. Darién hizo una pausa cuando noto una oscura contusión en la pálida inclinación. El recordó haber amortiguado sus gritos contra ella, chupando con fuerza para contenerlos. El corrió su dedo sobre la señal, y su miembro se sacudió casi dolorosamente.

Passion volvió la mirada hacia el.

El encontró su mirada y latió dentro de ella.

—Deje una marca sobre ti.

—.En serio?

—Si —el se inclino y beso el punto, tocándolo con su lengua, entonces lentamente se retiro de ella.

Ella jadeo suavemente, y Darién dejo caer sus faldas.

Todavía medio erecto, su pene estaba resbaladizo por el semen. Passion giro y lo miro mientras el lo limpiaba con el faldón de su camisa. El la miro, apoyándose contra la pared, con su pelo rubio caído y un hermoso pecho medio desnudo, y pensó que ella era la cosa más hermosa que el hubiera visto alguna vez. El empujo su reacio pene dentro de la pierna de su pantalón y se abotono antes apoyar sus manos en cualquier lado de ella. Estudio la cara levantada de ella, memorizando el arco de su ceja, la inclinación de su nariz, y la curva de sus labios.

Ella hizo una profunda, desigual inspiración y se estiro para volver a colocar su vestido sobre sus hombros.

—Déjame ayudarte —murmuro Darién, arreglando cuidadosamente la seda zafiro de su corpiño sobre sus hombros.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti —el dejo que sus dedos rozaran su desnudo pezón, obteniendo un jadeo antes de devolver su camisa a su correcto lugar. Cuando ella levanto sus manos, el se las aparto.

—Dije, déjame —el le dio beso en la frente—. Sere bueno.

Ella sonrió ante eso, y su sonrisa lo hizo sonreír a el.

Darién enderezo la cubierta de su corsé. Mientras deslizaba los diminutos botones por sus ojales, se le ocurrió que el nunca, en toda su vida, había ayudado a vestirse a una mujer. Incluso a sus amantes, con quienes el estaba generalmente por que quería, el nunca había levantado un dedo para ayudar. El ato el pequeño lazo rosado encima de la fila de botones. De hecho, una vez que el acababa, estaba completamente desinteresado en intercambiar, ni siquiera, una educada conversación.

El cerró el frente de su corpiño y comenzó con los botones. Pero claro, aunque todas eran cortesanas pagadas, ninguna de sus amantes le había dado nunca lo que Passion le había dado gratis. Ninguna había mostrado tal necesidad.

Ninguna le había dado sus lágrimas. Y aunque todas ellas alegaran adorar su pene, ninguna había abierto su cuerpo a el.

Ninguna lo había deseado.

La suave voz de ella llamo su atención.

—.Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si —el comprendió que estaba frunciendo el ceño y extendió sus cejas.

—Has dicho antes, que te gusta poner un nombre a las mujeres con las que follas.

Cristo, eso le sonaba mal incluso a el.

Ella parpadeo y humedeció sus labios.

—Me pregunto, .haces esto a menudo?

Darién le cerró su último botón.

—.Que es lo que quieres saber, si jodo a menudo, o si a menudo jodo a mujeres desconocidas en sitios públicos?

Ella considero eso un momento.

—Supongo que lo último.

Darién contuvo su sonrisa. Su lenguaje nunca parecía ofenderla.

—No —el se inclino para dejar caer un beso en la esquina de su boca—. Nunca —el toco su labio inferior con su lengua, hasta ahora, contigo.

Ella lo estudio un momento, como si estimara la verdad de sus palabras. Después: —gracias por contestarme.

El levanto sus cejas.

—De nada.

El deslizo su suave rizo dorado entre sus dedos antes de dejarlo caer. Ella lo rozo a el mientras lo tomaba, luego retorció el rizo rebelde alrededor de su mono trenzado. Levantando su otro brazo, ella empujo un alfiler y rápidamente fijo el pesado mechón. Aliso los lados con sus dedos y luego presiono con sus palmas la parte de atrás, sintiendo las hebras fuera de sitio.

El deseaba verla con su pelo suelto.

Agachándose, el levanto su sombrero.

—Quiero verte otra vez —le dijo mientras se lo deslizaba sobre la cabeza—. Y no me gusta la incertidumbre —ella levanto su barbilla, mirándolo fijamente mientras el tiraba de los lazos de seda formando un moño. El los puso en el mismo atractivo ángulo que ella lo había tenido antes. —.Te encontraras conmigo aquí, mañana, a las diez treinta?

Passion sonrió.

—Gracias por ponerlo donde lo quería.

Su risa lo deslumbro, y su miembro latió contra su muslo.

—.Que puse donde lo querías?

Los dedos de ella recorrieron las cintas de su sombrero.

—Mi moño. Gracias por recordar donde lo tenía y volverlo a colocar allí —ella inclino su cabeza a un lado—.

Gracias por darte cuenta de todo.

.Como podía no notarlo?

—Entonces, .vendrás?

Ella hizo una pausa solo brevemente.

—Si.

Darién sonrió mientras recogía su sombrero.

—Bien —el se paso los dedos por su pelo y estuvo a punto de ponerse su chistera4.

—Espera —dijo Passion suavemente.

La respiración de Darién se hizo pesada mientras ella se acercaba. Alzándose, ella echo hacia atrás la recalcitrante onda que siempre caía sobre su frente. Después ella peino con sus dedos el corto pelo sobre sus orejas y aliso su nuca. Ella estaba tocándolo. El deseaba tocarla.

—Ahora si —murmuro ella.

Darién se coloco el sombrero en su cabeza. Los agiles dedos de ella se deslizaron a su corbata, ajustando los intrincados pliegues solo lo justo. ¿Por que esto le importaba tanto que sus manos estaban sobre el? Ella aliso el frente de su chaleco y las solapas de su abrigo. Sus largas pestanas se agitaron. El descanso sus manos sobre su cintura. Ella paso sus palmas por las mangas del abrigo donde ella se había agarrado antes. A el le gusto la sensación de su delgada, curvilínea cintura.

—Listo —suspiro ella, levantando sus ojos color cielo.

Con la vista clavada en su profunda mirada, Darién deseo poder hacer desaparecer a la multitud que estaba justo detrás del biombo. El deseo poder tenerla una vez más. Ahora.

—Bésame.

Passion humedeció sus labios y luego levanto sus brazos hasta sus hombros. Cuando el no se movió, ella hizo una pausa.

Los dedos de Darién se apretaron sobre su cintura. El espero.

Entonces las manos de ella se deslizaron sobre sus hombros. Una se deslizo detrás de su cuello. Con una gentil presión, ella lo hizo bajar la cabeza.

El cuerpo de ella se apretó al de el. Su cabeza se inclino, sus ojos se cerraron, y su boca se separo.

Darién no respiro. Sus ojos se cerraron.

La boca de ella presiono sobre la de el con la más suave, más dulce urgencia. Los delicados labios pellizcaron los de el para abrirlos, y su lengua lo probo en lentos, lujuriosos lametones. Su mano se apretó sobre su nuca, y su lengua se movió más profundamente. Darién gimió y arrastro sus brazos alrededor de ella. Passion lo beso y lo beso, succionando su lengua a su boca y acariciándola con la suya.

Los músculos de Darién se tensaron. Un fuerte pulso palpito en su ingle. Una ola de vértigo lo recorrió. Con un bajo gemido, de mala gana, se arranco del abrazo de Passion y puso una mano en la pared para estabilizarse.

Ella lo sostuvo con su hombro, y un ceño preocupado arrugo su frente.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Darién bajo la mirada y expulso un resoplido sin poder creerlo. Su miembro estaba tenso, grueso y duro contra la pierna de su pantalón, forzándola a adoptar un extraño ángulo. No era extraño que sintiera la cabeza ligera. El miro el ceño preocupado de Passion y sintió una oleada caliente.

–Si. Estoy demasiado bien.

Echando una mirada hacia abajo, la mirada de ella quedo fija.

—Oh —susurro ella, lamiéndose inmediatamente los labios.

Darién se estremeció cuando su erección respondió inmediatamente con un duro golpe contra su confinamiento.

! Maldita sea! .Donde infiernos estaba su control? Una cólera repentina lucho con su lujuria. El intento contenerla.

Passion levanto su mano hacia el.

El apretó su mandíbula y gruño, —sugiero que te marches antes de que yo te lo impida.

Ella se sacudió, alejándose. Un ceño arrugo sus cejas,

Entonces se dio vuelta para irse. Darién dio un paso hacia de ella.

Ella hizo una pausa en la estrecha salida. Su corazón palpito. .Y si...? Ella inclino hacia delante su cabeza cautelosamente. .Y si ella no volvía como había prometido? Ella dio un paso, saliendo.

—Passion —llamo el, tratando de alcanzarla.

Ella se había ido.

_3__Juego de palabras imposible de traducir. En inglés llaman Passion Sunday al Domingo de Ramos, día en que se inicia la Passion de Nuestro Señor, para culminar el Domingo de Pascua._

_4 __chisteras: Sombrero de copa alta._


	6. CAPITULO 5: ACABADO

**Capitulo 5: Acabado**

_Por tanto os digo que todo lo que orando pidiereis, creed que lo recibiréis, y os vendrá._

Marcos 11:24

Passion suspiro. Sabía que sus oraciones no eran de la clase a la que se refería Jesus. Aun así, no podía evitarlo. Rezaba a Dios para que le concediese otra hora entre los brazos de Darién.

Rezaba por sentir su firme contacto. Rezaba por sentir su aliento sobre su oreja. Un cálido hormigueo le bajo por la columna. .Por que Dios le concedió un cuerpo si no podía experimentar las delicias de las que era capaz? .Por que Dios le concedió emociones si no podía sumergirse en sus profundidades?

—Disculpe —una voz grave resonó junto a ella.

El corazón de Passion galopaba mientras se volvía. La decepción la atravesó. Un hombre atractivo con un chaleco a cuadros escoceses la sonreía.

—Le pido perdón por entrometerme. Estaba usted tan quieta y tan absorta en medio de esta multitud. .Se encuentra bien?

Algo en su sonrisa le recordó la de Darién. Passion recorrió el cuarto atestado con la mirada. Había una muchedumbre hoy, una muchedumbre sin Darién.

Passion se volvió nuevamente al caballero. Incluso el ángulo de su mandíbula se parecía un poco a la de Darién.

Sus cejas se fruncían levemente por encima de sus ojos oscuros. No eran los ojos de Darién.

—.Esta usted bien? —Su tono era gentil. Estaba siendo amable.

Passion sonrió.

—Si. Gracias. Estoy perfectamente —Hizo un gesto hacia la Biblia—. Solamente leía.

El echo un vistazo al libro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—San Marcos, .verdad?

—Si.

El la estudio atentamente un momento. Después echo un vistazo a la Biblia y pareció meditar antes de hablar.

—Marcos es complicado, pero merece la pena el esfuerzo.

Passion alzo las cejas.

—.Eso cree?

—Así es —El hombre le sonrió—. Puede ser realmente grosero, pero bajo el duro exterior hay oro.

Passion le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es raro encontrar a alguien que hable del evangelio de forma tan personal. .Sois un teólogo, señor?

—No, señora —El la observo sin pestañear—. Es solo que conozco a Marcos muy bien.

—Ah.

El hombre miro sobre su hombro y la expresión de sus ojos le indico a ella que alguien se acercaba. Passion tembló cuando sintió una mano deslizándose alrededor de su cintura. Un ligerísimo aroma a limón verbena acaricio sus sentidos. Alzo la mirada. La excitación se disparo a través de ella. !Darién!

El fruncía el ceño observando al caballero.

—.Este hombre te esta molestando, cariño?

Passion palideció. Se suponía que eran extraños el uno para el otro. Nadie debería saber que se conocían. Aun así, el corazón de ella respondió a su término de cariño con una palpitación complacida. Tan rápido como la sangre había abandonado su rostro, volvió de nuevo provocándole un intenso rubor.

—Yo… no. Este caballero y yo solo conversábamos acerca del evangelio.

—.De verdad? —pregunto Darién arrastrando las palabras, su tono destilando sarcasmo.

Mirando rápidamente al otro hombre, Passion se sorprendió al verle sonriendo. Aunque sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando Darién tiro de ella acercándola más a el.

—Si, de verdad —contesto el hombre. Se giro hacia ella y su sonrisa se suavizo—. Ahora que su escolta ha llegado, señora, le deseo un buen día.

Passion sonrió.

—Buenos días, señor.

El hombre saludo a Darién con la cabeza antes de perderse entre la multitud.

La mirada de Darién siguió al caballero que se retiraba. Su brazo todavía la rodeaba, y ella podía sentir el calor de su mano sobre su cintura. .Por que su simple contacto le provocaba vértigo? Un estremecimiento de placer zumbo sobre su piel.

El bajo la mirada hacia ella y su ceño se ablando. Su boca se suavizo y la dura mirada de sus penetrantes ojos desapareció al observarla.

—Hola, Passion.

El empleo de su nombre fue como una caricia intima. Sus pezones se endurecieron.

—Hola, Darién.

Algo oscuro llameo en los ojos de el.

—Tú voz me pone duro.

Passion suspiro. Un gran grupo de espectadores paso junto a ellos. La mano de Darién se apretó en su cintura antes de soltarla. Se volvieron hacia el reclinatorio.

El pareció estudiar la página.

—Siento llegar tarde. Fui detenido dos veces por rupos de personas que conozco.

Passion asintió. De pronto se pregunto como seria formar parte de las personas a las que conocía. .Era un buen amigo? Sus instintos le decían que si. A pesar de su comportamiento externo, ella recordó su ternura al vestirla y como le había colocado el lazo. Aun así, nunca lo sabría de verdad, ya que solamente se conocían en el secreto mundo tras el biombo. En el mundo real, eran extraños.

—.Algo va mal? —El tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Passion se dio cuenta entonces de que un ceño se había formado entre sus cejas. Ella sonrió para relajarlo.

—Es solo que me preguntaba que tipo de hombre eres.

Por supuesto comprendo que nunca lo sabré. Pero eso es lo extraño, .verdad? —Passion sintió que el calor se adueñaba de sus mejillas—. Quiero decir, dadas las circunstancias.

Darién la observo atentamente. Otro grupo grande de gente se movió tras ellos, esperando para ver el enorme biombo. Los ojos de el recorrieron las facciones de ella. La muchedumbre se apretujo más cerca. El no iba a contestar. Las mejillas de Passion ardieron. El parloteo de la multitud se intensifico.

De pronto Darién estuvo detrás de ella. Sus manos rodearon su cintura y su voz resonó junto a su oreja.

—No soy del tipo de hombre que te gustaría conocer,

Passion. Vivo solo para mí. Hago lo que deseo y no podría preocuparme menos lo que la gente piense acerca de ello. Si algo me complace —sus manos acariciaron sus caderas— lo persigo mientras me dure el interés.

Passion se tenso cuando un cosquilleo nació entre sus piernas.

—Pero cuando acabe —Sus manos se apartaron lentamente—. Acabe. Passion se sintió despojada de su contacto. A pesar de sus palabras, le deseaba. Le deseaba porque mañana podría ser el último día juntos… mañana ella "acabaría". Eso era una suerte, porque sabía que no podría soportar ser arrojada a un lado otra vez.

El regreso a su lado.

Ella encontró su seria mirada azul.

—Echare de menos tú contacto cuando nos separemos. Lo echo de menos ahora.

Una repentina sonrisa suavizo la boca de el mientras, por dentro de los pliegues de la falda de ella, tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

—.No vas a intentar convencerme de que estoy equivocado? .No vas a intentar imbuirme de toda clase de nobles cualidades que no poseo?

Passion sonrió.

—.Por que haría eso? —Incluso la sensación de su mano enguantada alrededor de la suya le parecía la gloria.

Darién encogió los hombros.

—No se. La mayoría de las mujeres lo hacen.

—.Ah si? —Passion pasó una página de la Biblia distraídamente mientras suprimía una breve punzada de celos.

—Debe ser agradable no deberle nada a nadie. Yo no se lo que es eso.

El pulgar de el acaricio su palma.

—No, no me imagino que lo sepas —El hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su mano izquierda, la cual descansaba sobre la pagina—. Háblame de el.

Passion bajo la mirada. Su alianza de oro era visible a través de sus negros guantes de ganchillo. No deseaba hablar de el.

—.Que quieres saber?

—Todo lo que quieras contarme.

Passion busco algo que decir.

—Estuve casada con mí marido durante tres años antes de que muriera. Se mato en un accidente con el caballo. Fue totalmente inesperado.

La mirada azul de Darién se clavo en ella, pareciendo que examinaba sus pensamientos. Passion inspiro profundamente.

.Estaba la habitación menos repleta? .O acaso todo, incluso el sonido, se desvanecía en su presencia?

—.Le amabas?

El pecho de Passion se contrajo. Nunca nadie le había hecho esa pregunta. Sus hermanas no habían necesitado hacerla.

Tampoco su padre. Ellos sabían la respuesta.

—No —La palabra salió como un susurro.

La mirada de el la aprisiono.

—.El te amaba?

De pronto las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Passion.

Apartando el rostro, ella parpadeo para contenerlas mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la cinta de oro que rodeaba su dedo. .La carencia de amor era tan dolorosa? .O era el hecho de reconocerlo en voz alta lo que hacia que doliese tanto?

Darién se acerco más a ella.

—Contéstame, Passion —la ánimo suavemente, mientras la empujaba hacia el biombo—. .El te amaba?

Ella se trago las lágrimas.

La mano de el se apretó alrededor de la suya.

—.Lo hizo?

—No —jadeo ella—. !No!

Y entonces se encontraron tras la sombra del biombo. Los guantes cayeron al suelo. Los brazos de Darién la rodearon. Su boca descendió sobre la suya. Su aroma la envolvió.

Passion gimió en su boca y se apretó contra el. Bajo la fuerza de su profundo beso, su tensión se derritió. Todo se derritió: el dolor, los años perdidos, el desesperado anhelo. Lo único que importaba ahora era este beso, este momento.

Ella se entrego completamente. Arqueándose contra el, una mano se arrastro alrededor de su nuca mientras la otra ahuecaba el firme ángulo de su bien afeitada mandíbula. Su boca se abrió para recibir la arrasadora caricia de la lengua de el. Ella reaccionaba con pequeños jadeos ante el embate, gozando de la firme presión de sus labios y de su embriagador sabor.

Las manos de el rodearon su cintura y subieron por su espalda. Capturo su boca una y otra vez. Sus dedos frotaron su endurecido pezón y después lo pellizcaron. Passion se estremeció. Su cabeza comenzó a girar. Ella podía sentir la dura longitud de su miembro entre ellos. Palpitaba con fuerza y, entre las piernas de ella, su sexo respondió con igual fuerza. Jadeo cuando una cálida inundación mojo sus muslos. Cuando finalmente Darién libero su boca, ella dejo escapar un gemido de desilusión mientras abría los ojos. Su corazón galopaba.

—Tus besos me hacen perder la cabeza —jadeo ella, estirándose para quitarle el sombrero. La espesa mata de cabello dorado cayó sobre la frente de el.

—Estas hecha para el sexo —le dijo en voz baja—. Sabes eso, Passion? No te limitas a desearlo —El flexiono sus caderas, provocando una profunda inspiración por parte de ella—. Lo _necesitas _—Sus dedos frotaron sus pezones a través del vestido—.

Y tú cuerpo esta hecho para ello.

Passion se mordió el labio. .Era cierto? Recordó las juguetonas aunque sensuales conversaciones que sus hermanas y ella habían mantenido cuando niñas, su ávido disfrute de La Canción de Salomón, memorizada tras tantas ocasiones en que la había leído en voz alta. Pero había subestimado sus propios deseos y necesidades durante tanto tiempo que esos recuerdos se habían debilitado. Ella se había debilitado.

Ella dibujo la curva de la boca de el con la punta del dedo.

No importaba. Mañana era su último día juntos. Entonces todo volvería a ser como antes. Y los recuerdos serian un consuelo que no permitiría que se desvaneciesen.

El atrapo su dedo entre los dientes y lo toco con la lengua.

Un cálido temblor tenso los pezones de ella y acelero la palpitación entre sus piernas. Entonces mientras con la lengua acariciaba su dedo, el comenzó a moverse rítmicamente contra ella.

Passion jadeo y su feminidad grito. Sonaron voces procedentes de más allá del biombo. Aun así la sensación de la lengua de él moviéndose sobre su dedo, combinado con el empuje de su pene, la volvió loca de necesidad. Con ambas manos envolvió el duro miembro de el y comenzó a acariciarle.

El inspiro con fuerza y desatando las cintas que sujetaban el sombrero de ella, lo envió de un tirón al suelo.

—Eso esta bien —la animo el, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared—. En el futuro, no esperes tanto para tocarme.

.Futuro? No, ellos solo tenían el hoy y el breve futuro del siguiente día.

Passion paseo sus manos por todas las partes del cuerpo de el, hasta abarcar su gruesa protuberancia a través de la fina lana de sus pantalones. Su contacto, ver como sus pantalones se tensaban debido a la palpitante fuerza de su gran erección, la excito y acaloro de deseo.

—.Quieres que la saque? —pregunto el.

Su coño se apretó.

—!Si!

—Muy bien —Darién soltó lentamente los cierres de su pantalón, revelando la larga y marmórea columna de carne que ella tanto anhelaba. El glande, grande e hinchado, se sacudió hacia ella con impaciencia.

La boca de Passion se le hizo agua. Era demasiado hermoso, demasiado poderoso. Ella se estiro para alcanzarlo, pero la mano de Darién se lo impidió.

El sonrió.

—.Que me dices si hacemos un trueque?

Passion vacilo.

—.Un trueque? .Que quieres decir?

—Bueno —murmuro el—, has obtenido una buena mirada a mí polla. Pero yo no he visto nada de ti.

El pequeño núcleo junto a la entrada del sexo de ella latió ansioso.

—Has visto mis pechos.

—Cierto —Darién se relamió los labios—. Y nunca he visto dos pechos más perfectos. Pero me refería a ese pequeño y jugoso lugar entre tus piernas.

Las cejas de Passion se alzaron con la sorpresa.

—.Quieres mirar ahí? .Ahí abajo?

—Dios, si —jadeo el, dibujando los labios de ella con el dedo—. Quiero verte, olerte y tocarte.

El ruido procedente de la sala de exposición se intensifico.

Un viejo recuerdo lleno la mente de Passion… sus hermanas y ella en el estanque después de darse un baño.

Vestidas únicamente con unas blusas mojadas, con muchas risitas habían terminado comparando los sexos de cada una.

Aquello había sido antes de su matrimonio, cuando todavía creía en las alegrías del amor y la vida.

Ahora Darién deseaba verlo. Passion sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y sus piernas temblar de excitación. Sentía caliente la punta del dedo sobre sus hinchados labios. Tal como había hecho el, lo toco con la lengua. La sonrisa de él desapareció cuando deslizo el dedo más profundamente en la boca de ella.

Una ardiente oleada de sensualidad se derramo a través del cuerpo de Passion, encendiendo sus nervios y calentando su sangre. Cerro los ojos mientras cerraba los labios alrededor del dedo de el y lo chupaba. La humedad bajo goteando por su muslo mientras el deslizaba su largo dedo dentro y fuera de la boca de ella.

—Ah, esto esta muy bien —susurro Darién con fuerza.

Passion gimió. Ella sabía porque ese sencillo acto la excitaba tanto… recordó las numerosas ocasiones en que sus hermanas y ella espiaban a Wilson, su carnicero, durante su diaria eyaculación de las dos de la tarde en la boca de Mary, la doncella del piso de arriba. La vida rural y, tal vez, demasiada libertad les había procurado a sus hermanas y a ella una equilibrada educación.

Su corazón galopo ante el lejano recuerdo, tan vivido de pronto. Deseaba saborear a Darién, sentir su hermoso miembro contra la lengua. Incapaz de resistirse más, estiro la mano en su busca. Sus dedos acariciaron la venosa longitud, pero el se echo hacia atrás, sacando el dedo de la boca de ella.

Con un gemido de frustración, Passion encontró la dura mirada de Darién. Toda ligereza le había abandonado y su sensual boca formaba una línea firme.

—Que pequeña libertina eres —murmuro el—. .Pero que hay de nuestro trueque?

Passion se estremeció de necesidad. Sus labios temblaron.

Miro con anhelo al pulsante pene de el. La gran cabeza brillaba.

Darién le alzo la barbilla con un dedo.

—No te lo daré hasta que me des lo que deseo.

.Realmente podría el negarse? La cabeza de su miembro tenía ya un color oscuro por el deseo.

—Entonces, si me niego —dijo ella con suavidad—, .me desearas los buenos días y ambos nos iremos de aquí insatisfechos?

La boca de el dibujo la media sonrisa de depredador de su primer encuentro.

—.Insinúas que es un farol, Passion?

Ella quería saber hasta donde llegaba su deseo por ella.

.Igualaba el de ella por el?

—Si, Darién.

La sonrisa de él desapareció.

—Lo cierto es que no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte salir de aquí sin obtener satisfacción, tanto para ti como para mí —Sus manos alcanzaron las faldas de ella, levantándolas—. De modo que si te niegas, te tomare de cualquier modo en que pueda. Pero —su mano se introdujo entre las piernas de ella, abarcando su sexo, mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre sus labios—, no veo ningún motivo para que rechaces una petición tan inocente.

Passion tembló cuando el la empujo hasta apoyarla contra la pared. El dejo caer una lluvia de besos sobre su rostro mientras deslizaba la longitud de su pene entre los muslos de ella cubiertos con sus bombachos.

—Vamos, Passion —jadeo el—. Déjame ver ese pequeño y dulce coñito.

Los músculos de ella temblaron con deliciosa anticipación mientras disfrutaba de la sensación del grueso miembro de él deslizándose dentro y fuera entre sus piernas.

La mano de el se apoyo sobre el pecho de ella. —Estas tan mojada y caliente —El olisqueo su cuello mientras le desabotonaba el corpiño—. Di que no te negaras. Di que no me rechazaras.

Passion jadeo cuando el abrió su vestido.

Los dedos de el trabajaban veloces con la cubierta de su corsé.

—Di que me darás todo lo que deseo. Di que nunca ocultaras tú cuerpo de mí.

Ella arqueo la espalda cuando el abrió la cubierta y paseo sus manos sobre los hinchados pezones. Todavía contenidos por su blusa, asomaban por encima del corsé.

Darién dejo caer un húmedo beso sobre la redondez de un seno.

—Ahora, baja tú blusa para mí. Passion levanto unas manos temblorosas. El sonido procedente de la sala de exposición creció aun más. Pero ella no podía rechazarle. No deseaba hacerlo. Y cuando bajo la tela que cubría sus senos, el gimió ante la visión.

El se lanzo, voraz, sobre uno de los gruesos pezones y froto el otro entre sus dedos. Passion contuvo un grito ante el rudo tirón de su boca. Aun así se arqueo contra el, entregándose mientras enredaba los dedos entre su pelo para acercarle más. El la saboreo durante más tiempo y más insaciablemente que el día anterior. Y cada embestida de su lengua, cada hambrienta succión, enviaba un vertiginoso relámpago de placer directamente al vientre de ella.

Su pecho palpitaba y su corazón galopaba cuando el libero el dolorido pezón y se movía hacia el otro. Ella bajo la mirada y se asombro al verlo tan inflamado y erecto. Los dedos de Darién lo acosaban sin parar, pellizcando y tirando de el, mientras provocaba el otro hasta un estado similar de hinchada excitación.

Passion se aferro a el manteniéndole cerca y apretó los

muslos alrededor de su enorme polla. Podía quedarse así para siempre mientras el la besaba, succionaba, mordía y… !Si tan solo la follara!

Ella no estuvo segura de cuando sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse. Solamente fue consciente cuando el la soltó y se echo hacia atrás para observarla. Ella se estiro hacia el y se estremeció ante su propia necesidad.

—Darién, por favor…

—Por favor, .que?

Passion se retorció.

—Por favor… Ayúdame…

El frunció el ceño y se deslizo una y otra vez entre los tensos muslos de ella.

—Por favor ayúdame a correrme —dijo el, encontrando las palabras que ella no podía—. Dilo, Passion. Por favor ayúdame a correrme.

La voz de ella temblaba.

—Por favor, Darién, ayúdame a correrme… Te lo suplico…

—Eso es —La boca de el se suavizo—. Como me gusta oír tú hermosa voz decir las palabras. Ahora, levanta tus faldas para mí. Hizo lo que le pedía y contuvo el aliento mientras el se arrodillaba ante ella. Eso nunca lo había visto. —Separa las piernas.

Sin apenas respirar, ella separo los pies. Cerró los ojos

Fuertemente mientras el abría la raja de sus bombachos. Pero al siguiente instante, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el rasgo la frágil tela hasta su cintura. Ella se inclino para ver por encima de sus faldas y vio con los ojos muy abiertos su sexo expuesto.

Gracias al Señor por el alto volumen de las charlas en la habitación.

Darién miraba atentamente ante el. Sus ojos apenas cambiaron mientras enredaba los dedos entre los rizos de ella. Y después separo su carne, abriéndola. Passion estaba paralizada. Su difunto marido nunca la había mirado allí, mucho menos explorado. Todo había ocurrido entre la ropa de dormir rápidamente levantada, la cual era igual de velozmente reemplazada.

Los dedos de Darién se deslizaban entre sus húmedos pliegues. Entonces introdujo un largo dedo en su interior. Ella jadeo y sus ojos pestañearon. El introdujo otro dedo y ella sintió que un hilo de humedad rezumaba de su interior. El pulgar de el presiono el punto que latía y palpitaba. Passion suspiro de alivio, ya que la presión suavizo un poco la terrible palpitación. Pero los dedos de el continuaron deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella, alimentando su deseo de satisfacción.

—Dios, estas mojada —dijo el, más para si mismo que para ella.

Deslizo otro dedo dentro y ella inclino las caderas hacia delante. Aunque pareciese lasciva, no podía evitarlo. Temblaba de necesidad y el no le daba bastante.

—Muy agradable. Pero quiero ver más —murmuro el—. Baja las manos y ábrete para mí.

Cuando ella vacilo, el levanto la mirada.

—Hazlo, Passion. No te arrepentirás.

Con el corazón galopando, ella bajo las manos y aparto los pliegues de su sexo.

—Más —canturreo Darién—. Ábrelo más. Passion dejo escapar un jadeo ahogado. Se sentía completamente expuesta. Debería cubrirse. Pero en cambio, hizo lo que el le pedía.

—Ah… es tan hermoso —El dio unos golpecitos con el pulgar—. Clítoris hinchado y rojo.

El se chupo el pulgar y a continuación empujo sus dedos en el interior de ella. Las caderas de Passion saltaron hacia delante y se quedo helada, en suspenso, mientras el introducía un cuarto dedo y continuaba entrando y saliendo de su sensible carne. Passion se mordió el labio. La fricción creció y creció, hasta que cada embate provocaba un chorro de humedad.

Entonces fue cuando el saco los dedos. El cuerpo de ella se tenso y creyó que podría echarse a gritar si el no le concedía la satisfacción.

—Y ahora —gruño el—, es como me gusta esto.

Y entonces la boca de el estuvo sobre ella. Labios y lengua cubriendo su expuesta carne. Passion suprimió un agudo grito al tiempo que sus caderas saltaron hacia delante. La boca abierta de el se deslizaba por su carne. Ella sintió su lengua lamiendo la humedad que salía de su vagina, sintió sus dientes mordisqueando sus hinchados labios inferiores y sintió el roce áspero de su bien afeitada mandíbula.

!Que sensación! Los muslos de Passion se doblaron y sus rodillas temblaron mientras impulsaba las caderas aun más adelante. El bebió de su cuerpo, chupando la humedad directamente de ella. Su lengua limpiaba la lisa piel de ella y su palpitante clítoris, volviéndola loca con un placer casi doloroso. Las caderas de ella saltaban hacia delante y hacia atrás de un modo incontrolable. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos para bloquearlo todo excepto la intensa sensación que estaba experimentando. Crecía y crecía. Todo lo demás se desvaneció.

Nada importaba excepto su satisfacción. Nada importaba excepto que la boca de el la conduciría a la liberación. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Debía tenerlo. !Ahora! Con un jadeante suspiro, Passion entrelazo sus dedos entre el pelo de Darién y froto frenéticamente su ardiente clítoris contra la húmeda lengua de el. Más y más rápido. Un zumbido bajo comenzó a crecer en su oído. Oleadas de sensaciones liquidas se derramaban hacia el tenso botón. Llenándolo cada vez más… hasta que estallo.

Ahogando su propio grito, todo el cuerpo de Passion se puso rígido. Pero ella no podía contener la explosión. Ardientes dardos de placer la inundaron, sacudiéndola incontrolablemente mientras se extendían por todos sus nervios.

Passion lucho para permanecer en silencio durante el feroz ataque. Y justo cuando crecía que no podría soportarlo un instante más, justo cuando creía que no podría detener la sacudida de su cuerpo, todo se concentro entre sus piernas hasta morir en un estallido final.

Con un suave gemido, cayó de rodillas y aterrizo entre los brazos de Darién.

No estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo permaneció así, inclinada contra la solida silueta de el y aspirando el fresco aroma de su cuello. Los sonidos del exterior parecieron incrementarse de nuevo.

Si tan solo pudiera quedarse allí con el. Si tan solo…

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

Entonces sintió la barbilla de el frotando su mejilla.

Después un beso calentó su frente.

—.Passion? —La mano de el abarco el montículo de su seno, alzado por su corsé.

Ella respiro profundamente y levanto el rostro para mirarle. El cabello de el estaba despeinado y sus ojos azules resplandecían con un fuego interior. Ella siguió la línea recta de su nariz hasta la boca llena y sensual. Una boca que, momentos antes, estaba entre sus piernas con un hambre ardiente. El pecho de ella se tenso mientras acercaba su boca a la de el.

El beso comenzó suavemente pero rápidamente se hizo más profundo cuando Darién se apretó contra ella. Passion sintió su propio saber en los labios de el. Nunca supo que un hombre podría dar placer a una mujer con su boca. Wilson nunca había hecho algo así con Mary. O si lo hizo, lo había hecho a otra hora que a las dos.

Passion cerró las manos alrededor del excitado pene de

Darién. El gimió en su boca y sus caderas se inclinaron hacia delante. Ella le acariciaba mientras le besaba, sabiendo lo que deseaba hacer pero avergonzada de decirlo.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo para la vergüenza. El tiempo de ambos era corto y si deseaba tenerle tal como el la había tenido a ella, necesitaba decirlo. Después de todo, el siempre la instaba a decir lo que deseaba.

Interrumpió el beso y después presiono sus labios un poco más.

—Darién —susurro contra su mejilla—, quiero… quiero saborearte —Los dedos de ella apretaron su miembro levemente de modo que el captase lo que quería decir. La lengua de el rozo la comisura de su boca antes de echarse hacia atrás, obligándola a encontrar su mirada.

—.Eso quieres? .Ahora?

Las pestañas de Passion aletearon brevemente.

—Si.

—.Y alguna vez has "saboreado" a un hombre?

—No.

—Ah —el siguió el contorno del labio inferior de ella con la yema del dedo—, una boca virgen.

El deslizo el dedo entre los labios de ella y Passion suspiro mientras frotaba la lengua contra el y chupaba llevándolo al Interior de su boca.

—Eso esta bien —jadeo el—, justo así, Passion —El metió otro dedo entre sus labios—. Todo lengua y boca. Nada de dientes, .de acuerdo?

Passion asintió con un lento parpadeo.

El se puso en pie ante ella, dejando que sus dedos resbalasen de su boca.

El corazón de Passion latía con excitación. El pene de Darién se curvaba enorme y grueso ante ella. Las prominentes venas palpitaban y la hinchada cabeza estaba brillante con humedad. Ella se lamio los labios con anticipación.

Asiéndola de la barbilla, Darién le levanto la cara mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Sus ojos eran como cristal azul.

—.Cuanto de mí quieres saborear?

—Todo.

Su pulgar froto la mandíbula de ella.

—Tal vez no te guste que me corra en tú boca.

Mary siempre había parecido bastante hambrienta de Wilson. Y ahora, Passion sentía la misma hambre.

—.Por que? Yo me corrí en tú boca.

—No es lo mismo. Nunca has hecho esto antes, y voy a correrme con fuerza.

Ella no iba a dejar pasar esta experiencia a medias.

—Di que no me rechazaras —susurro ella, citando sus propias palabras—. Di que me darás todo lo que deseo.

Los ojos de Darién se oscurecieron y un extraño ceño arrugo su frente.

—Por Dios. Tú voz es como el canto de una sirena — Lentamente se enderezo—. Muy bien —Su mano soltó la barbilla de ella con una caricia—. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Sentándose sobre sus talones, Passion enfrento el objeto de su deseo. Sobresalía, grueso y duro, de una mata de oscuro vello. El contraste entre la oscura mata, el pilar marmóreo de carne y el húmedo e hinchado glande, la fascinaba.

Su clítoris palpito en reconocimiento como si dijese !si, .no es magnifico?!

Passion paso los dedos por el áspero vello y después, con ambas manos, trazo un camino ligero como una pluma sobre la dura longitud de el.

El se estremeció y ella levanto la mirada.

—.No?

La mandíbula de el se tenso.

—Si.

Ella bajo los dedos y vio una gota de un fluido claro en la apertura que había en la punta de su miembro. Su propio cuerpo se humedeció ante la visión. Cuando cerró las manos y apretó, se derramo bajando por el hinchado glande como si fuese una lágrima.

Los pezones de Passion se endurecieron y su coño se tenso. Sin más demora, rodeo el húmedo glande con sus labios hambrientos. Apenas escucho el ahogado gruñido de Darién por encima de su propio gemido, debido a que la sensación de sentirle en su boca era un estimulante afrodisiaco. Paso la lengua por toda la suave y sensible cabeza, succionando ávidamente la humedad que ahora escapaba aun más. Tenía un sabor salado, igual que las lágrimas.

Bajando los labios por encima del palpitante glande, deslizo la lengua alrededor del borde mientras acariciaba el miembro con las manos. El era la perfecta combinación de dureza y suavidad. Su piel, fina y lisa, parecía el paraíso contra su lengua. Pero bajo aquella sedosa vaina pulsaba un fuerte corazón… un corazón que hacia que unas gruesas venas ondulasen la lisa superficie, un corazón que hinchaba la sensible polla hasta derramar fluido desde su dilatado orificio.

Passion dio vueltas con la lengua sobre el glande, chupando con fuerza mientras bajaba una mano hasta rodear el pesado escroto.

Darién gimió cuando ella acaricio y apretó sus testículos, sin apartar la boca de la increíblemente hinchada cabeza de su polla.

Entonces los dedos de el se envolvieron en el pelo de ella, sujetándola al tiempo que sus caderas saltaron hacia delante una, dos, tres veces, cada embate un poco más profundo que el anterior.

El se tenso. Y cuando una exhalación gutural sonó sobre ella, Passion le sintió crecer aun más en su boca. Con pequeñas y pulsantes vibraciones, su hinchado miembro la obligo a abrir aun más la boca. Ella se abrió para el, deseando tomarlo todo. Entonces el volvió a empujar. La boca de ella estaba llena de el y cada embate enviaba su ávida polla más profundamente dentro de ella. Le acaricio y chupo siguiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos, disfrutando de los ansiosos embates que conducían la caliente y gruesa carne de el dentro y fuera de su hambrienta boca.

Las manos de el se apretaron en su cabello. El inspiro de forma irregular. Y de pronto estaba empujando más y más rápido. La sujeto tal como ella le había sujetado, inmóvil, mientras encontraba la paz que traía la liberación. Sujetándose con una sola mano, daba profundos y rápidos envites dentro de la boca de ella.

Passion sintió una inundación de poder sensual invadirla cuando el se tenso, empujo una vez más y quedo inmóvil. Pudo sentir la hirviente oleada del orgasmo de el subiendo por su erecto miembro. Se derramo en su boca, caliente, espeso y cremoso, y cada trago ansioso, seguido por el urgente movimiento de la mano de el, trajo más y más y más. Atrapada en el arrebato de la erótica glotonería, ella bebió con un placer abierto y pleno, tomando todo lo que se derramaba de el y finalmente, chupando las últimas gotas saladas que le derramo en la boca.

Sintiendo un mareo casi ebrio, giro la lengua alrededor del miembro ya blando antes de que el se apartase de ella y cayera de rodillas. La respiración de el retorno rápidamente y ahueco el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Su mirada era intensa. .Captaba el apasionado orgullo de ella por haberle brindado su liberación?

—Has hecho esto antes —dijo el, con la voz tensa.

—No —negó Passion suavemente—. Nunca lo he hecho— . Ella le miro a los ojos. Era importante que la creyera. Solamente les quedaba el día de mañana. Deseaba que el supiera la profundidad del regalo que le había entregado—. Nunca… quiero decir, mí esposo nunca… —Las lágrimas inundaron de pronto sus ojos. .Por que podía llorar tan fácilmente delante de el cuando no había llorado durante años? Parpadeo y deseo que sus lágrimas no cayesen.

Darién presiono su boca contra la de ella.

—Nunca has… .que? —susurro el entre besos.

—Nunca he experimentado nada como lo que tú me has dado estos últimos tres días —suspiro Passion contra los cálidos labios de el—. Creía que el placer existía, sabía que existía, pero no creía que existiera para mí. No supe la profundidad de mí necesidad, no sabía lo que tenía en mí interior.

—Estuviste casada durante tres años —El dibujo un sendero de besos por su frente—. El placer puede existir sin amor —Sus manos se pasearon sobre los senos de ella.

Passion cerró los ojos. Durante todo su matrimonio, nunca había sentido placer corporal que no hubiese obtenido por su propia mano. E incluso esa pequeña indulgencia había sido olvidada largo tiempo atrás. Era tan solitaria, tan vacía. Mejor enterrar su necesidad por completo que mantenerla viva, hambrienta y ansiosa sin la plena satisfacción.

—Mi esposo no me proporciono ningún placer —pudo decir ella—. Ni le interesaba hacerlo.

La mirada de Darién se paso por sus rasgos, bajo hasta sus senos desnudos y regreso a su rostro.

—Entonces era un bastardo.

Passion no pudo detener la sonrisa que curvo sus labios.

Darién asintió y añadio mirándola a los ojos.

—Un estúpido y ciego bastardo que no reconocería a Passion aunque esta yaciese desnuda a sus pies.

La sonrisa de Passion se hizo más amplia.

—Especialmente cuando nunca me vio desnuda.

Darién sacudió la cabeza y toco su mejilla con un dedo.

—Hermoso hoyuelo —Deslizo el dedo bajo su barbilla y alzo su cara para unir la boca con la de ella en un largo y lento beso.

El pecho de Passion se tenso. ! Cuanto le echaría de menos!

—Estoy contento de que nunca te viese desnuda —dijo el, frotando sus labios contra los suyos—. Porque yo tengo toda la intención de verte desnuda. Y cuando lo haga, tendré algo de ti que el nunca tuvo.

El continuaba aludiendo al futuro. A ella le encantaría estar desnuda con el. Oh, para sentirle, carne contra carne. Pero eso no podía ocurrir. El mañana llegaría demasiado pronto.

Passion suspiro.

—Ya has tenido más de mí que el. Y ya me has dado mucho más de lo que el me dio —Ella acaricio su mandíbula con los dedos—. Gracias.

La frente de el se arrugo un momento.

—No, gracias a ti.

—De nada —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

El se sentó sobre sus talones, las rodillas descansando a ambos lados de las piernas de ella. Su polla, todavía un poco dura, descansaba sobre sus faldas. Tan satisfactorio como había sido su encuentro, de pronto ella deseo que pudiesen follar. Le deseaba profundamente en su interior. Le deseaba otra vez y en

el futuro que no podía ser.

El la miro fijamente, con los brazos a sus costados.

—.Que ocurre?

Passion sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían. Negó con la cabeza.

El miro hacia abajo y otra vez a ella.

—Vísteme —Su voz sonaba ruda, pero su mirada era tierna.

Ella cogió su ablandado miembro entre las manos. Antes de devolverlo a sus pantalones, se tomo un momento para sentirlo. Ese momento demostró ser un error.

La mirada de él nunca abandono el rostro de ella, mientras esta luchaba por contener la carne que se endurecía velozmente. Sus mejillas se encendieron aun más. La cabeza de la polla de el desafiaba sus intentos por cubrirla. La mirada de el tenía el calor del fuego. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y presiono una mano contra el mientras trataba de tirar de la apertura de sus pantalones con la otra. No podía cerrar los botones con una sola mano.

Consternada, finalmente Passion alzo los ojos hacia el. Se sorprendió ante la ternura con la que el la miraba. Su corazón revoloteo bajo su pecho.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo ella lentamente.

—No, no puedes —murmuro el—. Porque esto es lo que me provocas. Acabo de tenerte, pero te deseo otra vez —Su mirada sostenía la de ella y su voz permanecía tierna y regular— . Tú marido era un maldito idiota. .Me escuchas? No te merecía.

Fuese cual fuese el problema, y te lo aseguro, el tenía uno, no eras tú —El llevo la mano de ella hacia su erección—. Esto es lo que inspiras. Esto es lo que mereces.

Algo en Passion chasqueo. No estuvo segura de si se abrió o se cerró, pero su sangre borboteo y sus ojos escocieron.

Sus hermanas habían insistido en que ella no era la responsable de su matrimonio sin pasión. Pero ellas eran parciales a causa de su amor por ella y, como mujeres, no podían realmente opinar acerca de su atractivo. Darién no tenía semejante prejuicio y claramente la deseaba. Pero incluso más significativo que sus palabras era el hecho de que las pronunciara y con tal vehemencia. Era de una gran amabilidad.

Ella levanto unas manos temblorosas hasta las delgadas mejillas de el.

—Gracias —suspiro—. Gracias por que aun conociéndome tan poco, te pongas de mí lado —Ella paso el pulgar por su labio inferior y otro dedo por una de sus oscuras cejas—. Creo que te añorare más desesperadamente de lo que creía. Los hermosos ojos azules la atraparon. —No hablemos de eso ahora. Hay tanto que todavía tenemos que compartir —La boca de el se curvo ligeramente mientras se acomodaba y cerraba los pantalones—. Aun no he terminado contigo.

Passion dejo caer las manos sobre su regazo. No podía ignorar más la verdad.

—Darién, t…temo que mañana sea nuestro último día.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cálida mirada de el se convirtió en hielo.

—.Que?


	7. CAPITULO 6: PROPUESTAS

**Capitulo 6: Propuestas**

El cuerpo de Darién se puso rígido.

—.Por que es mañana nuestro último día?

—Solo estoy visitando Londres —contesto Passion—. Y mañana es el último día que voy a venir al Palacio de Cristal.

Sus entrañas se retorcieron.

—.Vas a dejar Londres?

—No, todavía no —sus largas pestanas revolotearon—

Pero me voy a quedar con mí tía, y no puedo seguir viniendo aquí día tras día.

—.Cuanto tiempo? .Cuanto tiempo antes de que te vayas?

—Algo menos de dos meses.

.Dejaría el de sentir lujuria por ella en dos meses? Posible, pero teniendo en cuenta el modo en que se había estado sintiendo, no probable.

—.Y después?

—A casa.

—.Donde esta esa casa?

Passion hizo una pausa.

Darién agarro sus manos.

—.Passion, donde esta esa casa?

Ella alzo su vista hacia el, sus ojos urgentes.

—Darién, tienes que entenderlo. Nunca he hecho nada como esto antes. Aparte de mí marido, tú eres la única persona con la que he tenido relaciones íntimas. Mi padre es vicario —En casa, soy una viuda respetable. No puedo seguir contigo así para siempre, y seguramente, no después de que vuelva a casa.

Echando un vistazo a sus hermosos pechos, empujados hacia arriba por el corsé, Darién pensó que parecía completamente respetable tal y como estaba.

—No estoy interesado en algo eterno. Estoy interesado en algo que dure hasta que uno de nosotros pierda el interés. Y aunque no tengo mucho respeto por lo que se considera respetabilidad, no tengo ninguna intención de dañar tú reputación —le vino un pensamiento repentino—. Tomare precauciones para asegurarme de no cargarte con un niño.

—No puedo tener niños —un borde de tristeza tenía su voz.

Darién hizo una pausa. .Por que su admisión era tan sorprendente? .Por que debería preocuparle? Mejor para el.

—Entonces solo necesitamos preocuparnos por la discreción. Como viuda, tienes cierto grado de libertad. Ya he considerado las formas y los medios de meterte en mí cama, Passion. Puede hacerse —su pene palpito con el pensamiento—.

_Se hará_.

Passion palideció escandalizada. Parecía que ella ni siquiera había considerado semejante idea.

—.Tú cama? ─Ella sacudió la cabeza─. Cuando estaba hablando con aquel hombre antes, tú me rodeaste con el brazo y me llamaste cariño. Si hubiera sido alguien al que conociera, me habrías arruinado ahí mismo. .Y quieres que yo vaya a tú cama?

—El _no era _alguien a quien conocieras.

—Pero podría haberlo sido.

—Yo _sabía _que tú no lo conocías.

—.Como podías saber eso? —!Porque lo conozco, maldita sea!

Los ojos de Passion se ensancharon, y un largo silencio surgió entre ellos.

Darién rechino los dientes. El zumbido de la muchedumbre de repente parecía más alto.

Finalmente, ella hablo.

—.Lo conoces?

—Es mí hermano.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas.

—Obviamente, el lo sabe todo sobre mí —el rubor tiño hasta los altos montes de sus pechos.

Darién sintió una punzada de incomodidad, pero la rechazo.

—El es mí hermano, por el amor de Dios. Es la única persona en el mundo a la que le diría algo personal. Y conocerte fue un acontecimiento bastante extraordinario.

Passion lo considero durante un largo momento y luego se coloco de un tirón la camisa sobre los pechos.

—Bien, el que sea tú hermano explica mucho ─Cogió el corsé y se lo metió por los hombros.

—Mi hermano es un caballero, Passion. Tú reputación esta a salvo con el.

Sus delgados dedos dejaron por un momento de trabajar con los diminutos botones del corsé, y luego volvieron a empezar.

—Te creo. De hecho, le preferiría a el.

Un destello caliente de inexplicables celos llameo bajo la piel de Darién.

—.Te gusta el? Apenas hablaron —su voz sonó enfadada, incluso para si mismo.

Passion le miro.

—Tú y yo hemos hablado poco, y aun así me gustas muchísimo.

El la miro airadamente.

—Esa es una comparación bastante vergonzosa.

Ella le paso la suave palma de su mano a través de la sien.

—Tienes razón. No existe comparación. Ninguna en absoluto —su dedo siguió el reborde de su oreja, enviando un temblor caliente a través de su cuerpo—. Creo que tú hermano se preocupa profundamente por ti —sus grandes ojos indagaron los de el—. Y es por eso por lo que me gusta.

Algo caliente y confortable corrió a través de el.

—Además —ella comenzó a abotonar su corpiño—, voy a hablarle a mis hermanas de ti. Así que no puedo resentirme por que tú se lo hayas dicho a tú hermano, .verdad?

Darién miro la piel pálida de su escote desaparecer bajo la oscura seda marrón de su vestido.

—.Y donde residen tus hermanas?

Ella se apoyo sobre sus talones y se puso de pie con un suave susurro de seda.

—Mi tía me estará esperando. Debo ir.

Darién no se movió y agarro su brazo mientras ella se doblaba para recoger su sombrero.

—!Maldita sea, Passion! —su voz era un susurro apenas contenido—. No quiero que esto se termine aun. Es… es demasiado pronto.

Ella echo un vistazo a la mano en su brazo.

—.Me obligarías? .Me expondrías, si te rechazo?

—Desde luego que no —El la libero, y ella se puso su sombrero mientras avanzaba hacia el borde del biombo… S_i te__rechazo_. Ella había dicho "si". El siguió: —Tú tampoco deseas que esto se termine ya. Se que no lo quieres.

Ella alzo sus hermosos ojos a los suyos.

—No, no lo hago. Ni siquiera remotamente.

El alivio se precipito por el. Aproximadamente en ese momento ella recobro el juicio.

Se aliso hacia atrás el pelo de la frente.

—Sin embargo, estoy acostumbrada a no tener lo que deseo.

En el instante que le llevo registrar sus palabras, ella se escabullo.

—!Ah, no vas a hacerlo! —gruño el. Y encasquetándose su sombrero, la siguió.

Bajo la sombra de un peral en el jardín de la Tía Matty, Passion aparto la vista de su bloc de dibujo. La cara de Darién la miraba fijamente en el. Ella había capturado la curva cínica de su boca tan bien que casi esperaba que la imagen se riera de ella.

Paso su dedo sobre la línea al carbón de su frente, suavizándola.

Su corazón revoloteo tanto con alegría como con agitación. Era el mejor dibujo que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Era tan bueno como algunos de los muchos bosquejos que había hecho de sus hermanas y su padre. .Cuanto tiempo hacia que ella no realizaba un dibujo tan bueno? .Años? Pero una representación acertada no significaba que ella pudiera considerarse por encima de otros.

Aparte, estudio el dibujo, Darién era el modelo perfecto.

Sus rasgos clásicos suplicaban por la mano de cualquier artista.

Como le gustaría pintarlo. Las imágenes relampaguearon en su mente: su cabeza apretada contra su pecho; sus manos trabajando en sus botones; su cara, aquella mañana, mientras había alzado la vista hacia ella, arrodillado.

Su cuerpo ardió ante el recuerdo. La vulnerabilidad que había sentido y después el poder sensual que había ejercido, la emocionaron. Aunque su encuentro había sido satisfactorio, ella anhelaba más. Su liberación había sido increíblemente intensa, pero no por ello dolorosa. Cerro los ojos e intento evocar la sensación de el dentro de ella. No había nada como estar llena de el. Su cuerpo ansiaba la plenitud del dolor que su unión le daba.

Eso la satisfacía de una forma que la experiencia de hoy no había hecho.

La experiencia de hoy… Su resistencia a su partida la había sorprendido. Su admisión de que había estado pensando maneras de meterla en su cama había sido tentadora y la había sobresaltado a la vez. Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido que su relación podría existir fuera del Palacio de Cristal. Una cosa era darse a si misma a esa increíble, imposible experiencia.

Otra completamente distinta era buscar activamente que ocurriera.

.Y por que había estado el tan reacio a separarse? Con todo lo que el había dicho, había esperado que aceptase fácilmente. Un hombre como el seguramente podía encontrar cualquier numero de mujeres dispuestas a complacerle. El no la necesitaba para eso. .Así que era aquello? .Por que esa renuencia a dejarla ir? .Podría ser que el la quisiera para algo más que para la satisfacción física? Aunque era un pensamiento tentador, ella lo desecho rápidamente. Darién había sido totalmente claro en cuanto a la naturaleza de su relación. Era mejor tomarle la palabra. Seria demasiado fácil caer en la trampa de creer que ella era más importante para el de lo que realmente era.

Ella, después de todo, había sido engañada por su propia esperanza antes. Su marido le había hecho la corte con bastante urgencia y encanto. El la había cortejado con bonitas frases y un buen discurso. Y aunque había mostrado momentos de desinterés, ella había llegado a creer que el la quería, que se preocupaba por ella. Aunque ella no lo amaba, se había introducido en el matrimonio con la expectativa de que el amor podía crecer. Ella había creído que su matrimonio podría llenarla y que se transformaría, con el tiempo, en algo maravilloso. En cambio, solo había sido una cascara vacía de existencia.

Con un suspiro frustrado, se puso de pie. No había semen caliente humedeciendo sus muslos como los días anteriores. Ella estaba vacía. Vacía como siempre. Que familiar era el vacio. Su pecho estaba dolorosamente apretado. Anhelaba a Darién. .No habría sido mejor no experimentar nunca tal placer, a sufrir este nuevo y terrible anhelo? Un anhelo no solo de su cuerpo, sino también por sus manos que ataban su sombrero, por sus ojos que parecía que nunca la dejaban, por su abrazo que de algún modo la tranquilizaba. Ella recorrió con los dedos el borde de su imagen. Y sus palabras… _Tú marido era un maldito idiota… Él no te merecía. Fuera cual fuera su problema… no eras tú_. Cuando ella pensó en sus palabras amables, palabras que el no tenía por que haber dicho, su corazón pareció hincharse, empujando contra sus pulmones y acelerando su aliento.

.Por Dios, si ella se sentía de esa forma ahora, como se sentiría si pasaba más tiempo con el? No, tenía razón al terminar su relación. Pero nunca debía arrepentirse de ella. !Nunca! —Passion, aquí estas, —la llamo la tía Matty—. Mira quien ha venido a hacernos una visita.

Cerrando de un golpe su bloc de dibujo, Passion giro y gimió en su interior. Diamante Black y otro hombre, más joven, flanqueaban a su tía y estaban cruzando rápidamente el jardín.

—Señora Redington —bramo Diamante Black mientras se aproximaba—, que magnifico es verla otra vez. Veo que tiene su cuaderno en la mano. Espero que no le importe nuestra pequeña intrusión en su incursión en el reino artístico.

Passion negó con la cabeza y logro esbozar una sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que mí sobrina agradece la diversión de algo de compañía. Ha estado sentándose ahí sola por mucho más de lo que es bueno para ella —la tía Matty sacudió la cabeza—. Demasiada tranquilidad me da dolor de cabeza. .No le pasa a usted, señor Black?

—Cierto, señora Tsukino, cierto —dijo Diamante—. Pero por favor, señora Redington, permítame presentarle a mí primo, el señor Andrew Furuhata, de quien le hable ayer.

Passion intercambio saludos con el hombre. Aunque alto, rubio y de ojos verdes, Andrew Furuhata de algún modo conseguía no parecerse nada a su primo. Atractivo y con una sonrisa rápida y fácil, tenía una anchura de hombros que parecía demasiado amplia para su delgada, bien vestida figura. Passion supuso que debía ser solo ligeramente mayor que ella.

—El señor Furuhata es el heredero de Furuhata

Shipping, querida —la tía Matty levanto las cejas significativamente.

—.Furuhata Shipping?

Un modesto negocio familiar, señora Redington — reconoció el joven.

—Modesto negocio familiar —Diamante rio entre dientes—. ! Tonterías! El modesto es mí primo, señora Redington.

—Usted debe perdonar a mí sobrina, señor Furuhata.

Passion es del campo y no tiene conocimiento alguno de quien es la gente importante en nuestra hermosa ciudad.

—No es necesaria ninguna disculpa. Es un placer ser desconocido.

Diamante se rio y palmeo a su primo en el hombro.

—Usted debe quedarse a tomar el te, señor Furuhata.

.Va a quedarse, verdad? Desde luego que lo hará —la tía Matty dio la vuelta, solo para volverse otra vez—. .Sabe usted que el otro día estuve a punto de quedar mutilada de por vida? .Y que mí querida Passion apenas escapo de la ceguera? —Levanto un dedo—. Todo debido a la carencia de te. ! Te, señor Furuhata!

_Nunca _subestime su importancia.

Andrew Furuhata mantuvo una expresión seria.

—Como no deseo sufrir ni mutilación, ni ceguera, me quedare, señora Tsukino, para el te.

—La sabiduría y los bellos rasgos raras veces son vistos juntos, señor Furuhata. Usted, sin embargo, parece haber sido bendecido con ambos. Venga, señor Black —la tía Matty tomo el brazo de Diamante y tiro del poco dispuesto hombre hacia ella—. Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado. Cuando ellos estaban a cierta distancia, Andrew Furuhata se volvió hacia Passion.

—Ella es maravillosa.

A Passion le gusto el hombre de inmediato y sonrió.

—Lo es. De verdad —ambos miraron a su tía. Estaba ahuyentando un insecto del brazo de Diamante Black con su pañuelo—. Mucha gente piensa que es un bicho raro, pero ella es realmente amable y encantadora. Y también leal.

Passion giro para encontrar a Andrew Furuhata contemplándola atentamente.

—Esas características están en la familia, por lo que veo.

Ella se rio de su adulación.

—Yo veo que la gentileza es uno de sus rasgos, señor Furuhata.

El sonrió abiertamente.

—Simplemente reconozco lo obvio. Esta mañana, yo estaba en compañia de una señorita que se sintió en la necesidad de excusar varias veces a su hermana menor por no haber sido bendecida por una medida tan grande de belleza. Ella podría haber mostrado a la muchacha alguna bondad, amor, y lealtad en lugar de eso —El la miro, pensativo, y luego cabeceo—. Si lo

hubiera mostrado, habríamos congeniado mucho mejor —El le echo un vistazo y levanto una dorada ceja—. Después de todo, señora Redington, cuando me ponga gordo y calvo, no querría que ella se excusara por mí.

Passion se rio.

—Y puedo ver que usted corre mucho peligro de eso, señor Furuhata, es decir, gordo y calvo.

El rio con ella y señalo al banco.

—.Nos sentamos, señora Redington?

Passion miro a su tía y a Diamante Black mientras se sentaban.

—He oído del señor Black que usted y el son muy cercanos. .Lo esta asesorando en algo, Señor Furuhata?

Las cejas doradas de Andrew Furuhata se elevaron y luego rio entre dientes.

—Acabo de re-encontrarme con mí primo la semana pasada, señora Redington. Dio la casualidad de que nos encontramos en la tienda de guantes donde el se me presento. Passion frunció el ceño.

—Oh…

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre falleció recientemente, señora Redington.

Estoy encontrando que toda clase de antiguos amigos y familiares están interesados en renovar la relación ahora que estoy al timón de Furuhata Shipping.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Passion—. Bien, lamento mucho su perdida. Estoy segura de que es un momento terriblemente difícil para usted.

Andrew asintió.

—Mi padre me preparo bien, señora Redington. Pero lo echo de menos.

Passion se le acerco, igual que su padre hacia cuando consolaba a uno de sus feligreses.

—Desde luego que lo hace, señor Furuhata.

Ella curvo sus dedos alrededor de la encuadernación de su bloc de dibujo. Aunque ellos se acabaran de conocer, algo en el comportamiento del hombre la hizo creer que el podía dar bienvenida a algunas palabras de consuelo.

—Tantas emociones acompañan a la muerte —le dijo—. Cuando mí madre murió, yo estuve triste y enfadada, y me asuste, también. Mi padre se afligió terriblemente; pero, como vicario, el tenía deberes que no podía dejar de lado. Así que como la mayor, muchas responsabilidades recayeron sobre mí.

El la miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes serios y firmes.

Ella siguió: —Fue difícil al principio. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó, me acomode a mí nuevo papel, incluso encontrando orgullo en el. Encuentro que puede haber una gran satisfacción en el cumplimiento del deber.

Passion hizo una pausa. Aunque ella se lo hubiera dicho a si misma mil veces, hoy sus palabras parecían un eco de la verdad, no la verdad completa. Ella frunció el ceño, de pronto insegura de que era la verdad completa. Indecisa, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Perdóneme, señor Furuhata. No se si lo que digo tiene algún sentido. De todos modos, estoy segura de que usted no tiene ninguna necesidad de mí consejo.

Andrew considero sus palabras por un momento. Entonces dijo, —No, discúlpeme usted por perturbar la paz de sus pensamientos con mis problemas —el sonrió—. Y realmente aprecio su consejo.

Passion consiguió sonreír, pero, a la vez, desesperadamente deseo que el se fuera. Necesitaba estar sola con sus pensamientos.

—! Te! —la tía Matty los llamo mientras se acercaba con Diamante. El gigantesco hombre le ofreció su mano—. .Puedo escoltarla a dentro, señora Redington? —bramo.

Passion miro a Andrew Furuhata, al que encontró mirándola atentamente, y luego otra vez, a Diamante y la tía Matty.

No había forma de escapar, ninguna excusa. La tensión se cernía sobre su espalda. Estaba obligada a quedarse. Ella quería gritar. Ella quería a Darién.

El quería a Passion.

El _no _quería el dulce-aspecto-almibarado de Lita Kino, que se sentaba enfrente de el. Ni siquiera quería estar en la misma habitación que ella. Le echo un vistazo a la puerta que el despectivo mayordomo había cerrado de golpe cuando salió del cuarto. Como deseaba Darién que el, también, pudiera salir majestuosamente y dar un portazo a esa habitación de depravación, maquinaciones y mentiras.

Darién chirriaba los dientes mientras escuchaba a Esmeralda Kino.

—Acabo de informarle a mí hija esta misma mañana de su oferta, milord. Le explique como usted la vio en la Opera italiana, como encontró su belleza más allá de toda comparación y su gracia sin par.

Darién deslizo su mirada a Lita. Rizos marrón claro caían por sus hombros. Bajo su mirada, ella bajo sus nerviosos ojos verdes. Bonitos, quizás. Hermosos, no.

—Lita se siente honrada y deseosa y, por supuesto, estará orgullosa de ser su prometida —siguió Esmeralda—. Y que feliz coincidencia, que usted y yo nos conociéramos, condesa.

.Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?

Darién echo un vistazo a su madre y estuvo contento de vislumbrar el destello de aversión en sus ojos. Bueno. El esperaba que odiase cada momento.

—Bien, estoy segura de que han pasado años, señora

Kino —dijo Neherenia en un tono helado—. Yo había casi olvidado nuestro conocimiento. Fue la Señora Rimstock quien la trajo a mí mente cuando me pregunto que había sido de mí vieja amiga, Esmeralda Kino —los ojos de Neherenia taladraron a la otra mujer mientras acentuaba la palabra _vieja—_. Le dije que no tenía ni idea de que había sido de usted.

Los labios de Esmeralda se apretaron en una delgada línea. —Bueno, parece que nos veremos bastante más la una a la otra ahora, .verdad? _Y mí Lita será la nueva condesa —_la voz de la mujer fue casi un gruñido_._

Los hombros de Darién se apretaron. Cristo, si ellas eran lobas de la misma camada.

Su madre levanto una ceja.

—Como usted no se mueve por nuestra sociedad, Señora Kino, usted no puede saber que mí hijo tiene la reputación de evitar los nobles valores de su propia clase. El siempre se ha sentido más cómodo moviéndose en círculos inferiores —la más leve de las sonrisas se poso en la boca de su madre—. Y aunque entiendo el desafortunado encanto de trabar amistad con esos de las clases inferiores, tales relaciones nunca duran, porque su vulgaridad siempre se acaba volviendo pesada —ella hizo una pausa, y las mejillas de Esmeralda Kino enrojecieron con la cólera reprimida—. Sin embargo, mí testarudo hijo es su propio amo y no se dejara influir por mí.

Darién levanto las cejas. Finalmente, unas palabras ciertas.

Neherenia echo un vistazo a Lita.

—Espero que su hija tenga la gracia e inteligencia necesarias para vencer a su cuna. Ser condesa de Langley no es ningún titulo pequeño.

—Me atrevo a decir, condesa, que mí hija traerá al titulo más gracia y belleza de la que jamás ha visto —escupió Esmeralda Kino.

Neherenia movió brevemente sus ojos en dirección de Lita.

—Con ese vestido, no.

Las manos de Esmeralda Kino realmente se enroscaron en puños. —Puede que usted haya olvidado la estatura financiera de mí último marido, condesa. Mi hija esta más lujosamente vestida que muchas nobles. ! Este encaje, empujo un dedo en la dirección del chal de su hija, es de Bruselas!

Su madre se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente.

Darién detuvo la conversación cuando se levanto y saco su reloj. Había tenido suficiente de pelea de gatas. Quería irse.

—Me marcho.

—.Se marcha? —Esmeralda Kino se levanto de su asiento y echo una mirada a su hija—. .Usted no desea hablar con Lita, milord? Darién levanto sus cejas.

—.Hablar con ella? No estaba al tanto de que ella pudiese hablar, señora. Usted ha hablado por ella todo el tiempo que he estado aquí —su madre rio disimuladamente mientras el se volvía hacia Lita. La muchacha estaba apenas ocultando una sonrisa, pero su expresión se volvió seria ante su ceño fruncido. .Cual era su papel en este plan? .Podría oponerse a casarse con el? .Estaba su salida de pie, enfrente de el? —.Usted, de hecho, acepta esta propuesta, señorita Kino? Seguramente, una muchacha como usted con tan alta...Como lo dijo la señora Kino?, "estatura financiera", tiene muchas propuestas de caballeros.

La muchacha miro nerviosamente a su madre y luego otra vez a el.

—Yo... bien, no-no se nada sobre propuestas, milord — ella retorció sus manos—. Pero yo-yo realmente acepto su oferta.

El ceño de Darién se hizo más profundo. No sentía ningún respeto por las muchachitas de mente simple. Ellas hacían cosas a las que sobrevivían para arrepentirse, y entonces hacían que todo lo mundo se lamentara por ello. Sintió su cólera llamear.

—.Usted realmente esta preparada para convertirse en la esposa de un hombre al que ni siquiera conoce, señorita Kino? Cuando mí madre tenía su edad, ella se caso con un hombre al que no conocía —oyó el jadeo de su madre, pero continúo sin inmutarse—. Ella creció para odiarlo por robar su preciosa juventud y por hacerla engordar con su hijo. Aunque el trato amarla, ella hizo su vida miserable. Nada de lo que el hizo fue lo bastante bueno para ella.

—! Es suficiente! —corto su madre.

—! Cállate! —le grito el. Su voz se había vuelto más y más áspera. El miro airadamente a Lita—. .Es esto lo que usted quiere, señorita Kino? .Convertirse en una amargada musaraña vieja que lamenta el día en que dejo a otros decidir su destino?

La muchacha le miro fijamente, sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la turbación.

—Yo… yo…

─_Mi _hija no es su madre, milord —dijo con mucha frialdad Esmeralda Kino—. .Que derecho le permite asumir que ella se comportaría de semejante manera?

—Ella es _su _hija, .verdad? Tengo el derecho de asumir todo lo que me plazca, señora.

—Hablando de presunciones, milord —se mofo Esmeralda Kino—, mí hija esta conforme con la presunción de que usted desea su mano. .Esta ella confundida en cuanto a esto? — Estrecho los ojos—. Si es así, digámoslo ahora, para que yo pueda saber el curso a tomar.

!Zorra! El quiso mandarla al diablo y que se pudriera allí.

Rechino los dientes para mantener las palabras. Endimión. Debía acordarse de Endimión. Su madre estaba mirándole y debía haber sentido como se tambaleaba al borde de la indecisión.

—Desde luego que el desea su mano —dijo ella—. Mi hijo esta enfadado conmigo y, como todos los hombres, confunde sus sentimientos en este cruce de caminos tan importante en su vida. Darién quiso enfurecerse con todas. El no estaba confundido. El sabía exactamente como se sentía. Mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Su madre giro para mirar a la desconcertada Lita.

—Mi hijo la ha escogido a usted, señorita Kino.

Ahora debemos determinar el mejor modo de proceder para que la sociedad la acepte tan de buen grado como el —ella alzo la vista—. Siéntese, Esmeralda. Esto llevara algún tiempo.

Bien. Darién cruzo la habitación. Las dejaría tomarse un largo tiempo para trabajar todas las maquinaciones sociales.

Cuanto más tiempo se tomasen, mejor para el. El necesitaba ese tiempo para conseguir aquella carta.

En la puerta, el hizo una pausa y las encontró a todas mirándolo. En los ojos de su madre vio aborrecimiento. Esmeralda Kino lo miraba con arrogante insolencia. Lita le miraba confusa. El no sintió ninguna compasión por ella. Ella era el cuchillo en su cuello. La ignorancia no era excusa para el carácter débil, y era su carácter débil lo que la hacia tan fácilmente manejable. El odiaba la debilidad.

Passion dejo el sueño de mala gana. Había estado descansando en el abrazo de un enorme león. Aun así ella no había tenido miedo. Parpadeo somnolienta. .Que la había despertado? Quiso volver al sueño, a la caliente, envolvente presencia del león. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos otra vez.

Entonces lo oyó, un sonido en su ventana. Se despertó instantáneamente, sentándose en la cama. La luz de la luna iluminaba la ventana, la que ella había dejado entornada para que la fragancia del jazmín pudiese llenar su cuarto. No había nada allí.

Ella espero y escucho. Entonces jadeo cuando un golpe ligero, seguido de otro, sonó contra la ventana. Algo se poso en el suelo con un pequeño sonido metálico.

Deslizándose cautelosamente fuera de la cama, se levanto y, arrodillándose al lado del diminuto guijarro, lo recogió. Era una de las pequeñas piedras lisas que decoraban la tierra alrededor del bebedero de pájaros del jardín.

Una emoción profunda pero nerviosa traspaso su cuerpo.

Había solo una persona que tenía la razón y el atrevimiento para lanzar guijarros a su ventana. Pero era imposible. No podía ser.

El ni siquiera sabía donde vivía ella.

.Pero quien más? Una visión de la cara redonda de Diamante Black lleno su mente. !Oh, cielos, no! Ella oyó como otro golpe sonaba contra la ventana.

Insegura, se levanto despacio y se movió al lado de la ventana. Ocultándose en las sombras de las cortinas de encaje, echo una ojeada alrededor del borde. Su corazón salto. !Con el brazo estirado para lanzar otro guijarro, Darién estaba de pie justo debajo de su ventana! !Darién, en el jardín de la tía Matty! Su cuerpo entero se puso caliente.

Debió de haber hecho algún movimiento, ya que el de repente miro justo a donde estaba y dejo caer el brazo. Passion se congelo, la sangre corriendo en sus venas y con las piernas temblando bajo ella. Intento contener la respiración. !Oh, Dios! Era regocijo lo que la llenaba, no alarma. Ella debería estar alarmada, pero mientras el estaba de pie, mirando hacia arriba, ella sentía solo alegría.

Ella se encontró moviéndose hacia la hoja de la ventana y levantándola. Mientras se asomaba, la trenza balanceándose en su hombro, el no se movió en absoluto. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante un largo momento, ninguno hablo.

Entonces su voz se elevo hasta ella, baja y ruda.

—La casa esta dormida. Déjame entrar.

Su cuerpo se sacudió con necesidad y aprehensión por su voz de tenor. .Como podría dejarlo entrar? Ella no podía hacer eso. Sus nervios se tensaron. Su pecho subió y bajo. Eso seria demasiado. No habría vuelta atrás.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo.

El inmediatamente dio un paso adelante y, agarrando el enrejado, comenzó a subir.

Passion se echo hacia atrás con un jadeo y volvió al cuarto. Sus rodillas temblaban tanto que se tuvo que apoyar en el poste de la cama. La silueta de su cabeza y sus amplios hombros apareció y luego sus largas piernas barrieron el alfeizar de la ventana.

El se sentó ahí.

—La escalera habría sido más fácil —dijo suavemente.

Ella podía olerlo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo—. .Puedo entrar?

—Ya estas dentro —susurro ella.

—Passion, no tenía intención de venir aquí esta noche.

—Aun así aquí estas .Como sabias donde encontrarme?

—Después de nuestra conversación de hoy, pensé que nunca podría verte otra vez, que podrías desaparecer —hizo una pausa—. Tenía una cita que no podía anular, así que hice que mí hermano te siguiera cuando dejaste el Palacio de Cristal.

—.Lo hiciste? —.Por que eso no la asustaba? Ella debería estar asustada.

—Si. El merodeo en el callejón por más de una hora antes de que aparecieras en esta ventana —hizo una pausa otra vez—. Si no te presentabas mañana, entonces yo sabría como encontrarte.

—Pero estas aquí ahora.

—Si.

El no se había movido. Pensó que ella tenía miedo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Passion.

Un estremecimiento le bajo por la columna. El dijo su nombre como una caricia.

—No hemos demostrado ser capaces de mantener una mera conversación.

.Sonreía el? Ella no podía verlo bastante bien con la débil luz.

—.Y si prometo no tocarte? —no había ninguna alegría en su voz. De hecho, sonaba rígida.

—Eso estaría muy bien. Pero tú no eres el único por el que estoy preocupada.

Un silencio largo surgió entre ellos.

Entonces: —Solo por unos momentos, Passion —su voz era suave otra vez—. Es todo lo que pido.

Passion presiono su frente al poste de la cama. Era peligroso. Debería pedirle que se marchara. .Pero como podía hacerlo cuando ella le anhelaba tanto? .Cuando su mismo olor la hacia querer apretarse contra el?

Ella se aparto del poste de la cama.

—Déjame encender una lámpara.

Cruzando a su escritorio, arrastro su bata todo el camino y se la puso antes de encender un fosforo. Cuando prendió la mecha de la lámpara de aceite, su cálido brillo todavía dejo sombras en las esquinas de la habitación. Pero podía verlo, y su corazón latió más rápido.

El no llevaba sombrero, y su pelo estaba enredado. Sin corbata, su camisa caía abierta en el cuello, desabotonada.

Pareció no llevar chaleco o chaqueta bajo su abrigo largo. Y la estaba mirando, mirando tan fijamente como ella lo estaba mirando a el.

—.Por que no te alejas de la ventana? —su garganta seca hizo enredar sus palabras. Trago—. Quedan algunas brasas en la chimenea.

Cuando el se levanto y cruzo a la silla junto al hogar, domino su delicado cuarto. Todo parecía pequeño en su presencia.

Una vez instalado en la silla, sus ojos volvieron a ella.

—.No te sentaras conmigo?

Passion miro la silla vacía frente a la suya. Sus largas piernas casi la tocaban.

—Creo que es mejor que no lo haga.

─Passion, por fav... —el se corto y echo hacia atrás sus pies con botas—. He prometido no tocarte.

.Le había dicho el alguna vez _por favor _antes?

No.

—Por favor, es una palabra difícil de decir para ti,

.verdad?

El frunció el ceño y miro fijamente al hogar. Algo en su expresión, una sombra de dolor, quizás, la hizo aplacarse.

Cuando se sentó en la silla, su mirada volvió a ella. La luz débil hizo que sus ojos parecieran oscuros. La recorrieron entera. Ella movió sus pies desnudos hacia atrás, bajo la cubierta de su bata verde oscuro, cuando el los miro.

—Eres hermosa —dijo el finalmente.

El corazón de Passion se salto un latido.

—Gracias.

—Quiero ver más de ti. No quiero separarme aun.

—Lo se. Yo tampoco.

—Pero lo harás. .Por que? —El se inclino hacia delante—. .Por que es mañana el último día que visitaras el Palacio de Cristal? .Que diferencia hay si nos encontramos allí o en otra parte? .Que diferencia hay en una semana de placer robado o en un mes?

—.Que diferencia? —Passion no se lo creía. Sacudió la cabeza—. Una vez, uno de los muchachos de la parroquia de mí padre fue visto recogiendo una manzana que se había caído de un carro de manzanas. El muchacho era pobre y no tenía dinero.

Después de un breve momento, el se comió la manzana. El vendedor de fruta quiso que lo castigaran. Pero mí padre, que conocía al muchacho, entendió que el nunca se habría acercado al carro y habría robado la manzana realmente. La manzana se cayó, y el muchacho tenía hambre. Aunque cometió un error de juicio, este no era tan grande como el frutero se empeñaba en insistir —Passion giro la cabeza a un lado—. .Una persona hambrienta puede ser culpada por comer cuando el alimento cae en su regazo?

Darién se apoyo hacia atrás y descanso la sien contra su puño.

—Así que yo soy la manzana en tú pequeña parábola.

Passion se presiono la mano contra el corazón.

—Y tuve tanta hambre, Darién. Demasiada hambre como para resistirte.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Todavía tienes hambre.

Passion intento ignorar el calor que inundo su cuerpo.

—Lo se. Pero no puedo dejar que mí culpabilidad crezca.

—.Culpabilidad? —Darién se paso la mano por el pelo—.Puedes aplacarte con grados de culpabilidad si lo prefieres.

.Pero quieres saber la verdad, Passion? El muchacho se comió la manzana. Si cayó en su mano, la robo, o la compro con plata solida, el resultado final es el mismo: el se comió la maldita manzana —sus ojos taladraron los suyos—. Justo como tú hiciste.

El corazón de Passion palpito. El disgusto debió de mostrarse claramente en su cara, para que su voz se ablandara.

—Justo como hice —El se inclino más cerca—. .Y tan horrible es? .Hemos hecho daño a alguien? .Hemos alterado el curso de la historia? .Hemos traído alguna circunstancia horrible que hayamos de soportar por haber estado juntos? No. Tuvo que admitir que la respuesta era no, pero no podía decirlo. Apretó sus ojos cerrados y cito a su padre.

—Cuando las leyes de Dios se rompen, el mundo sufre.

—Passion.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—El único sufrimiento aquí es el sufrimiento que tú misma te infliges. Sufrimiento innecesario, podría añadir —El puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y sus manos casi la tocaron—.

Ahora, se que esto no puede continuar así para siempre. Estas cosas nunca lo hacen. Pero también se que no puede estar mal compartir un placer que nos realiza mutuamente. Lo que tenemos entre nosotros esta bien. Es por eso que paso en primer lugar, porque era correcto.

.Era eso verdad? Parecía verdad. .O era su deseo el que hablaba?

Sus ojos indagaron en los suyos.

—Tú dijiste que te había dado un regalo. Te tome la palabra.

—! Desde luego! —susurro ella.

—.Entonces como puedes tirarlo? Todavía te lo ofrezco.

La resolución de Passion se derrumbaba. El había erosionado sus justificaciones y había puesto en duda sus motivos para tenerlas en primer lugar. Su aserción de que ellos estaban haciendo lo correcto tenía el sentido de la verdad. .Y aun así, no traían los secretos problemas?

Con su cuerpo tan tenso como una cuerda de un violín,

las lágrimas brotaron. Ella las aparto con las manos. Su certeza se había ido, y todo lo que quedo era la imperiosa necesidad de estar con el y una voz constante que susurraba, no.

—Passion, escúchame. Tengo una proposición.

Ella levanto los ojos a los suyos. El estaba tan cerca.

Ansiaba tocarlo.

—En dos meses, dejaras Londres. Si accedes a seguir con nuestra relación, yo accederé a decirte adiós al final de esos dos meses.

Un parpadeo de preocupación toco el corazón de Passion.

.Cuanta dificultad habría en decirle adiós después de otros dos meses?

—Tú no quieres decir adiós ahora. .Que te hace pensar que querrás entonces?

—Puede que _no quiera_. Pero lo hare.

—.Estas seguro? —susurro Passion.

El miro abajo, a sus manos, tan cercanas, pero no las toco.

—Hoy, cuando dijiste que mañana era nuestro último día, me sorprendiste. No me gustan las sorpresas. Si estoy preparado, puedo afrontar cualquier cosa.

—.Puedes, realmente?

Una arruga torció su frente.

—Maldita sea si puedo. .Estas de acuerdo o no? Y antes de que contestes, que sepas que te querré tan a menudo como sea posible: en tú cama, en mí cama, en cualquier parte donde sea factible. A cambio, prometo discreción extrema. Nadie lo sabrá jamás.

El sostuvo su mirada.

—Cuando los dos meses lleguen a su fin, nos separaremos para siempre. Tú volverás a tú vida. Todo será como era antes.

—Ahora, Passion, .cual es tú respuesta?


	8. CAPITULO 7: ÉXTASIS

**Capitulo 7: Éxtasis**

Darién se sentó rígido. La ansiedad tenso sus nervios cuando ella continúo sentada, mirando silenciosamente sus manos dobladas en su regazo. Pensó que podría romperse si se moviera. .Cual era su respuesta, maldición?

Finalmente, ella elevo sus ojos y respiro para hablar.

Movió sus hombros, y un dolor le traspaso el cuello.

—Eres muy persuasivo —dijo ella con su voz justo por encima de un susurro—. Sin embargo, una parte de mí todavía me impulsa a negarme.

Un gran peso hizo presión sobre el.

Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Pero tus argumentos, junto con el deseo que siento por ti en mí corazón y mí cuerpo, son demasiado poderosos para superar. A pesar de mis miedos, tiemblo por tú proximidad y echo de menos tú abrazo —su labio tembló—. Acepto tú propuesta, Darién.

El lleno sus pulmones respirando profundamente. Sus palabras actuaron sobre el como un bálsamo calmante. Su tensión se deshizo, y una serie de emociones alivio, satisfacción, comodidad, y… ¿Que? .Deseo? Si, desde luego, deseo. Siempre, deseo.

Dios, pero el la quería. Su pelo suelto enmarcaba un lado de su cara mientras el resto colgaba retorcido en una gruesa trenza que caía contra su pecho. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus labios húmedos. Pero eran sus ojos los que lo atrapaban. Un abierto anhelo y suplica brillaban en sus profundidades. .Era eso lo que lo llamaba, lo que lo obligaba a perseguirla?

—Trato hecho —murmuro Darién.

La mano de ella era caliente en las suyas.

—Trato hecho —suspiro ella.

El acaricio con sus dedos la palma de su mano mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

—Ven, Passion.

Ella se levanto en un impulso y quedo de pie entre sus rodillas abiertas. El abrigo de el se abrió y revelo su erección abultando su pantalón. No había necesidad de ocultarla.

—.Esta la puerta cerrada?

—Si —dijo ella suavemente, sus ojos se movieron sobre el.

—.Donde duerme tú tía?

—Al otro lado de la casa. Ella ronca fuerte.

—Que apropiado. .Criadas?

—En los cuartos del ático que dan a la calle.

—Quítate la bata.

Haciendo una breve pausa, ella abrió la fila de botones y encogió los hombros para quitarse la seda verde. Cayo hacia atrás con un suave siseo.

Ella quedo de pie en un camisón de batista con cuello alto y mangas largas. Podría haber parecido la imagen de la modestia si no fuera por sus pezones que con impaciencia sobresalían contra la tela fina. Esto, junto con la expresión de su cara, hizo que la sangre de el se acelerara.

Ella humedeció sus labios, y el pensó en como había lucido ella con su pene en la boca, recordando la embriagadora sensación de correrse en su boca. Eso había sido maravilloso.

Pero esta noche el quería su cuerpo.

Su erección palpito.

—Abre tú camisón.

Esta vez ella no se movió.

—Abre tú pantalón.

El corazón de Darién latió un poco más rápido. Su voz baja y suave afecto a su cuerpo como un roce. Desabotonando su pantalón, el libero su erección desenfrenada y sus pesados testículos, dando un respingo mientras lo hacia. El no llevaba ropa interior, había venido directamente de su cama, y ya estaba erecto.

Passion miro fijamente, y el se sintió crecer aun más bajo su mirada. Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron, y su lengua paso lamiendo sus labios.

.Que estaba pensando?

—Dime algo —murmuro el.

Mientras ella parecía considerar sus palabras, sus ojos ahondaron en el.

—Ansió sentirte dentro de mí. Ansió la plenitud que me imparte tenerte dentro de mí —sus manos acariciaban su abdomen—. Tan satisfecha como hoy estuve, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que yo echara de menos la dolorosa ternura que siento después de que tú me has follado.

Ella era la única mujer que el había conocido que hacia que el sonido de la palabra _follar _debiera ser escrito en poesía. Su pecho se tenso. Ella hablaba de su mismo deseo. Estar dentro de ella, ser envuelto por ella. Ser aceptado, completamente, en su cuerpo de mujer. Su pene latió casi dolorosamente. El tomo una profunda y calmada respiración. Había tiempo. El la tendría. No había ninguna necesidad de precipitarse. Ninguna necesidad de preocuparse por la gente.

—Quítate el camisón, Passion. Sus dedos largos, llenos de gracia liberaron cada pequeño botón rápidamente, aunque no con suficiente rapidez. Su respiración se acelero mientras la extensión de piel crecía lentamente, hasta que una profunda pero estrecha muestra apareció entre el abierto camisón.

—Nunca me he desnudado delante de un hombre antes

—susurro ella.

—Bien —su garganta se sentía seca.

Las manos de ella se levantaron, empujando la delgada tela de un hombro y luego el otro.

.Estaba el conteniendo su aliento?

Con un pequeño encogimiento, el blanco camisón cayó al piso y ondeo alrededor de sus tobillos en una susurrante nube.

Las cenizas revolotearon en el hogar.

Luz y sombra jugaban con la piel de ella, iluminando las curvas convexas de mejilla, pecho, y cadera con el brillo de oro de la lámpara de aceite, mientras la oscuridad perseguía señalando los huecos del codo, cintura, y muslo interior.

El quería tocarla, sentir la textura de su piel y la curva de su cadera, pero sus manos estaban demasiado pesadas para levantarlas. Quizás era suficiente con solo mirarla. Seguir la cautivadora turgencia de su pecho, la línea firme de sus costillas… Examinar el valle de su ombligo y remontar la inclinación de su hueso pélvico… Mirar fijamente sus largas piernas y el color dorado que se rizaba en su intersección, mirarla tanto tiempo como el quisiera.

—Dime algo —ella repitió su anterior pedido.

La fina tela de su camisón caía alrededor de sus tobillos como la espuma fina sobre la arena.

—Tú eres Afrodita.

Que extraña sonó su voz. Aquellas palabras no eran suyas. El las había dicho antes de pensar. El _nunca _diría cosas tan ridículas.

El frunció el ceño. Debería decirle algo verdadero, algo real.

—Yo no podía dormir deseándote, no podía dormir con la incertidumbre de si volvería a estar contigo otra vez. Tenía que verte esta noche —su mirada se movió sobre su delgado cuerpo—. Tenía que tenerte esta noche.

—Tócame, entonces.

El deslizo sus manos alrededor de su delgada cintura, moldeado sus palmas a la forma de ella y apretando sus dedos en su piel suave. Ella era a la vez firme y flexible. Su respiración se aceleraba cuando sus manos la recorrían. Acercándola, el presiono su mejilla contra un pecho lleno y amaso el otro mientras el acariciaba su nalga. Su urgencia se aumento mientras los brazos de ella lo rodeaban. El quería tocarla por todas partes inmediatamente. Abrió su boca y sintió la carne llena de su pecho contra su lengua. El exprimió su pezón mientras resbalaban sus dedos bajo la curva inferior de su trasero para tocar los pliegues suaves de su coño.

Ella jadeo y se movió contra el. El pellizco el pezón de su pecho mientras empujaba sus dedos dentro de ella. Sus manos se movían por el pelo de el y alrededor de sus hombros. Ella tiro de su abrigo, pero el no podía permitirle a ella hacerlo. Ella llenaba sus brazos y sentidos con todo lo que el necesitaba.

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y apretó su abrazo sobre el cuando la puso en su regazo. El gimió, tanto por su abrazo como por sentir su cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos.

Su cadera descansada contra su erección. La presión apacible tentando y aliviándole al mismo tiempo. Sus manos vagaron, sintiendo la línea larga de su pierna y la curva de su trasero. El presiono su nariz en su cuello y, probando su piel sensible, sintió el rápido golpeteo de su pulso contra su lengua.

Solo el olor de ella hizo que su sangre corriera y su polla pulsara con impaciente expectativa. Las manos de ella le tocaban acariciando suavemente su nuca, resbalando por el cuello abierto de su camisa mientras presionaba sus labios contra su frente. Sus besos suaves lo calentaban y lo llamaban. El enrosco su mano en su trenza y tiro de ella acercándola a sus labios para darle un beso que alimento y exacerbo su hambre. Más profundamente, arrimándose más a ella, el quería más de ella, hasta que ambos estuvieran sin aliento y jadeando.

Su cabeza giro cuando Passion retrocedió. Sus manos ahuecaron los lados de su cara, y sus ojos lucían suaves como el terciopelo en la débil luz. Su aliento llego en pequeños borbotones de sus húmedos, hinchados labios.

—.Estaré sola en mí desnudez, Darién? —sus manos caídas sobre las solapas del abrigo, se movieron hacia los botones de la camisa—. Yo te vería y sentiría, mientras tú me ves y me sientes.

Sus testículos se apretaron.

—No preguntes. Hazlo.

Darién miro como ella desabotonaba la camisa y separaba la seda blanca. Desnudo desde el cuello a los testículos, ella le miro fijamente un momento sin tocarle. Entonces paso sus manos a través de su pecho, resbalando sus dedos por su claro vello. El contuvo el aliento y su pene palpito cuando las puntas de sus dedos apenas tocaron sus pezones y luego se arrastraron hacia su estomago.

—Déjame levantar, Passion.

Ella se puso de pie casi de mala gana, pero luego se alejo de él cuando se levanto de la silla. Mientras el se sacaba su abrigo, ella se movió a su cama y se refugio detrás del pilar de la cama. El casi sonrió. _No hay escapatoria ahora_.

Su camisa siguió, luego sus botas. El vio sus dedos apretarse sobre la madera tallada antes de que el empujara hacia abajo su pantalón y lo dejara en el suelo.

Los labios de ella se separaron y sus ojos se movieron sobre el con absorta atención.

Liberado de los límites de su pantalón, su pene aumento a su pleno tamaño. Veintisiete centímetros de dura carne rosada levantada en túrgida disposición.

El se quedo donde estaba y le permitió mirar. Sabía que podía estar intimidando sin la influencia civilizada de su ropa.

También sabía que la mayor parte de las mujeres lo encontraban deseable. De hecho, la mayor parte de mujeres eran salvajes con el, hasta que intentaba entrar en ellas más profundamente de lo que ellas querían.

Su mirada cayó al punto donde su larga pierna se curvaba al lado del pilar de la cama.

Pero Passion conocía su necesidad de violar el hueco más profundo de su cuerpo. Ella lo sabía, y ella lo deseaba de todos modos. De hecho, ella parecía necesitar todo lo que el tuviera que dar.

Ella finalmente levanto sus ojos hacia el.

—Eres esplendido.

El placer oscilo en su vientre.

Ella sacudió su cabeza contra el pilar de la cama.

—Eres Laocoon7 hecho carne.

Darién conocía la escultura de Laocoon, luchando con las serpientes. El doblo su brazo y sonrió.

—Si mal no recuerdo, las cosas no fueron bien para

Laocoon. Passion devolvió su sonrisa.

—Eso es verdad. Pero fue una lucha épica —su hoyuelo se hizo más profundo mientras sus ojos miraban su erección—, para un héroe de dimensiones clásicas.

Darién ahogo una risa sorprendida.

—Mi Dios, eres una muchacha descarada.

Incluso en la débil luz, el pudo ver sus mejillas oscurecerse con un rubor profundo. Algo caliente tiro de el. Un rubor tan encantador. El admiro la delicadeza de sus rasgos mientras cruzaba hasta ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y ella alzo la vista hacia el con vacilación.

—Me gusta tú descaro —murmuro el—. Y la lucha de

Laocoon no fue nada comparada a la tengo aquí sin tocarte —el bajo despacio su cabeza y tomo su boca en un beso suave, lento con una poderosa promesa.

Y luego ella estaba en sus brazos. Ella le toco por todas partes, acaricio su piel, calentándolo, tanto por dentro como por fuera, mientras sus besos hambrientos alimentaban un nuevo fuego en su vientre.

El empujo sus manos en su pelo y bebió tan profundamente de su boca que casi olvido respirar. Rozando su boca con la suya, el tomo un aliento jadeante y miro fijamente su cara. Sus ojos eran luminosos; sus mejillas rosadas, y sus labios, rojos e hinchados.

Una fiera, posesiva intensidad, que el nunca había sentido antes, le recorrió el cuerpo. Sus manos se cerraron en su cabello.

—Tú eres mía —le gruño.

Passion apretó sus brazos alrededor de el.

—Si.

El rozo su pene contra su firme vientre.

—Dilo. Di que eres mía —.por que demonios el se sintió de repente enfadado? —di que soy el único que te jode.

Ella lo miro durante un momento, como si intentara ver su interior. .Ella se preguntaba por su cólera? El no podía ocultarla.

Ella lo tomo por sus muñecas y dirigió una mano a su cintura y otra a su pecho.

—_Yo soy _tuya, únicamente tuya. Completamente y sin reservas —sus ojos aletearon y presiono sus caderas contra las de el—. Tú sabes que eres el único.

Tan rápidamente como había estallado, su cólera desapareció. El tomo una profunda, y tranquilizante respiración.

El duro brote de su pezón presionaba contra su palma. El lo rozo con sus dedos, obteniendo un suspiro suave de ella.

Su trenza colgaba sobre su hombro como una gruesa cuerda. El la agarro y paso su mano por la suave longitud de la cinta atada en el final. Con un ligero tirón, la soltó. El metió sus dedos por entre las gruesas guedejas, desenredando su largo cabello.

Vainilla y brotes de azahar flotaban de sus suaves ondas doradas cuando cayeron a través de su hombro y pecho.

Recogiendo la pesada cabellera, el aspiro profundamente.

—Hueles a dulzura y deseo.

Los labios de ella se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, y sus manos pasaron en suaves caricias sobre su cintura y la parte inferior de su espalda. Y que manos.

Dando un paso atrás, el dejo resbalar su pelo entre sus dedos. Su rizado cabello rozaba la curva de su cadera, algunos aferrados con tierna consideración, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había abrazado tan adorables curvas. Ella era Afrodita.

Su sangre corría y su pene palpitaba dolorosamente. Tan dolorosamente, que el bajo la mirada. !Cristo! Su polla era tan grande; le parecía terrible incluso a el. La cabeza se elevaba oscura y purpura en la cima de su enrojecido eje, aun ninguna humedad escapaba para aliviar su estirada piel. El estaba seco, seco y duro como el acero.

—.Duele?

El sentía su escroto saco pesado.

—Si. .Te asusta?

—Un poco. Pero me excita más.

Sus músculos brincaron.

—Muéstrame cuanto te excita.

La cabeza de Passion se inclino hacia un lado.

—.Mostrártelo?

Sus testículos se apretaron.

—Siéntate y abre tus piernas. Pon tus talones sobre el borde de la cama.

Ella solo hizo una pausa un momento antes de levantar sus bonitos pies y permitir que sus largos miembros cayeran abiertos.

Los pliegues suaves de su hermoso coño se separaron y, mientras el miraba, una corriente nacarada de humedad goteo de su rosada vaina. Un deseo caliente inundo el cuerpo de Darién.

El quería estar dentro de ella. El necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

El se movió tan rápidamente, que la asusto. Asiéndola por las rodillas, le froto toda la extensión de su pene y sus testículos contra su mojada raja. Sus caderas se sacudieron, y ella empujo su caliente y mojado coño con fuerza contra el.

El la atrajo hacia si y aplasto sus labios bajo los suyos.

Apretando contra ella, el empujo su lengua profundamente en su dulce boca.

Ella se abrió para el, y sus brazos y piernas lo sostuvieron con una fuerza que rogaba que la llenara.

El apretó su mano en su cabello y lo tiro hacia atrás, entonces el pudo examinar su hermoso rostro.

—Quiero derribarte y meterme dentro de ti. Quiero empujar y empujar y empujar —gruño el—, hasta que este tan profundamente dentro de ti que mí pene se convierta en otro órgano de tú cuerpo, tan necesario para ti como tus pulmones, el hígado, o el corazón.

Un gemido suave se escapo de ella y tembló en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un anhelo urgente y una sensualidad que a el adoraba ver allí. Pero esta noche, todo estaba magnificado. Ella exudaba sexo, y deseo de ello.

El se sintió como si estuviera de pie sobre un precipicio sin saber que había abajo, aun sabiendo que el debía saltar. Su mano se apretó en su pelo.

—Tengo que ser parte de ti. Dime que me dejaras. Dime que no me dirás que espere —cada musculo en su cuerpo quería introducirse en ella—. Una vez que comience a follarte, juro por Dios, no me detendré.

Ella lo miraba con desesperada necesidad.

—Quiero esto. Por favor, Darién —sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. _Tengo _que ser rota, cambiada. Lo ansió. Si pudiera hacerlo yo misma, lo haría— sus labios temblaron—. No escatimes esfuerzos. Por favor… Los últimos restos de su reserva se dispersaron. El la lanzo de espaldas sobre la cama. Sus senos rebotaron, y un poco de su pelo cayó como abanico sobre las sabanas blancas. El cayó sobre ella, y sosteniendo sus caderas en alto, agarro su pene justo por debajo de la cabeza y lo estrujo contra el botón entre los húmedos labios de su sexo. Con un fuerte empuje y un gemido, el empujo su tenso miembro en la caliente humedad de su coño, golpeando la codiciosa cabeza contra la barrera de su matriz.

Retrocediendo bajo la fuerza de su entrada, Passion jadeo. Darién se apoyo en sus codos, ahueco sus manos alrededor de su cabeza. —Lo siento, Passion —beso sus tiernos, llenos labios—. Pero tú tienes el más dulce —el empujo, sacudiéndola otra vez— El más apretado —el empujo más duro, sacudiéndola más fuerte—. El más _jodible —_El hundió de golpe su duro pene con fuerza en ella, con toda la fuerza que el pudo reunir y le arranco un grito mientras se sacudía bajo el—. El más jodible coño en el que alguna vez haya estado.

Los ojos de ella brillaron y sus labios temblaron mientras sus muslos se abrían más.

El la beso suavemente.

—Además, esto es lo que tú pedias —el se clavo con fuerza—. .Verdad? —! Si! —su rostro era todo tierna suplica—. Anhelaba estar llena de ti, tenerte tan profundamente dentro de mí que no puedo decir donde comienzas tú y donde termino yo.

El vientre de Darién se apretó. ! Mierda! —el envió tres fuertes ataques contra su matriz, se trago un gemido, y luego envió otros tres más. Su coño se apretó alrededor de el. Su pecho subió y bajo.

Cuando el hizo una pausa, ella levanto sus temblorosas manos al rostro de el.

—Si soy Afrodita, tú eres mí Hephaestus_8_**.** Se el martillo, y moldéame a tú antojo —ella mordió su labio inferior e inclino sus caderas ofreciéndolas.

Por favor, Darién. Algo potente e indefinible chamusco su corazón con una maca a fuego. Eso le dolió y le dio poder. Hizo que su esperma hirviera con la fuerza del celo. Sus dedos apretaron el pelo de Passion, y con su pene duro como el acero, el golpeo la puerta a su matriz con implacable ferocidad. Cada golpe enviaba cursos de placer por su falo y por sus testículos. Cuanto más duro la follaba, más duro quería el follarla. Y todo el tiempo, los senos de ella rebotaban salvajemente y su coño exprimía y chupaba su invasora polla con tierno rigor.

Apoyándose en sus talones, Darién miro el progreso de su asalto.

Su hermoso coño estaba estirado tensamente alrededor de el, pero aproximadamente diez centímetros de su pene, los más gruesos diez centímetros, aun tenían que sentir la caricia succionadora de su dulce coño.

Agarrando sus caderas con un murmurado juramento, el la sostuvo fijo mientras enviaba una andanada de demoledores golpes contra su desafiante carne. El la jodería y la jodería hasta su resistente matriz se moviera y girara.

Passion gimió. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Sus ojos se cerraron. —Esto es lo que necesitas —jadeo el—. Tú me necesita para esto.

Todo el cuerpo de ella se tenso.

El apretó su agarre sobre ella.

—Mírame, Passion.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sus caderas corcovearon.

—_Seré _el martillo, pero nunca me detendré. Desde esta noche en adelante tú eres mía para romperte siempre que lo elija.

El vio la proximidad de su orgasmo y empujo con ferocidad contra ella tres veces más. El quería que ella se corriera. Lo necesitaba.

Los ojos de Passion se oscurecieron. Su coño se apretó. El empujo otra vez.

—.Me oyes, Passion? Tú eres mía. Tú eres la vaina para mí pene, y te trabajare tan duro hasta que me ajustes como un guante.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Arqueo su trasero. Sus dedos agarraron las sabanas tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Darién contuvo su aliento, esperando por el momento perfecto. Esperando.

Con un gemido bajo, su coño comenzó a apretar. Con el primer fuerte, absorbente impulso, Darién se hundió con toda su fuerza, apretando la cabeza de su pene contra la abertura de su matriz.

El sudor perlaba su frente, y el pensó que había oído el

Jadeo de Passion. Pero el sostuvo su inquieto cuerpo y mantuvo sus ojos sobre su objetivo. La jugosa crema de su corrida lubricaba su eje, y cuando su coño se corrió otra vez, el presiono de nuevo, prestando el peso de su cuerpo a sus esfuerzos.

De repente, cuatro centímetros de su expuesta carne desaparecieron en el cuerpo de Passion. Darién jadeo por aliento y gimió. El podía sentir los apretados dedos del cuello del útero moverse ligeramente contra su miembro.

Passion se congelo, pero su pequeño y hambriento coño siguió tirando.

Con nuevas fuerzas, Darién empujo y empujo, forzando la cabeza de su polla contra la puerta a su matriz. El la podía sentir dándole paso, podía sentir su cuello del útero inclinándose.

Passion comenzó a jadear, y en instantes, ella comenzó a convulsionarse bajo el. Más humedad baño su falo.

Darién rechino sus dientes y, arriesgando una leve retirada, envió una final, poderosa estocada contra su resistente carne.

Passion reprimió un grito agudo.

Y con un leve estallido que el no estuvo seguro si la oyó o si la sintió, el vio la restante longitud de su pene resbalando dentro del tembloroso coño de Passion.

Un bajo, gutural gemido escapo de el, y su cabeza giro mientras un increíble entusiasmo y pura y paralizadora alegría lo baño de repente.

Mirando a Passion, el la encontró pálida y todavía bajo el.

Todavía sus ojos estaban fijos en el y ardiendo con algo que el nunca había visto, algo salvaje e intocable. El intento descifrar que era, pero sus pensamientos estaban entumecidos por la pura sensación física de estar completamente dentro de ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, el estaba hasta los testículos en una mujer, no solo cualquier mujer, Passion. El todavía podía sentir el apretado centro de su cuello del útero, pero ahora estaba debajo, frotando el grueso, y dilatado pasaje que traía su semen. La cabeza pulsante de su pene estaba en un profundo bolsillo de carne en su matriz. Esto era el puro cielo, y el estaba desesperado por moverse.

—.Estas bien?

—Si —la palabra vino en un aliento—. !Me siento… Me siento! Llena —su mano se puso sobre su ombligo—. Puedo sentirte aquí —ella deslizo su mano más abajo, tocando la estirada abertura de su coño—. Puedo sentirte aquí —sus ojos aterciopelados lo miraron a el—. Es la sensación más exquisita que alguna vez haya sentido.

Su cuerpo temblaba, y su pene palpitaba despiadadamente, exigiendo la satisfacción. El solo tuvo un momento antes de perderse totalmente.

Inclinándose sobre ella, el se apoyo sobre sus codos y hablo contra de su boca.

—Tengo que moverme, Passion. Tengo que joder —ella olía tan dulce y sus brazos estaban alrededor de el. El se meció hacia delante otra vez—. No se si puedo ser cuidadoso.

—Entonces no lo seas —sus dedos presionaron sus hombros—. Hay demasiado de "cuidadoso" en mí vida.

Los músculos en las piernas de Darién saltaron. De todos modos, con el último vestigio de su voluntad, el retrocedió tan despacio como pudo.

! Mierda! Sus brazos temblaron y sus ojos se cerraron. La sensación no se parecía a nada que el hubiera experimentado alguna vez. La prensa firme del cuello del útero de Passion trabajaba el lado de abajo de su polla con deliciosa presión. El se retiro lo suficiente para poder sentir el borde contra su pene y luego se volvió a deslizar, entrando.

—Oh, Dios… —gimió Passion bajo y profundamente, y sus ojos brillaron con una emoción indefinible—. Si yo solo pudiera tener un placer, un propósito, seria esto.

Sus palabras lo tocaron como un viento caliente y repentino. La llama que el había estado manteniendo a raya exploto y envió un torrente de fuego rugiente por su cuerpo.

Sus caderas bombearon salvajemente. Sus manos retorcieron su pelo.

—Este es tú propósito —jadeo el—. Tú fuiste hecha para mí.

El cuerpo de Passion salto bajo el.

—Si —jadeo ella—. Lo se.

Darién gimió y comenzó a empujar con una sensación de glotonería. El profundo bolsillo que el había hecho en su coño era como nada que el hubiera sentido nunca antes. El cuello de su útero trabajaba el sensible lado de abajo de su pene mientras su coño exprimía el eje y la gruesa raíz. En cada retirada, el tiraba de la hinchada cabeza de su polla hasta la firme presión de su ladeado cuello del útero antes de volver a empujar para entrar. Era la más dulce tortura, y el no podía detenerse. El deseaba follar y follar.

Passion jadeaba con cada poderosa intrusión. Un brillo de transpiración relucía en su frente. Y aun así, su hambriento, apretado coño, se levantaba y apretaba.

—Eres tan buena —Darién gimió, sin detenerse—. Tan condenadamente buena —el dejo caer su boca sobre la suya, empujando su lengua profundamente, mientras seguía retirándose y empujando, retirándose y empujando. El mordió su labio antes de dejar de besarla.

La hinchada boca de Passion temblaba, y el pulso en su cuello palpitaba salvajemente.

Las caderas de el bombeaban y bombeaban. El podía sentir que el orgasmo de ella crecía. El deseaba sentir el exquisito tirón. El deseaba verlo en su hermosa cara.

—Retira las rodillas con tus manos —su pene pálpito con conocedora anticipación—. No quiero sentir nada, solo tú sexo.

Passion hizo lo que el le pidió, y de pronto su coño abierto de par en par estaba en un ángulo que no tenía absolutamente ningún obstáculo. Ella respiro profundamente mientras el se hundía aun más hondo.

—Oh, Dios, esto es bueno —gimió Darién, y su pene derramo su semen en la delicia de ella.

El saco la cabeza de su polla humedecida por su esperma de su ladeado útero. Pero esta vez el se retiro más, arrastrando su hinchado miembro sobre la carne firme.

Passion se congelo. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Su respiración fueron cortos jadeos.

Darién pensó que el podía morir de puro placer. Su clímax había sido tan rápido, pero esta larga, lenta retirada imprimía la más suculenta presión sobre la cabeza de su inflamada polla.

Entonces, con sus ojos sobre Passion, el volvió a empujar en ella, deteniéndose solo cuando rozo la firme abertura que protegía su matriz.

El cuerpo de ella se ondulo y su jadeo aumento. Sin pausa, el se retiro y volvió a entrar, esta vez más duro y más rápido.

Ella se tenso bajo el, cada musculo tirante y tembloroso.

Una y otra vez el empujo sobre su apretado cuello del útero, estableciendo un ritmo corto, perfecto. Su corazón palpito. Passion sacudió su cabeza. Su pene se tenso, conduciéndola, conduciéndola al clímax.

Entonces, con una profunda inspiración, ella levanto la cabeza de la almohada y la echo de golpe hacia atrás. Su cuello se estiro, sus finas venas y tendones dilatados. Su coño se apretó alrededor de el, y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

Todavía empujando implacablemente, Darién la miro, paralizado En la más hermosa demostración que el jamás hubiera visto, ella encontró el éxtasis.

Con un desgarrador jadeo, ella levanto su cabeza otra vez.

El miro sus radiantes ojos. Y luego, con un bajo y feroz grito, ambos se sacudieron con el violento estremecimiento irradiado desde su apretado coño. Su tenso cuerpo se sacudió. Su cabeza voló hacia atrás, y sus rodillas se separaron aun más. Las paredes de su coño tiraron, aferraron, y tiraron otra vez.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron súbitamente y luego se quedaron en blanco mientras su voraz coño tragaba y tragaba, haciéndolo entrar en ella tan profundamente como nunca había entrado. Ella se sacudió incontrolablemente. Su pelvis levantada.

Y con un gran, definitivo tirón y un grito sordo, ella dejo caer una caliente corrida que baño su pene.

Darién se quedo inmóvil en su jugosa vaina. Su cuerpo estaba blando bajo el, y su labio sangraba por donde ella debió de haberse mordido para refrenar sus gritos. Un rubor profundo tenía su piel.

—Eres magnifica —susurro el. Sus ojos revolotearon y se abrieron, y la mirada en ellos era suave y frágil.

—No. Tú lo eres —sus brazos temblorosos se levantaron y curvaron alrededor de el. Las piernas de ella presionaron con los lados de el—. Vamos —susurro ella—, toma de mí lo que necesites. Hasta que no tengas tú satisfacción, yo estoy insatisfecha.

El vientre de Darién se tenso y un jadeo ahogado escapo cuando su pene pulso con impaciencia.

—.Lo que necesite? —el empujo profundamente—. Esto es lo que necesito —el empujo otra vez, luego sacando su polla casi hasta la mitad para entonces volver a empujarla toda, hasta la raíz—. Tengo que estar dentro de ti. Passion gimió débilmente.

El beso sus labios magullados, y el gusto de su sangre lo encendió. Presionando su estomago al suyo, el saco sus manos de debajo de la espalda de ella y aferro sus hombros. Con cada empuje dentro de su cuerpo, el sentía el poderoso golpe de su polla dentro de ella.

—Puedo sentir mí polla jodiendote —gruño el. Su cabeza latiendo con regocijo—. Esta tan profundo dentro de ti.

El se hundió en ella una y otra vez, disfrutando con cada palpitante asalto.

Los ojos de Passion brillaron.

—Follame —susurro ella. Sus brazos apretados alrededor de el—. Follame.

El semen de Darién se agito en sus testículos. Su visión se estrecho. Todo desapareció de la vista, excepto Passion. Ella era la única cosa que importaba. Ella era el exclusivo objeto de su deseo. Ella era la taza en la que el vertería su semilla y su esperanza.

El follaba con una salvaje ferocidad. Sus caderas empujaban alto y duro, y con cada golpe profundo, su pesado escroto, cargado de esperma golpeaba su firme trasero. El sonido y la sensación de cada golpe lo volvieron loco de entusiasmo.

Sus músculos se tensaron. La sangre aporreaba en su cabeza. El golpeo su coño con su pene y, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, el la toco por todas partes: brazos, torso, mejillas.

Puntos de luz cruzaron por sus ojos. Sus testículos se tensaron. Su pene se sacudió. El olor de ella llenaba su cerebro.

De repente, el sonido retrocedió.

El presiono su cara en la curva de su cuello.

Sostenido en un capullo de silencioso esplendor, la dicha ardiente lo consumió mientras el caliente esperma fundido surgía de su pene en una purga desgarradora. Surgía de el, quemando capas de sufrimiento y dolor en su poderoso despertar. El sintió el caliente liquido, derramándose sobre el, mientras aluvión tras aluvión salía a borbotones de su embelesada polla.

Y dentro del fuego, su corazón golpeaba con una alegría feroz, palpitando exuberantemente con cada potente eyaculación. Cuanta más semilla desbordaba de su pulsante miembro, más completo se volvía su corazón. El sintió como si pudiera explotar mientras llenaba las cavidades más profundas de la matriz de Passion con el mismo.

Si su corazón explotara en mil pedazos, el no se preocuparía. Passion lo sostenía en el paraíso de su abrazo pleno.

El nunca había estado en el paraíso.

_7__ Laocoon: En Troya es quien sospecha que el famoso Caballo regalado puede ser una trampa, pero nadie lo toma en cuenta. Durante el festejo de la victoria en Troya, Apolo envía dos serpientes que matan tanto a Laocoon como a sus hijos._

_8__Hephaestus: Hefesto, Dios del fuego y la fragua, emparejado con Afrodita a quien nadie podía poseer._


	9. CAPITULO 8: PARIENTES MOLESTOS

**Capitulo 8: Parientes molestos**

La luz color gris azulada que presagiaba el amanecer se filtro a través de las pestanas de Passion mientras parpadeaba somnolienta. .Alguna vez había sentido esta tibieza y seguridad? Se presiono con fuerza contra el cuerpo fuerte curvado alrededor del suyo. !Darién! Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron sobre su hombro.

El estaba despierto y apoyado sobre un codo con su cabeza apoyada en la mano. Su pelo estaba despeinado, y sus ojos azules la miraban seriamente. Solamente Dios podía haber concebido ojos tan hermosos.

—Buenos días —murmuro el.

Passion sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Buenos días.

—Nunca me he dormido toda la noche con una mujer.

La sorpresa y un cálido hormigueo de placer cayeron sobre ella.

—.En serio?

Un breve ceño arrugo su frente.

—.Durante tú matrimonio, compartiste una cama con tú marido?

Sorprendida, Passion hizo una pausa.

—Bueno, si —.por que tenía que preguntar por su difunto marido?—. Pero nunca como esto —dijo, echando una mirada al pecho desnudo de Darién—. Y las veces cuando... bueno, tú sabes... el nunca me toco. El dormía en su lado de la cama, y yo en el mío.

El gesto fruncido de Darién empeoro y su brazo se apretó alrededor de su cintura.

—Me alegro de que el nunca te haya tenido de este modo.

Passion sonrió.

—Yo también —deseaba que la besara, pero no lo hizo.

Ella volvió la mirada a la ventana y luego al reloj que estaba al lado de la cama—. Cielos, son casi las cinco se alejo del abrazo de Darién y asiendo el ligero cubrecama a los pies de la cama, lo sostuvo contra ella antes de ponerse de pie.

Un profundo dolor en el interior de sus muslos la hizo jadear.

Darién se incorporo y extendió la mano hacia ella.

—.Estas bien? Ella miro por encima de su hombro y vio su ceño preocupado.

—Estoy bien. Solo dolorida.

—.Pero puedes caminar?

Ella dio unos pasos tentativos. Sus piernas le dolían, pero era el tierno dolor de su coño y matriz lo que la asustaban y complacían tanto. Saboreo el crudo tirón de sus músculos mientras se trasladaba al final de la cama. A medida que pasara el día, la sensación se suavizaría hasta convertirse en latido apenas perceptible. Lo extrañaría. Haciendo una pausa al pie de la cama, ella sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

—He sido bien y verdaderamente follada, eso seguro.

Darién se rio y agito su cabeza mientras se reclinaba contra las almohadas.

—Adoro escucharte decir esa palabra —levantando una rodilla bajo las sabanas, el fijo su mirada sobre el cobertor de raso que sujetaba contra su pecho—. Un poco tarde para la modestia, .no?

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron y cabeceo hacia el reloj.

—Debes irte. Las criadas se levantan a las cinco treinta.

Cuando el no pareció inclinado a moverse, ella le frunció el ceño reprobadoramente.

—Si somos atrapados aquí juntos, le dará a mí tía un ataque apopléjico, por no mencionar el escándalo.

Levantando sus brazos, el los cruzo detrás de la cabeza de un modo relajado.

—Bésame y me iré.

Señor, un beso podía ser su perdición. Ella elevo una ceja.

—.Es una promesa?

Sus enormes y esculturales hombros se elevaron en un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—Por supuesto.

Agarrando el cobertor de raso, fue al lado de la cama y, doblándose rápidamente, le dio un picotazo sobre los labios.

La miro reprobadoramente.

—_Eso _no es un beso.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios… —Passion se sentó al lado de el y, asiendo su nuca, lo jalo para un beso tibio y húmedo. Había querido que fuera breve, pero el sabor y el olor de el, y el fervor con el que respondió, la hicieron continuar.

Profundizando el beso, Darién arrastro la otra mano de ella debajo de la sabana. Ella gimió cuando sintió su pene, grande y firme.

Dios, incluso dolorida ella lo deseaba.

Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de el, y su vagina se humedeció cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos sobre sus pezones.

Jadeando mientras el mordía su labio inferior, ella acaricio su falo y levanto su pecho.

—Tiene los senos más hermosos que jamás haya visto —murmuro el contra su boca. Ella absorbió su respiración y apretó su mano alrededor de el mientras el le daba un firme pellizco a sus dos distendidos pezones—. .Tendremos un rápido polvo? — susurro el, masajeando sus senos.

—Oh, muy bien —dijo ella suspirando.

Darién la beso y ella sintió su sonrisa.

—Lo siento, no puedo quedarme. He prometido irme.

Passion abrió de golpe sus ojos y frunció el ceño al ver su mirada risueña.

—Bestia —de dio cuenta de que había dejado caer el cobertor y lo subió mientras se ponía de pie.

Darién rio entre dientes mientras colgaba sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama.

—Solo te estoy dejando porque te voy a ver en el Palacio después. Te veré allí, .no?

Ella recogió su bata del piso y se la coloco por los hombros rápidamente.

—Si, estaré ahí.

Mientras ella se abotonaba la bata, el se paro y se estiro.

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo. Tenía un glorioso cuerpo grande, aunque bellamente esculpido. Anchos hombros flexionados encima de un pecho firme y estrecho torso. Ella admiraba la musculatura de su pelvis, el sobresaliente poder de su pene, y la fuerza de su muslo.

El dejo caer sus brazos a los lados con un gruñido satisfecho y, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, cruzo a donde había dejado caer su ropa. Su pene, no totalmente erecto, se bamboleaba delante de el.

A Passion se le hizo agua la boca y trago. No se podía negar que era enorme. Hermoso y excitante, la potente masculinidad de el la hizo mojarse. Mirándola mientras se subía los pantalones, Darién sonrió con su media sonrisa.

—Tienes esa mirada de ven-y-follame en tus ojos. .Seguro que no debería quedarme?

Ruborizándose, ella tomo su camisa de la silla y la sujeto para el se la pusiera.

El hizo una breve pausa antes de girar deslizar sus brazos en su camisa. Volviéndose para mirarla, la beso sobre la frente.

—Gracias.

Mientras cerraba los botones de su camisa, examino las cosas que decoraban la repisa de la chimenea. Se detuvo ante su plato con la hortensia, se inclino acerándose mientras lo examinaba. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—.P.S.T.? .Tú has hecho esto?

—Si.

El lo miro otra vez y luego a ella.

—Es muy bueno.

Ella sonrió ante la sorprendida admiración en su cara.

—Gracias.

—En realidad, es mejor que bueno, es estupendo. .Pintas sobre tela también, o únicamente porcelana?

Su corazón palpito con orgullo.

—He pintado sobre tela, pero principalmente trabajo en porcelana.

El estudio su plato otra vez y sacudió su cabeza.

—Eres muy talentosa.

Passion apenas pudo contener su sonrisa. Su elogio la hizo increíblemente feliz. Por lo que sabía de él, no diría una palabra que no pensara. No siempre bonito, pero honesto y libre de trabas.

—P.S.T. —toco ligeramente sus inclinadas iníciales y luego se volvió hacia ella—. .Me vas a decir que significan?

! Que fácil seria decirle! !Que fácil volverse más de lo que ellos debían ser!

—Creo que mejor nos quedamos solo en Passion y Darién.

El se sentó en la silla y se puso sus botas.

—Se donde vives. Podría descubrir tú nombre si quiero.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Pero no lo harás porque te he pedido que no lo hagas.

La estudio por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo se de todos modos.

Passion se puso tensa.

—.Lo sabes?

—Si —el se puso de pie y recogió su abrigo—. Es Passion Ermintrude Dittsnapper9.

Passion ensancho sus ojos y dejo que su boca se abriera.

—.Como lo sabes?

La miro fijamente por una fracción de segundo y luego una grave risita se escapo de el.

—Muy bien, entonces. Ya veo como va a ser esto.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y batió sus pestañas por sobre su hombro antes de cruzar hacia la ventana. Que le sirviera por tentarla antes. Ella aparto las cortinas e hizo una reverencia. —Su carruaje, milord.

Una extraña expresión paso sobre su cara y desapareció tan rápidamente como llego. El se detuvo al lado de ella, su apuesta boca torcida en una pequeña sonrisa.

—!Que lacayo más encantador! —enterró sus manos en su pelo y presiono un suave, lánguido beso sobre sus labios.

Passion suspiro y se agarro de las solapas de su abrigo mientras saboreaba el sabor y la cercanía de el. Señor, el sabía tan bien.

El se retiro, besando la esquina de su boca, antes de acunar su cara en sus manos. Ella lo miro fijamente y supo que nunca había visto a un hombre más apuesto.

—Anoche —murmuro. Sus ojos azules sosteniendo los de ella—. Nunca he sentido semejante placer.

Su sangre se acelero.

—Ni yo.

Pareció como si el quisiera decir más, pero entonces solo sonrió y dejo caer otro beso sobre sus labios. Después de mirar por la ventana, el se trepo y salió.

Passion agarro la manga de su abrigo. Su pelo caía hacia delante, y sus manos se deslizaron hasta la muñeca mientras el se movía bajando el enrejado. El levanto la mirada hacia ella, y sus ojos reflejaron el color azul del día que empezaba.

—Te veré en el Palacio de Cristal —murmuro el.

—Estaré ahí.

Con una suave caricia, sus dedos se deslizaron a través de los de ella mientras bajaba. Saltando los pocos metros finales al suelo, se volvió y corrió a través del jardín, su largo abrigo elevándose detrás de el. Ella no pensaba que miraría hacia atrás, pero cuando subió la pared de jardín, hizo una pausa.

Ellos se miraron fijamente a la distancia. Passion tembló.

Sus tripas se estremecieron. Su sangre se acelero en sus venas, precipitándose a llenar su hinchado corazón. Ella jadeo y apretó sus dedos sobre el alfeizar.

.Como renunciaría a él alguna vez?

El desapareció sobre la pared.

Lagrimas brotaron.

Oh dios, .que había hecho?

Darién tiro su abrigo sobre la silla al lado de la mesa del vestíbulo. A pesar de que en la noche no había dormido y lo temprano de la hora, estaba completamente despierto y vigoroso. Durante la caminata a casa, su mente había estado tan llena de ideas de Passion que apenas había notado su entorno.

Empujando su pelo hacia atrás, sonrió abiertamente. Eso es lo que un gran polvo podía hacerle a un hombre.

Camino a su estudio. Podía pasar un par de horas trabajando sobre los planes de la biblioteca antes de necesitar limpiarse e ir al Palacio de Cristal.

Abriendo la puerta, se paro en seco. Endimión estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, una bandeja de desayuno estaba en la mesa al lado de el.

Endimión lo miro.

—Buenos días, hermano.

Darién arqueo una ceja mientras cruzaba la habitación.

—Siéntete como en tú casa —bromeo mientras se dejaba caer en otra silla.

—Tú siempre dices que debería hacerlo —respondió Endimión por sobre el borde de su taza de café.

—Mmm —Darién frunció el ceño—. Lo hice, .no? mirando la bandeja de comida, recogió una rebanada de tostada.

—Por eso —Endimión bajo su taza—. Supongo por tú apariencia despeinada, y el hecho de que me hiciste seguir a cierta dama a casa ayer, que acabas de venir de la cama de Passion.

—Si. Y muy bien dicho, a propósito —Darién mordió su tostada y echo una mirada a su hermano. Endimión no había sonreído una vez— .Que pasa?

Su hermano recogió la otra rebanada de tostada.

—Me parece que tienes una ávida atracción por esta mujer. .Estoy equivocado?

—.Y que si la tengo?

—Pensaba que te conocía, ese es lo que pasa.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—.Que demonios te pasa?

—Te diré lo que pasa —Endimión tiro su tostada en el plato—.Estaba cenando con Madre anoche. Ella continuaba hablando y hablando sobre esta Señorita Lita Kino, lo hermosa que es, lo simpática, lo perfecta que es para ti —Endimión se inclino acercándose—. Pensando para mí, Darién no esta interesado en Lita Kino. El mismo me lo dijo. Además, acabo de enterarme que esta ardiendo por una belleza con el nombre de Passion. Y cuando se trata de mujeres, mí hermano, nunca, divide sus atenciones.

Los hombros de Darién se pusieron tensos. Tenía el presentimiento que sabía por donde seguiría su hermano.

—Así que —Endimión continúo—, yo, pensando en salvar a mí querido hermano de un indeseado disgusto, menciono a Madre que debe dejar el tema de la señorita Kino. Que tú estas actualmente interesado en una mujer bastante diferente y que ella debe dejarte tranquilo.

El gesto fruncido de Darién empeoro. Esa era información que su madre no necesitaba saber.

—Imagina mí sorpresa cuando ella me informa que debo estar completamente equivocado —Endimión golpeo con su mano sobre la mesa—. ! Porque de hecho, tú te has comprometido con la señorita Kino esta misma tarde!

—Que carácter —gruño Darién.

—Tú eres mí hermano —dijo Endimión, bajando su voz—. Nos decimos todo. .Como diablos has podido tomar esta decisión sin informarme? .Algo tan importante? —En su expresión era de incredulidad—. ! Tener que escucharlo de _Madre_! En ese maldito tono condescendiente que le gusta usar cuando siente que lleva ventaja.

Mierda. Passion llenaba tanto sus pensamientos que no estaba considerando todos los factores involucrados en desenvolverse del chantaje de Esmeralda Kino. Si el estaba dejando a su hermano a oscuras, sus planes tenían que pasar a través del filtro que-le-cuento-a-Endimión.

Darién tiro el resto de su tostada sobre la bandeja. No estaba manejando bien las cosas.

Su mandíbula se apretó. Mentiras de mierda. Las odiaba.

Aun más, odiaba a las mujeres confabuladoras que lo forzaban a que las dijera.

Miro a su hermano.

—Me disculpo por no decirte —Cristo !odiaba esto!—. No sabía que fuera a tomar la decisión hasta que la tome —se encogió de hombros—. Quiero hijos. Una repentina visión de Passion con su estomago hinchado lleno su mente. Inspiro profundamente y se concentro en su hermano.

—Es bonita. Parece bastante ecuánime. Y sabes que nunca me he preocupado por un titulo. A decir verdad, prefiero tener una esposa inferior.

Endimión lo miro fijamente.

—Los plebeyos cometen adulterio, también. Pensé que nunca querrías sufrir el destino de Padre.

Darién trago la aversión que crecía en su garganta.

—A diferencia de Padre, no me estoy casando con ninguna expectativa de fidelidad. A diferencia de Padre, no pienso languidecer en un infierno de abstinencia. A diferencia de Padre, follare con cualquiera que me guste, cuando lo desee.

—Justo como nuestra madre lo hizo.

La sangre de Darién empezó a hervir.

—Vete al infierno.

Sin inmutarse, Endimión se sentó en su silla y pareció pensar.

—.Y Passion?

—Eso es temporal.

—.Temporal? —Endimión frunció el ceño—. .Por que?

El cuerpo de Darién se tenso con cólera y frustración.

—Porque todo es temporal, Endimión. Todo lo bello muere.

Todo lo dulce se vuelve agrio. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—No creo eso.

—Pues es una pena.

Darién se levanto de la silla y fue a su escritorio. Los dibujos para la biblioteca estaban apilados prolijamente al lado de sus herramientas de trabajo. No tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de trabajar.

Endimión se acerco y estiro su mano.

—Felicidades por tú compromiso.

Darién se la acepto de mala gana.

—Gracias.

—.Cuando la conoceré?

—Pronto, estoy seguro.

Endimión asintió.

—No olvides que tienes que ir a la cena de los Benchley esta noche.

Darién gimió interiormente.

—Si.

—Y se agradable, por favor. Hace que Beryl se ponga nerviosa cuando estas taciturno.

—Estoy seguro que te dije que te fueras al infierno. .Que estas haciendo todavía aquí?

—Esperando que me muestres el camino.

Darién miro enfurecido la sonrisa petulante de su hermano Mientras Endimión recogía su sombrero del escritorio, una llamada sonó sobre la puerta. Ante la respuesta de Darién, Cranford entro.

—Mi joven pariente ha llegado, milord.

—Excelente. Envíamelo, Cranford.

—Si usted insiste, milord.

Darién casi sonrió. Cranford había trabajado duro para ascender. Odiaba el hecho de tener parientes holgazanes.

Mickey Wilkes entro tranquilamente al estudio. Cranford le dirigió al muchacho lo que equivalía a un ceño de advertencia antes de inclinarse y retirarse.

Endimión sonrió.

—.Que esta haciendo este joven bribón aquí?

—Me mandaron a buscar —dijo Mickey. Miro a los dos hombres y luego se saco el sombrero.

Endimión sacudió su cabeza.

—Pensé que le habías dado a este ladronzuelo de dedos ligeros un puesto en Chiba House. No puedo creer que la ciudad sea lugar para quitarle sus viejos hábitos.

—Oh, yo deje completamente mis viejos hábitos, Señor Chiba —Mickey hizo sonar las monedas en su bolsillo—. Soy un nuevo hombre, soy. Completamente rehabilitado de mis viejas mañas.

Darién lo dudaba. Aunque de solo diecisiete años, Mickey tenía la despreocupada confianza de alguien que había pasado por algunos líos en su vida y aun así, de algún modo, escapado de serias consecuencias. Apostaría que el niño no estaba "rehabilitado", como decía.

—Necesito un mensajero —dijo Darién a su hermano.

Endimión hablo sobre su hombro mientras se iba.

—Tendrás suerte si no es arrestado en su primer recado.

La puerta del estudio cerró con un ligero portazo.

Darién recurrió a Mickey.

—Siéntate. Tengo un trabajo para ti.

—Nunca adivinaras quien esta aquí, querida —dijo tía

Matty desde abajo.

Passion froto su falda gris de seda mientras doblaba el rellano superior. La sonrisa se congelo en su cara cuando bajo la mirada y vio el radiante semblante de Diamante Black.

—Buenos día, Señora Redington —con una mano sobre el barandal y un pie sobre el escalón inferior, el posaba—. !_Es el este, y Julieta es el sol!_

Passion bajo lentamente las escaleras, un avergonzado rubor calentando sus mejillas.

—Buenos días, Señor Black. !Que sorpresa verlo!

—Si, no lo es sin embargo —tomo su mano cuando llego al último escalón. Passion rápidamente la retiro una vez en el vestíbulo—. Puedo observar, Señora Redington, que en su seda gris, es como una flor a punto de florecer. Como un pájaro tropical a punto de levantar vuelo.

—Como una lagartija a punto de cambiar su piel —acoto Tía Matty.

Passion apretó su mandíbula para evitar reírse.

—Bien, no exactamente —dijo Diamante—. Más como una mariposa a punto de perder su crisálida.

—Si, bien, las mariposas son encantadoras —estuvo de acuerdo Tía Matty—. Pero, sabe usted Señor Black, en una reciente reunión de la Sociedad de la Naturaleza, observe a una lagartija cambiar su piel. Fue muy hermoso.

—.De verdad, Señora Tsukino?

Passion sintió que estaba en un partido de tenis, su ojo moviéndose de Diamante a su tía y volviendo otra vez.

—!Claro que si!. Hasta escribí un ensayo sobre el tema.

Passion dijo que estaba muy bien redactado, y sus tías van a presentarlo para que lo publiquen en el boletín de noticias de la Sociedad —Matty sonrió radiante—. Por supuesto, no hay ninguna garantía, pero estoy segura que pronto Sere escritora.

—Que maravilloso, Señora Tsukino. Usted debe firmar una copia para mí.

Abanicándose tranquilamente, Tía Matty pareciera volverse más alta.

—Estaría encantada, Señor Black.

Los dedos de Passion temblaron con impaciencia. !Como esos dos podían continuar!

Al instante, se sintió avergonzada por la idea. .Se había vuelto una licenciosa lasciva, pensando en nada más que su propia satisfacción? No debía dejar a sus deseos carnales tener prioridad sobre las necesidades de otros u obstruir los normales acontecimientos de la vida. Ella debía ser tan paciente y controlada como siempre.

—Por supuesto, una nunca sabe como serán las cosas — continúo Tía Matty—. Leí un brillante ensayo sobre los aspectos paradójicos del caracol de jardín, paradójicos por que tiene semejante hermosa y delicada concha espiralada y con todo es un voraz villano en el jardín, .no?

El cuello de Passion se agarroto con el esfuerzo.

Tía Matty se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando encuentro uno, nunca se si dejarle donde estar o tirarlo sobre la pared de jardín. Pero si hiciera eso, estaría contagiando las rosas de mí vecino, .no? Es decir si la pobre cosa sobreviviera. Por que solo podría haber acabado con el haciéndolo pedazos, .no?

Los hombros de Passion se pusieron tensos. Frunció sus labios cerrados.

Tía Matty suspiro y agito su cabeza.

—! Que dilema!

Passion respiro profundo mientras observaba el ceño perplejo de Diamante Black. Pobre Hombre. El no estaba acostumbrado a la serpenteante mente de su tía.

—Confieso, señora, que nunca le he prestado tanta consideración al común caracol de jardín. Sin embargo, de ahora en adelante, los veré con nuevos ojos.

Passion apretó sus dientes y se clavo las unas en las palmas de las manos.

—Muy bien, señor. Muy bien —Tía Matty toco su brazo—

. .Le importaría verlo ahora?

Se inclino acercándose.

—.Ver que, señora?

—Mi ensayo sobre la belleza del cambio de piel de la lagartija, por supuesto. .Le importaría leerlo ahora? !Pero tía! —las palabras casi volaron de los labios de Passion. Diamante y Tía Matty la miraron con sorpresa—. .No vamos al Palacio de Cristal? —pregunto más tranquilamente. Es nuestro último día, y hay tantas cosas que todavía quiero ver.

Tía Matty asintió.

—Por supuesto, mí querida, por supuesto. Señor Black. Debo declinar su pedido de leer mí ensayo. Ahora no es el momento, señor.

—Uh, si. Comprendo totalmente, señora. En otra ocasión. Passion tomo el brazo de su tía.

—Lamento que debamos despedirlo tan pronto, Señor

Black. Se que usted apenas a llegado, pero mí tía y yo hemos pasado toda la semana investigando el Palacio de Cristal, y hoy es nuestro último día.

El frunció el ceño.

—Pero…

—Querida, he invitado al Señor Black a unirse a nosotras hoy.

—.Que? —el corazón de Passion cayó a su estomago.

Tía Matty palmeo su brazo y guiño intencionadamente.

—Por supuesto, los dejare a los dos explorar por su cuenta. Estoy segura que tendrán tanto de que hablar.

!No! Quería gritar en protesta.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

Camino hacia el coche de alquiler, una pasmada prisionera de la desilusión. Su tía y Diamante la flanqueaban.

Tropezando y empujándola por el angosto camino.

Le tomo cada gramo de voluntad no empujarlos a ambos y echar a correr.

Si corriera ahora, probablemente podría escabullirse entre la multitud. Pero no podía hacerlo. Seria descortés y una vergüenza terrible para su tía, incluso si trataba de hacer que pareciera que ella y Diamante fueron separados accidentalmente.

Además, levanto la mirada hacia el, simplemente no podía ser tan ruin.

—!Que !multitud —comento Diamante jovialmente—.

Personalmente, Señora Redington, me gusta el gentío. Tantas personas para ver y ser visto.

!Y fue visto! El abría un ancho camino con su enorme tamaño, haciendo fácilmente a un lado a los que no lograban salir de su trayectoria.

Ella necesitaba dejarle ver a Darién por que no podía reunirse con el.

—.Puedo mostrarle el salón de muebles góticos, Señor

Black? Hay algunas piezas encantadoras ahí.

—Ciertamente, Señora Redington. Ciertamente. Hoy —se inclino y le hizo un guiño— estoy completamente a su disposición.

Passion se retiro ligeramente.

—! Que encantador!

El sonrió abiertamente.

—Si, .verdad? Estamos entre los pocos afortunados,

Señora Redington, que tienen los medios para permitirse el ocio y el ingenio de usarlo para beneficio personal. Piense, Señora Redington, en todos los viles infelices que trabajan como esclavos toda su vida en trabajos serviles y luego gastan el que poco tiempo libre y dinero que una búsqueda desesperada de bebida. Existencia horrorosa. Los compadezco, verdaderamente.

El hombre hablaba con una voz que podía ser escuchada por todos los que pasaban. En efecto, parecía más interesado en la reacción de los otros por sus palabras que en la de ella.

Passion se ruborizo de vergüenza.

_Pero muchos primeros serán últimos y los últimos, primeros._

—.Que es eso, Señora Redington? —el se aclaro la garganta—. Ciertamente no pienso ser el último. Prefiero suponer ser primero, si debe saberlo —largo una risotada—. El primero será el último, el último primero .De donde saco semejante cosa?

Passion levanto sus cejas en reproche.

—El evangelio según San Marcos, capitulo diez, versículo treinta y uno.

—!Oh! —su frente se arrugo cuando asintió pensativamente—. Si, sabía que las palabras parecían familiares.

Ahora, mire este asombroso biombo, Señora Redington. .Ha visto alguna vez semejante cosa?

Passion miro el biombo. Su cuerpo se relajo. Extendió la mano para tocar la madera tallada. Era el biombo _de ellos_.

Girando lentamente su cabeza, miro sobre su hombro.

Desde una corta distancia unos intensos ojos azules captaron los suyos. El corazón de Passion salto jubiloso. Un pulso latió una vez entre sus piernas. Hizo una tranquila inspiración.

El se quedo donde estaba, en el centro de la habitación y aun así apartado de la multitud, y dirigió un gesto de desaprobación a Diamante Black.

Passion miro al hombre grande, quien todavía estaba dando su opinión crítica sobre el biombo, después volvió su mirada a Darién.

Odiaba que estuviera aquí, tan lejos de ella. Se suponía que tenía que estar cerca. Se suponía que tenía que estar tocándola. Dejo vagar su mirada sobre sus inmaculadas formas.

Sus pechos hormigueaban, y su sensible útero tembló en recuerdo de su noche juntos. Dios !como lo deseaba!

Cuando ella elevo sus ojos a los suyos, encontró las azules esferas llenas de fuego. Con lenta deliberación, el deslizo una mano en su bolsillo. Mientras su brazo se movió arriba y abajo en una relajada caricia, la humedad lleno la boca de Passion.

Sus doloridos músculos se convulsionaron y su sexo se apretó.

—Después de todo, algo tan inmenso nunca encajaría, .o si?

Passion volvió su atención a Diamante. La estaba mirando con expectación.

Passion trago.

—.Perdón?

—Dije, un biombo tan grande nunca cabria en una casa.

Diamante lo miro con desdén.

—Totalmente poco practico, si usted me pregunta.

Passion volvió a mirar a Darién. Su mano todavía estaba en su bolsillo, pero ahora se estaba acercando.

—Completamente ridículo, en serio —se mofo Diamante.

El cuerpo de ella tembló.

—En realidad, a mí me gusta bastante. A veces se necesita algo grande para cubrir el vacio.

La verbena limón excito sus sentidos.

Diamante volvió a mirar el biombo.

—Bien, veo por que le puede gustar.

Passion tembló cuando los dedos de Darién se arrastraron por su espalda. El estaba justo al lado de ella, pareciendo examinar el biombo.

—.Pero usted podía acomodar realmente algo tan grande? —le pregunto Diamante.

Passion se volvió hacia el mientras Darién le movía la detrás de sus faldas. Ella curvo sus dedos alrededor de su tiesa erección. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

—Estoy segura que nada más pequeño lo haría.

Ella envaro y soltó a Darién mientras Diamante elevaba sus gruesas cejas rubias.

—.De verdad? Debo ver el lugar donde usted pondría semejante cosa —dijo, sonriendo—. Quizás podríamos visitar su casa algún día cualquier día. Estoy seguro que a su familia le gustaría conocerme, y admiro tanto el campo, con sus grandes, extensas casas.

Asiendo su codo, la alejo del biombo.

—Su tía me dice que su padre la mantiene. Debe tener una vicaria bastante rica para poder mantener a una hermana soltera tan cómodamente.

Passion libero su brazo de los dedos gruesos de Diamante.

—Y —el puso su mano sobre su pecho—, también debe ser rico en generosidad también.

—Mi padre es rico en muchos aspectos, señor. No es el menor de ellos el amor de sus hijas.

Mientras entraban en la repleta galería principal, ella miro detrás de ella. Darién seguía con un oscuro ceño apuntado sobre Diamante Black.

Passion casi salta fuera de su piel cuando, repentinamente, la voz de Diamante retumbo y abrió sus brazos de par en par.

—_Decidme, hijas mías, ¿cuál de ustedes nos dirá que nos ama más? Que nuestra mayor recompensa puede extenderse donde la naturaleza merece.. _

—la mano de Diamante fue a descansar a la parte baja de la espalda de ella.

Passion se volvió para alejarse de las miradas curiosas de los que los rodeaban. Darién estaba cerca, su mirada fija en ella.

.Por que no podía estar caminando con el? .Por que debía estar con este hombre pomposo y presumido?

Frunciendo el ceño, Passion se separo de las avariciosas manos de Diamante.

—A diferencia del Rey Lear, señor, mí padre ama a cada una de sus hijas por si mismas y nunca otorgaría favores desiguales.

—Pero por supuesto, por supuesto —vocifero Diamante.

Bajando su voz, se inclino acercándose mientras la llevaba por la galería—. Debo decirle, Señora Redington, que estoy muy impresionado por sus conocimientos de Shakespeare. Ocurre que soy un erudito del gran hombre. Dígame, .usted reconoció la línea por mí majestuosa declamación?

Otra vez la pesada mano de Diamante bajo a su cintura. Otra vez, Passion la esquivo.

—Debo decirle Señor Black, que simplemente adivine, por el contexto de la línea y el hecho de que usted cito a Shakespeare antes.

—Entonces .que es esto Señora Redington? —tomo las manos de ella y las apretó entre las suyas—.

_¡O, ella hace arder brillantes las antorchas! Parece colgar sobre la mejilla de noche, como una rica joya en la oreja de un Etíope: Belleza demasiado rica para uso, por tierra demasiado amada!_

Passion se dio cuenta de que la había llevado a una sección muy tranquila al final de la galería.

—Señor Black, !por favor!

Tratando de jalar su mano, ella busco a Darién. Estaba a cierta distancia, participando en la conversación con un pequeño grupo de personas.

Ella jadeo mientras Diamante la empujo detrás de una enorme estatua, su mano todavía cautiva de su apretón.

—Perdóneme, Señora Redington, pero no he podido evitar notar la manera en que usted me ha estado mirando —la apretó contra el, forzando un silbido de aire de sus comprimidos pulmones—. Reconozco la mira de deseo en sus ojos, Señora Redington. Usted no puede imaginar mí deleite al saber que su pasión, perdón por el juego de palabras, es igual que la mía.

Los ojos de Passion se abrieron con la conmoción, y se

retorció contra el.

—!Déjeme ir en este instante, Señor Black!

—No puedo querida niña. _En verdad... soy demasiado_

_cariñoso. . _.!El hombre estaba tan inmóvil como un árbol! La tensión de ella aumento.

—!En este instante, Señor Black!

Su cabeza bajo. Una gota de sudor se escurría por su sien.

—Oh, .me dejara marchitar tan insatisfecho?

Passion retrocedió. No podía respirar profundo. Una frenética urgencia por gritar estaba construyéndose en ella.

—Por favor, Señor Black! Déjeme ir!Déjeme ir, o gritare! La sujeto más fuerte, y sus labios mojados se pusieron más cerca y más cerca.

—Me parece que la dama protesta de demasiado.

Justo cuando ella abría la boca para gritar, un sonido de sobresalto y un gruñido se escaparon a Diamante. Al instante siguiente, ella estaba libre mientras el enorme hombre se deslizaba al piso, apretándose un lado.

Passion miro los ojos llenos de furia de Darién.

—.Esta bien? —gruño el, sus manos todavía convertidas en puños a sus lados.

Ella deseaba correr a sus brazos.

—Si.

Resollando, Diamante rodo y se apoyo en sus codos. Levanto sus ojos enrojecidos a Darién y señalo con el dedo a Passion.

—! Estoy cortejando a esta mujer, señor! Estamos aquí juntos. Soy su acompañante.

—Yo lo escoltare justo sobre su culo si lo veo sobando otra vez a esta mujer. Ella no tiene necesidad de sus atenciones.

Diamante se puso de rodillas.

—Usted, señor, no tiene derecho a meterse entre nosotros.

El puño de Darién se tenso así que Passion se adelanto.

—Gracias, señor, por su ayuda —toco su brazo y lo miro intencionadamente—. Me temo que este hombre malinterpreto un sentimiento que el pensó haber visto en mí cara.

—Es correcto, señor —soplando, Diamante puso de pie. Tiro de su chaleco enfadado—. Y a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, mis intenciones hacia esta mujer son completamente honorables.

Una rara expresión paso por los rasgos de Darién. Miro fijamente Diamante por un momento antes de mirar a Passion. .Que estaba pensando?

Sus ojos azules ahondaron en los suyos.

—Este hombre no la merece, señora —toco el ala de su sombrero y giro sobre sus talones—. Buen día.

—!Oiga! Esta completamente equivocado, señor. !Soy totalmente merecedor de ella! —le dijo Diamante a la espalda de Darién.

Passion salió de atrás de la estatua y lo miro hasta que desapareció en la multitud.

Repentinamente se sentía desolada.

.Cuando lo vería otra vez?

_9__Ermintrude Dittsnapper: Juego de palabras intraducible: intrude: entrometida / molesta. Snapper: mordedora_


	10. CAPITULO 9: DISCUSIONES, ANUNCIOS Y MENT

**Capitulo 9: Discusiones, Anuncios y Mentiras**

Darién dibujo un cuidadoso detalle del festón que tenía que rodear el borde de la cúpula externa de la biblioteca. Este llevaría un libro abierto y una esfera unidos por un "acanthus swag10". Intento concentrarse, pero la imagen de Passion abrazada por aquel gigantesco imbécil se interponía. .Pensaba ella casarse con semejante patán? .Estaba considerando en verdad casarse?

El reparo una línea desigual.

Ella no permanecería de luto para siempre. .Cuantos hombres desearían poseerla? Una marea caliente de cólera y de celos surgió de el. Apretó su mano sobre el papel, arrugándolo.

Con un juramento lo arrojo al suelo.

Cualquiera fueran sus planes, ella era de el por los próximos dos meses. !Y no tenía ninguna maldita intención de compartirla con pretendientes patanes y estúpidos!.

Un toque ligero sonó sobre la puerta. Dio un tirón a otra hoja de papel, antes de permitir la entrada. Cranford abrió la puerta.

—La condesa, milord.

Los hombros de Darién se tensaron cuando su madre pasó tranquilamente.

—Cierre la puerta, Cranford —ordeno Neherenia. Darién asintió a su mayordomo y luego inclino la cabeza hacia su trabajo. Su madre se sirvió una bebida antes de cruzar hasta su escritorio. Dando vuelta una pila de dibujos, los hojeo. Darién la miro con rabia por debajo de sus cejas oscuras. —.Te importaría dar un paso atrás? Tendré que retorcerte el cuello si derramas esa bebida sobre mí trabajo, y no tengo el menor deseo de ser colgado por matricidio.

Neherenia tiro la hoja en su mano y retrocedió un paso. —.No piensas que el estilo clásico es un poco anticuado? Esto se ve demasiado simple.

Darién siguió trabajando dando sombra al dibujo con cuidado.

—Sabes, yo vi uno de los dibujos preliminares del Sr. Paxton en la oficina de Lord Fitzgerald. Era neo-gotico y completamente moderno. Podrías considerar en hacer algo más en ese estilo. —Joseph Paxton construye espectáculos, no edificios dijo Darién tensamente—. Esto debe ser una Biblioteca Nacional, no un Palacio de Cristal. Neherenia encogió los hombros.

—!Haz lo que quieras! Solo intento ayudar. El resoplo.

— .Que es lo que quieres madre? —Bien, iré directamente al punto. Endimión me ha dicho que estas fallándote a alguien nuevo.

Demonios, esto no durara mucho. El puso a un lado el dibujo y saco el bosquejo de la parte trasera del edificio.

—Me dijo que estas bastante cautivado con ella, y que yo debería de dejar de empujar a Lita Kino sobre ti.

Desde luego, eso fue mucho antes de que yo le contara que tú estabas comprometido con Lita.

Un musculo se tenso en su sus hombros. Neherenia bebió a sorbos su brandy,

—A propósito, se encontraba bastante molesto porque no se lo habías dicho. El no soporta sentir que se traiciona la confianza fraternal de ninguna manera. Entonces, como que tendrás que decir más mentiras, sugiero que consideres que le dirás a tú hermano y cuando. Todo eso debe acabar con tan pocas pregustas como sea posible. El odiaba escuchar de ella lo que ya sabía. Levanto su hombro para aliviar su musculo dolorido.

—Lo que me trae otra vez a ese asunto tuyo. Tienes que dejarla de lado.

Su cuerpo entero se tenso. —No. Su madre bajo de golpe su copa.

—.No comprendes que el futuro de tú hermano esta en juego aquí? Afortunadamente, tú completo desdén y desagrado a las normas de nuestra clase hacen creíble que tomes a una plebeya. Pero Esmeralda Kino y yo intentamos pintar un cuadro de amor romántico entre Lita y tú. La aceptación de la Sociedad de este matrimonio depende de esto, y Esmeralda no lo tendrá de otro modo. Si se divulga que estas follando a alguien más, nadie nos creerá esto.

El se encogió de hombros.

Neherenia poso sus manos sobre su cintura.

—Piensas que todavía puedes librarte de esto, .no?

! Bueno, no lo harás! Hay demasiado en juego para que tú estés revolcándote con alguna puta.

El rechino sus dientes.

—Cuida lo que dices madre.

—Le _pondrás _fin a esto.

Darién se obligo a relajarse.

—Dije, no.

Neherenia se dirigió a la ventana.

—.Que importa si la abandonas ahora o después?

Finalmente, te cansaras de ella y ella de ti.

Dos meses. Ellos solo tenían dos meses.

—No me importa —el casi podía sentir la piel de Passion, el sabor de sus labios. Miro a su madre—. Esto es diferente. Ella es diferente.

Neherenia lo miro fijamente y de pronto sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Eso no tiene nada de diferente, ni ella tampoco.

Le alegro que eso la irritara. Regreso a su trabajo.

Ella se dirigió a su escritorio balanceando sus faldas.

—.Que? .Crees que ella será tú leal pequeña amante para siempre? !Eso no va a pasar!

No, no por siempre. Sintió un nudo en el estomago. .Se casaría ella después que ellos se separaran?

—Y si crees que vas a retenerla con esa monstruosa polla tuya, te equivocas.

La mano de Darién movió bruscamente el lápiz. Una línea torcida estropeo la perfección del dibujo arquitectónico.

—.Que? Piensas que porque no te atendí, no te conozco

—se mofo ella—. Eres mí hijo.

Darién pasó el lápiz a través de la página, corrigiendo el arco y siguiendo las columnas. Calma. El debía mantener la calma.

—Eres hijo de tú padre —Neherenia apoyo la punta de sus largos dedos sobre el escritorio—. Como se que eres consciente, su gran lanza no me retuvo.

Darién frunció el ceño. Sus músculos temblaron. _No dejes que te provoque. ¡No lo permitas! _El esbozo detalles Corintios en las columnas.

Neherenia se inclino acercándose.

—.Quieres saber la verdad? No eres nada más que una novedad para ella. No le interesas. A ella solamente le importa esa cosa grande entre tus piernas. Hasta que se harte de ella.

Entonces te abandonara por otro gran pene.

La punta del lápiz de Darién se rompió. El lo lanzo a un lado y recogió otro.

—Basta.

Neherenia sonrió.

—Tú no eres el único disponible, sabes. El mundo esta lleno de grandes pollas. Yo debería saberlo, durante un tiempo sentí fijación por ellas —inclino la cabeza—. .Pero sabes que paso? Descubrí que el tamaño no lo es todo, y deje a los hombres como tú de una vez y para siempre. Así que ten cuidado y también tú pequeña preciosidad.

El lápiz de Darién se rompió en su mano.

—Detente. Ahora.

Neherenia se inclino más cerca de el, su voz aguda.

—Tienes el mismo problema que las mujeres hermosas, hijo mío, siempre en demanda por tus dotes físicas pero nunca por ti mismo.

Su mano se cerró en un puño.

—!Cállate!

Ella retrocedió.

—La fidelidad no se hizo para nosotros. Somos demasiado inteligentes. Tenemos muchas ventajas. Para nosotros las relaciones son fugaces y siempre cambiamos.

Neherenia levanto su barbilla con desdén.

—La monogamia siempre es una esclavitud para los campesinos, feos e incultos que no saben como mejorar y no tienen otra opción — alzo las ceja—. E incluso ellos se pierden.

Solo pregúntale al padre de tú hermano. El tenía una joven y encantadora esposa cuando me estaba follando.

La silla de Darién se estrello contra el piso, y enfurecido dio la vuelta alrededor del escritorio, su voz un rugido.

—Dime madre, .Cual era mí padre? .Feo o estúpido?

Neherenia se estremeció cuando el le arranco el collar de diamantes y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro.

—Seguramente el no era pobre. Aun mucho después de que usted abandonara su gran polla por otra, el se mantuvo fiel.

Fiel a usted. Sonriendo en la cara de sus amantes en publico, incluso mientras sabía que te los follarías al momento en que te volviera la espalda.

El se inclino más, conteniendo apenas su rabia.

—!Hmm!, El tampoco era feo. De hecho, después de que abandonaras su enorme polla, un gran número de encantadoras damas le ofrecieron consuelo. Pero el las mantuvo a distancia.

No por que fuera estúpido si no por creer en el honor y la lealtad. !Por que a pesar del hecho de que estaba casado con una mentirosa, confabuladora, absorbente, egoísta perra, el te amaba! —sus ojos la taladraban—. Hasta que tú mataste eso.

El le hizo un gesto de desprecio.

—Ahora, te diré _tú _verdad. No eres nada más que una patética, envejecida, muy usada puta, quien encuentra consuelo en asegurarse que todos a su alrededor vivan tan miserablemente como sea posible. Y muy pronto, aunque tú puedas no saber quien es el, tú último amante se cansara de ti finalmente y te abandonara. !Para siempre!

Darién sacudió la cabeza.

—No vengas a mí ese día. Ya que no te tendré compasión

—el clavo la mirada en los fríos ojos verdes de su madre—.!Ahora lárgate!

Neherenia se dio la vuelta y atravesó de una zancada la habitación. Se volvió en la puerta e hizo una pausa.

— Nunca le pedí a tú padre que se consumiera por mí. Y no es menos cierto que el matrimonio es un acuerdo de negocios entre familias. Te casaras con Lita Kino, a pesar de tú vulgar enredo con esa otra mujer. Lo harás, o veras a Endimión avergonzado como un bastardo.

Ella lo miro fijamente y sus ojos brillaron.

—Desearía que fueras tú. Si Endimión fuera mí primogénito, estaría tentada de decirle a Esmeralda Kino que se colgara.

—No creas que no lo se. Y no creas que no se que tú principal preocupación no es por Endimión si no, por ti. A la sociedad nunca le ha gustado frotar su propia nariz en la alcantarilla y ahora es más cierto que nunca. Si esto se sabe, nadie te recibiría. !Nadie! !Estarías condenada a vivir en el ostracismo, cada día de tú vida, sin atreverte a aparecer en la calle! Lo perderías todo —dijo el con dureza—. !No pretendamos que no se exactamente lo que esta en juego aquí!

El lanzo el collar de diamantes estrellándolo contra la puerta cerca de su cabeza.

—Ahora, maldición, lárgate. Y no vuelvas a traer tú enmohecida presencia a mí casa nunca más.

Neherenia se inclino, recogió el collar, y se marcho.

Passion levanto la mirada hacia Lita mientras ella entraba al cuarto solariego.

— .Lita, querida, moverías ese jarrón un poco a la izquierda?

— !Hola! A ti también —bromeo Lita mientras movía el jarrón.

Passion se rio con su prima.

—!Lo siento!.

—Siéntate Lita y toma una taza de te —ordeno Tía Matty—. Los bollos estarán aquí enseguida.

—En un momento Tía Matty. Primero, tengo un anuncio que hacer —Lita apretó sus manos—. .Tengo vuestra completa atención?

Dejando su lápiz Passion, noto un papel metido bajo el brazo de su prima. Ella intercambio una mirada inquisidora con

Tía Matty.

—.Están listas? —pregunto Lita entusiasmada.

—Oh, por Dios del cielo, niña, dilo —la apremio Tía

Matty.

Lita suspiro.

—!Estoy comprometida para casarme!

Los ojos de Passion se agrandaron de asombro mientras ella sonreía.

—.Que?

Tía Matty quedo con la boca abierta.

Lita asintió feliz.

—!Es verdad!

—! Válgame Dios, felicitaciones! —exclamo Passion.

Poniéndose de pie, le dio a Lita un firme abrazo. .Señor, porque de pronto sentía compasión por si misma? Haciendo a un lado los sentimientos poco caritativos y empujo a su prima a una silla—. Siéntate y cuéntanos todo. .Quien es el hombre?

—Si —Tía Matty había logrado levantar la mandíbula—.

.Quien?

Lita se sentó más derecha y levanto su barbilla.

—Lita Rebecca Kino, esta comprometida para casarse con Alexander Chiba, Octavo Conde de Langley.

—!Oct–octav-octavo Conde de Langley! —tartamudeo Tía Matty.

—Voy a ser una condesa —proclamo Lita.

—Pero esto es increíble —Passion sonrió ampliamente—.

.Como es que mantuviste en secreto algo así?

Lita se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

—Porque ni yo misma lo sabía.

La Tía Matty resoplo.

—!Cielos, Lita! .Como es que fuiste cortejada por un conde y no lo sabes?

Lita tomo el papel de abajo de su brazo.

—Al parecer, el conde me observo una tarde en la Opera italiana —ella se ruborizo—. Aunque entonces el no demostró sus sentimientos, pensó que yo era la mujer más encantadora de allí. Al pasar los días, constantemente pensaba en mí.

_¿Pensaba Darién en ella constantemente?_

—Ayer, el ofreció el matrimonio.

_¿Darién alguna vez querría casarse?. _El pecho de Passion se apretó.

Su prima le ofreció el papel.

—La historia entera esta en las páginas de sociedad de

hoy. Passion trago profundamente los sentimientos que la perturbaban.

—!Oh, Lita, que romántico!

Ella tomo el papel, y aclarando su garganta, leyó en voz alta:

"_Se anuncia que Alexander Chiba, Octavo Conde de Langley, está comprometido con la señorita Lita Rebecca Kino. Las nupcias tendrán lugar el día diez de junio, en una ceremonia privada, en la Capilla de Chiba House_."

Passion hizo una pausa.

—"_(Contrato pendiente)"._

—Madre dice que esto es solamente porque todo va muy rápido —dijo Lita—. El contrato será firmado pronto.

La Tía Matty elevo las cejas como diciendo "ya veremos eso".

—Oh, Tía Matty, en serio —la regaño Passion—. Esto es absolutamente maravilloso para Lita.

—Lo se, lo se —la Tía Matty miro a Lita—. Estoy feliz por ti, niña. Realmente lo estoy. Pero ahora, tú madre estará más que imposible. Ella siempre pensó que era superior a nuestra familia. El día que la madre de Passion se caso con mí querido hermano, tú madre nos desairó. Bueno, ella apenas nos reconoce. Estoy segura que ahora, dejaremos de existir —Tía Matty levanto la barbilla—. No, es que yo la eche de menos, tú lo sabes.

—!Tía Matty! — exclamo Passion.

Lita sacudió la cabeza. —Esta bien, Passion. Conozco a mí madre mejor que nadie —suspiro—. Pero ella _es _mí madre.

Passion apretó la mano de Lita.

—Desde luego que lo es. Y tú no tienes que defenderla de nosotras —Passion envió una mirada a su Tía.

Tía Matty le devolvió la mirada. Pero entonces, ella lanzo un suspiro de resignación.

—Oh, muy bien. No pensare en absoluto en Esmeralda Kino —señalo el papel—. .Dice algo más? Passion leyó el comentario debajo del anuncio:

"_El Conde de Langley ha evitado por mucho tiempo las convenciones y los ideales de su noble clase, apenas puede ser una sorpresa para aquellos en la sociedad que él se haya comprometido con una simple Señorita Cualquiera, lo que pondrá las lenguas en movimiento es el extraordinario hecho de que el conde esté enamorado de la muchacha! ¿Quién podría haber adivinado que el cínico y mundano de Langley alguna vez se enamoraría? ¡Ya está eso confirmado! Al parecer el conde se enamoró completamente de la encantadora señorita Kino, cuando él la vio en la Ópera italiana._

_¡Y según los que lo conocen, él esta impaciente de hacerla la Condesa de Langley!."_

"_Salas y salones son ya hervideros. ¿Qué sucederá, queridos lectores? ¿Ésta señorita Kino será acogida o desairada? ¿El amor romántico prosperará o fracasará? ¿Quién será el primero en invitar a la encantadora pareja a su velada? ¿Y QUIEN será invitado al bendito acontecimiento en Chiba House?"._

Passion sonrió para ahuyentar la nerviosa mirada en el rostro de su prima.

—Sin duda, tú serás acogida. No te preocupes por eso.

—Por supuesto que lo harán, niña —asintió Tía Matty.

Que maravilloso que su prima tuviera un esposo amoroso. Otra punzada de dolor acompaño su pensamiento.

.Cual era el problema con ella? Debía pensar en la felicidad de Lita, y no en su propio dolor.

—Oh, Lita, estoy tan contenta por ti. Y junio esta tan cerca. Cielos, debes tener mil cosas por hacer.

—Si, mí futura suegra, la condesa, y mí madre han tomado las cosas completamente en sus manos. La condesa dice que todo debe hacerse perfectamente y que así la nobleza me aceptara. Debo _ir _a donde ella dice y _hace_r lo que me pida. Ella debe aprobar todos mis vestidos antes de que me presente en publico —Lita frunció el ceño—. Temo no poder seguir con mis lecciones de pintura en este momento, Passion. Habrá mucho por hacer…

— !Dios mío!, Lita, la pintura puede esperar.

El ceño de Lita se intensifico. —No podre acompañarte a los eventos que habíamos planeado. Lamentablemente mí programa social no esta más en mis manos —sus cejas se elevaron—. Pero tú debes de ir a todo.

Tú luto acabo ya, y quiero que tengas una temporada maravillosa. Prométeme que todavía iras.

—Lo prometo —Passion miro a su tía—. Además, usted no dejara que me quede en casa, .verdad?

—Ciertamente que no —Tía Matty dejo su taza de te y miro hacia la puerta—. .Donde están esos bollos? —ella volvió su atención a Lita—, de hecho, estoy muy convencida de que Passion anunciara su propio compromiso antes de que su tiempo conmigo finalice.

—No me casare otra vez, Tía Matty.

—Que tonterías —su Tía entrego a Lita una taza te—

. Ahora, cuéntanos sobre tú prometido, Lita. .Que tipo de hombre es este conde?

Lita se puso algo nerviosa.

—Bueno, debo confesar que nuestra primera reunión no fue lo que imagine.

Tía Matty se inclino hacia delante sobre su silla, con interés.

—.Por que? .El es feo? .Tullido? .Empobrecido? Los rizos de Lita se balancearon cuando sacudió la cabeza.

—No nada de eso. De hecho, es uno de los hombres más varoniles que yo haya conocido. Y el es uno de los hombres más ricos en el reino.

—Oh —Tía Matty pareció un poco decepcionada.

—Entonces, .cual es el problema? —pregunto Passion.

Lita pareció pensativa.

—Es solo que el no pareció particularmente enamorado de mí. De hecho, apenas me miro.

Passion frunció el ceño, confundida. —El fue sumamente grosero con la condesa y con mí madre —siguió Lita—, y cuando el se fue, por la expresión en su rostro, parecía furioso con todas nosotras.

—.Quien podría estar furioso contigo?—dijo Passion—.Tal vez llevaba el peso de otros problemas sobre de el.

—Quizá el dedo del pie le dolía —sugirió Tía Matty—.Cuando mí dedo del pie fue pisoteado, me puse de un carácter terrible.

Passion compartió una pequeña sonrisa con su prima.

—Ahí lo tienes, Lita. Debió haber sido su dedo del pie.

—Estoy segura que ambas están en lo cierto —Lita apoyo la taza de la que había estado bebiendo a sorbos—. Su madre dijo que el estaba enfadado con ella. Supongo que ellos habían estado discutiendo.

Tía Matty se disculpo para ir a ver que retenía a los bollos.

En cuanto ella se retiro, Lita se inclino hacia delante.

—Te digo, prima !les dio a su madre y a la mía semejante regaño! No podrías creerlo, hasta haberlo visto. El estaba tan ofuscado —Lita entrelazo sus manos—. Tengo que confesar, lo encontré maravillosamente emocionante. Oh, Passion, tengo que morderme la lengua, y mantenerme tranquila tantas veces con mí madre. Bueno, nunca la he desafiado hablándole como el lo hizo. Pero lo he deseado miles de veces — Lita bajo sus ojos—. Por favor, no pienses que soy horrorosa. Pero solo por eso, yo podría amar a este hombre.

Passion no sabía que decir. No se conocía a Esmeralda Kino por su bondad y encanto, pero aun así, un hijo debía honrar a su madre.

—Estoy segura de que encontraras muchos motivos para amar al conde, querida. No solo porque el te ama.

Lita le clavo la mirada.

—Si el todavía me ama. Pienso, que después del encuentro con mí madre, él crea que puedo ser como ella. Creo que por eso, el se mostraba tan frio.

—Bueno, entonces tú le demostraras que no es verdad.

—Oh, espero que si —los ojos verdes de Lita se volvieron sonadores—. Puedo imaginarlo con su traje tradicional de novio.

Una visión de Darién de pie a su lado, diciendo los votos, llegaron a la mente de Passion. Rápidamente los aparto. Esa era una parte del convenio que ellos no compartirían.

—El es tan hermoso, Passion. Espera a que lo conozcas. Se parece a un dios.

Passion sonrió y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera más rápido. .Vendría Darién a verla esta noche?

Lita suspiro.

—Tiene los ojos azules más extraordinarios que alguna vez haya visto. Incluso llenos de cólera son fascinantes.

Passion recordó la ternura en los ojos de Darién de esta mañana, y la ardiente mirada deslizándose sobre ella la noche anterior. Ningún hombre podría tener los ojos más hermosos que el.

Darién miro los marrones ojos de Beryl Benchley y se esforzó por sonreír mientras ella le ofrecía otro chocolate de un plato de cristal tallado.

—No, gracias, Lady Beryl.

Las notas bajas del violonchelo de Endimión se escuchaban en el fondo.

Ella puso el plato a un lado.

—La tía dice que debería confiar en nosotras, para ayudar en la aclimatación social de su prometida, milord.

Darién apretó su mandíbula. Podría asesinar a su madre por colocar ese maldito anuncio.

—.No es eso lo correcto tía?

La tía de Beryl levanto la vista de los naipes que tenía en su mano.

—.Quien podría rechazar el verdadero amor?

"Cristo" El intercambio una mirada con Endimión.

Lord Benchley resoplo.

—Amor verdadero. Que manojo de tonterías. Los matrimonios son con el objetivo de aumentar el prestigio de alguien, o la riqueza preferentemente de ambos —miro por encima de sus anteojos a Darién—, la única razón de que usted puede llevar a cabo esto, milord, es porque su prestigio y su riqueza no necesitan de ningún refuerzo —el jugo un naipe—.Supongo que usted puede permitirse el amor.

Endimión dejo a un lado el violonchelo y se unió a Beryl en el diván.

—Su hija y yo estamos enamorados, milord.

—Un episodio feliz pero sin importancia —comento Lord Benchley—. Usted se casara con mí hija, mí querido joven, porque es un Chiba y, desde luego, porque usted tiene mucho dinero.

La tía de Beryl miro con el ceño fruncido a su hermano.

—Realmente, milord.

Endimión sonrió ampliamente a Beryl y beso la punta de sus dedos.

—.Tú todavía me amarías si yo fuera pobre?

—Por supuesto —Beryl rio tontamente.

Darién cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

—.Usted le amaría si el no fuera un Chiba?.

Las cejas de Darién se levantaron con sorpresa e inmediatamente se acerco a Beryl.

—Si, .podrías?

—Bueno, desde luego que si —ella sonrió otra vez—. Pero tú eres un Chiba, querido mío, y realmente eres muy rico.

Mathew mordisqueo su dedo discretamente.

—Mmm, buena cosa eso.

Darién los miro a los dos. Sintió una repentina oleada de aversión hacia Beryl Benchley. Ella mentía. Al menos su padre era honesto.

Pero claro, .que otra cosa iba a decir ella?

"_No, querido Endimión, en realidad te dejaría de amar si fueses pobre y no fueras un Chiba."_

Ella solo decía lo que Endimión quería escuchar. Y en verdad, en verdad no eran preguntas justas.

De todos modos, el odiaba toda la mentira. Cerró los ojos y froto su frente. .Por que de pronto sentía como si estuviera rodeado de mentiras? Mintiendo a Endimión, mintiendo a los Benchleys. Ahora, con el anuncio en el periódico, mintiendo al mundo. Eso hacia que se sintiera enfermo.

Passion. Passion era su tónico. Con ella, no existía ninguna mentira. La tensión en sus hombros se relajo. Cuando el estaba con ella, todo lo malo desaparecía y todo lo bueno aumentaba.

En el Palacio de Cristal, el había estado tan irritado porque ella no estaba sola. Pero cuando ella lo vio, la expresión que apareció en su rostro lo había dejado sin aliento. Cada emoción exhibida claramente. Anhelo, deseo, ternura. Y ese algo indefinible elevándolos… a algo maravilloso.

— .Estas bien, hermano?

El la necesitaba. La necesitaba ahora.

Darién asintió.

—Si, solo estoy cansado —se puso de pie y sintió pulsar su polla—. Debo irme.

Algo en la expresión de Endimión le dijo que el sabía a donde iría.

—Entonces que tengas buenas noches. Enviaras el carruaje de regreso, verdad?

El asintió hacia lord Benchley.

—Voy a jugar unas manos antes de retirarme.

Darién salió tan rápido como pudo. Su cuerpo conocía el camino, y cuando se recostó en el interior del carruaje, su polla estaba hinchada y empujaba contra el pantalón.

El ordeno a su cochero que lo dejara a unas calles de la casa de Passion, y luego lo envió de regreso a lo de los Benchley.

Pero, la corta caminata solo sirvió para aumentar su deseo. En silencio escalo el enrejado. Un débil resplandor alumbraba el cuarto. .Ella todavía lo esperaba? Sonrió cuando se encontró la ventana entornada. Paso por encima del marco, entro rápidamente dejando caer la cortina detrás de el.

Aunque su corazón latía acelerado, el se mantuvo inmóvil un momento. Passion descansaba sobre un lado, con los ojos cerrados. Ella estaba vuelta hacia la ventana, como si pudiera haber estado esperándolo. Una lámpara de aceite que ardía baja sobre la mesa de noche, la iluminaba en un círculo de suave luz.

Darién se quito su sombrero. Se despojo de su abrigo y corbata, caminando a la cabecera de la cama. Los labios de ella estaban entreabiertos, y sus cejas, bajo la influencia de algún sueño, se agitaban delicadamente. Su cabello dorado estaba extendido en ondas sobre la almohada como un manto de seda.

Dios, era tan hermosa.

Con cuidado para no despertarla, apoyo sus manos sobre la cama y, acercándose a ella, aspiro su dulce aroma. La vainilla y azahares invadieron sus sentidos. Ella murmuro algo en el sueño y se volvió sobre su espalda con un suspiro.

Sus labios se encontraban muy cerca para resistirse. El rozo su boca contra la suya y luego la beso con ternura. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos pero solo fue un breve momento antes de que el sintiera que empezaban a responderle. Entonces la mano de ella se curvo alrededor de su nuca y la otra se deslizo por su mejilla mientras lo acercaba más a ella, profundizando el beso.

Darién gimió contra su boca y se obligo a separarse.

Sus ojos color cielo parpadearon al abrirlos.

—!Hola! —dijo el.

Los labios de ella se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—!Hola! No estaba segura si vendrías.

—Te dije que estaría contigo tan a menudo como fuera

posible.

—Si —ella tiro despacio de su corbata, aflojándola—. Tú dijiste eso.

Darién se sentó a un lado de ella, sobre la cama.

—Abre tú camisón.

Despacio ella se incorporo. El no podía alejar sus ojos de ella mientras desprendía cada diminuto botón.

—De ahora en adelante debes dormir sin ropa —el tiro de su corbata y se aflojo el cuello—. No la necesitaras.

Un rubor rosado cubrió sus mejillas. Su pelo cayó alrededor de sus hombros, y su camisón quedo abierto hasta la cintura.

El miembro de Darién se endureció con impaciencia. El se quito los zapatos. Caray, nunca se había sentido tan caliente con ninguna otra mujer. Ella miro como se quitaba el chaleco y desprendía los gemelos de madreperla de su camisa. El la deseaba desesperadamente.

—Mantengo para ti chocolate caliente sobre el hogar — dijo ella en voz baja.

Darién se quedo quieto, y algo se estremeció muy dentro de el.

—.Que?

—Algo de chocolate caliente —ella alcanzo su muñeca para liberar fácilmente el gemelo de su puño—. Pensé que te podría gustar algo caliente.

El miro fijamente mientras ella liberaba su otro puño.

Varias de sus amantes le habían ofrecido innumerables bebidas: brandy, whisky escocés, oporto. Pero nunca le habían ofrecido chocolate caliente. Nunca le habían ofrecido algo que no fuera un estimulante sexual.

Ella coloco el gemelo sobre la mesa y levanto sus encantadores ojos. Incluso cuando era un niño jamás le habían dado algo parecido. Oh, el había poseído más cosas que las que necesitaba, pero nada que no fuera parte de una lista de compras. Nada pura y sencillamente para su bienestar. Nada solícitamente ofrecido anticipándose a su necesidad.

Sus ojos escocían.

Nada cálido y tranquilizador le había sido dado sin haber tenido que pedirlo.

El había dejado de pedir hacia mucho.

La frente de Passion se arrugo.

—.No te apetece chocolate caliente?

La mano de el temblaba mientras la deslizaba en el cabello de ella. La acerco hacia el y presiono los labios en sus cejas.

—Me encantaría una taza de chocolate caliente.


	11. CAPITULO 10: SUEÑOS, DESEOS, Y JUSTIFICA

**Capitulo 10 : Sueños, Deseos, y Justificaciones**

Passion soñó con el león. La enfrento y le rugió mostrando sus dientes. Incluso aunque ella estaba asustada, se le acerco. Con cada paso que daba, el se tornaba más temible. Ella se detuvo un momento, queriendo lanzarse contra el, aun asustada de hacerlo.

.Por que? .Por que lo tentaba? .Ella creía que él la protegería? .Como podría, cuando el mismo se lastimaba? La sangre escapaba de una cuchillada sobre su corazón.

El volvió a sacudir su cabeza y rugió con ira al cielo. .La haría trizas? No, el ya podría haberlo hecho. No. No, el nunca la dañaría.

Con repentina determinación, ella fue hacia el.

Passion abrió sus ojos. La lámpara de aceite aun ardía.

Pero ningún cuerpo caliente tocaba el suyo. Ella se sentó en la cama y luego suspiro feliz.

Llevando solo su pantalón, Darién se reclinaba en una de las sillas cerca el hogar. El la estaba mirando.

—Pensé que te habías ido —dijo ella.

—No.

Passion miro el reloj. Casi las tres de la mañana.

Deslizándose de la cama, ella tomo el cobertor por modestia.

—Yo debería haber ocultado esa cosa mientras dormías.

Passion sonrió mientras se le acercaba. El tomo su mano y la tiro sobre su regazo.

Ella le empujo el cabello que se había caído su frente.

—.Por que no estas en la cama?

—No podía dormir —su mirada oscilo a la porción de busto que se revelaba por encima del cobertor—. Hubiera sido demasiado tentador despertarte si me hubiera quedado.

Passion trazo la curva de su oreja.

—Eso hubiera estado bien.

—Pensé que podrías estar todavía dolorida —su voz sonó ronca.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Hace mucho que paso. El único dolor que siento ahora es la necesidad de tenerte dentro de mí.

—Por Dios —murmuro el—. Eres mí tentación. No puedo resistirme a ti.

Ella meció su cadera contra su erección.

—Entonces no lo hagas —ella inspiro antes de tomar sus labios en un suave, indagador beso. Ella sintió que el cobertor se caía y lo dejo ir.

Antes, el la había llevado a un tembloroso clímax con solo usar sus dedos. Apoyado en sus codos, el había visto cada jadeo y estremecimiento. El la había animado con los tiernos besos que dejaba sobre sus labios. Ahora ella quería devolvérselos.

Se deslizo hacia un costado para terminar sentada a horcajadas, sobre sus piernas, y le desabotono el pantalón. El ya estaba duro. Aun así, mientras ella lo miraba, su tamaño se incremento.

El rozo sus pezones con las palmas de sus manos antes de ahuecarlas sobre los lados de sus llenos pechos.

La respiración de ella se acelero. Ella adoraba su roce, adoraba el poder y la fuerza de el. Ella acaricio toda la longitud de su suave carne con la punta de sus dedos.

Darién aspiro bruscamente, y sus caderas se inclinaron bajo ella mientras sus manos iban a descansar sobre sus caderas. El levanto sus ojos hacia los de ella. Reflejaban una cruda, dolorosa necesidad. Y brillando intensamente detrás de la necesidad, estaba el dolor.

El corazón de ella se salto un latido en su pecho.

Por un momento ella no supo que decir o hacer.

Entonces ella le dio de si misma lo único en lo que podía pensar. Ella se apretó contra el y lo abrazo fuerte.

—Estoy aquí —susurro ella. Le beso el suave lóbulo de su oreja—. Estas a salvo conmigo.

No sabía de donde vinieron las palabras, solo que el parecía necesitarlas.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, y sus manos la apretaron a el. Ella dejo besos sobre la fuerte columna de su cuello, inhalando el limón verbena, mientras frotaba los húmedos pliegues de su sexo a lo largo de su miembro.

Ella le enseñaría el camino. Ella lo llevaría al éxtasis.

El gimió en su hombro, y una de sus manos se curvo alrededor de la plenitud de su pecho.

Passion se levanto contra el y capturo su boca en un beso que le ofreció todo lo que tenía. El se pego a ella con la boca abierta con un hambre que revelo la verdadera profundidad de su ansia. Y mientras su mojado sexo masajeaba su pene, le dejo darse un banquete con ella durante todo el tiempo que necesitara. Cuanto más tomaba el, más daba ella, hasta que finalmente el la libero con un desgarrador jadeo.

Mareada y jadeando, ella se movió subiendo contra el, deslizando la hinchada carne de su clítoris hasta la congestionada cabeza de su pene. Y allí permaneció, frotando uno contra otro, mientras el introducía su pezón en la boca. El la devoro vorazmente. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de el y lo atrajo hacia si.

El tembló bajo ella, y su propio cuerpo tembló con necesidad contenida. Pero ella quería llevarlo más lejos. Ella quería hacerle olvidar todo ese dolor, aunque solo fuera un momento.

Ella se movió un poco más arriba y presiono la mojada abertura de su cuerpo sobre la cabeza de su miembro.

Un gemido profundo se escapo de el mientras ella empujaba ligeramente y luego se retiraba.

Su cuerpo salto bajo ella mientras ella hacia eso una y otra vez y otra vez. Sus brazos la aplastaron, sus manos aferradas a su pelo. Aun así, ella los condujo sobre cada breve pizca de prometedor banquete.

Las caderas de el comenzaron a empujar.

El sudor apareció sobre la frente de ella.

—Yo... yo te necesito —jadeo el.

Passion bajo la mirada hacia el, emociones y físicas sensaciones se mezclaban dentro de ella. El obsequio era suyo para dar.

El presiono su mejilla a su pecho. Sus caderas levantadas.

—! Dios, Passion! Te necesito —repitió el con voz ronca.

El cuerpo de ella estaba tenso y palpitante.

—Estoy aquí —dijo ella y se deslizo bajando sobre el tomándolo hasta el final.

El la apretó abrazándola, una mano agarrando su nalga mientras su boca recorría su pezón tan fuerte que ella sintió un pequeño tirón en su pecho.

Mientras lo sostenía contra ella, sin siquiera moverse, la poderosa palpitación que señalaba la liberación de el le trajo la propia. Ella jadeo de placer.

Las caderas de el se elevaron.

Los dedos de ella se apretaron en su pelo. Ella se estremeció y sacudió alrededor de el.

La lengua de el lamio su hinchado pezón.

El corazón de ella palpitaba. Ahogo un grito.

El tembló y la agarro mientras ella dejaba caer un caliente, absorbente torrente de humedad.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de el.

—Vamos, Darién. Vamos —dijo ella sin respiración.

El gimió y corcoveo bajo ella y luego baño su matriz con el espeso torrente de su semilla.

Ella no quería dejarlo ir, pero toda su fuerza abandono sus miembros inmediatamente. Ella se derrumbo sobre el, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

El la sostuvo durante un largo rato, acariciando su pelo y presionando besos sobre su frente. Finalmente el dijo, —Gracias.

Creo que ahora puedo dormir.

Passion rio y se obligo a bajar de el. Cruzando hasta la cama, ella se deslizo bajo la sabana y se tiro sobre la almohada.

Ella lo miro mientras se sacaba su pantalón. El se unió con ella, pero no se acostó.

Inclinándose, el retiro un disperso zarcillo de pelo de su cara.

—Tú estas más allá de la hermosura —susurro.

Un caliente estremecimiento cosquilleo en su interior.

—Me complace que pienses eso.

Sus notables ojos se movieron sobre sus rasgos mientras el se sentaba y se apoyaba en las almohadas. Un frunce arrugo su frente.

—.Quien era ese hombre contigo hoy?

Passion se sentó.

—Perdón por eso. Acabo de conocerlo —ella se volvió para enfrentarlo y cruzo sus piernas—. Es el sobrino de uno de los mejores amigos de mis tías.

—.Realmente esta cortejándote?

Ella elevo sus cejas.

—Supongo. Pero no creo que lo estará por mucho tiempo.

—El hombre es un asno —Darién frunció el ceño—. Y un libertino también. Yo podría haberle roto los brazos por agarrarte así.

Passion se abstuvo de comentar el hecho que el había hecho mucho más que intentar besarla cuando ellos se encontraron por primera vez.

El la miro, y ella supo que había adivinado sus pensamientos.

—No hay ninguna comparación. Tú me deseabas.

Ella tomo su mano.

—Si.

La mirada de el se enlazo con la de ella.

—Te tengo por dos meses. Lo último que tolerare es a un lascivo patán metido en mí camino. Deshazte de el.

Que el sintiera irritación por Diamante Black tanto como ella, la sorprendió.

—Lo hare. De hecho, después que te marcharas, encontramos una pareja en compañía de un grupo bastante grande de niños. El señor Black comento sobre ellos, entonces deje caer sobre el lamentable hecho de que nunca tendría semejante familia —ella bajo sus ojos—. Eso debería disuadirlo.

Pero de todos modos, debo tener en cuenta a mí tía. No puedo avergonzarla por ser grosera.

—Lo que es vergonzoso es la sugerencia que ese hombre sea apropiado para ti. Cristo, el es un oportunista de la peor clase. El se casara contigo, niños o no, para luego quedarse con todo —Darién de pronto frunció el ceño—. .Cual es tú situación, Passion? Dices que eres la hija de un vicario, aunque el corte y calidad de tú ropa sugiere más riqueza que lo que esa profesión permite. .Tú marido era rico?

Passion se movió incomoda. Pensar en su marido era siempre una no bienvenida intrusión.

—Mi marido era un prospero terrateniente. Pero a su muerte, volqué toda la propiedad a mí padre. Yo tome solo una pequeña pensión de eso —ella se encogió de hombros—.También recibo algún dinero de un fideicomiso. Mi madre trajo una considerable dote con ella cuando se caso con mí padre.

Desde luego, según su lado de la familia, ella desmereció su valor por casarse por debajo de su clase. Ellos apenas nos reconocen —Passion encontró la mirada azul de Darién—. Pero mí madre era feliz. Ella se caso con mí padre por amor y nunca se arrepintió de eso.

Darién no aparto la mirada.

—Ese pomposo patán no te hará feliz.

Passion sonrió.

—Lo se —ella trazo las líneas de la palma de la mano de el—. Es solo que estoy saliendo del luto, y mí tía adora jugar a la casamentera. Ella es, por lo general, muy buena en eso.

Darién parecía tenso.

—.Es por eso por lo que has venido a Londres? .A encontrar un nuevo marido?

.Por que estaba el nervioso? .Que pensaba? Señor, .pensaba que ella intentaba atraparlo?

—Vine a Londres por unas muy necesarias vacaciones, para ver a mí tía y primas, ver los monumentos, y atender algunos asuntos —ella lo miro a los ojos—. Eso es todo.

Su expresión no se alivio. .Que le podría decir, y por que esto comenzaba a hacerle daño?

—Darién, en dos meses volveré a casa. Volveré a la misma vida que deje. Tú estarás libre, quiero decir, tú _eres _libre de hacer todo lo que se te de la gana.

Su ceño se hizo más profundo.

—.Y cuantos hombres están en casa? .Cuantos están esperando que te deshagas de tú luto así ellos pueden comenzar a perseguirte?

Tanto alivio como confusión surgió en ella. .Por que estaba el actuando celoso? .Cual era su preocupación?.

—Darién, tengo muy pocos admiradores —ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió—. Mis hermanas los tienen. Pienso que entre ellas poseen todos los corazones del condado.

El no sonrió con ella.

—Sin intención de ofender, dulzura, pero eres una inconsciente.

Passion inclino su cabeza a un lado con una sonrisa perpleja.

—.Que?

—Lo note hoy, en el Palacio De cristal. Eras completamente inconsciente de todos los ojos que te seguían.

Ahora ella frunció el ceño.

—.Que ojos? .De quienes?

—Más que suficientes —gruño el—. Y apuesto a que al menos tienes una docena de vecinos cachondos olfateando detrás de tus faldas en casa.

Passion pensó en eso.

—En serio, solo puedo pensar en tres caballeros que podrían tener pensamientos en ese aspecto —ella lo miro—. Pero no estoy interesada en ninguno de ellos.

El enrosco un poco de su pelo en su dedo mientras sus ojos azules encontraban los de ella.

—.En quien estas interesada?

Esta era la más extraña conversación. El había dicho que llegaría el día en que estaría satisfecho. Ellos tenían un tiempo ya establecido juntos. .Entonces por que el se preocupaba por que haría ella después?

—No tengo ningún interés matrimonial en nadie.

Los ojos de el no abandonaron los de ella.

—Pero un día, .esperas volver a casarte?

.Por que quería el saber? .Cual esperaba que fuera su respuesta? La imagen de ellos que ella había apartado antes floreció en su mente, donde el había sostenido su mano y había pronunciado unos votos que ella solo lo oiría pronunciar en sus sueños.

Su mirada azul sostenía la de ella. Su corazón le dolía.

—No lo se —admitió ella suavemente—. Solía creer que no. Pero ahora… —ella bajo la mirada a la mano de el unida a la suya— yo podría soñar con eso.

El estuvo en silencio por largo rato. Cuando ella finalmente levanto sus ojos, el todavía la miraba.

—No creo en relaciones duraderas. Sin embargo, si tú alguna vez vuelves a casarse y lo descubro, pienso que odiare a ese hombre.

El se acostó y la atrajo hacia el mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

Una afilada tristeza recorrió la columna de Passion. .Pero que justificación tenía para la tristeza? Desde el principio, ella había entendido la naturaleza transitoria de su relación. Cuando había aceptado su oferta, ella había sabido que habría consecuencias. Este dolor era la consecuencia inevitable de su decisión de estar con el. Desear a un hombre que no creía en relaciones duraderas. Anhelar lo que el nunca daría. Ansiar un futuro que nunca seria suyo.

Estos deseos imposibles eran la prueba que su maldad codiciosa nacía de la fornicación, el pecado engendra pecado.

Sus emociones estaban equivocadas, eran indefendibles.

Su pecho se tenso.

_Cuando rompemos las leyes de Dios, el mundo sufre._

Passion atrajo la sabana bajo su barbilla. Al menos este sufrimiento era enteramente suyo. Ella tendría que soportarlo.

Ella debía soportarlo.

Ella no podía hacer nada más, ya que no podía resistirse a el.

El brazo de Darién se apretó alrededor de ella, y su mano se movió para sostener su pecho.

Ella suspiro, y su cuerpo se calentó en consuelo.

La absoluta verdad era que no podía resistirse a sus propios sentimientos por el. Ella se sentía físicamente realizada.

Se sentía más fuerte y más atenta. Ella tenía renovado interés en su arte.

Ella se sentía viva.

.Como podían todas estas cosas buenas venir de algo incorrecto? .Eran ellas su "precio de Judas" por traicionarse a si misma?

!No! _Esta _era la verdadera Passion. .Señor, había olvidado la muchacha que ella era antes de su matrimonio? .Había olvidado la despreocupación y la risa que había llenado sus días? .Había olvidado sus esperanzas y sueños? Ella había traicionado a su verdadero yo hacia mucho.

Ella le había vuelto la espalda con el dolor de su estéril matrimonio y había permitido que su tendencia natural hacia el deber y la obligación se convirtieran tanto en su escudo como en sus atributos de definición. Había sido más fácil hacer constantemente por otros que enfrentar su propia negligencia.

Sus dedos se curvaron sobre la sabana. Siempre y cuando no hiriera a nadie más, .cuan malo podía ser complacer su necesidad por un tiempo? .Que mal podía haber en encontrar su viejo yo, que había amado y reído, el yo que había entrado en su matrimonio con felicidad y esperanza?

Bastante pronto, su relación se terminaría. Hasta entonces, ella toleraría el sufrimiento y abrazaría las alegrías de estar con el. Aunque no supiera donde la conduciría el camino, mientras las consecuencias de su viaje las aguantara ella sola, .que daño hacia? .Que daño…?

Darién despertó lentamente.

El cuarto estaba alumbrado con la débil luz del comienzo de la mañana. En algún sitio, justo fuera de la ventana, un palomo arrullaba a su compañera.

En sus brazos, Passion suspiro y se acurruco más estrechamente contra el. Su mejilla yacía contra su pecho, y su pelo cubría su brazo.

El no quería moverse. El deseaba dormir al lado de ella en las últimas horas de la mañana. Deseaba levantarse con ella y compartir el desayuno con ella. Deseaba hablar con ella. El quería verla vestirse. Después deseaba desnudarla.

El arrastro su dedo por el puente de su delgada nariz.

Quería quedarse, solamente quedarse, con ella. Suspiro. Pero el había prometido discreción. Empujando hacia atrás su pelo e ignorando su erección mañanera, el se obligo a mirar el reloj. Casi las cinco. Hora de levantarse y partir.

Lentamente, para no despertarla, deslizo su brazo de debajo de su cabeza y salió de debajo de las sabanas. Recogió su ropa de donde estas yacían, poniéndoselas mientras las encontraba.

Mientras se vestía, el la estudio. Aunque un poco más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres, ella tenía una delicadeza de rasgos y formas que le daban un aspecto refinado. Aun así no había fragilidad en ella. Suavidad y anhelo, si, incluso suplica.

Pero inteligencia y fuerza también.

Estando vestida, su elegante aspecto ni siquiera insinuaba los detalles íntimos de su cuerpo. El nunca hubiera adivinado que sus adorables pechos habían sido agraciados con semejantes gruesos, apetitosos pezones. El nunca habría adivinado que ese pequeño coño apretado que el primero toco con sus dedos lo alojaría tan completamente. El nunca habría adivinado que su dulce boca lo chuparía tan deliciosamente.

El juro por lo bajo ante el curvo bulto en su pantalón y se dio vuelta alejándose de ella.

Sobre el escritorio, el noto una paleta de pintura y un bloc de dibujo abierto. Mientras se anudaba la corbata, el bajo la mirada a un hermoso iris pintado en acuarela. Parecía tan delicado como el original, que estaba en un florero al lado de la paleta. Intrigado, volteo las paginas. Seguían otros tres dibujos de plantas, cada uno tan hermoso como el anterior.

En la cuarta hoja, el se detuvo y miro fijamente. Dos jóvenes mujeres sentadas juntas en un cuarto que estaba solo vagamente representado. Pero las mujeres en si mismas eran magnificas. Una, con una cabeza llena de desenfrenados rizos, tocando el violonchelo. Sus brazos curvados alrededor del instrumento con la gracia de una bailarina, y su hermoso rostro luciendo una casi embelesada concentración. La otra sentada de cara a la primera. Con su mejilla apoyada en su mano, leía un libro. Su hermoso perfil, la curva de su cuello, la inclinación de sus hombros, todo, indicaba paz y tranquilidad. Debajo de la imagen estaban escritas las palabras "Patience y Prim11" No, no palabras. Nombres. Ellas debían ser las hermanas de Passion, ya que el podía ver vestigios de su belleza en sus rostros.

El sacudió su cabeza. Ella era más talentosa que lo que había pensado. Una cosa era capturar la esencia de una flor. Era completamente distinto capturar el espíritu individual y complejo de una persona.

El miro fijamente el dibujo, poco dispuesto a volver la pagina. Esto era un pequeño atisbo de la vida de Passion, una pequeña idea de lo que nunca seria parte.

El de pronto deseo tener un dibujo de ella. Volteo más Páginas, esperando encontrar un autorretrato. Solo encontró páginas en blanco.

Entonces, en el final del libro, encontró algo que nunca hubiera esperado: a él mismo.

Asombrado, su garganta constreñida. .Así era como el lucia? El reconoció sus rasgos y la expresión en su cara, pero había algo más en el dibujo que el no reconocía. Algo en sus ojos que el no sabía que mostraba al mundo, algo, quizás, que solo podía ser visto desde el ángulo que ella lo había dibujado. ¿Que era?

El miro detenidamente la imagen, simultáneamente estudiándolo y maravillándose. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba más que sus ojos. Estaba en la curva de su boca y la determinación de su mandíbula también.

El sacudió su cabeza. Por su vida que el no podía entenderlo. Pero cada cuadro era un reflejo de la visión del artista. Si ella lo veía tan bien parecido, bien. Eso le dio una ardiente sensación en sus entrañas. El volvió a mirarla. Ella todavía dormía, respirando profunda y regularmente. El le escribió una nota rápida.

_Incluso dormida, eres hermosa. Vendré otra vez esta noche._

_D._

El la dejo sobre su mesita de noche, donde seria seguro que ella lo viera.

El deseaba volver a arrastrase en la cama con ella.

Pero no podía.

Se sentó en la silla cerca del hogar para ponerse sus calcetines y zapatos. El la miro otra vez y noto su mano de finos dedos yaciendo con la palma para arriba. Esas suaves, placenteras, talentosas manos. El sacudió su cabeza mientras se paraba. El nunca lo habría supuesto.

El pote de chocolate todavía apoyado sobre la rejilla en el hogar. El lo miro fijamente y luego la miro por sobre su hombro.

Esa había sido la mayor sorpresa de todas, la oferta de chocolate caliente.

De repente y de improviso, las palabras de su madre surgieron ante el.

_¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que ella será tú leal amante para siempre? No eres nada más que una novedad para ella._

Su cuello se puso rígido con mucho dolor. Las palabras lo enfurecieron. El pensar que Passion podría cansarse de lo que ellos tenían, que podría cansarse _de él_, era más inquietante que lo que podía explicar. El odiaba el solo pensarlo.

.Aun así quien era el para abrigar semejantes sentimientos? Nunca nadie había mantenido su interés por más de cuatro meses. E incluso eso había sido estirando su consideración.

El tendría que renunciar a Passion en dos.

El recogió su camisón de los pies de la cama y aspiro la fragancia que se adhería a el. Sus ojos se cerraron.

.Pero cuando se apagaría esta ansia por ella?

.Cuando dejaría de anhelar por cada próximo momento que pudiera estar con ella?

El dejo resbalar el camisón por entre sus dedos.

.Por que deseaba que dos meses pudieran ser dos años?

—Perdóneme, Señora Redington —recito melódicamente Diamante Black —pero luce usted justo como me he imaginado que Hermia podría aparecer mientras ella entra corriendo en el bosque detrás de su querido Lysander.

Diamante Black bailaba el vals con ella alrededor de la atestada pista de baile del pabellón. Situado en el parque del Palacio de Cristal, el pabellón fue construido después del Palacio de Cristal mismo. La larga pista de baile, que había sido dividida esa tarde para una fiesta privada, podía acomodar casi mil parejas. Los sillones se alineaban contra las paredes, y seis salas de refrigerio se extendían separadas del salón principal.

—Gracias, Señor Black —Passion forzó una sonrisa.

Aunque el pareciera querer comportarse como si nada en absoluto hubiera ocurrido en el Palacio de Cristal, ella se sentía incomoda en sus brazos y el rotundo estomago de el continuaba golpeándola. También, aunque sus atenciones se hubieran enfriado ligeramente cuando ella le informo que no podía tener niños, su entusiasmo fue inmediatamente renovado cuando el se entero que la prima de Passion estaba comprometida con un conde.

Mientras ellos volvían hacia donde su tía y las hermanas Black se sentaban, Passion vio a Andrew Furuhata con ellas. !Perfecto!

—Oh mire, Señor Black, su primo. Quizás nosotros deberíamos ir a saludarlo.

—Totalmente correcto, Señora Redington. Totalmente correcto.

Andrew Furuhata la miro dos veces mientras ella se acercaba, luego una lenta sonrisa se extendió través de sus hermosos rasgos. El ni siquiera parecía ver a su primo, pero le extendió su mano mientras ella se acercaba.

—Por Dios, Señora Redington, esta usted hermosa esta noche —el beso su mano—. Lo tomo como que usted esta oficialmente fuera del luto.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a contestar, pero la Tía Matty hablo primero.

—Ella ciertamente lo esta y ya era hora, también. .Que una joven viuda lleve luto por dos años completos, le pregunto?

—ella miro a las hermanas Black, que se sentaban a ambos lados de ella—. Un año, desde luego. Dieciocho meses, quizás.

!Pero dos años! !Ridículo! .No tengo razón, señoras? Las hermanas Black asintieron enérgicamente, como siempre hacían. Diamante se les unió.

—Tía Matty, por favor —rogo Passion.

Andrew Furuhata le sonrió comprensivamente antes de la volverse a su tía.

—No puedo estar de acuerdo, Señora Tsukino. Por que entonces me hubiera perdido la vista de su asombrosa transformación.

—Bien, eso es verdad, Señor Furuhata —Tía Matty se abanico y le sonrió orgullosa a Passion—. Passion tiene un colorido poco común —admitió ella—. No hay otra señora que yo conozca que pudiera llevar ese color. A ella, sin embargo, le sienta a la perfección.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Señora Tsukino —dijo Diamante—. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Andrew Furuhata le dio la mano a Diamante, pero rápidamente volvió su atención sobre ella.

Passion aliso la seda cobriza de su vestido. Ella deseo que Tía Matty no hablara como si no estuviera presente. Pero estaba contenta que su tía pensara bien de su aspecto. El vestido era austero, aunque elegante, bien cortado. Un fino cordón dorado rodeaba el escote, hombros, y espalda, y una faja con una patina verdosa cruzaba en diagonal a través del corpiño. Esta se envolvía una vez alrededor de su cintura antes de caer, del centro, bajando por atrás de su falda. Ojala que Darién pudiera verla.

—Passion tiene una particular afición por la ropa fina siguió Tía Matty—. Los pasados dos años, ella ha estado relegada a los colores de luto. Los aborrezco sobre ella. Pero esta noche, se parece a una princesa —dijo sonriendo. —!Una reina! !Una emperatriz! —Exagero Diamante.

Las hermanas Black sonrieron y asintieron. Passion se sintió ruborizar. De todos modos ella sentía un placer casi vertiginoso al estar envuelta en seda cobriza y el adorno con la patina verdosa.

Era bueno que su padre no se hubiera opuesto ante el gasto en un nuevo guardarropa. Ella deseaba que el pudiera haberla visto esta noche. Lo echaba de menos.

Andrew se inclino y ofreció su brazo mientras las primeras notas de otro vals comenzaban.

—.Me concedería usted este baile, Señora Redington? —el miro a Diamante, quien pareció que iba a protestar—. No puedes tenerla toda la noche, primo.

Passion tomo su brazo con placer, y ellos dieron vueltas sobre la pista de baile.

Los acordes del vals llenaban el enorme pabellón. Ellos dieron un paso y giraron pasando a una pareja después de otra, hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud de bailarines. Passion disfruto muchísimo. No había bailado en tanto tiempo y, aunque ella no pudiera menos de desear que el fuera Darién, Andrew Furuhata demostró ser un compañero capaz. El la giro en amplios arcos que los mezclo con los otros bailarines sin un golpe. La música aumentada; ella giraba.

—.Capitanea usted los barcos que construye, Señor Furuhata? Navega la pista de baile con el paso seguro de un marinero.

Andrew sonrió.

—Interesante que usted dijera eso. De hecho, nunca he capitaneado un barco. Mi padre no lo permitía —el se encogió de hombros—. Yo era su único heredero. El se preocupaba.

Passion espero que la siguiente serie de vueltas pasara.

—.Entonces cuando se embarca?

Andrew se rio.

—No lo he decidido aun. .Le gustaría una copa de ponche?

—Si, por favor.

El sonrió y la llevo derecho a la entrada del salón de refrigerios.

Mientras ellos entraban, Passion oyó un sobresaltado jadeo a su lado.

—!Passion!

Passion se volvió ante el sonido de la voz de Lita. Su prima se precipito en sus brazos y luego se alejo inmediatamente.

—Oh, Passion, me escurrí hasta aquí con la esperanza de verte. !Estas imponente!

Passion se rio.

—!Tú también!

Lita dio un paso alrededor y miro el pelo de Passion

y la espalda de su vestido.

—Oh, Passion, me emociona verte así. Permitirte escoger el más perfecto color —toco suavemente las doradas rosas cobrizas y hojas verdosas en el pelo de Passion—. .Donde encontraste estos?

—!Lita! .Que estas pensando al dejar nuestra fiesta?

—dijo por lo bajo la severa voz de Esmeralda Kino—. Para de quedarte embelesada como si ella fuera el cerdo de cinta azul en una feria de pueblo —ella forzó una sonrisa a una pareja que pasaba y luego fijo una rápida mirada airada en Lita —. Estas dando un espectáculo.

La sonrisa se borro de la cara de Lita.

—Pero señora —Andrew Furuhata dio un paso adelante— era un espectáculo encantador —el le sonrió a Lita —. Es raro ver un espectáculo tan espontaneo de feliz admiración de una mujer a otra —el fijo su mirada fija en Esmeralda—. Ojala más mujeres pudieran ser tan amables y seguras.

Esmeralda sostuvo su lengua. Passion sabía que fue solo porque ella no conocía a quien le estaba hablando.

—Bien, Passion —dijo Esmeralda autoritariamente—. .No vas a presentar a tú escolta?

Desde su llegada a Londres, esta era la primera vez que había visto a Esmeralda Kino. Ni una sola vez había sido invitada a la casa Kino. Lita siempre venia a la de Tía Matty.

—Es un placer verla otra vez, Señora Kino. Mi familia envía sus saludos y rezos por su bienestar.

Esmeralda levanto su barbilla.

—Puede usted enviarles mis saludos también. Y supongo que debería agradecerle por intentar enseñar a Lita a pintar. Eso fue un valiente esfuerzo, estoy segura. Pero ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. Y me temo que no tendré la oportunidad de invitarlas a usted y su tía a mí casa.

Passion asintió. Mucho mejor, siempre y cuando todavía tuviera la posibilidad de ver a Lita de vez en cuando.

Ella se volvió a Andrew.

—Señor Furuhata, permítame presentarle a la prima de mí madre, la Señora Esmeralda Kino, y su hija, la señorita Lita Kino.

Mientras Andrew tomaba la mano de Lita, Esmeralda se acerco. —.Tiene usted alguna relación con los Crossmans de la Furuhata Shipping, señor? Andrew asintió, pero mantuvo sus ojos sobre Lita.

—Si, señora.

Esmeralda levanto sus cejas con arrogancia hacia Passion, como si dijera, "Mi Dios, .no lo hacemos bien por nosotros mismos y no es sorprendente? "

—Bien —Esmeralda sonrió tan calurosamente como pudo—es muy agradable haberlo conocido, Señor Furuhata. Espero que usted nos perdone, sin embargo. Estamos comprometidos esta noche para una fiesta privada al otro lado del pabellón; es la primera salida de noche de mí hija con su prometido —Esmeralda tomo el brazo de Lita—. Vamos, Lita, no queremos hacer esperar al conde.

Lita se atrevió a hacer esperar a Esmeralda un momento mientras ella hacia una pausa para dar un beso de despedida a Passion en la mejilla.

—Luces hermosa, y siento lo de tú Madre —susurro ella antes de que Esmeralda lograra separarla.

Passion suspiro.

—.Supone usted que su escoba esta en el guardarropa? pregunto Andrew.

—.Su que?

—Su escoba —Andrew enlazo su brazo con el de Passion—.

.No es así como la Señora Kino llego esta noche, sobre una escoba? Passion se rio mientras el la conducía a la mesa de refrigerios. —Llegamos tarde — comento Endimión—. Madre estará molesta. Darién se encogió de hombros mientras ellos entraban en el pabellón. —Cuanto menos tiempo tenga que pasar en exposición, mejor. Endimión sonrió.

—.Tú realmente odias esto, verdad? —Ellos hicieron una pausa justo en la entrada—. Esto no es solo por el bien de Madre.

Es por tú novia también. Las invitaciones de la boda están siendo entregadas. Si no ponemos buena cara en esto, la nobleza la condenara al ostracismo.

Darién levanto sus cejas. .Invitaciones? En cuanto el tuviera esa carta, el enviaría las notas de cancelación.

—Y que. .Quien necesita su aceptación? —el hizo un gesto a las altas cortinas y cuerdas de seda que separaban a la nobleza de la pequeña nobleza y la clase media acomodada que llenaba el resto del pabellón—. Míralos, todos arracimados aquí juntos. Ellos no son mejores que la gente del otro lado de esas cortinas, como si el cielo prohibiera que ellos debieran dignarse a mezclarse.

Endimión lo agarro del hombro.

—Bajate de ese alto caballo, .si? Lord Fitzgerald ha estado planeando este acontecimiento durante semanas. Y aunque un poco original para la primera aparición pública de tú prometida y tú, es en realidad perfecto. Todos estarán aquí. Incluso el Príncipe Albert puede aparecer —Endimión arqueo una ceja—. Y ya que yo no te veo volviéndote un marido adorable, lo menos que puedes hacer es hacer un buen espectáculo de esto y asegurarte que tú futura esposa tenga alguna compañía. Darién frunció el ceño. Su futura esposa estaba siendo forzada a aceptarlo y se podía ir al diablo en lo que a el concernía. Pero Endimión no sabía eso. Endimión era bueno y decente y quería que Darién lo fuera, también.

Maldición, el odiaba mentirle.

El asintió a su hermano.

—Supongo puedo soportarlo durante un minuto o dos.

Endimión sonrió abiertamente.

—Excelente.

Pero resulto que su tolerancia no duro ni siquiera ese tiempo. Al momento que vio a su madre y a Esmeralda Kino de pie juntas, su cólera aumento. Lita estaba allí, también, de pie al lado de su madre.

Le tomo una voluntad de hierro mantener su cara relativamente en blanco mientras se movía entre la multitud.

Todos los que no estaban bailando, y muchos de los que lo estaban, parecían mirarlo. Se vio obligado a cabecear saludos, dar la mano, e inclinarse una y otra vez antes de alcanzar a las tres mujeres que lo esperaban.

Ellas sonrieron mientras el se inclinaba ante ellas.

—Señora Kino. Madre —el se inclino ante

Lita—. Señorita Kino.

Ante un casi imperceptible codazo de su madre, Lita levanto su mano. Cristo, ella era nada más que una maldita marioneta, moviéndose por las ordenes del maestro titiritero a su lado. El tomo su mano y se refreno de aplastar sus blancos dedos enguantados con los suyos cuando se inclino y toco con sus labios la cabritilla.

Liberándola rápidamente, el presento a Endimión. Su hermano fue tan encantador como siempre, y Neherenia sonrió con orgullo por su hijo favorito.

Mientras Endimión solicitaba el segundo baile con Lita, Esmeralda Kino dio un paso acercándose a Darién. Ella sonrió ampliamente, pero su tono fue de hielo.

—Nunca jamás vuelva usted a mantenernos esperando a mí hija y a mí. .Me oyó? —Jodase —murmuro el.

Tenso por la furia contenida, el miro a su madre. Ella solo lo miro.

.Y que diablos esperaba el? .Que ella viniera en su defensa, que dijera algo para detener a la odiosa Kino, que, de algún infinitesimal modo, demostrara que ella era su madre así como la de Endimión?

Eso nunca pasaría. Eso nunca paso.

Su cabeza palpito. El se odiaba durante estos momentos de debilidad. Ellos solo ocurrían cuando era forzado a estar en presencia de su madre y Endimión juntos, lo que por lo general lograba evitar.

Al menos, después de su discusión del día anterior, ella tuvo el buen juicio de permanecer en silencio.

El se volvió a Lita. Ella sonrió dulcemente. El odiaba eso, su azucarada sonrisa. El quería arrancarla de su cara. Tal vez eso golpearía algún pequeño sentido en la muchacha. Su sonrisa se marchito.

El ofreció su brazo. —.Bailamos, señorita Kino? Y así fue durante las interminables siguientes dos horas. Mientras era obligado a soportar el constante control de su madre y Esmeralda Kino, quien continuamente lo ataba a la piedra de Lita, el alterno entre distintos grados de frustrante furia y rabia.

El soporto sus maquinaciones, y las repugnantes directivas de Esmeralda Kino, pensando en Passion. Si tenía que reír, el pensaba en ella. Si tenía que hablar cordialmente, el pensaba en ella. Si el bailaba con cualquiera de las tres mujeres que odiaba, el soñaba con ella. Pero ahora, el se sentía cerca de quebrarse. El había escapado momentáneamente y estaba de pie con los Benchleys, aunque su madre estaba viniendo hacia el. Esmeralda Kino, con Lita a remolque, intentaba dar un paseo de manera casual.

El tenía que escaparse. Sin una palabra a Endimión o a los Benchleys, salió del área protegida y se introdujo entre la multitud arremolinada. El respiro más fácil. De verdad, cuanto más lejos el se ponía del final del salón, mejor se sentía.

Pronto, el se iría e iría con Passion. Entonces el podría olvidar la miserable noche. Tomando un calmante y profundo aliento, el hizo una pausa a un lado de la pista de baile para mirar a los bailarines.

Ella atrajo su atención inmediatamente. El la miro fijamente desde atrás mientras ella bailaba con el hombre. Su espeso pelo doradoo, decorado con rosas bruñidas de oro, estaba retorcido y trenzado en un estilo intrincado que solo ocultaba su nuca. Mientras ella se movía, el noto el juego de sus hombros desnudos y la curva de su cintura rodeada por una faja seda. El conocía la sensación de esa cintura.

.Pero como podía ser? El miro con ceño fruncido el lustroso brillo cobrizo de su vestido. El cordón dorado brillaba bajando a través de espalda y hombros. Su compañero era un alto, atractivo joven, no el gran patán. No podía ser; ella no podía estar aquí, no con ese vestido, y no con ese hombre. Su estomago cayó mientras ella giraba elegantemente. Era Passion, luciendo como el nunca la había visto. Ella no lo vio. Sonreía amablemente a su compañero mientras hablaban. Ella lo estaba pasando bien. Una caliente llamarada de celos lo quemo. El estaba envidioso, no solo de su felicidad, si no de ser excluido de esa felicidad. Mientras el había estado sufriendo furia y desdicha, ella había estado divirtiéndose. Su corazón aporreo en su pecho. Dios, ella era hermosa. El la deseaba. !Ella era suya, maldita sea! Endimión paso al lado de el y miro la pista de baile. Darién supo, por el silbido bajo de su hermano, el momento en que el había descubierto a Passion.

—Cristo, ella luce hermosa —comento Endimión.

—Tú no has visto lo más hermoso de ella —contesto Darién.

Endimión lo miro, pero Darién mantuvo sus ojos sobre Passion.

Parecía haber una cierta comodidad entre ella y su compañero.

El odiaba eso. Pero sobre todo, el odiaba al hombre por ser capaz de bailar con ella más que nada. Lo fácilmente que la sostenía a través de los pasos.

Inspirando profundamente, el miro hacia el otro lado del pabellón. Las cimas de las altas cortinas estaban tan distantes.

.Podría el escaparse?

—Yo no lo haría, si fuera tú —dijo Endimión por lo bajo—. El modo en que la miras, el modo en que ella te mira, cualquiera que los vea lo sabrá.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Solamente un baile.

Endimión agarro su brazo.

—.Quieres arruinarla? Tú tienes una reputación, hermano. Y tanto como te gustaría creer que todos los del final del salón están escondidos detrás de aquellas cortinas, te aseguro, he visto a muchos paseando por aquí —su apretón se hizo más fuerte—. Cualquiera que te conozca asumirá que la estas follando, cosa que haces. Habrá preguntas sobre quien es ella. .Realmente quieres eso? El ceño de Darién se hizo más profundo mientras miraba a

Passion.

—No.

Endimión libero su brazo.

—Además, eres un hombre comprometido ahora. Tú, no puedes bailar con quien te plazca. Al menos no cuando tú novia esta en el otro salón.

Los hombros de Darién se tensaron. El odiaba que le dijeran lo que no podía hacer.

La música termino. El compañero de Passion la saco de la pista y luego partió después de un breve cambio de palabras.

Ah, estaba el gran patán. El arrincono a Passion y comenzó a exponer sobre algo. Aunque ella sonreía, Passion lucia cansada. Ella presiono la palma de su mano sobre su frente, mientras la mujer mayor al lado de ella la miraba detenidamente a través de un monóculo.

Demonios, quería tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su carruaje. El la llevaría a casa con el, le quitaría su vestido cobrizo, y la acostaría en su cama. Allí, ella podría dormir todo el tiempo que necesitara y el la mantendría para el.

Ella le dijo algo a la mujer y al patán, luego se volvió para enfrentar la pista de baile. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente las parejas bailando, llegando cada vez más cerca a el. Sus entrañas se apretaron. _Encuéntrame, Passion. Mírame_. Ella estaba cerca, tan cerca. Su cuidadosa búsqueda hizo una pausa en algún sitio a la izquierda de el. Si el no podía ir a ella, al menos déjala que me vea, déjale saber que él estaba allí, deseando poder estar con ella.

Su mirada siguió su camino. Las manos de el se apretaron en puños a sus lados.

Ahí, tan cerca. _¡Ahora!_

_Oh, Dios_… Su barbilla se levanto y sus labios se separaron, como si ella hubiera suspirado. El tranquilo desinterés desapareció de sus ojos, y estos se llenaron con la más tierna alegría y deseo. Ella lo sostuvo en el abrazo de su mirada y lo toco con una implorante caricia.

Su sangre se encrespo y su corazón se elevo.

—Jesucristo —murmuro Endimión. Las manos de Passion se levantaron, una a su lado, la otra a su estomago. Su pecho se elevo y, con una rápida palabra a la mujer con ella, ella giro y escapo.

_¡Sí! Vete_.

Darién dio un paso adelante. _Te encontraré._

Endimión agarro su brazo.

El volvió la mirada hacia su hermano.

—Déjame ir.

_11__Patience y Prim" Juego de palabras intraducible... él lee primero: Paciencia y Remilgada y luego se da cuenta que son los nombres de las hermanas._


	12. CAPITULO 11: VALSES Y HERIDAS

**Capitulo 11: Valses y Heridas**

Passion apenas oyó las protestas de Tía Matty mientras se escabullía. Tras salir del pabellón, se encamino en la dirección opuesta a la muchedumbre que convergía para observar los fuegos artificiales. Recogiéndose las faldas, corrió por uno de los caminos bordeado de estatuas. No miro hacia atrás, sino que continúo corriendo alejándose cada vez más. .La seguiría? Esperaba que lo hiciera. .Entonces por que corría? Era la única persona que recorría el camino. La música del pabellón sonaba distante. Se coloco detrás de la estatua de un enorme león. .Por que se ocultaba?

Presiono las palmas de sus manos y su frente contra la suave base de mármol de la estatua. Le resulto fresca y calmante contra su acalorada piel. Tras unos instantes, una sombra apareció tras la esquina de la estatua. Cerró los ojos cuando la débil esencia del limón toco sus sentidos.

—He estado anhelándole toda la tarde —dijo suavemente.

—Y yo a ti —le contesto el.

Sintió como su cuerpo vibraba. Se aparto de la estatua.

El acorto la distancia que los separaba. Era tan increíblemente hermoso.

—No me dijiste que dejarías el luto —le dijo.

—No.

Hizo una pausa ante aquello.

—Me lo deberías de haber dicho.

—.Por que?

El trazo su clavícula con el dedo.

—Porque quiero saber esas cosas. Un temblor se deslizo bajo la piel de ella.

—Porque quiero conocerte —dijo el suavemente. Passion elevo su mirada hacia el. .Que estaban iniciando? Un nivel más alto de intimidad solo haría que resultara aun más difícil la separación. La había dicho, _no creo en relaciones duraderas_. No debería permitirlo.

.Pero como podía resistirse a algo que quería tan desesperadamente?

Dejo a un lado la fría lógica y siguió a su corazón. —También quiero conocerte. Se apoyo en el y sintió como la abrazaba. .Por que era como estar en el cielo? —Estaba cansada —dijo ella—. No bailo desde hace mucho. Lo he disfrutado, pero al cabo de un rato me he cansado de desear que mí compañero de baile fueras tú. Quise marcharme —deslizo la mano hasta su nuca y alzo la vista hacia el—. Pensaba en ti y de repente apareciste. El la retuvo con esa intensa mirada. Un grueso mechón de pelo cayó sobre su frente. Agito la cabeza negando.

—Eres diferente a todas las mueres que he conocido.

—Creo que eso es bueno.

El bajo su cabeza.

—Lo es.

La beso tierna y profundamente.

Y cuando el comenzó a alejarse, ella tomo el mando, disfrutando ante su respuesta, la presión de su cuerpo y de sus brazos, el profundo gemido que exhalo.

Los acordes de otro vals viajaron por el aire.

—Baila conmigo —murmuro él contra los labios de ella—. Baila conmigo.

Comenzaron lentamente, pero según iba aumentando la distante música, giraron y giraron sobre la húmeda hierba. Su corazón latía apresurado.

Su blanco cuello brillo a la luz de la luna. Su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella. Su resplandeciente sonrisa.

Ella se rio, y su falda voló a su espalda.

Una explosión estallo sobre ellos. Un brillante fuego llovió en la noche.

Aun así, bailaron sin cesar, mientras las explosiones de colores se sucedían, iluminando el cielo.

El corazón de Passion alzo el vuelo.

Seguramente, esta felicidad era un regalo de Dios, pues solo El podría crear una noche tan perfecta como esta.

Darién inspiro el frio aire de la mañana y sonrió mientras se permitía entrar en casa. La noche anterior había sido una tortura hasta encontrar a Passion. Tras eso, había sido pura felicidad. Atravesó el estudio. Se tomaría una copa y después se acostaría. .Donde estaba Cranford? Se detuvo en la entrada y gimió. Endimión estaba apoyado en la ventana.

—Mierda. Imagino que sigues siendo un madrugador — retirándose el pelo hacia atrás, se dirigió al diván y se dejo caer— . Se que te dije que podrías venir cuando quisieras, pero estas empezando a desgastar esa bienvenida.

Endimión permaneció junto a la ventana.

—.Tuviste una noche agradable?

Darién se puso rígido ante el tono de su hermano. Solo podía distinguir su silueta dibujada por la luz que entraba tras su espalda.

—Sabes que la tuve.

—Buenos días, milord —Cranford entro portando una humeante bandeja de desayuno.

—Días, Cranford. Trae aquí esa bandeja, .si? Su mayordomo no dudo en ningún momento. —Por supuesto, milord.

Darién espero a que Cranford colocara la bandeja. Mientras su mayordomo vertía el café, el silencio en la estancia se agudizo bajo el suave tintineo de la porcelana contra la plata.

—.Necesita algo más, milord?

Darién mantuvo los ojos sobre su hermano.

—No, gracias, Cranford.

Su mayordomo cerró la puerta del estudio con un ligero chasquido.

—Ahora – frunció el ceño hacia Endimión – si te conozco, que lo hago, se que tienes bastantes ganas de desayunar. Si lo quieres, tendrás que acercarte para tomarlo. Y no estoy de humor para aguantar tú terquedad. Si no puedes decir de una maldita vez lo que tienes que decir, no me molestes.

Endimión permaneció quieto tan solo un momento, antes de acercarse para sentarse en el diván de enfrente. Amontono en un plato huevos, salchichas, una tostada con mantequilla y bayas, junto con una cerveza, y apoyo los codos sobre sus piernas extendidas.

—Es una forma malditamente incomoda de desayunar — refunfuño.

Darién levanto su café y descanso los pies sobre la mesa, acomodándose sobre el diván. Dejo que su hermano comiera.

Desde niños, Endimión había tenido un apetito voraz por las mañanas. Darién estaba convencido de que el motivo por el que su hermano se levantaba tan temprano era porque los gruñidos que emitía su estomago le despertaban.

—.Recuerdas cuando en la escuela, escondías parte de la cena en la chaqueta para así poder comértelo por la mañana? Endimión sonrió mientras mordía la salchicha e hizo un gesto afirmativo. Dejo el plato y bebió lentamente el café.

—.Recuerdas cuando aprovechabas para hurtar y conseguirme rollitos calientes si eso no era suficiente?

—Si.

Darién tuvo una clara visión de su madre agitando el dedo hacia el.

—Te aseguraras que a Endimión no le falte nada, .Me oyes?

Espero que le cuides.

Hizo lo que ella le pidió.

Nunca se lo agradeció o le elogio.

Sus cejas se elevaron para luego descender. No importaba.

Lo habría hecho de todos modos. Pasaron buenos ratos. Ellos solos, lejos de su influencia.

La voz de Endimión le saco de sus recuerdos.

—Por que no me cuentas que diablos estas haciendo.

—.Que quieres decir?

—Me refiero al asunto que tienes con Lita Kino —Endimión afianzo los codos sobre sus rodillas y se inclino hacia delante—. .Por que te has comprometido?

La tensión cubrió los hombros de Darién. Quito los pies de la mesa.

—Porque quiero herederos.

—.Esa es la única razón?

!Demonios!

—Como plebeya ha quedado tan complacida con el hecho de ser condesa que ha renunciado al largo noviazgo necesario para la gente de nuestra clase. Tampoco tengo que soportar asquerosas negociaciones matrimoniales con ningún aristócrata hambriento de dinero o prestigio como seria lo habitual con un futuro suegro.

El se estremeció. Lo había intentado. Pero maldito sea, al menos eso era cierto.

—.Y esta señorita Kino, es una sin deseos de dinero o prestigio? Has dicho que es feliz con el simple hecho de convertirse en condesa. .Y que pasa con la madre? Cristo, se podía ver la avaricia a sesenta pasos —frunció el ceño—. No me gusta. A pesar de sus sonrisas y su adulación, me fastidia —Endimión le señalo con el dedo—. Y se que tú también lo sientes.

Gracias a Dios, ahora podía decir la verdad.

—No. No me gusta. En absoluto.

—Entonces olvida ese compromiso. Encuentra la manera de suspenderlo. Toda esta historia esta mal.

—Me caso con la hija, no con la madre.

—Oh, bien. Lo siento, olvidaba que la conoces muy bien — dijo Endimión, con sarcasmo—. Me doy cuenta que la adoras y de lo excitado que estas por empezar a crear esos herederos de los que hablas. Cristo, te morías por salir de allí. Lo que me trae de vuelta a mí verdadera opinión —continúo.

Darién se irguió y se froto la frente con gesto dolorido. —Creí que ya me habías dado tú "verdadera opinión". .Hay otra? Te he dicho que fueras malditamente directo. —!Cállate y mírame! —gruño Endimión.

.Que diablos? Totalmente encolerizado, Darién dejo caer la mano y elevo los ojos hacia su hermano.

.Por que Endimión parecía tan tenso como el?

—.Te fijaste en como te miraba Passion anoche? —la voz de su hermano era dura—. .Te diste cuenta?

—Desde luego que lo vi —estallo Darién.

No le gustaba que Endimión hablara de ella. Le pertenecía, y no quería que su hermano la mancillara con cualquier cosa que dijera.

—.Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? _¿Desde luego que lo__vi? _—Endimión se pasó la mano por el pelo, sacudió la cabeza y después miro a Darién—. Voy a darte un consejo y quiero que lo sigas —se inclino hacia delante—. Cásate con Passion. Ten a tus herederos con ella. Coincide con tus exigencias de esposa común. Y aun con lo poco que la conozco, no puedo evitar pensar que su familia será una presencia menos repugnante que la de la Sra. Kino, quien, por cierto, es una maldita perra.

Darién observo fijamente a su hermano. .Casarse con Passion? .Como podría casarse con Passion? No tenía intención de casarse con nadie.

.La tenía?

Casarse con Passion.

—No puedo —dijo finalmente.

—.Por que demonios no?

—Passion no puede tener niños.

No era la verdadera razón, aunque fuera cierto, y servía como excusa.

El gesto de Endimión se ensombreció, para al instante siguiente se ilumino con una indecisa esperanza.

—.Realmente importa? Seguramente Beryl y yo tendremos un hijo o una hija y le podemos bautizar con tú nombre. Mientras el muchacho lleve sangre Chiba en sus venas .Que importa si es tuyo o mío?

!Cristo maldito! Darién presiono las manos contra sus ojos.

Sintió como su garganta se contraía. Esto era endemoniadamente demasiado.

—Ella es perfecta para ti, Darién. Es única. No la dejes escapar. No lo hagas.

Darién se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Miro al exterior sin ver nada. !Todo estaba mal! !Todo estaba completa y absolutamente mal!

El hermano al que amaba, que era solo su hermanastro, intentaba desesperadamente darle la felicidad. El problema era que Endimión no sabía todo. El problema era que Endimión vivía engañado. El problema era que Endimión no tenía ni jodida idea de nada y, a pesar de todo, llevaba toda la razón. El problema era, dolía como el infierno admitirlo, que no quería pasarle el titulo al nieto de un jardinero. Sus ojos se cubrieron de vergüenza. No era mejor que aquellos que criticaba.

—Aprecio lo que intentas hacer —dijo entre dientes—. Pero ya he tomado una decisión. El silencio planeo pesadamente en la estancia.

—Entonces deja que Passion se vaya.

Darién sintió como se paralizaba su corazón.

—No quiero.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

Se giro y se encamino hacia su hermano.

—He dicho que no.

Endimión se levanto; su frente mostraba lo ceñudo de su mirada.

—Vas a hacerle daño. Se que lo harás.

Darién tembló y apretó los puños a sus costados.

—Has abusado de tú bienvenida.

Endimión le miro largamente, después paso a su lado.

Escucho como abria la puerta y después la voz de Endimión.

—Te perdonare esto. Puede que hasta Passion te perdone.

Pero no se como vas a conseguir perdonarte a ti mismo.

El suave chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en sus oídos como un trueno.

—! Francamente, Tía Matty! —Passion mitad reía mitad fruncía el ceño—. Haces que sea muy difícil dibujarte, al no permanecer quieta.

—Oh, por el bien del cielo, sabes lo desesperadamente difícil que es para mí mantenerme inmóvil. De todos modos, .Cuanto tiempo necesitas para hacerme un retrato?

—Horas. Hasta días.

—!Horas! !Días!

Lita entro en el solario.

—Oh, Lita. Gracias al cielo que estas aquí —Tía Matty se puso de pie de un salto—. .Te sentarías un rato aquí por mí, verdad? Eres una buena chica. ! Simplemente me moveré un poco, o de otro modo sufriré algún tipo de ataque!

Passion sonrió a Lita, mientras Tía Matty claramente huía del solario.

—Este es mí primer intento de hacer un retrato al oleo y ya he perdido a mí modelo.

Lita inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Solías decir que serias una retratista —se acerco para observar lo que Passion había estado haciendo—. Pero eso fue hace mucho. Pensé que habías abandonado esa idea.

—Lo hice.

Lita presto atención al esbozo.

—.Que te hizo cambiar de idea?

Darién había cambiado sus objetivos.

Ruborizándose, se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad, es que no tiene importancia. Recordé cuanto me gustaba. Entonces alguien me dijo lo talentosa que era, alguien que nunca miente. Y recupere la fe en mí misma. Lita examino el dibujo.

—_Tienes _talento. Passion miro a su prima. Su tono de voz carecía de su habitual ligereza, y sus encantadores rasgos se mostraban serios. Al pensar en ello, se percato que no se había reído al observar como Tía Matty huía de la estancia.

—.Que pasa, querida?

Lita se dejo caer en la silla.

—Oh, Passion, anoche fue horrible.

Passion dejo de lado el lienzo junto con su dibujo y acerco una silla.

—.Por que? .Que paso?

—No se. Todo. El conde llego tarde y Madre estaba furiosa por eso. Ya sabes como es. Se queja de todo, cuando esta enfadada, sobre todo de mí.

—Querida, no debes tomar eso tan en serio. Eres buena y amable. Y anoche estabas preciosa. No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, pero parecías un ángel —sonrió—. Te lo juro, Andrew Furuhata apenas podía quitarte los ojos de encima.

Los labios de Lita temblaron.

—Entonces debería de haberme prometido a Andrew Furuhata, porque creo que mí novio me odia.

—.Que? —Passion abrazo impulsivamente a Lita—. Debes de estar confundida. .Por que piensas eso? —Lo vi en su cara, Passion, al instante de que llegara. Me miro como si fuera alguien vil.

—.Te sentiste así toda la noche?

—No. La mayoría del tiempo pareció no verme.

Passion se alejo y sujeto las manos de Lita entre las suyas.

—Bien. .Hablo contigo? .Bailo contigo?

—Hablo muy poco. Pero bailamos —Lita miro sus manos entrelazadas—. Supongo que resulto ser lo mejor de la noche. Hubo momentos en que sentí, quizás, que podía gustarle —Lita elevo sus verdes ojos, y ellos contenía una cierta esperanza—. Momentos en los que me sostuvo más cerca y sus ojos parecieron ablandarse. Pero solo fueron momentos.

Passion pensó en Darién y en su baile bajo los fuegos artificiales. Sentía profundamente que Lita no pudiera vivir una parte de esa felicidad.

—Un momento ya es algo —propuso—. Se que no estuve allí, pero simplemente ha sido vuestra primera salida publica juntos. Apenas le conoces, Lita. Quizá tú novio tiene aversión a las reuniones sociales. Quizá simplemente sea un hombre tranquilo y estoico, de naturaleza seria.

Lita agito la cabeza.

—Sus sonrisas en ningún momento llegaron a alcanzar sus ojos, Passion.

—Ah, pero _sonrió_. Ya sabes que, antes de que estuviesen casados, mí madre pensó que mí padre no la quería. Solía decirnos que apenas la hablaba y raras veces le sonreía. La verdad era que mí padre estaba enamorado de ella, y por esta razón, estaba tan nervioso al estar a su lado, que no podía hablarle de sus sentimientos. Eso hizo que casi la perdiera por otro hombre, antes de conseguir reaccionar.

Lita frunció la frente.

—.Crees que podría ser este el caso?

—Esto es distinto. Recuerda, Lita, el te lo pidió. .Por que lo habría hecho si no te quisiera?

—Es algo que sigo preguntándome.

Passion recordó en ese momento su confrontación con Esmeralda Kino.

—Otra cosa, Lita. Antes me has dicho que tenía aversión a tú madre, y que hasta parecía enfadado con la suya. .Anoche no estaban las dos mujeres allí?

—Si.

—Entonces es posible que su comportamiento tuviera más que ver con ellas que contigo. O quizá… —Passion reconsidero como decirle a su prima que tenía que ser menos cobarde—. Quizá crea que estas demasiado influenciada por tú madre. Quizá crea que se inmiscuirá en vuestras vidas constantemente,

o, como sugeriste, que puedas parecerte o ser como ella. Lita la miro sorprendida. —Si no fuera mí madre, también me asustaría. _Es _mí madre, y me asusta. Passion contuvo una sonrisa. —Como buena hija, debes ser obediente y respetuosa, como Dios manda. Pero si permites que salga un poco más de tú personalidad, quizás tendría la fe de que llegado el momento no saldrás en su contra. Es la única manera de que el pueda saber que no te pareces a ella.

Lita hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Se que debo ser más fuerte —le apretó las manos a Passion—. Sere más fuerte.

—Tenemos visita, queridas —Tía Matty precedía a Andrew Furuhata—. Por favor siéntese, Sr. Furuhata, y pediré el te. —Buenas tardes, Sr. Furuhata —le sonrió Passion mientras alejaba su silla de Lita—. Conoce a mí prima, la señorita Kino. Andrew se inclino sobre la mano de Lita.

—.He interrumpido algo? Puedo venir en otro momento. —No, por favor, únase a nosotras. Simplemente comentábamos lo acontecido en la noche de ayer. .No es una maravilla el parque?

—Lo es —Andrew tomo asiento al lado de Lita y prosiguió—. No he tenido la oportunidad de comunicarle mis mejores deseos en lo referente a su compromiso, señorita Kino. Su madre me dijo algo referente a un conde. .Quien es su futuro marido?

—Gracias, Sr. Furuhata. Estoy comprometida con Alexander Chiba, el conde de Langley.

—.De veras? —las cejas de Andrew se elevaron mostrando su sorpresa—. Soy conocido de su señoria.

Lita se inclino hacia delante.

—.Le conoce?

Andrew hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Solo su reputación. Pero es un gran inversionista de Furuhata Shipping. Mi padre le conocía. Passion lanzo una mirada hacia Lita.

—Si no le importa, Sr. Furuhata, háblenos de su reputación, .Su padre le comento alguna vez lo que pensaba de el?

—A diferencia de muchos de su clase, es un hombre con buen sentido del negocio. Por lo tanto, a mí padre le gustaba mucho. En cuanto a su reputación… —hizo una pausa y miro a Lita—. Le conocen por su honestidad e integridad. Y a diferencia de la mayoría de su clase, no es encontrado a menudo en las mesas de juego o el hipódromo —vacilo—. La verdad es que algunos le ven como una persona bastante severa y del tipo misántropo. Pero sus amigos son pocos y muy cercanos, por lo tanto .Quien sabe en realidad como es? La esperanza cubrió a Lita. Passion rio aliviada.

—Ahí esta. .Ves Lita?

—.Te? .Alguien ha dicho te? —Dijo Tía Matty cuando entro—. ! Dios bendiga a la Reina, y Dios bendiga al te! !Ya esta en camino!

Passion y Andrew intercambiaron sonrisas.

Lita se rio.

Darién estaba detrás del escritorio y observaba los dibujos esparcidos por toda la superficie. Por lo general el trabajo le hacia sentirse bien, pero hoy no. Desde su desayuno con Endimión, había estado intentando comprender sus emociones. Aunque había sentido siempre cierto pesar ante la idea de no tener hijos propios, le había consolado el hecho de poder pasar su condado a un hijo de Endimión. Pero en estos momentos aquello significaba la muerte de su linaje y continuaba viendo la cara de su padre.

Con un gruñido de frustración, lanzo el lápiz sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana. Su jardín estaba repleto de flores. Lo había diseñado bien, cuidando cada detalle. Pero tampoco le ayudo a relajarse.

Passion seguía ocupando sus pensamientos. Se pregunto cuanto influía en sus sentimientos. No porque deseara que pudiera darle un heredero, que no podría, sino por que le hacia exigirse más a si mismo.

Antes de conocerla, había creído que su vida, en su mayor parte, estaba ya establecida. Continuaría de la misma manera, disfrutando todo lo que pudiera de su papel de tío, y su trabajo seria lo más importante de su vida.

Pero Passion le había inspirado una completa gama de nuevas emociones y deseos. Ahora sentía como si su vida anterior hubiera estado vacía y fría.

Frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de lo que quería, pero sabía que no era lo que había sido antes.

Un golpe sonó sobre la puerta y Crandfor asomo la cabeza.

—Perdóneme milord, pero el Sr. Wilkes solicita ser recibido.

!Cristo bendito, permite que lo haya encontrado!

—Déjale pasar.

Mickey paso majestuosamente por delante de Cranford, y Cranford cerró la puerta a su espalda un poco más fuerte que lo normal.

—.Lo ha conseguido?

Mickey se quito el sombrero.

-No, milord. Aun no, todavía no averiguado nada. Pero pensé que debía manteneos informado de mis pesquisas y pa eso vengo.

Darién cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Estuvo en el pabellón toda la tarde. .Imagino que lo primero que hizo fue buscar en su alcoba?

—Lo hice milord, lo hice. Encontré un montón de cartas.

Pero me temo que no la que uste pretende. He conseguido —elevo un delgado dedo—congraciarme con una de las criadas de arriba. Y en er primer día de trabajo en casa de la Kino ya soy chico de los recaos.

—.De verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza orgullosamente.

—Pues si, milord. Hay muchas maneas de desollar a un gato, como se dice. Siempre hay una forma, si sabe cual es, verdad. Y le diré argo —se inclino apoyándose indolentemente contra el respaldo del sofá.

Darién se lo permitió.

—Resulta que tos allí saben que la Señora Kino es una verdadera fullera. To er mundo la odia —bizqueo Mickey—. Lo que nos viene la mar de bien, señor. Pos cuando tos te odian, hacen lo que sea pa apretarte las clavijas. Por eso —guiño— estoy pensando que nos hemos conseguido una casa llena de ayudantes. Darién recordó como noto la burla del mayordomo, cuando visito a la Kino. Asintió.

—Es muy impresionante. Sin embargo, úselos si puede.

Pero en caso de que se equivoque, no deben saber su verdadero objetivo.

—Po supuesto que no. Solo es un truco, .verdad? Soy un profesional, erso soy. Soy una mosca sobre la pared, erso soy.

Tan inocente como un bebe, erso soy. El Mickey ni piensa embulucarcie con naa. Amos es un muchacho mu majo, eso es lo que es el Mickey —sonrió descaradamente— Eso es lo que dicen esos pringaos de mí, milord.

Darién hizo gestos afirmativos.

—Excelente, Mickey. Excelente —se dirigió al muchacho y le levanto del sofá sujetándole por las solapas. Una vez en pie, le arreglo la arrugada tela con las manos—. Ahora escúchame.

Quiero esa carta. Y la quiero pronto —compuso una pequeña sonrisa—. Utilizaras todo lo que puedas esos dedos tan agiles que tienes para conseguirlo. .Entiendes?

—A la perfección, milord. A la perfeccio. —Bien. Pues vuelve al trabajo.

Mickey se coloco el sombrero de nuevo sobre la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

—Guenos días, milord.

Darién se coloco tras el escritorio cuando el muchacho se marcho. Se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido durante todo el día. A pesar de su juventud y su bravuconería, Mickey Wilkes era tan listo como un látigo. Y la verdad es que había logrado bastante en tan solo un día.

Darién recogió el lápiz. Mickey encontraría la carta.

Desaparecía tras la sombra de las columnas. Lo lograría.


	13. CAPITULO 12: AMOR

**Capitulo 12: Amor**

Passion se recostó en el coche de alquiler y se coloco bien el velo negro de duelo que se había puesto. La excitación recorría sus venas. Había pasado más de una semana desde que había salido del luto. Aunque sus noches las había pasado con Darién, sus días y tardes habían estado ocupadas con casi constantes visitas y excursiones. Lita venia casi cada día, incluso aunque fuera por poco rato, la mayor parte para reafirmarse sobre su novio y la boda. Por las tardes, la tía Matty la había acompañado a eventos sociales, y se les habían unido habitualmente Diamante Black y Andrew Furuhata, quien, afortunadamente, matizaba el comportamiento excesivamente celoso de Diamante.

Pero hoy ella había dicho a su tía que iba a hacer algunas compras. Cuando tía Matty protesto, Passion le recordó que era perfectamente aceptable que una viuda saliera un poco sola durante el día.

Por supuesto, no iba de compras. Estaba yendo a casa de Darién. Un estremecimiento de ansiedad la recorrió ante el riesgo que tomaba. Y un asomo de remordimiento goteo por ella por mentir a su tía. Aunque sabía que no excusaba su comportamiento, decidió que se pararía en algunas tiendas de

camino a casa, para no ser del todo falsa. Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer en el tejado del carruaje mientras se detenía hasta pararse. Passion lanzo un vistazo por la ventana. Solo había unas pocas personas calle abajo. Parecía

seguro. Tras pagar al conductor, salió y abrió su paraguas. Mientras el carruaje se alejaba, miro la delantera de la casa. Situada en la esquina, se alzaba dos niveles sobre el suelo. Los frontones estaban pintados de crujiente blanco, y la puerta principal era verde oscura con un gran llamador con forma de cabeza de león. Lo miro fijamente durante un momento. Por supuesto, no iba a entrar por la puerta principal.

Apresurándose alrededor de la casa, oculto su cabeza y agarro su paraguas aun más firmemente mientras una fría brisa la golpeaba. Había sabido que el león de sus sueños era Darién, pero cuan extraño era que apareciera en su casa.

Rápidamente y sin mirar alrededor empujo una verja y entro en un pequeño patio. Ahí estaba la entrada de servicio.

Justo en el momento en que la alcanzaba la puerta se abrió y ella fue empujada al interior, con paraguas y todo. La puerta se cerró de un portazo y los brazos de Darién la rodearon.

El retiro su velo y sonrió.

—.Por que has tardado tanto?

Ella aguanto el paraguas sobre ellos y el agua goteo en el suelo.

—.He llegado tarde?

El tomo su boca en un breve pero intenso beso.

—No, .por que has tardado tanto en caminar desde la entrada hasta este lado?

—Oh, bien, yo…

El la beso de nuevo, quitándole el aliento con su urgencia. Ella jadeo y luego sonrió cuando el se aparto. Sus ojos azules centellearon.

—Dios, eres preciosa —le quito el paraguas y, cerrándolo de un golpe, lo puso en el paragüero—. No te preocupes. He dado el día libre a todos —ofreció su mano—. Su abrigo y sombrero, señora. .O debería llamarla señorita Passion

Elvira Dartpoof?

Passion rio.

—Oh, si, !esa soy! —Mientras se quitaba las prendas, dijo—: Tengo que irme para las tres. Tengo un importante compromiso para cenar esta noche.

Ella admiro discretamente a Darién. Vestía un batín azul oscuro sobre un par de pantalones de ante.

Un breve ceño frunció su frente.

—Yo lo tengo, también. Sin embargo, no es nada importante. De hecho, no me importaría evitarlo.

Aunque le había visto desnudo muchas veces, nunca le había visto vestido como si estuviera listo para tomar un baño.

Se sonrojo mientras le tendía su sombrero y abrigo.

Sujetando sus cosas, el la miro.

—Ese vestido es del color de los ranúnculos —dijo, con voz ligeramente ronca.

Passion sonrió. El vestido era uno de sus favoritos, y se lo había puesto esperando que lo notara.

El tomo su mano.

—Ven conmigo.

Ella le siguió a través de la entrada trasera hasta la delantera de la casa, donde salieron a un vestíbulo principal con una elegante escalera de caracol en un lado.

—Tienes una casa preciosa —comento ella mientras el la empujaba escaleras arriba.

—Gracias. Es una casa de Robert Adam —miro sobre su hombro mientras subían al segundo piso—. Me gusta como cambia las formas de las habitaciones.

—Es un arquitecto, supongo.

Darién sonrió.

—Si, del siglo pasado.

En el descansillo, el se encamino hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Empujando una puerta la abrió y la introdujo en el interior de su habitación. Era grande y amplia, ocupando la mayor parte del ancho de la parte trasera de la casa. Una enorme cama, cubierta de seda verde oscura y oro, ocupaba uno de los extremos. En el otro lado, un alegre resplandor ardía en la chimenea y una cómoda zona de asientos le llamo la atención.

Un gran escritorio estaba situado junto a la luz de las ventanas. Mientras pasaba junto a el, vio que estaba cubierto de dibujos. Se detuvo y se acerco más. Interpretaciones arquitectónicas exactas e intrincadas cubrían cada página.

Le miro mientras el cruzaba la estancia hacia ella.

—Eres arquitecto.

El se coloco a su lado.

—Si.

Ella sacudió su cabeza ante el asombroso detalle dibujado de un templo clásico.

—Esto es hermoso.

—Gracias. Son mis planos para la nueva Biblioteca Nacional. Es decir, si consigo el proyecto.

Passion miro cuatro dibujos que reflejaban diferentes sectores de la biblioteca. El diseño era limpio y elegante. Era Darién.

—Creo que has acertado al elegir un estilo clásico. Todo es neogótico ahora, pero esto… esto es perfecto.

—Me alegro de que te guste —se detuvo—. Lo elegí porque pienso que un edificio tiene que representar más su propósito que su época. Una biblioteca debe estar libre de adornos extraños y llena de luz para promocionar la búsqueda del conocimiento. Quería un edificio que reflejara la iluminación y el aprendizaje…

Passion escucho a Darién mientras el compartía su visión.

Miro sus dibujos mientras el señalaba los detalles importantes.

Su corazón se entibio. Esto era lo que le conmovía. Esto era lo que era importante para el. Se sintió privilegiada porque el estuviera compartiendo con ella algo de tanta importancia.

Sonrió.

—Conseguirás el encargo.

—Espero que tengas razón —el se giro hacia las ventanas—. Mira allí abajo.

A través del cristal salpicado de gotas de agua de lluvia,

Passion miro hacia el jardín. Una fuente estaba colocada en el centro, e islas increíbles de color rompían el verde, suavizando la formalidad del espacio.

—Que jardín tan hermoso —comento en voz baja.

Darién descanso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—La fuente es nueva.

Passion la miro y una lenta sonrisa curvo sus labios.

—.Esa es Afrodita?

El beso el punto sensible tras su oreja.

—.Quien más si no? —sus brazos la rodearon y la acerco más a el—. Aun no funciona, pero lo hará pronto.

Ella se reclino contra el.

—Tú casa es hermosa, Darién. Simplemente hermosa.

—Me alegro de que te guste —respiro el en su cuello.

Passion tembló y luego suspiro mientras las manos de el abarcaban sus pechos y los apretaban.

La giro en sus brazos y comenzó a desabotonar su corpiño.

—Por mucho que te admire vestida así, creo que prefiero ver un poco más de ti.

El corazón de Passion comenzó a latir más rápido, y comenzó a ayudarle aflojando su falda y enaguas mientras el hacia un buen trabajo con el cubrecorsé. Los ojos de el la recorrieron, y Passion tembló bajo la

súbita intensidad de su mirada.

—No te muevas —dijo el mientras se movía hacia su escritorio.

Los ojos de Passion se abrieron al ver como el cogía un par de tijeras. Vio, congelada, como cortaba los cordeles y luego arrancaba la tela de ella.

Con las aletas de la nariz inflamadas, el corto la tela de la camisa que llevaba sobre el corsé, desnudando los altos montículos de sus pechos.

El corazón de Passion palpito y su coño se estremeció mientras una sensual vulnerabilidad la recorría. Estaba sola con Darién, en su casa. Ella confiaba en el, pero también estaba completamente a su merced.

—Así esta mejor —dejo las tijeras en el escritorio y se quito el batín mientras se colocaba de pie junto a la cama.

Cuando se giro, Passion se sintió humedecer ante la vista de su enorme erección hinchándose bajo sus ajustados pantalones.

—Levanta más tus pechos —dijo el ásperamente—. Quiero ver tus pezones.

Passion se sonrojo pero hizo lo que decía. Sus pezones se

endurecieron e hincharon ante el ligero toque de su propia mano y, entre sus piernas, su clítoris pulso ansiosamente.

—Suéltate el pelo —dijo el suavemente.

Passion alzo sus brazos y cuidadosamente retiro todas las horquillas de su pelo. Cayo, finalmente, en un pesado rollo sobre su espalda.

El alzo su mano.

—Dame las horquillas.

Sus ojos no la abandonaron mientras ella caminaba hacia el. Sus botas de tacón bajo se deslizaban silenciosas contra la gruesa alfombra bajo sus pies.

Ella miro su gran mano mientras le entregaba las horquillas. Tenía fuertes y capaces manos. Manos a las que ella se entregaba completamente.

El coloco las horquillas en una caja sobre la mesa de noche y luego rodeo el espacio para colocarse tras ella.

Passion contuvo la respiración. Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando el recorrió con sus dedos sus omoplatos. El movió las manos hacia abajo y las descanso en su cintura. Ella escucho como su respiración se aceleraba.

—Me gustas así —sus dedos presionaron contra ella—. La curva de tú cintura me enloquece —arrastro su mano a través de su trasero y suavemente acaricio los pliegues de su coño desde atrás.

Ella arqueo la espalda, inclinando su trasero.

—Esta bien —sus dedos la tocaron más aun—. Dios, estas húmeda de deseo —dijo mientras deslizaba dos dedos en su interior.

Ella se arqueo más y se estiro hacia atrás para rodearle la nuca con su mano.

—Creo que mí polla se ha enamorado de ti —murmuro el en su cuello.

Passion tembló mientras el deslizaba otro dedo dentro de ella.

—.Lo esta? —murmuro.

El presiono sus caderas plenamente contra ella, que sintió su dura y tensa longitud contra sus nalgas. Su coño se apretó ávidamente mientras su otra mano se deslizaba para sujetar la de el. El acaricio su pecho.

—Siempre que entras en la habitación, se pone firme — pellizco e hizo rodar su pezón, alentándolo a hincharse incluso más mientras hundía profundamente sus dedos en su coño—. Esta completamente desanimada e indiferente el resto del tiempo.

!Bien! Mejor que se pusiera duro solo por ella. Passion inspiro profundamente mientras la mano de el se movía desde su pecho a su clítoris. Sabía exactamente como tocarla.

—Te estas poniendo más caliente y húmeda —dijo cerca de su oreja—. Me deseas ahora, .no es así?

Ella jadeo y sus rodillas temblaron.

—Te deseo siempre.

El se detuvo por el más breve de los momentos. Sus dedos se deslizaron desde su coño. Camino para ponerse delante de ella, todavía acariciando su palpitante clítoris mientras su otra mano apretaba su trasero.

Las manos de ella fueron inmediatamente a sus pantalones. No conseguía soltar lo suficientemente rápido los botones. Pero tan pronto como fue capaz, curvo ambas manos alrededor de su eje y lo acaricio en su entera y pesada longitud.

Los ojos de el estaban oscuros e intensos mientras bajaba su boca hacia ella. La beso dura y profundamente, y Passion se abrió para recibir su pujante lengua. Su mano se deslizo más allá de su clítoris y sus dedos empujaron en su vagina. Ella apretó las manos alrededor de su palpitante pene. Le deseaba desesperadamente.

De repente, el la retiro y se agacho delante de ella.

Ella miro, sin respiración, mientras el desataba y le quitaba sus botas. La cinta que anudaba su liga se movió cuando un musculo de su muslo tembló.

Las manos de el barrieron su pierna desde el tobillo al muslo, acariciando su media mientras lo hacia. Hizo lo mismo con la otra pero se detuvo para besar su muslo mientras dejaba que sus manos vagaran por la parte posterior de sus piernas.

Passion gimió mientras el la agarraba desde atrás y deslizaba los dedos en el interior de sus húmedos pliegues. Y mientras la acariciaba, su barbilla cosquilleo la sensible piel del interior de su muslo al tiempo que besaba y lamia la humedad que salía de ella. Y cuanto más se quedaba allí, más se mojaba ella.

Passion tembló de tensión. Su clítoris palpitaba sin piedad, y pensó que podría morir de necesidad. Sus manos se apretaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y luego en el pelo de el.

—Por favor —rogo.

Despacio, el se alzo frente a ella, deteniéndose para succionar con fuerza uno de sus pezones mientras se liberaba de sus pantalones.

La saliva lleno su boca y la humedad su vagina cuando vio que la cabeza de su polla estaba de color ojo oscuro y goteante de líquido pre-seminal. El vio la dirección de su mirada y acaricio su temblón labio inferior.

—.Estas hambrienta por ello?

—Si —respiro ella-. !Si! Se sentó en una esquina de la cama.

—Ven entonces.

Mareada de deseo, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y deslizo su lengua desde la base de su polla hacia la cabeza. Las caderas de Darién saltaron hacia delante. Ella le acaricio con ambas manos mientras envolvía sus labios alrededor de la

húmeda cabeza de su pene.

Hambrienta y temblona, succiono el salado fluido de su inflamada punta, recorriendo con su lengua el borde y el lloroso conducto una y otra vez. Y durante todo el tiempo, deslizo sus manos por el eje, exprimiendo más gotas en su hambrienta boca.

Las manos de Darién se enredaron en su pelo, y sus caderas empezaron a empujar. Eso la hizo volverse salvaje de necesidad, y comenzó a empujar sus labios más abajo en su eje, presionando su lengua contra el dilatado pasaje del que provenía su corrida.

El gimió y empujo, introduciéndose un poco más en ella. Su coño se apretó y se relajo, rogando su propia culminación.

Passion gimió y succiono más hondo. Los muslos de el se volvieron rígidos en sus costados.

El tiro de ella hacia si y, sacudiéndola, la dejo caer en la cama. Passion jadeo mientras el saltaba limpiamente sobre ella.

Sujeto su cabeza en sus manos y acaricio sus labios con un penetrante beso. Ella abrió sus labios y sus piernas. Sus caderas se arquearon.

—Esta es mí casa, Passion —dijo el contra su boca—, y yo digo como funciona esto.

Su corazón palpito con deseo y sumisión por igual. —Lo se. Con un juramento ahogado, el la coloco sobre su estomago. Ella levanto sus caderas mientras sentía el empuje de la cabeza de su miembro contra los pliegues mojados de su coño.

Las manos de el se colocaron en su cintura, y mientras ella contenía el aliento, con un largo y fuerte empujón, se introdujo en su interior.

Passion exhalo un hondo gemido mientras se estiraba sobre el. Su coño palpitaba de éxtasis al ser finalmente llenado.

Cada una de las veces que el había entrado en ella había sido el cielo, pero hoy se sentía más llena y más vulnerable que nunca. Su clítoris palpitaba, y sus caderas se inclinaron más.

—Si, Passion —murmuro el—. Eso es, mí dulce —le alzo las caderas—. Eso es.

Ella jadeo cuando el empujo más hacia delante, presionando contra su útero con una presión más directa de la que nunca había sentido. Una corriente de humedad caliente fluyo de ella ante la exquisita sensación.

Cuando el se deslizo hacia atrás, ella gimió por la perdida.

—No, no pares —dijo sin respiración. El había encontrado la profunda abertura en su coño tres veces desde aquella primera ocasión en su habitación, y cada vez lo había hecho durante la marea de su orgasmo. Hoy ella quería la experiencia sin diluir.

Quería a Darién sin diluir—. Por favor.

El tembló tras ella, pero no se movió.

—Quizá no sea capaz de parar una vez que empiece —su voz era tensa—. No quiero herirte.

—Tómame ahora —suplico ella suavemente—. Quiero sentir cada pulgada de ti en mí interior.

Sus manos agarraron su cintura como un apretado corsé.

El tomo aire profundamente.

Passion cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro.

El se retiro despacio y luego empujo duramente en ella, extrayendo un grito de sus abiertos labios. Le agarraba tan fuerte la cintura que su cuerpo se inclinaba por la firmeza de su fuerza.

No se detuvo, sino que empujo de nuevo. Passion jadeo.

La reverberación dentro de ella era tan profunda y fuerte que se sacudió y se ablando bajo su poder.

El se retiro solo una vez más antes de descargar el último y demandante empujón contra la puerta de su útero.

Ella debía rendirse. Sin más dudas. Sin más resistencia. Le pertenecía.

Y entonces el empujo y empujo, inclinándose duramente sobre ella y haciendo presión directa.

—Ábrete —jadeo—. Ábrete para mí, Passion.

Ella arqueo la espalda y entrego su cuerpo a sus órdenes.

El tomo lo que ella le ofrecía y presiono todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

—Bueno —gruño—. Esto es bueno.

Passion tembló y jadeo. Su coño se estremecía, y su clítoris palpitaba.

—Oh, Dios —gruño el—. Esta yendo, esta yendo.

Passion jadeo y luego contuvo un grito mientras sentía la presión crecer y crecer.

Darién gimió tras ella.

Agarro con sus manos el cobertor. Se sentía como si se estuviera rompiendo, y a pesar de eso, la sensación era exquisita.

Mientras la presión crecía, igualmente lo hacia su plenitud. Su cuerpo estaba abriéndose y su coño estirándose. Y justo cuando pensaba que podría abrirse en canal, algo cedió dentro de ella.

La presión ceso. Grito mientras el la llenaba con todo lo que tenía.

Gimió y jadeo y lo sintió palpitar dentro de ella. Su corazón palpito. Esto era lo para lo que ella estaba hecha. Esto era donde ella pertenecía.

—!Oh, Dios! Tienes que darte siempre de esta manera — susurro el, apretando sus manos en su cintura—. No te resistas a mí, y podre llenarte así cada vez —se meció contra ella—. Te gustaría eso, .no es así?

Ella exhalo un aliento mientras la punta de su polla la tocaba en algún lugar muy arriba en el interior de su cuerpo.

—Si —jadeo. !Le dejaría tomarla así por siempre jamás! El retrocedió, y de repente la presión creció de nuevo mientras ella sentía su hinchada punta empujar de nuevo contra la firme apertura de su inclinado útero.

Gimoteo y tembló. Su coño se apretó con fiereza. El permaneció allí, sin retirarse del todo ni llenarla plenamente, pero empujando contra ese prieto y tembloroso punto.

—Siente esto —jadeo el—. Siente lo bueno que es. No te corras. Solo siéntelo.

Passion no podía moverse mientras soportaba el torturante placer que el infligía dentro de ella. Aunque estaba muriéndose por la liberación, la mantuvo a raya. Y mientras el continuaba empujando y empujando, la presión pareció crecer.

Ella gimió de nuevo.

—Es bueno —jadeo el—. Es muy bueno. Dios, me estoy haciendo más grande.

El se hincho dentro de ella, aliviando la presión y estirando su coño. Ella gimió y el sudor apareció en su frente mientras sentía la cabeza de su polla presionar firmemente contra algún órgano desconocido en su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios —gimió el. Se meció contra ella, acomodándose gentilmente.

Passion sollozo y empujo contra el cabecero de la cama, ayudándole a bucear en sus profundidades. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontroladamente.

Agarrando su cintura con un bajo gruñido, Darién comenzó a empujar salvajemente.

Passion grito. Jadeo en busca de aire. Con cada poderoso empuje, el se retiraba lo suficiente como para frotarse contra la firme carne de su cerviz, antes de conducirse para tocar el irresistible órgano de su cuerpo. Y con cada empuje, sus pesados testículos golpeaban los estirados e hinchados labios de su coño.

El corazón de ella palpitaba y su cabeza desfallecía. Todo lo que ella era o había sido estaba concentrado entre sus piernas.

Su coño se apretaba y succionaba su magnifica polla con el fervor de un anhelante hambriento. Su clítoris temblaba y pulsaba, llevando la sangre de su corazón a este sensible brote.

Y aun el se introducía en ella, implacable en su determinación de llevarle la dicha. Ella solo necesita someterse. Su espalda descansaba y se arqueaba cada vez más. Su visión se redujo a un único punto de claridad.

Solo necesitaba la rendición.

Con un fiero e irreprimible grito, ella abandono toda inhibición de pensamiento y la emoción cayó sobre ella. Su corazón se lleno del amor por el que había rehusado reconocer.

Su coño palpito y se apretó sobre el. Su clítoris tembló exuberantemente. Y mientras el gemía sobre ella y lanzaba calientes rios de semilla en su cuerpo, ella se abraso en miles de centelleantes chispas de éxtasis y alegría.

Espoleada por el amor, su liberación continúo y continúo.

Ella todavía temblaba y se apretaba contra el mucho tiempo después de que el se hubiera derrumbado sobre ella.

El presiono suaves y húmedos besos a lo largo de sus hombros, y ella se deleito en el tierno toque de sus labios. Podría quedarse así para siempre.

Para siempre…

—Tengo un regalo para ti —murmuro el.

Su corazón revoloteo.

—Tú eres mí regalo.

El acaricio su pelo apartándolo de su frente y beso la comisura de su boca.

—Y tú eres mía.

Ella gimió suavemente cuando el se retiro de ella. Deslizo una suave caricia sobre su trasero antes de levantarse de la cama.

Mirándolo por encima del hombro, ella le vio cruzar la habitación. Amaba su amplia y alta forma. Amaba su paso confiado.

Le amaba.

.Cuando había pasado? No era nuevo. Lo sabía ahora. Le había llegado en el pabellón. Había llegado la noche que el acudió por primera vez a su habitación.

El volvió a ella con una cesta de picnic y una caja negra atada con una cinta de satén de color berenjena. Se detuvo y la miro.

—Me encanta verte en mí cama. Cuando estas ahí, eres mía.

Si el tan solo supiera.

—Soy tuya donde quiera que este.

Sus ojos la sostuvieron un momento y luego se sentó a su lado. Ella se sentó, y el coloco la caja en su regazo.

—Para ti —dijo el calmadamente.

El pecho de Passion se tenso. Acaricio el tejido negro que cubría la caja y dejo correr la cinta satinada entre sus dedos.

—Nunca he comprado nada a ninguna mujer antes —dijo el, con voz áspera—. Pero esto parecía que te pertenecía.

Ella bajo su cara para ocultar las lágrimas que la amenazaban. Cuidadosamente, aflojo la ancha cinta y alzo la tapa. Papel de seda negro ocultaba el contenido. Lo retiro y develo arrebatadores estampados de cachemira en tonos rojos, verdes, azules y negros sobre un fondo dorado. Alzándolo reverentemente, saco un chal de cachemira de cuerpo entero. Su

belleza y calidad eran adecuadas para la reina, de quien se decía que tenía varios.

Las lágrimas cayeron mientras lo admiraba. Pero más maravilloso que eso, el lo había escogido para ella, y era perfecto.

Lo coloco sobre sus hombros y se atrevió a alzar sus ojos hacia el.

—Gracias, Darién. Lo adoro.

El la beso suavemente.

—Por esta reacción, debería haberte comprado cientos.

Y entonces ella lo supo. El amor le había susurrado el primer día que se conocieron.

Darién dejo a su mano vagar sobre la rodilla de Passion.

—Desearía que trataras de quedarte quieto —le sonrió Passion mientras colocaba de un tirón la sabana sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Habían comido de la cesta de picnic y estaban sentados, desnudos, en la cama.

Ella trataba de dibujar su perfil. El chal estaba anudado sobre sus hombros, pero el no podía parar de acariciar su muslo y tocar ligeramente los suaves pliegues de su coño bajo las sabanas de lino.

—Mantengo mí cabeza completamente quieta —dijo el. Su sonrisa se amplio.

—Si quieres que esto sea bueno, no deberías distraerme. El suspiro y tomo un sorbo de vino. —Me recuerdas a los impacientes niños de la escuela dominical que he dibujado. .Por que no me cuentas una historia?

—sugirió ella.

—.Una historia?

—Mm…hmmmm. Algo de tú juventud, quizá.

El apretó la mandíbula.

—No tengo historias de mí juventud.

Ella le miro. Su mirada era tan tierna.

—Cualquier cosa, entonces —dijo.

El encontró sus ojos por encima de su cuaderno de dibujo.

—Cuando estaba en Oxford, tuve el record del pene más grande.

Passion rio. Extendió la mano y le giro la cara de nuevo para verle el perfil.

—No tenía ni idea de que semejantes credenciales se ganaran en Oxford.

—La mayoría de la gente no tiene ni idea. También obtuve el record del mayor volumen de eyaculación. Puedo llenar un vaso de un golpe.

Passion bajo el cuaderno, mostrando incredulidad en sus ojos.

—Estas bromeando, .no es así? Realmente no existen esas competiciones.

El la miro benévolamente y empujo el cuaderno hacia arriba para que ella siguiera trabajando.

—Bueno, en realidad Endimión y yo tenemos el record conjunto. En cuanto a la distancia cubierta por la eyaculación, el record es de sir Peter Wells. Tenía el pene más pequeño, pero su corrida realmente podía volar —Darién se encogió de hombros—. Endimión y yo no podíamos creerlo. Finalmente decidimos que nuestro esperma era demasiado pesado para recorrer la distancia que podía hacer el de Wells.

Passion dejo caer el cuaderno en su regazo.

—No puedo creer que esto ocurra en Oxford. No puedo creer que los jóvenes participen en este tipo de competición.

—Estudiamos algo, también.

Passion puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, bueno, eso esta bien.

—.Que pasa, tú nunca has hecho algo al menos un poquito vergonzoso, antes de mí, como eso?

Las mejillas de Passion se colorearon de rosa.

—!Aja! —Darién se giro y sostuvo el peso sobre su codo—. Cuéntame una historia. Y que sea una buena.

El enrojecimiento de Passion se intensifico.

—Durante el verano, mis hermanas y yo solíamos bañarnos en un pequeño lago cerca de nuestra casa. Dejábamos

las ropas en la orilla y nadábamos en camisola.

Las cejas de Darién se alzaron.

—.De verdad?

Passion sonrió abiertamente.

—Si, de verdad. Ahora, .quieres oírlo o no?

Bajo las sabanas, su polla asintió.

—Oh, definitivamente. .Que edad tenias cuando hacías eso?

—Lo hicimos durante años. Pero tenía unos quince en la época que te estoy contando.

—Excelente. Sigue.

—Bueno, un día particularmente cálido, estábamos tendidas en la hierba después del baño, cuando Prim se levanto de un salto gritando, levanto su camisola y comenzó a golpear con ella entre sus muslos. Patience y yo nos acercamos, pero resulto no ser nada más que una mariquita12. De cualquier modo, mientras yo se la quitaba del muslo, Patience dijo: "Tienes una bonita marca en tú coñito, Prim" —Passion enrojeció aun más—. Así que antes de que cualquiera de nosotras supiera lo que hacíamos, estábamos sentadas allí, examinando las vaginas de las otras a la orilla del lago.

La respiración de Darién se acelero.

—.Os tocasteis unas a otras?

Su mirada era tan cálida.

—Un poco.

Su polla se endureció completamente. La imagen de Passion con las piernas abiertas y la camisola alrededor de la cintura, tocándose a si misma y siendo tocada por sus hermanas era más erótica de lo que el había esperado. No porque deseara a sus hermanas, sino porque la deseaba a ella, y era la inocente

aunque sensual prueba de la mujer en la que se iba a convertir.

Aunque se habían mirado con interés y curiosidad y su exploración había sido entre ellas, y no para excitar a un observador, no podía evitar desear haber estado allí. Hubiera apartado a Passion de sus hermanas y se hubiera introducido en ella en la hierba.

—Cristo, desearía haberte conocido entonces. Te habría seguido todos los días a aquel condenado lago —empujo la mano de ella hasta su rampante erección—. Y muy pronto, mí dulce, te habría enseñado el placer de una buena follada.

Passion sonrió, pero luego se puso seria.

—Ojala te hubiera conocido —le miro—. Si hubieras estado en mí vida, nunca me habría casado con mí marido.

El pensamiento de su vida con algún frio hijo de puta le enfureció. Frunció el ceño.

—No. No te habría dejado.

—.No me habrías dejado?

—No.

—.Pero como lo hubieras evitado?

La respuesta llego inmediatamente.

—Me hubiera casado contigo yo mismo.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire entre ellos.

Darién sabía que eran ciertas. Y extrañamente, no sintió sorpresa o incomodidad al decirlas en voz alta.

—Pero dijiste que no creías en relaciones duraderas — susurro Passion—. Dijiste, cuando se ha acabado, se ha acabado.

Lo había dicho. Lo había dicho porque eso era lo que siempre pasaba. Lo había dicho porque eso era lo que la vida le había enseñado.

Pero cuando estaba con ella, todo se sentía diferente. Con ella, la vida parecía llena de felicidad y posibilidades. Con ella, el tenía fe en el "para siempre".

—Si —respondió—. Pero si te hubiera conocido de joven,

creo que tendría ideas completamente distintas sobre eso.

—Pero me has conocido ahora.

—Si —deslizo un dedo entre sus senos—. Gracias a Dios.

Dejo que su dedo bajara hasta su precioso ombligo y entonces recordó. Frunció el ceño.

—Sabes, solo porque no hayas tenido un niño con tú marido no significa que no puedas.

Passion le miro fijamente.

—.Que quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que el problema bien podía haber estado en tú marido.

—No lo estaba.

—.Como lo sabes?

Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Mi marido se follaba a una de las doncellas. Le vi hacerlo más de una vez, con más entusiasmo y vigor de los que nunca había tenido cuando me follaba a mí —sus lágrimas se derramaron y ella se las seco de un manotazo—. Muy pronto ella se quedo encinta. Fue a mí marido y el le dio dinero. Se fue.

—Cristo, lo siento —Darién la atrajo a sus brazos. Nunca debería haber sacado el tema—. Lo siento, Passion.

!Maldito bastardo! Si su marido no hubiera estado ya muerto, lo hubiera matado.

Acaricio su pelo en su húmeda mejilla y beso sus labios temblorosos.

—Eres la más hermosa, la más deseable mujer que nunca he conocido —murmuro. Tomo su boca en otro profundo beso para puntualizarlo. Su entusiasta respuesta y su dulce abrazo despertaron una egoísta exaltación de saber que su marido nunca había conocido lo que ella tenía que dar.

Se aparto y limpio una lágrima con la yema de su dedo pulgar. Los ojos de ella parecían mojadas hojas de azul, verde y dorado. El quería que brillaran de alegría, no de tristeza. Quería decirle que solo porque su marido se estuviera tirando a la doncella no significaba que el niño fuera de el. La condenada

doncella podría haber estado follando con otros muchos hombres.

Pero no podía decirle eso. Podría estar equivocado, y darle falsas esperanzas seria miserable.

Así que trato de hablarle de su otro dolor.

—Algunos hombres pierden el deseo por sus mujeres en el momento en el que salen de la iglesia —dijo suavemente—. No tiene nada que ver con la mujer; es solo que una mujer esta demasiado disponible, demasiado permitida. Desean a todas las mujeres que no pueden tener.

Passion pareció considerar sus palabras. Le miro después de un momento.

—.Es por eso por lo que tú me deseas tanto? .Porque no estoy disponible, ni permitida?

El frunció el ceño. Sus sentimientos estaban muy alejados de eso, ni siquiera había pensado en la comparación.

—Sabes que no es por eso por lo que te deseo.

—Lo se —sus ojos investigaron en su interior—. Solo quería oírte decir que no era por eso.

El alzo su barbilla y la beso gentilmente.

—Te deseo porque te me has dado toda entera. Te deseo porque no me has pedido nada, pero tomas todo lo que te ofrezco —frunció el ceño—. Lo que solo hace que desee que me pidieras algo, me hace desear que me pidieras algo que nadie más pudiera darte.

Los ojos de ella brillaron con una emoción indefinible. .Sabia ella que estaba allí? La miro fijamente y reconoció que era el mismo algo intangible que había visto en el dibujo que ella había hecho de el. .Que era? El darse cuenta parecía tan cerca, pero de alguna manera, todavía, se escondía justo bajo su vista, un poco más allá de su alcance.

Su voz tembló.

—Te deseo porque eres todo lo que jamás soñe que podría existir.

Passion aliso el suave ribete de su chal. Se veía hermoso

contra la seda de color rojo oscuro de su traje. Se envolvió más en el mientras Andrew Furuhata la escoltaba hacia el camino a la casa Kino.

Las ventanas estaban llenas de luz. Todo el clan Kino estaría preparándose para la cena de compromiso de Lita, junto con los parientes Netherton de Esmeralda.

Subió los escalones del brazo de Andrew. Seria la única representante de los desafortunados primos del campo, esas relaciones Tsukino de las que nunca se hablaba. Lita se había asegurado que Passion y su familia fueran invitados a la boda.

La invitación formal había llegado ese día. Debía ser la responsable de la invitación de esta noche también. La tía Matty había sido significativamente excluida, mientras Esmeralda había tenido el descaro de sugerir que el señor Furuhata seria una apropiada escolta para Passion.

Passion había querido enviar sus disculpas basadas en este asunto, pero la tía Matty había insistido en que fuera por el bien de Lita.

Andrew se detuvo antes de llamar.

—.Cree que la señora Kino montara sobre su escoba esta noche?

Passion rio. El era una buena compañía, y nada, ni siquiera Esmeralda Kino, podía hacer disminuir su alegría esta noche.

—En mí experiencia, que obviamente es limitada, nunca esta sin ella.

Andrew sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces quedémonos fuera de su camino.

Passion amplio su sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

El llamo a la puerta, y fueron admitidos por el mayordomo. El zumbido de voces venia desde los salones de arriba. Esmeralda bajo las escaleras para saludarles. Mientras descendía, sus ojos se movieron sobre Passion con una mirada evaluadora.

Saludo primero a Andrew Furuhata.

—Que amable de su parte unirse a nosotros esta noche, señor Furuhata. No sabía si su agenda social le iba a permitir asistir.

Passion se dio cuenta de que si Andrew no hubiera podido venir, ella tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Podría haber venido sin acompañante, pero conociendo a tan pocos invitados, seguramente no lo hubiera hecho. Esmeralda probablemente lo

había esperado.

—No es ninguna amabilidad, señora. Siempre me siento privilegiado de estar en compañia de la señora Redington.

Hubiera plantado a la reina por estar con ella.

Passion le miro con una sonrisa agradecida, pero el estaba mirando a Esmeralda con una expresión completamente seria.

—Si, bien —Esmeralda se giro hacia ella—. Lita se sentirá complacida de verte, Passion. Pero no la monopolices.

Cuando estas presente, se pega a ti como una lapa. Cuando te presente a su prometido, mira de mantener las distancias.

Passion asintió y, cogiendo el brazo de Andrew, siguió a Esmeralda escaleras arriba.

—.Cree que los escalones de delante serán suficiente distancia? —murmuro Andrew.

Passion sonrió y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Muchas gracias, por cierto, por defender el merito de mí compañia.

El la miro.

—Lo decía en serio.

Passion intercambio una sonrisa con el.

—Como si realmente hubiera dejado plantada a la reina.

El se rio entre dientes.

—Por usted, podría hacerlo.

El volumen de la fiesta aumento cuando cruzaron la entrada, Esmeralda debía haber invitado a todos los que conocía.

La siguieron a la ruidosa sala. Passion sonrió y cabeceo hacia las pocas caras que reconocía. Y entonces, mientras cruzaba la habitación, sus ojos se fijaron en una familiar, alta y amplia espalda.

_12__Mariquita: © Insecto de un centímetro de largo; es por debajo de color pardo oscuro y por encima encarnado con tres manchitas negras. Abunda en España y se alimenta de plantas. (En Argentina, seria parecido a una vaquita de San Antonio)_


	14. CAPITULO 13: CUANDO LAS LEYES DE DIOS SO

**Capitulo 13: Cuando las leyes de Dios son rotas…**

Passion frunció el ceño. Miro fijamente los amplios hombros y el duro torso. Conocía ese cuerpo, incluso completamente cubierto por el atavió inmaculado de la tarde.

Conocía el tacto de su nuca y la textura de su pelo negro. Su cuerpo tembló y su corazón cabalgaba en su pecho. .Pero como podía el estar allí? .Y como pasaría ella la tarde entera sin lanzarse en sus brazos? Dios, ellos parecían estar moviéndose directamente hacia el. Ella contuvo su amor y oculto su sonrisa.

—Milord —dijo Esmeralda.

.Milord? El mundo se detuvo alrededor de ellos.

—Permítame presentarle a la prima segunda de Lita, la Señora Redington, y su acompañante, el Señor Andrew Furuhata de Furuhata Shipping.

Por un momento, nadie se movió. Entonces, finalmente, la alta figura que ella había estado admirando se volvió.

Los ojos azules de Darién se fijaron directamente sobre ella.

Su boca se separo, y una sombra oscura cruzo su mirada.

Passion intento sonreír. .El no era feliz al verla? —!Passion! —Lita se apresuro a abrazarla.

Ella devolvió el abrazo a Lita. No había visto a su prima hasta aquel momento. Vio que el hermano de Darién también estaba allí, y otra mujer que debía ser su madre.

Darién estrecho la mano de Andrew Furuhata. Su hermano le miraba fijamente con expresión curiosa. Dio un paso adelante y recogió su mano. Sus oscuros ojos estaban llenos de compasión.

El corazón de Passion se desboco. .Lita no había dicho que su prometido tenía los ojos azules? Ella parpadeo.

.Que pasaba?

—Encantada de conocerla, Señora Redington —el dijo suavemente. Su mano parecía sostenerla.

Lita saludo a Andrew Furuhata.

El estomago de Passion se contrajo por el dolor. Ella se aferro a la esperanza.

—.Tengo el placer de saludar al Conde de Langley, milord? —su voz tembló—. .Usted es Alexander Chiba, no es así?

El frunció el ceño e inclino su cabeza.

Darién tomo su mano de la de su hermano. Sus dedos acariciaron su palma. Ella examino sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Yo soy el Conde de Langley, Señora Redington. Darién Alexander Chiba, a su servicio. !No! !Dios, no!

—Todos los condes de Langley son bautizados Darién, Señora Redington, así que adquirimos el hábito de ponernos segundos nombres para distinguirnos.

Su fija mirada era suave.

—Solo los más cercanos a mí usan mí nombre.

La cabeza de Passion parecía dar vueltas, y su estomago se retorció en un nudo. Ella intento respirar y no pudo.

Darién frunció el ceño y puso su otra mano encima de la suya.

Ella comenzó a temblar de modo incontrolable.

—Passion —Lita se apresuro a su lado—. Estas blanca como una hoja.

La transpiración broto de su frente.

—Yo... Yo me siento indispuesta —jadeo ella. No podía mirar a Darién, aunque el todavía sostuviera su mano. Se giro hasta Andrew—. Señor Furuhata, por favor —veía puntos negros delante de sus ojos—. Estoy enferma. El agarro su codo.

—.Necesita a un medico?

—No..., yo —tenía que salir allí antes de que se desmayara. Alzo la vista hasta el y apenas contuvo sus lágrimas—. Por favor, tengo que ir a casa.

—Puedo llevarla a un cuarto de arriba —dijo Darién.

—!No! —su estomago parecía desgarrarse. Cuando intento dar un paso, sus rodillas flaquearon.

Darién le tendió la mano, pero Andrew Furuhata la tomo de la cintura.

Darién dio un paso adelante, su cara tensa por la tensión, pero su hermano asió su brazo mientras Andrew se la llevaba.

Lita se puso al lado de Passion mientras se apresuraban por la sala.

—Mi prima esta indispuesta —ofreció Lita como explicación a las caras embobadas que pasaron.

Passion presiono su mano contra su estomago y lucho contra el impulso de vomitar. No podía aguantar la presencia de Lita, no podía tolerar su contacto.

—Por favor, Lita —le pidió cuando alcanzaron el rellano. Intento sonreír— Vuelve a tú fiesta, querida.

Darién salió de la sala, con su hermano pisándole los talones.

Passion trago la bilis y, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, se apresuro por las escaleras. Temiéndose que Darién la buscase, eligió bajar corriendo el largo tramo. Los escalones borroneados por sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía ver, pero tampoco podía detenerse. Los sollozos se atragantaron en su garganta.

!Darién, su amor, _su _amor, era el prometido de Lita!

Con un grito, ella tropezó, pero Andrew estaba allí para sostenerla.

Ella fue a donde el le condujo, ya que podía ver poco por sus lágrimas y su dolor.

.Donde estaba Darién?

Ella no podía pensar.

Andrew dijo algo a alguien sobre su carruaje mientras la sacaba al exterior.

Las palabras de Darién volvieron a su memoria. _"No soy el__tipo de hombre que te gustaría conocer… vivo mí vida para mí mismo. Hago lo que quiero, y no podría preocuparme menos lo que la gente piense"._

Ella se balanceo sobre sus pies.

!Todo el tiempo que el había estado tocándola, besándola, follando con ella, había estado mintiéndole! Ella temblaba violentamente, y la prisa por bajar las

escalinatas del frente resulto más de lo podía soportar. En el bordillo, ella se doblo y vomito su sufrimiento en la alcantarilla.

—Déjala ir —gruño Endimión en su oído—. El puede consolarla. Tú no puedes. Pero el podría consolarla. El la consolaría. Necesitaba contárselo todo.

Esmeralda y Neherenia salieron del salón.

—Mis invitados esperan su vuelta, milord —dijo Esmeralda rígidamente.

—Nosotros estábamos ocupando de Passion, Madre —dijo Lita con una frágil voz.

—Passion —resoplo Esmeralda—. Espero que ahora veas por que no la quería aquí, Lita. Ella ha arruinado mí fiesta con su enfermedad inoportuna y su maleducada salida. Ahora todos hablaran sobre como tú prima enfermo, más que de ti.

Darién quiso golpearla. El seguía viendo la cara de Passion cuando le dijo quien era.

—Cállese o me marchare yo también, y realmente tendrán algo sobre lo que hablar.

Los ojos de Lita se abrieron consternados, y Endimión agarro su brazo discretamente. Los ojos de Esmeralda se estrecharon.

—Si se marcha, juro que le hare lamentarse de ello.

Darién apretó sus dientes con furia suprimida. Ahora mismo Passion estaba pensando en cada terrible idea posible.

Estaba sufriendo, mientras el estaba allí de pie en una encrucijada. !Maldita sea!

Justo cuando el daba un paso atrás, Endimión dio un paso hacia delante, mirando venenosamente a Esmeralda.

—.Que diablos cree que hace amenazando a mí hermano?

Sinceramente, señora, usted debería arrodillarse sobre sus gordas rodillas dando gracias que el Conde de Langley se haya rebajado a relacionarse con su hija.

Neherenia rio disimuladamente y acaricio el brazo de Endimión.

Ella siempre parecía complacerse con la rara pero feroz pérdida de control de su hijo.

—No se quien se piensa usted que es, pero recuerde a quien se dirige —gruño Endimión—. O le hare lamentarlo.

—.En serio? —contesto Esmeralda, su voz goteando superioridad y rabia.

El corazón de Darién palpito. El grupo estaba cerrado, y los insultos volaban. Parecía que todo el asunto iba a explotar.

Y el seria libre, libre para convencer a Passion de quedarse con el por el tiempo que deseara.

Endimión giro hacia el.

—Vamos. Esta mujer es insoportable.

Darién dio un paso. Passion lo necesitaba. Endimión podría sobrevivir al escándalo. El podría.

—Endimión, querido, estas aquí —Beryl salió del salón—. .Esta todo bien? Oí que alguien se encontraba mal mientras yo estaba en el cuarto de música.

Los hombros de Darién se tensaron, y apretó sus manos a los lados en desvalida frustración mientras veía suavizarse la expresión de Endimión.

—Todo esta bien, querida —dijo Endimión—. Pero por que no llamas a tus padres. Creo que nos marchamos.

Las palabras de Lord Benchley a Endimión sonaron en los oídos de Darién: _Usted se casará con mí hija, querido muchacho, porque es un Chiba_.

Endimión podría sobrevivir el escándalo, pero su compromiso, su amor, nunca lo haría.

La breve euforia de Darién murió. Y con su muerte, una fría, impotente furia cayó sobre el. Una furia que incluía a todos, incluso Endimión.

—No.

Endimión se volvió hacia el.

— .Que?

—Tú no tienes que quedarte, pero yo lo hare.

Neherenia suspiro. Esmeralda rio con desdén y, girando, volvió al salón.

— .Para que diablos quieres quedarte? —pregunto Endimión con irritación.

Darién pasó su mirada de Endimión a Lita. Como la odiaba. Ella lo encarcelaba con su mera existencia. Ella lo retenía mientras Passion lo necesitaba.

—Por ella —el cabeceo hacia Lita.

Endimión se volvió, y una capa de su irritación cayó de su cara. El frunció el ceño.

—Espero que sepa que mí cólera no estaba dirigida a usted, señorita Kino. He llegado a conocerla un poco en esta pasada semana, y he visto que usted es tan suave como su madre es difícil. Pero no puedo mantenerme al margen mientras ella dirige vacías amenazas contra mí hermano —el inclino su

cabeza—. Perdóneme. No le deseo ningún mal.

Lita asintió, pero pareció insegura si debía quedarse o irse. Sus ojos verdes estaban indecisos cuando los levanto hacia Darién.

—Si yo fuera usted, pensaría que mí madre es horrorosa, también. Pero yo no soy para nada como ella. Sere una esposa amable y leal a usted, milord.

Darién la miro fijamente. Como aborrecía sus "si" y sus "pero". Como despreciaba las patéticas tentativas que ella había hecho durante toda la semana para rechazar a su madre. No sirvieron de nada. Ella no debería haberse molestado.

—Me reuniré con usted en el salón —dijo el.

Lita asintió con la cabeza y se marcho con Beryl.

Endimión miro a Neherenia y luego se volvió hacia el y lo señalo con un dedo.

—Te lo dije. Te dije que le harías daño —el se dio la vuelta para irse, pero volvió a girar—. Esto, debo admitir, fue mucho peor de lo que podría haberme imaginado. Pero deje que lo hicieras del peor modo posible.

Darién se esforzó en mantener sus puños a los lados.

—Mierda. Yo no tenía ni idea que ambas se conocieran.

—Y tú estas haciéndola a un lado, así puedes atarte a esa vil perra de allí. Sabes que, hermano mío, debes necesitar sufrimiento en tú vida.

La cólera recorrió los tensos músculos de Darién. El se alejo de Endimión, de su madre y de las puertas abiertas del salón.

Pero Endimión le siguió.

—Si, eso es. No puedes tolerar la felicidad. No. Ni siquiera

eres capaz de reconocer la felicidad.

Darién se giro y le pego un puñetazo directamente en la mandíbula a su hermano. Endimión se tambaleo hacia atrás,

sosteniéndose la barbilla. Neherenia jadeo y se apresuro hacia ellos.

Darién se acerco a el y lo señalo.

—Por Dios, si dices una jodida palabra más, te lanzare escalera abajo tan rápido y tan fuerte, que tú amada Beryl —dijo las palabras con sorna— tendrá que venir a recoger tus pedazos y coserlos después.

Neherenia tiro del brazo de Darién.

—!No vuelvas a tocar a mí hijo! —siseo—. .Me oyes?

Déjalo tranquilo.

Darién retiro su brazo del asimiento de Neherenia y se alejo de Endimión.

Su madre se volvió hacia su favorito. Endimión se alejo de ella y luego, antes que Darién pudiera reaccionar, su hermano abofeteo a su madre.

Neherenia jadeo asombrada y puso su mano en su mejilla.

—Esto es todo culpa tuya —gruño Endimión—. _Él _también es tú hijo. Si le hubieras mostrado aunque sea la más pequeña maternal consideración, tal vez el no se estaría casando para sufrir. Pero gracias a ti, el no conoce nada más.

Endimión giro y, controlando su mandíbula, se alejo a zancadas hacia el salón.

Neherenia se volvió hacia Darién.

—Todo esto es culpa _tuya_. .Por que lo tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? Por que no puedes ser tan agradable como...

—.Como Endimión? —termino Darién por ella. .Cuantas veces había oído eso desde que era un muchacho?

El miro su mejilla enrojecida.

—Si solo hubiera sabido que significaba realmente "agradable" para ti, yo te habría obligado hace mucho.

El pasó delante de ella y miro su reloj. Todavía era condenadamente temprano. No podría ir con Passion hasta pasadas unas horas.

.Dios, que pensaría ella? .Que haría?

Agotada y exhausta, Passion puso las sabanas bajo su barbilla y se hizo un ovillo. Habían pasado horas desde que la Tía Matty y Andrew Furuhata la habían dejado sollozando en su almohada. Su garganta todavía ardía de bilis y sus ojos por las lágrimas. El dolor que rasgaba su corazón la asfixiaba con el

peso de la traición, el pecado, y la perdida.

Ella exhalo un quedo suspiro. Ella había sido ambas cosas, la traicionada y la traidora, el pecado y la pecadora. Peor, su amor, su esperanza de amor, era nada más que una ilusión desesperada cimentada en engaño y maldad.

Su corazón rabiaba de dolor. Ella jadeo y presiono el talón de su palma contra el encogido órgano. No. No una ilusión. Su amor era profundo y verdadero, y no correspondido.

E inmerecido. .Como podía el haberle dado tanto de si mismo, llevarla a su casa, cuando al mismo tiempo preparaba su futuro con Lita?

Un sollozo seco se elevo en su garganta. !Con Lita! !Dios, con su prima! Su prima, que era una plebeya como ella.

.Por que Lita?

.Por que no ella?

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos con vergüenza ante ese pensamiento. Pero no podía mantener las preguntas a raya.

Las respuestas eran todas demasiado simples. Lita era rica; Lita era joven. Las lágrimas manaron de sus doloridos ojos. Y un conde necesitaba herederos, los que el sabía que Passion no podía proveerle.

El se había declarado a Lita después de saber que ella era estéril. .Se lo hubiera propuesto, si ella no lo fuera? Que pregunta tan inútil. Pero en su casa, el le había dicho cosas que le hizo creer que el se preocupaba por ella.

Ella se mordió el labio y volvió su cara hacia la almohada.

Sus pensamientos eran patéticos, y ella se odio por tenerlos.

.Pero como sobreviviría al matrimonio de su prima con el hombre al que amaba? Que Dios la salvara, porque ella no podía dejar de amarlo.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron. .Su amor se atenuaría? .El dolor se aliviaría con el tiempo? .Que malévolo giro del destino había conspirado para hacer esto?

—Estaba seguro que encontraría la ventana cerrada.

Passion jadeo ante el sonido de la voz baja de Darién y giro la cara desde su almohada.

Cuando el la vio, su ceño fruncido por la preocupación se hizo más profundo.

—Oh, Passion.

El dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella levanto su mano mientras se sentaba.

—No. No te acerques más.

Ella había estado esperándolo. Pero ahora que el estaba aquí, reteniéndola con su mirada azul, se cuestiono su decisión de hablar con el.

—Cerré y abrí la ventana una docena de veces —dijo ella, con voz irregular—. Pero finalmente, comprendí que nosotros… Que yo tenía que decirte adiós.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de decir adiós, Passion.

Su cabeza dio vueltas. .Como podía decir el tal cosa? Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de la sabana.

—Muy pronto, serás el marido de mí prima —las palabras hicieron que su estomago se revolviera y su corazón se desgarrara—. .Como puedes decirme que no hay necesidad de un adiós? —su voz tembló—. Nosotros deberíamos haber dicho adiós hace mucho. Nunca deberíamos haber estado juntos.

El frunció el ceño.

—No digas eso. Es mentira —el la miro fijamente—. Tú eres la parte más perfecta de mí vida, la única parte perfecta.

Esto no es un error. No es una equivocación. Passion presiono su mano sobre su palpitante corazón mientras más lágrimas caían por el dolor.

—Todo esto es una equivocación. .No puedes verlo? Perteneces a mí prima.

—Ella es prima segunda tuya, y no le pertenezco —le increpo el—. Ni siquiera me gusta —el se paso la mano por su pelo— .Quieres saber en que te equivocas, Passion? En todo.

El arrastro una silla al lado de su cama y se sentó, con el cuerpo rígido. El miro sus puños apretados un momento antes de levantar sus ojos hacia ella. Eran fríos como el hielo.

—Recientemente fui informado por mí madre, a quien desprecio, que mí hermano es un bastardo. Claro, esa fue una noticia bastante inquietante de por si. Sin embargo, había más.

Resulta que ella escribió una carta a una amiga en la que se jactaba de su embarazo adultero.

La mandíbula de Darién era una dura línea.

—Esta supuesta amiga, una mujer muy rica sin titulo pero con aspiraciones a la aristocracia, conservo la carta durante años, esperando hasta que su propia hija estuviera en edad casadera.

A Passion le dolió la cabeza. .Podría ser? La cara de Darién parecía granito.

—Luego, justo hace un mes, ella envió a mí madre una copia de la carta original con una demanda.

—No —susurro Passion.

—Si —siseo Darién—. Me caso con su hija y la hago Condesa de Langley, o ella publica las repugnantes noticias de mí madre en el periódico. Y como mí hermano no tiene ni idea de que el es ilegitimo, y actualmente esta prometido a una dama de alta alcurnia, puedes imaginarte lo que semejantes noticias

podrían hacerle.

Passion no quería creerlo, pero eso era justo el tipo de cosa vil que Esmeralda haría. Ella dejo caer su palpitante cabeza en sus manos. No era asombroso que Lita se hubiera quejado de que su prometido pareciera frio y retraído.

—Lo siento —dijo ella suavemente.

—.Lo sientes? —el se oyó tan amargado—. Le ofrecí una fortuna por esa maldita carta, pero ella quiere mí titulo y mis herederos.

Passion levanto la mirada y suspiro ante la furia grabada en sus rasgos.

—Así es, Passion. No solo exige que me case con tú prima, exige que tenga hijos con ella. Solo después de que le entregue un mínimo de tres saludables niños, siendo al menos dos de ellos Amuchachos, esa perra, Esmeralda Kino, pondrá la carta en mis manos.

Apretó los dientes fuertemente.

—Desde luego, eso es lo que ella dice, pero no creo que me la de alguna vez.

Passion lucho contra sus emociones. Todas se amontonaban sobre ella en una sucesión implacable. El no quería a Lita. Ella le estaba siendo impuesta. Sintió alivio, luego se avergonzó por ese alivio. .Y como debía ser para Darién? El no era un hombre que tolerase la sumisión. Horror, pena, angustia, y amor, todos cayeron sobre ella con un peso insoportable.

—Debes amar a tú hermano muchísimo —susurro ella. —Endimión es la _única _razón por la que no le he dicho a Kino que haga lo que quiera con esa maldita carta.

Passion asintió. Eso quería decir que el la amaba. Miro fijamente a sus manos apretadas en las sabanas. No. No, eso era un error. Gracias a Dios el no lo hacia. Ella intento tragar su dolor, pero este cerraba su garganta.

—Esta es la última vez que nos veremos, Darién —las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos—. A pesar de toda la maldad de Esmeralda, Lita es inocente. Debes ser un marido amable para ella.

—!No! —negó el—. No, no te dejare. No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Lita Kino —su ceño se hizo más profundo—. Y ella esta lejos de ser inocente. Ella es débil, sonríe con afectación, es una marioneta imbécil que se doblega a cada orden de su madre. .Crees que yo te dejaría por ella?

Passion frunció el ceño.

—.Pero que quieres decir, no tienes intención de casarte con ella?

—Quiero decir que tengo a alguien buscando esa carta. Y en cuanto el la encuentre, y me la de, mandare al diablo a Esmeralda Kino y a su hija con ella.

Ella le miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Pero no puedes hacer eso. Si abandonas a mí prima, ella estará arruinada.

—Quizás no lo entendiste, me están chantajeando Passion.

Estoy siendo malditamente chantajeado —gruño Darién—. .Esperas que lo acepte como si nada? .Esperas que no haga todo lo que esta en mí poder para liberarme de esta asquerosa tiranía?

.Esperas que te deje por algo o alguien? Porque, si es así, estas profundamente confundida.

Passion dejo caer más lágrimas. Sus palabras eran una alegría y una tortura. !Oh, terrible orgullo, terrible amor!

—Espero que seas el hombre que conozco, un hombre noble y honorable.

—No me hables de nobleza y honor —escupió—. La nobleza y el honor destruyeron a mí padre. No tengo ninguna aspiración a cualquiera de esas características.

.El podía conocerse tan poco? Dios, como tenía ella ganas de tomarlo en sus brazos.

—No puedes evitar ser quien eres —murmuro—. Y yo no puedo quedarme contigo. Tú perteneces a mí prima.

—No pertenezco a nadie más que a ti —contesto el, con voz rasgada.

Passion suspiro mientras su corazón palpitaba con ferocidad en su pecho.

—Eso fue cierto.

Darién se inclino, acercándose.

—Eso _es _cierto. Aquel primer día que fui al Palacio de cristal, se suponía que yo iba a ir a la exposición de porcelana a encontrarme con tú prima. Pero yo había decidido no hacerlo. Endimión y yo vagamos por el lugar durante una hora y me disponía a marcharme cuando cambie de idea. En ese momento, no supe por que —el le sostuvo su mirada—. Ahora se que fui allí a encontrarte. Tú eres la mujer con la que, se suponía, me encontraría ese día. Tú, Passion Serena Tsukino, no tú prima.

Los ojos de Passion rebosaron por las lágrimas de angustia. Ella no debería oír esto, no ahora. Pero no podía pararlo.

—Sabes que lo que digo es verdad —la voz de Darién sonó urgente—. Cuando te saque del camino de aquel árbol que se caía. Te olí y te sentí y tú llenaste mis brazos. Entonces, cuando contemple tus hermosos ojos, vi algo que hizo que mí corazón latiera más rápido y mí sangre corriera. Tuve que obligarme a liberarte. Pero cuando me aleje, sentí que no era correcto. Y cuanto más me alejaba, más incorrecto lo sentía.

El se inclino hacia delante en la silla.

—Me dije que te miraría por última vez, y cuando me di la vuelta, tuve miedo de que te hubieras ido. Pero no lo hiciste.

Estabas allí, mirándome directamente. Supe entonces que te querría más de lo que alguna vez había querido algo.

—!Detente! —grito Passion en un susurro—. !Detente! Tú eres más que un arquitecto, eres un conde. Los condes requieren herederos —ella presiono sus manos contra su estomago—. Hoy, cuando hablamos, me deje llevar por el sueño de que podría tener una vida contigo. Pero es imposible. Ambos lo sabemos.

El la miro fijamente, sus ojos llenos de emociones ilegibles.

—No te dejare —repitió el—. No lo hare.

—No es solo lo que tú hagas. Esto ha sobrepasado nuestro secreto —de los secretos nacían los problemas. Ella tenía que decirse eso—. A los ojos de la sociedad, tú perteneces a Lita.

—No lo hago.

— !Lo haces!

Los ojos de el brillaron.

— !No la amo!

— !Pero yo la quiero!

La cara de Darién se volvió una mascara.

Las lágrimas de Passion se derramaron por sus mejillas.

_¡Te amo!_

— !Y no la traicionare!

Darién no se movió.

—.No lo ves? Todo lo que temí, y más, ha pasado. Yo sabía que era un error estar contigo. Sabía que arriesgaría mí corazón y más. Pero puse mis propias necesidades antes que el decoro, antes del deber. No hice caso a mí moral y me di, de buen grado, a la tentación que me ofreciste. Tú roce, tus besos, tú mera presencia me llamaba fuertemente. Me regodee en mí caída. Y ahora pago un precio mayor de lo que soñe imaginable —ella trago y se ahogo con sus lágrimas—. Esto va más allá que entre nosotros dos. Mi padre tiene razón. El mundo realmente sufre cuando las leyes de Dios son rotas.

La expresión de Darién era un retrato de rabia.

—.Que hay de las leyes que Esmeralda Kino ha roto?

.Donde esta su moral? .Donde esta su decoro y su deber? .O ahora es apropiado y moral prostituir a la propia hija? —sus ojos expresaban furia—. .Y que hay de mí sufrimiento? Sufrimiento, ante el cual, esperas que sea noble y honorable. Sufrimiento, que se supone debo soportar toda una vida con ecuanimidad y gracia —su voz se hizo más dura con cada palabra—. No soy el maldito Salvador, Passion. Soy un hombre. !Y no me crucificare sobre el

altar de tú moralidad!

— !Lita es inocente!

Darién se puso de pie y se inclino sobre ella.

—Esmeralda Kino sostiene un cuchillo en mí garganta, y ese cuchillo es Lita. Ella es el instrumento de mí tortura, la prisión a la que estoy confinado. Estoy esclavizado por su patética existencia.

El rostro de Passion se cubrió de sufrimiento.

—No me digas que ella es inocente. Ella esta participando en este asqueroso plan tanto como su madre y la mía. !Yo _no _perdono su ignorancia!

Passion jadeo cuando el agarro su barbilla.

Sus ojos destellaron.

—Y _no _te dejare por ella. .Me oyes? Tú eres mía.

Ella le miro a través de las lágrimas.

—Soy tuya solo cuando me doy. Tú no puedes tomarme.

— .No puedo? Yo puedo hacerlo ahora.

!Oh, Dios!

—No lo harás.

El se alejo de ella, y ella cerró sus ojos con un sollozo.

Su voz la alcanzo.

—Nunca jamás te refieras a lo que hemos tenido juntos como "una caída". Hacer eso seria un pecado mayor que cualquier otro que creas que hemos cometido.

Su interior se retorció con pesar. Pero para cuando ella lo busco, el ya se había ido.

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

.Como ella alguna vez los encontraría? .Como volvería ella a juntarlos otra vez?

¿Como estaría ella entera otra vez?


	15. CAPITULO 14: PARIENTES INSISTENTES

**Capitulo 14: Parientes Insistentes**

Darién enrollo su proyecto terminado para la nueva Biblioteca Nacional y los ato con dos cintas de color verde oscuro. Entre los dos, y con mucho cuidado hizo gotear el lacre verde y luego le aplico el sello de Chiba. Con un cepillo y

un polvillo dorado, coloco los últimos retoques sobre su escudo de armas. Luego se quedo mirando fijamente al dorado león rampante en pleno campo de batalla.

El era como el león, siempre enfadado y furioso. Había estado haciéndolo durante toda su vida. .Cuando terminaría? .Cuando dejaría su vida de ser finalmente una batalla?

Cuando Passion dejara sus absurdos ideales y aceptara que ellos aun se pertenecían. Cuando ella se diera cuenta que no podría mantenerlo alejado. Cuando ella entendiera que _ellos _eran más importantes que la vida llena de traición y mentiras que ella haría que el viviera.

Ella tenía que entenderlo. ! Debía hacerlo! El levanto el proyecto. Tres semanas atrás, este había significado más para el que cualquier otra cosa. Ayer, mientras Passion había admirado el diseño y los detalles que el señalaba, su interés le había hecho sentirse orgulloso y pleno. La había creído cuando ella había dicho que el obtendría la comisión. Hoy, a el no le importaba. Coloco los diseños en un estante.

—.Están terminados?

Darién se dio la vuelta, para mirar a su hermano.

—Si —luego el señalo la bandeja cubierta que estaba en la mesa cerca de la ventana—. Tú desayuno esta allí. Frotándose las manos, Endimión se sentó y se sirvió un abultado plato de comida.

—Madre no se levanta hasta las once —comento Endimión—. Y odio comer solo. Darién tomo asiento frente a su hermano y se apoyo en sus puños. La barbilla de Endimión estaba sombreada de negro, rojo y azul. El le había dicho a todo el mundo en el banquete que se había golpeado con una puerta.

—.Significa eso que debería de esperarte todos los días?

.Que tú presencia se convertirá en un hábito?. Endimión se encogió de hombros.

—Tú cocinero _es _excelente —el miro a Darién mientras masticaba y tragaba su tocino—. Siento lo que paso anoche.

Hable enojado. Tú vida es asunto tuyo. Tienes responsabilidades para con el titulo, por no hablar sobre los herederos. No es mí lugar cuestionarte.

—Si lo es.

Endimión sonrió brevemente, señalando con el dedo su barbilla.

—Bien, quizás no tan vehementemente —su cara se torno seria—. Eres mí hermano, Darién, y estoy de tú lado, hagas lo que hagas. Si sobre paso la línea, es solo porque me preocupo por ti.

El pecho de Darién se tenso.

—Lo se.

Endimión mordió un huevo escalfado.

—También me disculpe con Madre.

—Ella te perdono, por supuesto.

—Si.

—Si yo la hubiera abofeteado, ella me habría arrestado por asalto.

Endimión asistió con la cabeza.

—Probablemente —el dejo su tenedor en la bandeja—. Lamento todo eso, Darién. Es que ella ve mucho de Padre en ti — Endimión sacudió su cabeza—. Sabes, cuando éramos niños, lo usaba para darme celos.

Darién se froto la sien.

—.Sobre que estabas celoso? Tú recibías todo su amor. —Siempre solía decir que tú eras igual a Padre. Cristo, todavía lo dice. Pero ella nunca dijo eso sobre mí —sus oscuros ojos sostuvieron los de Darién—. Yo quería ser como Padre, también —el hizo una pausa—. Había un vínculo entre Padre y tú. Y por mucho que lo intente, nunca pude llegar a formar parte de el.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—.De que estas hablando? Padre fue bueno contigo.

Amable. El te amaba.

—.De verdad lo hizo? Nunca me dijo que así fuera.

El ceño fruncido de Darién se hizo más pronunciado. Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

—Estoy seguro que lo hizo. Solo tenias diez años cuando el murió. Probablemente no lo recuerdas.

Endimión negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo recuerdo bastante bien. El decía: "Eres un buen muchacho, Endimión", o "Bien hecho, Endimión", pero nunca "Te quiero, Endimión".

La mente de su hermano se sumergió en el pasado. —Una vez —continúo— cuando estaba practicando el violonchelo, el se detuvo en la entrada para escuchar. Se quedo toda la pieza. Estaba en el cielo porque tú estabas en la otra habitación, pero el se había detenido para escucharme a mí.

Incluso toque hasta el final para así se quedara más tiempo.

Cuando finalmente termine, se acerco y despeino mí cabello.

"Tienes talento, muchacho", me dijo. "No lo abandones nunca.

Me gusta escucharte" —la mirada de Endimión regreso a Darién—. Así

que nunca lo hice. Siempre toque. Porque si el no me amaba, al menos amaba mí música.

Darién clavo los ojos en su hermano. El nunca había sentido la preferencia de su padre, nunca se había dado cuenta de ella.

—El no era un hombre que expresara su amor, Endimión, especialmente cuando las cosas empeoraron entre Madre y el.

Recuerdo que solo me lo dijo a mí en contadas ocasiones.

—Pero el te lo dijo. Siempre cuando pensaba que no estaba cerca. "Te quiero, hijo", te decía a ti. Luego pasaba su brazo por tú hombro. Lo observe más de una vez, Darién. Y debe haber habido veces de las que no fui testigo.

!Jesucristo! Dadas las circunstancias, su padre había sido un dechado de imparcialidad.

—Tal vez el me lo decía porque no tenía una madre que me lo diría. Tal vez me lo decía porque no tenía una madre que se detendría a observarme hacer algo, y mucho menos revolverme mí cabello y ofrecerme alguna palabra amable para darme animo. Perdóname, pero podría relatar mil peores modos

de como Madre me desairó mientras derramaba su amor imperecedero sobre ti.

Endimión lo miro durante un largo momento.

—Solo quería decirte que Padre te perteneció. No pensé que te dieras cuenta de eso. Pensé que podría ser un consuelo para hacer frente al favoritismo de Madre.

Darién pasó sus manos a través de su pelo. .Por que ellos seguían teniendo estas inquietantes conversaciones?

—.Crees que me satisface saber que Padre te defraudo?

No lo hace. El fue un buen hombre, Endimión. Intento ser justo. Tú solamente tendrías que creer eso.

—Y lo creo, y se que el fue un buen hombre. Por eso quise ser como el.

—Ere_s como _el. Esa es la ironía, Endimión. Madre siempre dice que soy igualito, pero no lo soy. Lo eres tú. Eres una mezcla de todas sus mejores cualidades. Eres un hombre de honor, fuerza y nobleza.

—.Y tú no lo eres? Puedes no llevar las cualidades en tus vestiduras, pero están todas en ti.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Tú crees en el amor y lucharas por el. Ese es un rasgo de Padre que no tengo.

Endimión mordió un poco de su tostada y miro a Darién mientras masticaba.

—.Te puedo preguntar algo? .Como esta Passion?

—Enferma, llorando e irrazonable.

Su hermano sacudió la cabeza.

—Anoche fue toda una conmoción, incluso para mí.

Solamente puedo imaginarme lo que supuso para los dos.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—.Quien podía haber pensado que ella estaría relacionada con esas personas?

— .Que vas a hacer ahora?

—Convencerla de que no tiene importancia.

Endimión levanto sus cejas.

—.Que?

—Le he explicado la situación —dijo Darién—. Ella solo tiene que aceptar mí punto de vista.

—Ah, así que quieres que ella permanezca como tú amante mientras te casas y embarazas a su prima —los dedos de Endimión se tornaron blancos mientras sujetaba su taza de café—. .Lo he entendido bien?

—No exactamente —dijo Darién rechinando los dientes.

—Oh, bien. Por un momento, estuve preocupado por tú cordura.

—.Que ha ocurrido? No hace tres minutos, has dicho "estoy de tú lado, hagas lo que hagas".

—_Estoy _de tú lado, por lo que tengo que convencerte de que tienes que hacer lo malditamente correcto —Endimión se inclino hacia delante—. Me hubiera ido de la casa de los Kino contigo anoche. Pero elegiste quedarte. Escogiste a Lita.

Pues muy bien, lo acepto. Entonces vive con esa decisión.

—No dejare ir Passion.

— !Debes hacerlo!

Darién se levanto y se alejo de la mesa.

—Esta cantinela se esta volviendo algo tedioso.

—Si te importa algo, deberás dejarla ir.

Darién abrió de golpe la puerta de su estudio, pero Endimión le siguió.

—!Ya es suficiente! —dijo Darién.

—!Por el amor de Dios, te vas a casar con su prima!

Darién empezó a subir la escalera. Si su hermano le seguía, lo sentiría.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—No la dejaras ir, porque no puedes.

Darién hizo una pausa cuando su pie iba a dar el siguiente paso.

—No puedes tolerar el pensamiento de vivir sin ella — solo se escuchaba el tictac del reloj en el vestíbulo—. Solo que es muy tarde para eso.

Darién agarro el pasamano de la escalera y sintió el temblor de sus rodillas.

—Bien, eso no es nada para ti, .no? .Crees que la podrás convencer para que se quede contigo? Yo la vi. Vi su cara. Va a dejarte fuera de su vida.

El cuerpo de Darién se puso rígido. !Endimión estaba equivocado! Endimión no sabía lo que ellos tenían. Passion nunca le abandonaría. Ella era de el. Nunca la dejaría ir. !Nunca! — Es temprano para una visita— dijo Esmeralda a Passion cuando entro en su saloncito.

—Si, perdóneme.

—Toma asiento, Passion.

La seda verde de su falda susurro suavemente cuando tomo asiento frente a Esmeralda.

Los fríos ojos azules de la mujer se movieron sobre ella lentamente mientras una criada entraba cargando una bandeja

con ponche y dos vasos. Esmeralda frunció el ceño cuando la criada deposito la bandeja.

—Vaya, .Es que no puedes entender nada bien? Pedí limonada, no ponche.

Antes de que su ama la pudiera observar, la criada le dirigió una breve pero furiosa mirada a Esmeralda.

—No había limones en el mercado, señora.

—No me creo eso, Anna. Sirve el ponche y lárgate. Ya hablare contigo más tarde.

A Passion nunca le había gustado la madre de Lita, pero ahora punzantes astillas de aversión perforaban su corazón.

Esmeralda hacia la vida imposible a todo el mundo. Y estaba forzando el compromiso de Darién con Lita. Era un acto despreciable y reprensible.

—Parece como si apenas hubieras dormido —comento Esmeralda después que la criada se retirara—. Realmente, Passion, habría sido mejor si te hubieras quedado en casa anoche. Tuve que lavar la alcantarilla después que te marcharas.

Passion deseo poder refrenar su sonrojo de vergüenza, pero nada pudo hacer.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, señora. Mi enfermedad me vino repentinamente. Nunca habría venido si me hubiera sentido enferma.

—Bien, espero que estés completamente recuperada. Seria muy descortés por tú parte el venir e infectar mí casa. Lita no puede permitirse el lujo de estar enferma en este momento.

La mujer era la rudeza en persona. .Como la toleraba Lita día tras día?

—Estoy completamente recuperada, se lo aseguro. Vine a disculparme por cualquier malestar causado anoche y para hablar con Lita.

—Me alegra que reconozcas la necesidad de una disculpa, Passion. Toda la velada se echo a perder por tú apresurada partida. Mi prima estuvo preocupada toda la noche, por miedo a caer también enferma. El prometido de Lita, el conde, me hizo una cantidad de preguntas sobre ti. Fue muy inquietante.

Ahora el conocía su nombre y su relación para Lita.

.Por que más se habría interesado?

—.Puedo hablar con Lita, Señora Kino?

Esmeralda se encogió de hombros.

—Lita ha comenzado a tomar su desayuno en su habitación. Puedes unirte a ella allí, pero no te quedes mucho tiempo.

Passion se puso de pie. Quería alejarse de Esmeralda.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias.

La dura voz de la mujer le hizo detener en la entrada de la sala.

—.Donde esta el chal que llevabas puesto anoche?

Deberías usarlo con un vestido tan sencillo.

Passion se dio la vuelta.

—Es una prenda muy especial, solo lo utilizo para ocasiones especiales. Y prefiero que mis vestidos sean simples.

—Si, bien, siempre usas las mejores telas. Pero escatimas en los adornos como bien se nota. De cualquier forma, .como te has podido permitir semejante chal? Para ser un vicario, ciertamente, a tú padre le debe ir muy bien.

La mujer era repugnante.

—A padre _le va _bien_. _!Que gentil es por su parte preguntar! Su salud esta bien como siempre, y recientemente termino un ensayo maravilloso sobre los meritos de la humildad.

Ahora, si me permite…

Passion no espero el permiso de la mujer, si no que se apresuro a subir las escaleras. Enfurecía mientras trepaba, y sus ojos le ardían por las lágrimas pero parpadeo para aclarar la visión. .Con que derecho Esmeralda Kino se comportaba como si ella tuviera que saber cualquier cosa y todo? .Que le incitaba a llevar acabo algo tan monstruoso como el chantaje? .Pensaba que la libertad de Darién y su titulo eran su recompensa? .Le importaba que estaba casando a Lita con un hombre que no la quería?

El estomago de Passion estaba agarrotado. Ella sabía demasiado bien el pesar que conllevaba un matrimonio indiferente. Las repercusiones podrían ser terribles.

Cuando termino de subir, Passion se detuvo en seco. En el vestíbulo, una de las criadas del piso de arriba estaba en un apretado abrazo con un alto muchacho de pelo negro. La mano del joven vagaba bajando por la espalda de la criada y luego se ahueco sobre su trasero.

Passion suspiro, y un dolor terrible y de perdida fluyo en ella. Sabía lo que era estar dentro del firme abrazo de Darién y sentir la caricia de su mano buscadora. Pero la dulzura de esos abrazos le estaba negada para siempre.

.Amaría la chica el muchacho? .La amaba el?

La criada se aparto con una risita tonta pero entonces salto cuando vio a Passion. El miedo repentino lleno su cara. El muchacho se veía despreocupado.

Passion forzó una temblorosa sonrisa para aliviar a la pobre chica.

—Esta bien —dijo ella—. Solo voy a la habitación de la Señorita Kino. Si la memoria no me falla, .esta al final del pasillo?

La criada oscilo de arriba abajo en una reverencia y nerviosamente enderezo su cofia.

—Si, señorita.

El joven solamente se apoyo contra la pared y engancho sus pulgares en sus bolsillos con una abierta sonrisa.

Passion le volvió su espalda a la pareja y camino a lo largo del pasillo. Nunca sentiría esa jadeante excitación otra vez.

Nunca sentiría a Darién otra vez.

Haciendo una pausa en la puerta de Lita, tomo una profunda e intensa respiración antes de que llamar a la puerta.

La contestación de Lita llego un poco lenta. Passion sintió cierto alivio cuando se le facilito la entrada para encontrarse a su prima en el medio de la cama, y su desayuno intacto en la bandeja.

—!Oh, gracias a Dios es eres tú! —Exclamo Lita—. Temí que fuese una convocatoria de Madre.

Passion frunció el ceño mientras cerraba la puerta. Había sombras oscuras por debajo de los ojos grises de Lita, y sus mejillas y sus labios se veían pálidos.

—.Estas bien, querida?

Lita sonrió brevemente.

—Ahora que estas aquí, me siento mejor. Oh, Passion, estoy tan contenta de verte. Ven y siéntate —Lita se aparto a un lado y empujo la bandeja para dejarle espacio suficiente.

Passion toco la frente de su prima mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

—No te siento febril. Pero parece como si necesitaras dormir.

—Así es como me siento —comento Lita—. Estaba tan preocupada por ti anoche. .Estas bien?

Passion bajo sus ojos por un momento. .Cuando se sentía bien otra vez?

—No debes preocuparte, querida. Estoy completamente bien —ella alzo sus ojos hasta Lita, la dulce Lita, que era tan inocente y nada sabía.

Pesar, envidia, remordimiento y vergüenza; todo eso hacia ebullición dentro de Passion. No hubiera padecido todo esto, si se hubiera comportado como una mujer correcta y virtuosa. Fue su auto indulgencia, su insolente rechazo de que ella sabía que era lo correcto, lo que la había traído a ella a este momento.

—Estoy muy apenada por todo esto, Lita. Espero que sepas que nunca lo hubiera hecho a sabiendas que te lastimaría.

Lita frunció el ceño.

—.Madre te hablo? No deberías prestarle atención, Passion. Cree que todo es intencionado, incluyendo la enfermedad, que es una afrenta personal contra ella. Cada pequeña cosa que se salga de sus planes la enfurece —ella negó con la cabeza—. La deberías de haber oído anoche. Enfureció tanto al conde y a su hermano que casi se fueron —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No se lo que hubiera ocurrido si se hubieran ido, Passion. Si el conde anula nuestro compromiso, estaré arruinada. No tengo la posición social o de nacimiento

para sobrellevar un escándalo y salir ilesa, y no cabe duda de que un conde rompiendo su compromiso con una plebeya después de un cortejo y un periodo tan escandalosamente breve de compromiso causaría un escándalo mayor. Las personas asumirán que resulte ser inadecuada. Sere una exiliada social, un articulo desechado, solo interesante para aquellos que estén con una desesperada necesidad de mí dinero.

Passion pasó sus brazos alrededor de su prima. Era cierto.

Darién no podría suspender tan pronto este compromiso. .Pero lo podía culpar en realidad por intentarlo? .Que pasaría con su vida? Ella froto la espalda de Lita.

—Pero el no se fue, querida —le dijo ella—. El se quedo. Se quedo cuando pudo haberse ido.

—Si —dijo Lita mientras se alejaba del abrazo de Passion—. Y dijo que se quedaba por mí. Creo que el, y también su hermano, comprenden que no soy como Madre. Les dije que yo no era así. Y en esta última semana, he intentando hacerle frente un poco más.

Passion echo hacia atrás un rizo castaño que había caído en la cara de Lita.

—Vaya... ya ves.

La cara de Lita se entristeció.

—Solo que, Passion, el no me ha mostrado ni un jirón de ardor desde la tarde en el pabellón. La condesa me trata con absoluto desdén, a menos que estemos en publico, donde ella hace gala de adorarme. Y Madre simplemente va de mal a peor.

Le pone peros a todo y reprende al personal de toda la casa constantemente —sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas—. Ella y la condesa se hablan como si fueran dos víboras rabiosas. Y el hermano del conde, quien es uno de los hombres más amables que he conocido, lucia como si se hubiera podido golpearla anoche —Lita escondió su cara entre sus manos—. Oh, Passion, desee que el lo hubiera hecho. Desee que golpeara a mí madre. Soy horrible, lo se, pero no lo puedo remediar.

Passion cerró sus ojos. Ella también lo habría querido.

—No eres mala, Lita. Algunas veces las situaciones se mueven de manera casi imposibles y no se pueden mantener los buenos pensamientos. En esas veces, solo podemos pedir a Dios el perdón e intentar ser mejores.

Lita tomo las manos de Passion.

—Tú siempre tienes pensamientos positivos. Siempre haces lo correcto. Desearía ser como tú.

El estomago de Pasión le dolía por la congoja. Apretando los dedos de su prima, dijo: —Nada más allá de la verdad. He tenido un buen numero de malos pensamientos, y he tomado decisiones que me han guiado hacia un camino equivocado.

Lita negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo pensamientos terribles cada día, Passion. No sabes como es eso. Madre siempre ha sido difícil y criticona, pero desde la propuesta del conde, esta más insoportable. !Justamente anoche, despidió a un criado que había estado en nuestra familiar durante diez años! Por eso es que escapo con Tía Matty y contigo cada vez que puedo. .Sabes cuantas veces he pensado en empacar mis cosas e irme contigo? —su mirada se torno más amarga—. Aun cuando era una niña, solía soñar que me iba a vivir contigo a la vicaria. Seria otra hermana para ti, y tú padre me hablaría con esa voz tan dulce y firme que tiene. Y nadie me gritaría más o me regañaria por hacer algo que estaba mal.

—Oh, Lita… —dijo Passion suavemente. Su prima la miro con pesar.

—La odio, Passion. Lo hago. Algunos días, desearía que estuviera muerta.

Passion tiro de Lita para envolverla en su abrazo.

.Que le podía decir ella después de esta confesión? Nada.

—Esta bien, querida —susurro ella—. Esta bien.

Lita se pego a ella durante largo tiempo. Que circulo vicioso era el odio. Y ahora ella estaba en el también. Finalmente, Lita hablo.

—Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido hoy. .Sabes que?, Si no fuera por ti, no se lo que haría. Eres siempre un consuelo para mí. .Vendrás otra vez mañana?, .Lo harás? Por favor, Passion.

Passion apretó sus ojos y tomo un profundo aliento.

—Lita, querida, vine aquí hoy para despedirme.

Lita se echo hacia atrás, con la desilusión escrita en su cara.

—.Que? !No! No, eso no me gusta, no puedes irte —ella agarro las manos de Passion—. Ahora te necesito. Tú eres la única que me da un poco de paz. No hay nadie a quien pueda recurrir excepto a ti.

Passion sintió un nudo en el estomago. !No podía quedarse, no podía hacerlo!

—Querida, yo… siento nostalgia. Y tú sabes como es Tía Matty. Ella cree que el remedio para todo es la actividad —ella puso todo el empeño en sonreír— y por mucho que lo intente, no puedo deshacerme de Diamante Black.

Lagrimas corrieron por el tenso rostro de Lita.

—!Te ruego que te quedes, Passion! Dentro de una semana, será hora de ir a Chiba House. Debo ser presentada a mí futura familia y toda la nobleza local antes de la boda —su bonita boca se retorció en una mueca de disgusto—.

Te necesito allí. Con un prometido que apenas me conoce, la condesa que apenas me tolera, y mí madre que constantemente me humilla, no sobreviviré; no sin ti. !Por favor, ven conmigo! Passion frunció el ceño mientras el dolor apuñalaba su pecho. Diez días en la casa de Darién. Diez días ante la poderosa

insistencia de Darién para que permanecieran juntos. .Como sobreviviría ella a eso?

Necesitaría protegerse. Necesitaría a sus hermanas. Y ella tendría que hablar con Darién, el necesitaba entender que su decisión era final. Todo le parecía demasiado difícil y complicado.

.Aun así como podría abandonar a Lita? .Y que si Darién encontraba la carta? Entonces _él _abandonaría a Lita.

.Podría evitarlo?

—Por favor, Passion —rogo Lita—. Tú familia esta invitada a la boda. Envía una nota a Patience y Prim para que vengan antes. Se pueden reunir con nosotras en Chiba House. Tú padre, también, si así lo desea. Muchos invitados

llegan con anticipación. Dos o tres más no serán nada. Pero el tenerte allí, tenerlos a todos ustedes allí, seria todo para mí —sus ojos verdes parecían ahogarse en las lágrimas—. Por favor, Passion. Por favor.

Passion bajo su mirada. .Podría hacerlo? .Podría convencerlo? Darién se preocupaba por ella, eso si que lo sabía.

.Podría persuadirle para que permaneciera junto a Lita? .Su influencia seria suficientemente poderosa?

Su pecho le dolió por el peso de la carga.

Ella parpadeo para contener sus propias lágrimas antes de levantar sus ojos hacia Lita.

—Muy bien, querida. Si me necesitas, si puedo serte de alguna ayuda, entonces debo quedarme, .no?

Lita abrazo fuertemente a Passion.

— !Gracias! !Gracias!

Passion tembló ante la incertidumbre de su nueva determinación.

—Debo escribir a Patience y Prim de inmediato — murmuro ella—. De inmediato.

Ella necesitaría a sus hermanas. La protegerían de la tormenta que estaba por venir.

La ansiedad y la duda rasgaban sus nervios dolorosamente.

Se aferro a Lita.

.Seria lo suficientemente fuerte para empujar al hombre que amaba a los brazos de su prima? Cerro sus ojos. .Y la odiaría el por eso?

—.Donde diablos esta? —gruño Darién.

El se puso de pie detrás de su escritorio cuando Mickey

Wilkes entro en el cuarto.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Ella lo ha escondió mu bien, ella es tan… Usted me conoce, milord. Lo que no pueda ser encontrado, lo encontrare.

—Entonces, .por que no la tienes ya?

—La verdad es, milord, ya la he buscao por toas partes.

Pero ella es una vieja bruja mu lista, eso es lo que es —el se rasco su barbilla—. No esta en ninguno de los sitios habituales.

Darién se inclino hacia delante y apoyo sus nudillos en la parte superior de su escritorio.

—Entonces debes de mirar en los lugares inusuales.

—Si —Mickey inclino la cabeza—. Lo se —el joven entorno los ojos pensativamente—. Hay una cosa, milord. Hay mucho cotilleo y cuchicheo entre los criaos. Parece que entre ellos tienen un secreto de argun tipo. Me pregunto si no podría ser, que uno se las ingenio pa saber de que trataba la carta.

El corazón de Darién golpeo contra su pecho.

—Si es así, entonces deben de saber donde esta.

Mickey inclino la cabeza.

—Podrían. Justamente conquiste a una criada y me he estao metiendo bajo sus faldas en el piso de arriba. Una muchachita mu dulce, pero no mu lista. Así que si ella conoce argo, me lo dirá, también, después de que me la trabaje.

Darién abrió el cajón de su escritorio y, recogiendo una bolsita de cuero, se la lanzo a Mickey.

—.A que estas esperando? Regresa al trabajo.

Las monedas tintinaron, y Mickey sonrió abiertamente mientras sopesaba la bolsita en su mano.

—Gracia a uste, milord.

—Aun no me agradezcas. Si no encuentras esa carta, tendré que matarte.

Mickey miro especulativamente a Darién y luego sonrió. —Usted no pue hacer eso, milord.

Darién echo su pelo hacia atrás.

—Quizá no. Pero si muero, no cobraras. Así es que obtén esa maldita carta.

Mickey sonrió abiertamente.

—Hecho, milord.

Lanzando su gorra encima de su cabeza, el joven empezó a irse.

—Y Mickey —llamo Darién—. En los lugares menos probables... mira en todos los lugares inusuales.

Mickey guiño un ojo.

—Yo soy el rey de lo inusual, milord. El emperador de lo inusual, soy…

—!Lárgate! —ordeno Darién.

Después de que el joven se largara con pasos garbosos por la habitación, Darién se desplomo sobre el respaldo del sillón. Necesitaba esa carta.

Era hora de que esta farsa llegara a su fin. Estaba cansado de las mentiras. Y si tenía que aguantar otro discursito de su hermano, estaba corriendo el peligro de romper algo. Y no quería que ese algo fuera la mandíbula de Endimión.

Darién se froto la frente. Cuando el tuviera la carta, seria libre. Libre para perseguir a Passion, libre para convencerla de permanecer junto a el. Ella era todo lo que el deseaba. Ahora sabía eso. Su presencia magnificaba todo lo maravilloso y hacia disminuir lo que era terrible. Con ella, el se sentía feliz, vivo.

Nunca la dejaría ir. _¡Nunca! _Pero .y los herederos?

Aparto a un lado ese pensamiento.

Su cabeza le dolía. Y estaba tan cansado.

Aunque su cama siempre había sido un lugar para dormir tranquilo en el pasado, anoche, había sido un instrumento de tortura sobre el que había dado vueltas y más vueltas, esperando a que llegara el amanecer.

Era la primera noche que el no había dormido con Passion desde que regresara a su habitación. Extrañaba la tibieza cuando se enroscaba a su lado. Extrañaba su olor. Extrañaba su contacto y el tenerla en sus brazos.

La extrañaba.

Sus ojos le escocían, así que los cerró.

Todo estaba mal.

Todo.


	16. CAPITULO 15: CASTIGANDO A DARIEN

**Capitulo 15: Castigando a Darién**

—Si estuviese yo dirigiendo esta producción, Señora Redington, le daría el papel de Bianca, tan dulce es su disposición —declaro Diamante Black cuando las luces se encendieron para el intermedio de La Fierecilla Domada.

El seco su frente con su pañuelo, y Passion se pregunto si su asiento del teatro no lo estaría apretando terriblemente.

—Sin embargo la regañona Kate resulta ser la mejor esposa —lanzo Andrew Furuhata.

—!Ah, Señor Furuhata, no cuente el final! — exclamo Tía Matty.

—Mil perdones, Señora Tsukino.

Tía Matty miro a la muchedumbre mientras la gente se levantaba de sus asientos.

—Simplemente debo cambiar de sitio —dijo ella—. Sin embargo, mí pobre dedo del pie seguramente será pisoteado y yo simplemente no lo podría soportar otra vez. Quizás yo podría apoyarme en su brazo, Señor Black. Un hombre de su estatura seguramente me prevendra de ser golpeada y empujada.

Diamante echo un vistazo de mala gana a Passion.

—Bien, yo...

Tía Matty tomo el brazo de Diamante.

—El Señor Furuhata, tomara a Passion bajo su ala protectora, .verdad? —Ella giro, tirando a Diamante con ella—. !Oh!

—ella miro hacia atrás—. Hay una de aquellas palmeras traicioneras justo en la salida, aquí. Así que, todos, cuiden sus ojos —ella se volvió hacia Diamante mientras se adentraban en el pasillo —.Mencione, Señor Black, que Passion casi fue cegada por una fronda de palmera? Son realmente muy peligrosas.

Pienso que deberían ser prohibidas de todos los sitios públicos.

.No lo cree usted?

Passion compartió una pequeña sonrisa con Andrew Furuhata cuando ellos, también, se adentraron en el atestado pasillo.

El la miro un momento.

—.Como se siente usted? —pregunto el suavemente.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Un pequeño ceño frunció su frente, pero el asintió.

—Señora Redington, si hay alguna manera en que pueda servirla, espero que usted me lo permita.

Passion examino sus vivos ojos verdes. La noche anterior, en su coche, el la había sostenido mientras ella lloraba sobre su hombro.

—Gracias, Señor Furuhata. Pero usted ya ha sido de la mayor ayuda para mí. Si no hubiese estado allí anoche, no se lo que yo habría hecho. Le estoy tan agradecida por su gentileza — ella bajo sus ojos—. Lamento que me haya visto en mí peor momento.

—Yo preferiría estar con usted en su peor momento, que con algunas personas en su mejor momento.

Passion rio.

—Es usted un hombre amable.

El bajo la mirada hacia ella.

—Amable, cortes, agradecida. Esas no son exactamente las palabras que yo estaba esperando.

Ella frunció el ceño. .El pensaba que no era sincera?

—Usted se ha convertido en un buen amigo para mí —ella puso su mano encima de su brazo—. Espero que usted sepa que honro nuestra amistad hablando solo desde mí corazón.

El miro su mano en su brazo.

—Lo se —su sonrisa no alcanzo sus ojos como por lo general hacia. El asintió—. Lo se.

Tía Matty y Diamante habían girado y los habían esperado.

Diamante puso su enorme mano sobre su corazón.

—Perdóneme, Señora Redington, pero usted se asemeja a una rara flor con ese vestido rosa.

—Yo no era consciente que una rosa podría reclamar la rareza como uno de sus atributos, Señor Black —ella sonrió para ablandar el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

—Su encantadora cara enrarece el color, Señora Redington.

El hombre era rápido con una respuesta, eso era seguro.

—Díganos, .que piensa usted de la obra? —Pregunto Diamante—. Tengo un cariño particular por Petruchio. Un muchacho tan alegre y astuto. Realmente creo que yo podría interpretar su papel maravillosamente.

Passion miro a Diamante. El probablemente seria perfecto para el papel. Ella frunció el ceño cuando un pensamiento le vino.

—.Nunca pensó usted en subir al escenario, Señor Black? Usted parece tan apropiado para ello.

Los ojos del hombre se encendieron.

—.Usted así lo piensa, Señora Redington? La verdad es que lo he considerado.

—Casualmente se que sus tías no están de acuerdo con semejante pasatiempo —dijo Tía Matty, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Un poco de la luz de la expresión de Diamante se marchito.

—Lamentablemente, no es una profesión que permite una vida estable. Un hombre debe hacer su fortuna en el mundo.

—Algunos hombres son destinados a la fama, no la fortuna —ofreció Andrew.

Diamante se hincho y se irguió un poco más.

—Además —siguió Andrew—, la fortuna a menudo sigue a la fama.

Passion asintió. Déjenlo perseguir el escenario antes que a ella.

Tía Matty frunció el ceño y meneo su dedo.

—Sus tías no aprobarían esto, Señor Black.

La cara de Diamante era todo entusiasmo.

—Simplemente le estoy dando algún pensamiento a la idea, Señora Tsukino. Un hombre, después de todo, debe seguir su destino.

—El destino es una fuerza poderosa —la grave voz vino desde atrás de Passion.

Su estomago volteo, y sus piernas temblaron cuando ella se dio vuelta.

Darién la sostuvo en su mirada azul.

—Algunas cosas están destinadas a ser, y no deberían ser resistidas —sus ojos se movieron sobre ella—. .Usted esta de acuerdo, Señora Redington?

Passion podía oír su sangre precipitándose en sus oídos y, Dios le ayudase, sus pezones hormiguearon y se contrajeron.

—Yo... yo no finjo entender las complejidades del destino, milord. Solo puedo decir que la gente debe seguir sus corazones, sus mentes, y sus moralidades y esperar que lo que hagan sea correcto.

—Yo no podría estar más de acuerdo —dijo Darién. El giro y se movió entre Passion y Andrew—. Buenas noches, Señor

Furuhata.

Andrew inclino su cabeza.

—Buenas noches, milord.

Passion hizo las presentaciones para el resto del grupo.

Darién estaba de pie tan cerca que ella podía olerlo. Ella anhelaba tocarlo.

El saludo a Tía Matty, quien estaba excitada de la emoción, y cabeceo a Diamante, quien se había puesto rojo desde el cuello hasta la línea del pelo.

—Yo... yo debo decir, perdóneme, milord —tartamudeo Diamante—. Si hu-hu-hubiese sabido que era usted el que estaba en el Palacio de Cristal, no me hubiera dirigido a usted tan severamente —Diamante toco ligeramente su frente con su pañuelo—. Yo debo decirle que llegue a lamentar mis acciones

aquel día y desee poder tener la oportunidad de reunirme otra vez con usted, para que poder transmitirle esas excusas —Diamante sonrió—. Pero perdí la esperanza de que la oportunidad alguna vez ocurriera —el sostuvo su pañuelo en su pecho e inclino su cabeza—. Simplemente estoy agradecido que haya ocurrido.

—No requiero su disculpa, señor —dijo Darién rígidamente—. La Señora Redington es quien merece sus disculpas —Darién arqueo una ceja—. Como estoy seguro que usted ya se las ha expresado, no tengo ningún desacuerdo más con usted.

Diamante miro con preocupación a Passion mientras Tía Matty se veía confusa.

Andrew dio un paso adelante y miro con el ceño fruncido a su primo.

—.A que se refiere el conde?

—.Puedo? —Passion intercedió—. Fue un malentendido desafortunado que no merece repetirse.

Diamante asintió enérgicamente.

—La Señora Redington tiene razón. Y en las palabras del bardo, _todo lo que empieza bien, termina bien._

Mientras Andrew ocupaba a Darién acerca de una medida próxima a presentarse ante la Cámara de los Lores y Tía Matty y Diamante escuchaban atentamente, Passion intentaba calmar sus nervios y tranquilizar su corazón.

Ella miro fijamente la curva relajada de su mano enguantada. Ayer, ella podría haber resbalado su mano en el calor de la suya brevemente. El habría acariciado su palma con sus largos dedos.

Y si ellos hubiesen estado solos, ella habría dado un paso hacia su abrazo y puesto su cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos mientras escuchaba al estable latido de su corazón. El la habría sostenido cerca mientras presionaba sus labios contra su frente y luego contra su boca. Y ella podría haber murmurado _te amo_, porque su corazón estaba tan lleno que las palabras ya no

serian contenidas.

Ella trago el nudo en su garganta.

Pero eso era ayer.

Ahora iba a ser de esta manera. Cerca, pero nunca tocándose. Deseando, pero nunca teniendo. Sintiendo, pero nunca reconociendo.

—!Passion, Tía Matty!

Girándose con una sonrisa, para ocultar el brillo de las lágrimas no derramadas, Passion enfrento a Lita y al hermano de Darién. Ella rápidamente abrazo a su prima.

—Hola, querida.

—Estoy tan contenta que estés aquí —susurro Lita antes de retirarse.

Passion obligo a su sonrisa a permanecer mientras todos fueron presentados. Ella podía sentir tanto la mirada de Darién como la como de Endimión sobre ella.

—Estamos aquí con la condesa y Madre —dijo Lita—. Vamos al Pabellón después de la obra. Una orquesta nueva de Austria tocara esta tarde —ella miro rápida y nerviosamente a Darién y luego dijo: .Por que todos ustedes no se nos unen allí?

Passion contuvo el aliento. _¡Dios querido, no!_

Darién la miro.

Endimión miro a Darién.

Tía Matty y Diamante hablaron uno encima del otro en su impaciencia por aceptar.

Andrew la miro con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—.Quisiera usted, Señora Redington?

—Por favor, Passion — pidió Lita.

La cabeza de Passion palpito. Ella quería huir.

—.Usted ha olvidado que su prima estuvo enferma anoche? —Darién dijo con mucha frialdad—. No la presione.

Un silencio incomodo cayó en el grupo, pero esto dio a Passion un breve momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, milord, por su preocupación —ella sonrió—. Lita sabe, sin embargo, que estoy bastante recuperada.

Nosotros estaríamos encantados de unirnos a ustedes.

Solo después que las campanas hubieran convocado a los invitados de vuelta en el teatro, y ella hubiera ocupado su asiento entre Diamante y Andrew, las luces fueran tenues, y la obra hubiera comenzado, Passion se permitió derrumbarse.

Lo hizo silenciosa e internamente, con apenas la agitación de una pestaña o el tic de un dedo.

Tal como durante su matrimonio, nadie vería, nadie sabría.

Pero dentro, ella sentía como si nunca antes se hubiese derrumbado. Ella lloro y se arrastro bajo el peso de sus emociones, emociones que eran cien veces más devastadoras que aquellas que había sufrido mientras estuvo casada.

Aquella experiencia la había adormecido.

.Que haría con esto?

.Cuanto tiempo podría ella soportar el dolor?

.Cuanto tiempo antes de que el grito dentro de ella se hiciera demasiado ruidoso para contenerlo?

Darién miraba a Passion girar a través de la pista de baile con Andrew Furuhata. El odiaba la visión de la mano de otro hombre sobre su cintura. Odiaba la fácil familiaridad que ellos parecían compartir.

Sobre todo, el odiaba tener que fingir que Passion no significaba nada para el. Se estaba muriendo por tomarla en sus brazos, muriendo por gritar al mundo que ella era suya. Estar de pie allí pasivamente, actuando como si ellos no fueran más que meros conocidos, era casi más de lo que el podía soportar.

De algún modo, era la peor mentira de todo.

—No debes mirarla tanto —dijo Endimión suavemente—. Madre te esta mirando.

Darién frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo sus ojos sobre Passion.

Su madre y Kino habían estado horrorizadas de que Lita hubiese invitado a semejantes humildes invitados a su compañia, invitados que ellos nunca habrían aprobado. Sin embargo, Lita había permanecido sorprendentemente resuelta en su insistencia y, por una vez, el la había apoyado.

Desde su llegada, su madre y Kino habían estado groseras y despectivas, cosa que no lo sorprendió, aunque estuvo claro que las dos prestaron particular atención a Passion. Los comentarios viles de Kino indicaron celos, los de su madre, sospecha.

El solamente la quería a ella, desesperadamente.

—En aproximadamente dos semanas, ella va a estar relacionada contigo mediante matrimonio —continúo Endimión—. Vas a tener que aprender a verla como nada más que una prima lejana.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Darién. El giro hacia su hermano y hablo en voz baja, tensa.

—.Y como hare eso, Endimión? .Como enseñare a mí cuerpo no anhelar el de ella, cuando el olor mismo de ella me pone duro? .Como obligare a mí mente cuando cada recuerdo de ella es una alegría? .Como la tratare como una relación sin importancia, cuando cada fibra de mí ser pide por ella a gritos?

—Darién intento reducir la marcha su corazón—. .Como, Endimión?

.Como hare eso?

Endimión solamente lo miro fijo.

—No se —murmuro.

—Yo tampoco.

La música termino, y Darién cruzo la pista de baile antes de que Andrew Furuhata pudiera conducir a Passion fuera de la pista.

Ella bajo sus ojos cuando lo vio acercarse. El odiaba eso. El deseaba que ella lo mirara como lo había hecho antes.

—.Puedo yo tener el siguiente baile, Señora Redington?

Ella hizo una pausa un momento, y los hombros de el se tensaron cuando pensó que ella en realidad podría rechazarlo.

Pero entonces ella asintió.

—Si, milord.

Andrew Furuhata saludo y puso la mano enguantada de Passion en la de Darién.

El respiro profundamente cuando cerró sus dedos alrededor de los de ella. Esto estaba bien. El recordó la primera vez que había sostenido su mano en el Palacio de Cristal. Eso había estado bien entonces y todavía lo estaba.

Cuando la música comenzó, el la arrastro hacia la curva de su brazo y la acerco. Ella mantuvo sus ojos bajos, pero el estaba extático solamente por sostenerla.

El aspiro la vainilla y azahares y, bajo aquella fragancia dulce, el aspiro el olor más dulce de ella, la piel de Passion, el pelo de Passion, el olor que todavía se pegaba, en vestigios, a la almohada que el había apretado durante la noche anterior.

El bailo con ella hacia el lado lejano de la pista de baile. El quería mirarla y tocarla en una manera que era real, ningún pretexto, ninguna mentira.

El extendió su mano a través de la curva apacible de su espalda.

—Puedes mirarme ahora —dijo el suavemente—. Ellos no pueden vernos.

—Otra gente puede. Estamos en un lugar publico.

Además, ya no importa si están cerca o lejos —contesto ella—. Ya no hay ningún biombo que pueda protegernos.

El frunció el ceño mientras la giraba.

—.Que quieres decir?

Ella finalmente levanto sus ojos a los de el. Tan hermosos ojos.

—Quiero decir que no podemos ocultarnos de nosotros mismos.

—No tengo ningún deseo de hacerlo así.

—Si, si lo tienes —ella imploro con sus ojos mientras se movían a ciegas al compas del vals—. Oh, Darién, .no lo ves? —su voz tembló—. No podemos estar juntos otra vez. Nunca.

Atontado y frágil por la tensión, el sintió su pecho encogerse.

—Te explique todo anoche. Fui y explique todo.

—Si —sus dedos se apretaron sobre su hombro y sus ojos se cerraron brevemente— y aborrezco las circunstancias horribles que nos fuerzan a separarnos. Con todo mí corazón, lo hago. Pero, Darién, conociéndolas a ellas no cambia nada.

_Ella va a sacarte de su vida_. El terrible presagio se arrastro a través de la piel de Darién. Eso lo hizo desear aferrarse a ello.

—.Como puedes decir eso? .Como puedes decir eso que cuando sabes que solo quiero estar contigo?

—.Piensas que no quiero estar contigo? —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— .Piensas que esto no me destruye?

El se adhirió a un fragmento de esperanza.

—Entonces no nos desperdicies. Voy a tener la carta pronto. Lo puedo sentir, Passion. Y luego esta completa charada de mentiras puede terminarse —la música continuaba—. Te quiero. Te necesito.

Ella bajo sus ojos otra vez.

—Lo que queremos ya no es más relevante. A pesar de lo que queremos, a pesar de la carta, mí prima se vera arruinada si tú la abandonas. No puedo ser parte de esto.

Darién intento respirar. Su pecho estaba tan apretado.

—Te dije todo. Te dije todo, confiando en que entenderías. Confiando que querrías frustrar la maldad y vileza de Kino tanto como yo. Confiando que no nos abandonarías.

—No puedo hacer nada más —susurro ella.

—.Y cuando consiga la carta? .Que entonces? .Todavía me rechazaras?

Ella lo miro.

—Consigue la carta si puedes. Deberías tenerla, Darién.

Pero que tengas la carta no cambiara nada para mí. Los dados fueron echados cuando el compromiso fue anunciado —ella sacudió su cabeza—. Si abandonas a mí prima a la vergüenza, yo nunca te veré otra vez.

La música aumento. Su cabeza dolía. Si el solamente pudiera respirar.

—Dices esto ahora, en mis brazos. .Pero como soportaras las noches y días? —el la acerco más mientras la giraba a través del piso—. .Que harás cuando tú cuerpo pida a gritos satisfacción? Ahora que has encontrado el placer, este te perseguirá, ardiente e implacable.

Cólera y ansiedad bombeaban en sus venas.

—.Que harás? .Hallar a alguien más? Nadie puede satisfacerte como yo lo hago. Nadie.

—Lo se —jadeo Passion—. Lo se —sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia—. .Pero llorare de alegría y gritare mí placer en tus brazos mientras mí prima solloza en su almohada de vergüenza porque el Conde de Langley la ha abandonado? —el corazón de Darién latió con furia y miedo. El se agarro de una final, débil paja. —Yo diré que ella me abandono.

—!Detente! —la palabra llego en un susurro ahogado. El labio de Passion tembló cuando ella lo miro—. Nadie creerá eso, Darién. .Y que de Lita? No hay ninguna excusa que pudieras darle que no fuera el peor rechazo —compasiva miseria enturbiaba sus ojos, sin embargo su cuerpo se apoyo en el de el—. No hay nada que pueda hacerse. Nada.

El vio su mirada atormentada, y un dolor agudo golpeo dentro de el. El se estremeció mientras desgarraba su vientre y fisuraba bajo sus costillas. Su cabeza palpito y Passion se volvió borrosa un momento ante sus ojos ardidos.

—.Por que viniste aquí esta noche? —pudo decir el—. .Por que?

—Para decirte estas cosas.

—.Aquí? — Su voz contenida—. .Sobre una maldita pista de baile?

—.Donde más, Darién? —sus ojos imploraron por entendimiento—. .Donde más? Mi ventana esta cerrada. Y así debe permanecer —sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de los de el—. Lo pensé mejor…

El estrujo su mano, su mano, que pertenecía en la suya.

.Como podía ella hacer esto? .Como podía ella?

—.Lo pensaste mejor? Yo no. Pensé que cuando oyeras las circunstancias, cuando hubieras tenido el tiempo para considerarlas, reconocerías la injusticia que exiges de mí. Pensé que comprenderías la imposibilidad de partir — el parpadeo—. En cambio, nos acusas. Y me condenas a un matrimonio tan horrible e indiferente como el tuyo propio. .Por que no me dices como vivir con esto, Passion? Porque yo no se como.

Su ceño era dolido.

—Lita se preocupara por ti, si la dejas. Ella quiere preocuparse por ti.

La música bajaba.

—No quiero su preocupación —el se sentía enfermo, enfermo y enfadado mientras algo horrible e inexorable se arrastraba sobre el—. No quiero nada de esto.

—Darién, yo...

—No digas nada más —el sacudió su cabeza—. Me has castigado bastante. Te lo ruego, no digas nada más.

Mientras la música terminaba, Darién sostuvo a Passion un momento más, la sintió un momento más, antes de inclinarse sobre su mano. El no quería dejarla ir, no quería liberar su asimiento sobre ella. Si el lo hacia, algo calamitoso ocurriría.

Metiendo su brazo en el suyo, el camino lentamente de vuelta a su fiesta. El se movía como un doliente en un cortejo fúnebre, retrasando brevemente lo inevitable de examinar la cavernosa profundidad que es el adiós final. Pero con cada paso que el daba, el se sentía cada vez más como si marchase hacia su propia tumba.

El vio sus caras, su madre, Kino, Lita, su hermano, participes todos, sabiéndolo o no, de su fallecimiento.

Y aun así el siguió andando, más profundo y más profundo en la sombra que ellos echaban, hasta que esta lo cubrió completamente. La penumbra fría se filtro a través de el cuando el brazo de Passion resbalo del suyo, y cuando sus dedos se deslizaron de su manga, la felicidad y la esperanza se extinguieron. Todo se volvió oscuro.

El entierro era el suyo.

Passion miro fijamente la imagen inacabada de su prima sobre el lienzo. La tardía luz de mañana en el solario de Tía Matty era más oscura que de costumbre, y la lluvia salpicaba las ventanas. Ella podía oír las gotas que golpeaban el cristal con una menguante y suelta intensidad Quizás era la luz gris del día lo que parecía traer los ojos de Lita a la vida. quizás era el humor débil del tiempo que realzaba el dulzor sutil, el dolor, y la incertidumbre la que ellos reflejaban.

Passion miro el pincel en sus dedos. .O era el crédito todo de ella? .Había el dolor de su destrozado corazón movido su mano y guiado sus pinceladas a una nueva profundidad? .Fue su propio dolor e incertidumbre que le permitió capturar tan bien el patetismo de su prima?

Ella cerró sus ojos.

.O era el amor?

—Passion, querida, tienes una visita —llamo su tía.

Los ojos de Passion se abrieron ante el tono de la voz de su tía. Era alguien inesperado.

.Darién?

Mientras ella miraba fijamente la entrada al solario, la Tía Matty entro, seguida de nada menos que la Condesa de Langley.

Passion se puso rígida de aversión. Ella había visto los suficiente de la condesa la noche anterior para formarse una mala opinión de ella. De todos modos ella encontró y soporto la fría mirada de la condesa. La mujer cruzo pasando a Tía Matty de un tranco, quien permaneció cerca de la puerta con una expresión calma propia de ella.

—A la condesa le gustaría hablar contigo en privado, mí querida. .Hago que traigan algún refresco?

Passion miro a la madre de Darién.

—Eso depende cuanto tiempo la condesa se quedara.

—No mucho tiempo —llego la fría la respuesta.

Passion asintió a su tía, quien frunció el ceño a la espalda de la condesa.

—Entonces no requeriremos nada. Gracias, Tía Matty.

Passion espero a que su tía cerrara las puertas dobles del solario antes de quitarse su delantal de pintura. Entonces ella indico una silla.

—.Puedo ofrecerle un asiento, Condesa?

La madre de Darién se sentó con un elegante susurro de satén violeta.

Alisando su propio vestido de seda rayada rosada, negra, y crema, Passion tomo la silla al lado de ella.

—.A que debo esta visita sorprendente, milady?

Los hermosos pero fríos ojos verdes de la condesa la miraron.

—Vine para advertirle.

Passion doblo sus manos en su regazo.

—.Advertirme? .Sobre que?

—Somos mujeres que tomamos nuestro placer, Señora Redington. Vamos a no fingir que no nos entendemos la una a la otra.

Una punzada de genuino aborrecimiento reverbero por Passion, pero ella mantuvo su expresión en blanco.

La condesa miro incrédula.

—Yo vi su cara cuando usted fue presentada a mí hijo en lo de los Lawrences. Por suerte, Endimión y yo fuimos los únicos quienes la vieron. Y luego estuvo anoche. .Usted piensa que esto no es obvio para mí? —Ella levanto sus cejas perfectamente arqueadas—. Usted es la última amante de mí hijo.

El estomago de Passion se apretó ante las palabras de la mujer, pero ella permaneció impasible.

—Usted dijo que estaba aquí para advertirme, milady. .Lo va a hacer así?

La condesa sonrió.

—No intente actuar natural, Señora Redington —ella se inclino adelante—. Le dije. Yo vi su cara.

Passion no pudo controlar totalmente una sonrisa propia.

—En serio, Señora Redington, admiro su coraje al iniciar un amorío con un hombre sobre quien usted obviamente sabía poco. Pero al final, esto no fue muy inteligente, .verdad?

—Voy a pedirle que se marche —dijo Passion—, así que si usted tiene algo de utilidad que decir, sugiero que usted lo haga ahora.

La condesa se reclino en su silla.

—Manténganse alejada de mí hijo y de su prima.

—No lo hare.

—.Que quiere decir, que no lo hará? —Ella frunció el ceño—. El esta teniendo una época bastante dura aceptando la perdida de su soltería sin que usted remueva la olla. E intento hacerle un favor también, Señora Redington. Usted no conoce a mí hijo de la manera que yo lo hago.

Passion sacudió su cabeza.

—No. No lo hago. Y usted no lo conoce del modo en que yo lo hago.

La condesa se inclino adelante otra vez.

—Escúcheme, pequeña fulana. Mi hijo nunca ha follado a una mujer por más que unos meses. Pronto el perderá el interés completamente. Su tiempo es corto —ella levanto su barbilla—. Usted no significa nada para el.

_No_. La palabra hizo eco en la cabeza de Passion. Aunque el, el mismo, hubiera dicho palabras similares cuando ellos se encontraron por primera vez, ahora sonaban huecas y falsas.

Ella recordó el modo en que el la miraba, el modo en que el la tocaba, las cosas el le había dicho sobre su día final juntos.

Ella recordó las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos la noche anterior.

El se preocupaba por ella.

Profundamente.

—Vamos a no fingir que no nos entendemos la una a la otra, Condesa —dijo Passion con fuerza repentina—. Usted esta aquí porque usted esta preocupada de que Darién _no _pierda el interés en mí. Usted esta aquí porque no tiene ni idea que hay entre su hijo y yo —Passion asintió con clara convicción—. Usted esta aquí porque esta asustada de lo que no puede entender.

La condesa se rio, pero Passion podía oír la tensión. —Realmente, Señora Redington, usted es muy divertida. Estoy aquí para ahorrarnos a todos, su imbécil prima incluida, la humillación publica que nos acontecería si su pequeño repugnante amorío con mí hijo se filtrara.

Passion la miro fijamente. Cuan increíblemente asombroso que ella pudiese hablar de pequeños amoríos repugnantes cuando ella los había enredado a todos en las consecuencias del suyo propio.

—Temí que usted no atendiera razones, Señora Redington —siguió la condesa. Ella abrió su bolso—. Entonces estoy preparada para pagarle —ella le extendió una letra por cinco mil libras.

Passion no movió un dedo.

—.Sabe Condesa?, Usted me recuerda mucho a Esmeralda Kino.

La letra ondeo en su mano.

—.Que?

.Por que se sentía tan serena ante este soborno?

—Si, es verdad. Usted y ella, ambas, intentan doblar a la gente a su voluntad. .No se vuelve aburrido, siempre torciendo los brazos de la gente a su voluntad? —el ceño de Passion se hizo más profundo—. .Y que pasara cuando usted ya no tenga más la fuerza, o la belleza, o el poder de conseguir lo que usted quiere? .Como vivirá?

La condesa retiro su mano y metió la nota en su bolso.

—Veo que usted no puede ser convencida.

—Al contrario, puedo ser convencida. Solo no puedo ser comprada.

La cara de la condesa se torció en una poco atractiva sonrisa sarcástica.

—Si usted no se aleja, le diré a su primita de sonrisa simplona que usted ha estado jodiendo con su prometido.

Passion no sintió ningún miedo.

—.Chantaje, Condesa? —ella sacudió su cabeza—. Oh, usted realmente es otra Esmeralda Kino.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon.

—.Que es lo que usted sabe?

Passion no hizo caso a su pregunta y mantuvo su voz equilibrada.

—Ahora usted escúcheme, Condesa. Le he prometido a mí prima que me quedare con ella, así ella podrá tolerar mejor su repugnante presencia. Me he prometido que ayudare a su hijo, de cualquier modo que pueda, a aceptar a mí prima —ella se inclino adelante—. Así que, si usted quiere que este matrimonio siga como fue planeado, entonces no se meta en mí camino.

La condesa la miro fijamente con incredulidad un momento. Entonces una sonrisa se extendió a través de su cara y ella rompió en risas.

—!Usted lo ha dejado! —exclamo ella—. !Es por eso que el estaba tan increíblemente fatal anoche!

El dolor de Passion ardió nuevamente.

La condesa se reclino en su silla y sostuvo su mano en su pecho mientras reía en silencio.

—Usted sabe, el se fue directamente después que usted.

Pero no antes de criticarnos a todos nosotros. Estaba segura que usted le había pedido que disolviera su compromiso —ella sacudió su cabeza y lucio regocijada—. Bien, si esto no es la vuelta perfecta. Ya era hora que el fuera el abandonado.

.Como podía una mujer, una madre, ser tan odiosa?

Ella se rio de Passion.

—De alguna manera, en realidad predije esto. Aunque yo realmente no lo creyera entonces, le dije usted se cansaría de el.

Passion quiso borrar de una bofetada la sonrisa de su cara.

—.Por que usted le diría algo que no creía?

La condesa poso sus ojos sobre Passion.

—Para castigarlo, desde luego.

—.Y por que usted debe castigarlo?

—Porque el es el hijo de su padre, y el ha estado castigándome durante toda mí vida.

—.En serio? —la garganta de Passion se apretó—. .Toda su vida? .Como un bebe castiga a su madre?

—Le diré como —escupió ella—. Robando su juventud.

Haciéndola grotesca con la gordura y la incomodidad hasta que la obligan al confinamiento. Haciéndola chillar de dolor mientras el fuerza su enorme cuerpo a través del suyo. Y luego, llorando, y llorando, y llorando —su voz se elevo con cada repetición—. Adhiriéndose a usted y agarrándole, cuando todo lo que usted quiere es escaparse —su mirada fija se volvió distante—. Cuando

pudo andar, el comenzó a perseguirme. Yo me escapaba. Y luego, cuando Endimión nació, mí querido, tranquilo Endimión. El intento ponerse entre nosotros. Sostenme, mami. Llévame a _mí_, mami. Bésame a _mí_, mami. !Yo! !Yo! !Yo! El mocoso. Lo aleje y le dije que hasta que aprendiera a decir "por favor", yo no haría nada por el —ella cerró sus ojos y su ceño se hizo más profundo—. Entonces fue por favor, por favor, por favor... todo el tiempo por favor. Llegue a odiar la palabra.

Passion parpadeo para contener sus lágrimas.

—Debe satisfacerle, entonces, que el ahora nunca lo diga.

—.El? —la condesa la miro—. Usted llora por el. Pero usted debería llorar por mí. La juventud de una mujer es efímera, Señora Redington, su belleza breve. Una vez que se ha ido, no puede ser reclamada.

—Tampoco puede serlo la niñez.

—!Le dije, yo no estaba lista para ser una madre! —le espeto la condesa. Ella cuadro sus hombros y suspiro—. Además, el ni siquiera recuerda su infancia. Yo, sin embargo,

recuerdo el robo de mí juventud demasiado bien.

—El no necesita recordar. Su aversión y desdén para el son claros. En una noche, yo pude ver que usted favorece a Endimión sobre el.

—.Y que de su aversión y desdén para mí, Señora Redington? El es grosero e insufrible, sin embargo usted no dice nada de esto.

—Usted lo comenzó, Condesa. Usted es su madre —la voz de Passion sonó estrangulada—. Todo lo que un niño quiere es amor.

—Usted no estaba allí. Usted no sabe como era... su padre siempre intentando cargármelo, cuando yo tenía mis manos llenas con Endimión. Mi querido Endimión, quien fue tranquilo y cariñoso desde el principio —la condesa levanto su barbilla—.

Endimión es mí hijo. El hijo que yo escogí por mis propias decisiones. Por eso solo, siempre lo favoreceré.

Passion sacudió su cabeza.

—Ojala Darién hubiera sido capaz de escoger a una madre como usted escogió a un hijo.

La cara de la condesa se volvió una mascara fría.

—Debo irme.

—Si, debe hacerlo.

Ella se detuvo, pero Passion no se detuvo con ella. La condesa se marcho sin otra palabra.

Passion rompió en sollozos.

.Por que? .Dios, por que?

.Por que debía ser ella la que castigara a Darién otra vez?

En la húmeda tranquilidad de su jardín, Darién estaba parado al lado de la fuente y parpadeaba para alejar la fría lluvia que lo mojaba. El miraba fijamente la estatua de Afrodita. El la había escogido por la hermosura de su cara, la gracia de su figura, y por el modo en que su pelo caía en ondas por su

espalda. Los trabajadores habían venido esa mañana para comenzar a cavar para colocar las cañerias. El los había despedido. Ya no la quería conectada.

Pero la lluvia había llenado las bandejas poco profundas y parecía correr sin embargo. El agua caía de la cima al medio y luego del medio al fondo. .Se desbordaría?

No importaba.

Levantando su mano, el bajo la mirada al alfiler de metal que reposaba en su palma. El agua salpicaba sobre la pequeña perla que decoraba la cima.

El le había dado Passion los alfileres, uno por uno, cuando ella había enrollado su hermoso pelo en su nuca. El la había mirado mientras colocaba cada uno en su lugar, había alisado un rizo rebelde.

El se había reído con ella. El la había detenido con besos y caricias.

Aquel día había sido el más feliz de su vida.

El agua se cayó de su palma en la fuente.

Cada hombre debería tener un día realmente feliz.

Solamente uno.

Su mano tembló.

Estaba terminado. Hecho. Acabado.

El cerró sus dedos alrededor del alfiler.

Una oscura frialdad traspaso sus venas.

El había vivido sin felicidad antes. El podría hacerlo otra vez.

El podría.

El parpadeo defendiéndose de la lluvia y dejo caer el pequeño pedazo de metal doblado en la fuente.

El se dio vuelta y se obligo a bajar por el camino. Miro la lluvia salpicar la tierra ante el.

El había vivido sin ella antes. El podría vivir sin ella otra vez.

El dolor pasaría, y todo seria como era.

La lluvia entraba rauda en sus ojos. Sus piernas temblaron y lentamente dejaron de moverse.

Las gotas pesadas caían sobre el. Truenos resonaban en algún sitio, a lo lejos.

!Mentiras! !Todas mentiras!

Nada, nunca, seria como era antes.

El giro y se apresuro de vuelta hacia la fuente. La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza sobre el agua que el no podía ver nada debajo. .Donde estaba? El hundió sus manos en el frio estanque y palpo buscando al alfiler.

Nada. .Donde estaba? .Donde?

Su corazón palpito, y un gruñido ahogado escapo de el cuando palpo a través del liso fondo. .Y si se había caído en uno de los desagües?

La ansiedad fluyo por el.

.Donde estaba? !El lo necesitaba!

Entonces sus dedos rozaron algo. !La pequeña perla!

Con un gemido aliviado el cerró su mano sobre el pequeño pedazo de metal doblado y lo saco del agua.

Lo miro ansioso. Tan encantador, tan delicado.

Cerrando su mano de manera protectora su alrededor, el beso la cima de su puño apretado.

Sus piernas tambaleantes no lo sostendrían. El cayó sobre el amplio saliente de la fuente y se sentó.

Su respiración era forzada.

No. Nada _jamás _seria como era antes... porque el la amaba.


	17. CAPITULO 16: DECLARACIONES

**Capitulo 16: Declaraciones**

Desde debajo de la sombra de su amplio sombrero de paja, Passion miro fijamente a través del tranquilo lago hacia la encantadora rotonda. Un lugar donde uno podría disfrutar del te o un poco de música, ese era uno de los principales lugares de interés de Chiba House. Arboles de distintas alturas

enmarcaban la vista.

Un puente Románico la había traído al lugar en el que ella ahora se encontraba. Aquí todo era tranquilo y pacifico, el único sonido que se oía era el gorjeo ocasional de los pájaros. El cielo se veía claro y azul encima de ella, y el aire era calmo.

Las tierras eran las más hermosas que ella alguna vez hubiera visto, tierras para inspirar alegría y serenidad. En los siguientes días, el sonido de voces y risas se filtrarían a través del lago y extenso césped, mientas los invitados de la boda exploraran muchas de las vistas, monumentos y dependencias

que conformaban el circuito alrededor de la casa principal.

Y la casa en si misma, un enorme señoría Palladian13 con alas extendidas, se llenaría con excitados invitados, invitados que no sabían nada de la miseria, la deshonra y el odio que afectaba a los protagonistas principales del acontecimiento del que habían venido a ser testigos; invitados que no sabían nada de los secretos y mentiras que conducía todo hacia ese inevitable

final. Passion dio vuelta y anduvo despacio a lo largo del borde del lago. Ella había visto a Darién casi cada tarde durante la pasada semana en Londres. Pero no había tenido oportunidad de abogar por el caso de Lita. Intercambiando el dialogo más breve, más trivial, ellos siempre estaban en presencia de otros.

Actuaron como meros conocidos, y Darién bien podría haber sido simplemente eso, ya que Passion apenas podía reconocerlo. Mientras la semana avanzaba, las sombras oscuras se habían hecho más profundas bajo sus ojos. Taciturno, y con un ceño fruncido constantemente grabado entre sus cejas, el parecía haber olvidado hasta la mínima cortesía para aquellos

que el despreciaba.

Su madre y Esmeralda Kino se llevaron la parte más fuerte de su ira, pero Lita no la evito completamente. El las evitaba e ignoraba delante de otros. En privado, las rechazaba cada vez.

Passion no sentía ninguna compasión por la condesa y Esmeralda, pero Lita sufría. El romper el compromiso estaba fuera de cuestión, ella no podría soportar ese escándalo. Ella lloraba cada día sobre el hombro de Passion mientras revelaba sus sentimientos. Lita en secreto disfrutada de las replicas furiosas de Darién a Esmeralda, pero se abatía y lloraba cuando el enviaba un dardo hacia ella. Ella lograba una independencia cada vez mayor de su madre, y lo más doloroso, intentaba por todos los medios ganar el respeto de Darién. Pero nada de lo que ella hacia producía algún cambio en el.

Passion miro un par de cisnes aterrizar sobre el lago.

Esta había sido una semana horrible y terrible. Si no había estado consolando a Lita, intentaba consolarse a si misma.

Ella había dormido poco, porque de noche echaba mucho de menos a Darién. La pintura había sido su único consuelo.

Ella se sentó sobre un banco bajo y observo a los encantadores pájaros que se deslizaban a través de la superficie del agua cristalina.

Ella estaba agotada.

Cerro sus ojos y recordó su último día juntos.

Al principio ella se había negado sus recuerdos, pero ahora se concentraba en ellos. Estos eran todo lo que ella tenía, y eran suyos.

Ella lo veía reírse, sus ojos hermosos que se arrugaban en las esquinas. Lo veía mirarla con absorta atención mientras rompía sus ropas interiores. Veía su vulnerable incertidumbre mientras ella abria su regalo, y su renuencia a dejarla ir mientras ataba lentamente las cintas de su sombrero bajo su barbilla.

Su pecho se apretó y ella intento suspirar.

―!Passion!

―!Passion!

Su roto corazón se sobresalto. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella salto sobre sus pies cuando oyó los gritos familiares.

_¡Patience! ¡Prim!_

Ella sollozo y comenzó a correr hacia las dos jóvenes que venían desde el puente. Los rizos rojos brillantes de Patience ondearon y el sombrero de Prim voló hacia atrás cayendo en sus hombros cuando ambas corrieron para encontrarla.

Lagrimas caían por la cara de Passion.

!Ellas estaban aquí!

Ella sollozaba con dolor. Jadeo, pero de todos modos corrió.

Solo un momento más. Solo un momento más y ella sentiría sus brazos consoladores alrededor de ella.

―!Patience! !Prim! ―su voz se quebró y su grito no tuvo ninguna fuerza. Pero ella podía verlas a través de sus lágrimas, podía ver sus pasos acelerarse y como ella reducía el suyo.

Ella abrió sus brazos. Y ellas estuvieron allí.

―!Gracias a Dios! ―sollozo ella cuando sintió el contacto familiar y el olor de ellas―. !Gracias a Dios! Sus rodillas se doblaron y ellas cayeron con ella a la tierra herbosa bajo un árbol. Los brazos de Prim la rodearon y gentilmente le quito su sombrero de paja. Passion lloro contra su pecho mientras Patience sostenía su mano y murmuraba palabras para que se calmara con un tono de voz suave.

Ellas estaban aquí. Ella no estaba sola.

Ella lloro hasta que pareció que no tenía más lágrimas.

Silenciosamente puso su cabeza en el regazo de Prim, y mientras Patience acariciaba su frente, ella les conto todo a sus hermanas.

La escucharon con la atención fija en ella. Susurraban palabras de consuelo y les brotaron lágrimas de simpatía.

Ella no dejo de hablar hasta que no conto toda la historia.

―Oh, Passion ―Prim sollozaba con una voz entrecortada―. Oh, mí querida hermana…

Patience miraba a Passion con su verde mirada fija y penetrante. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y un ceño fruncido estropeaba su frente.

―.Como hiciste eso?

La pregunta de su hermana podría referirse a algo o a todo. Pero eso no importaba porque la respuesta era la misma.

―No se.

―Tampoco lo se ―Patience la apoyo más cerca y aliso el pelo de Passion―. Deberías tener el hombre que amas. Tú mereces el amor ―ella sacudió su cabeza―. Mereces ser feliz, no este dolor terrible.

Passion casi se rio de la suave vehemencia de su hermana.

―.Y que de Lita?

―Si ―Prim dijo pensativamente―. .Que de Lita?

―.Que de Lita? ―el ceño fruncido de Patience se hizo más profundo―. .Que de ti? .Que del conde? ―sus ojos verdes brillaron―. !Eso es el amor! !Eso es la felicidad! Eso es todo lo que tú matrimonio no era. .Vas a alejarte? .Vas a

entregar tú amor, tú felicidad, a alguien más?

―No a alguien. A Lita.

―.Y que si Lita sabía? ―Prim se sentó más derecha y uno de sus rizos rubios rojizos cayó hacia delante―. .Ella todavía quiere este matrimonio, sabiendo que lo obligaron?

―Ese no es mí secreto para contarlo, Prim. De todos modos, si este matrimonio no se realiza, Esmeralda publicara la carta.

―Esa bruja ―dijo Patience susurrando.

Passion giro su dedo en el rizo de Prim.

―Además, Lita realmente lo quiere. Ella lo idolatra por cada dardo que el lanza contra su madre.

―Yo podría idolatrarlo por eso, también ―dijo Patience.

Passion dejo escapar una breve sonrisa.

―Estoy tan contenta de que estén ambas aquí. Les he fallado terriblemente a ustedes más de lo podría reconocer.

Los ojos celestes de Prim se posaron sobre ella con preocupación.

―Estamos aquí ahora y te amamos.

Patience presiono un beso en la frente de Passion y luego la acaricio con su mano.

Passion dejo que sus ojos se cerraran.

―Solo descansa ―susurro Patience―. Estamos aquí.

Darién se apoyo contra el tronco de un roble viejo y las miro. Passion colocaba su cabeza en el regazo de una de sus hermanas, esa debía ser Primrose, porque la de los rizos rojos que sostenía la mano de Passion solo podría ser Patience. Ellas la consolaban, acariciándola.

Su pecho se apretó. Desde la noche de la fiesta del compromiso, esta era la primera vez que el había visto a Passion tan completamente vulnerable. El quería ir hasta ella, sostenerla y consolarla. Decirle…

Pero ella no le permitiría eso. Sus hermanas la protegerían ahora. Ellas eran su protección y su apoyo.

El inspiro profundamente. Sus brazos aun la ansiaban. Su cuerpo rogaba por ella. Y su corazón le pertenecía.

Si el pudiera ofrecérselo, tal vez ella no lo rechazaría. Si el le diera todo… Tal vez entonces … Tal vez ambos podrían sobrevivir.

―Tienes un visitante en la biblioteca ―dijo Endimión

suavemente cuando se acerco al lado de Darién―. Es Mickey Wilkes.

Darién se estremeció. .Tenía la carta? El miro fijamente a través del amplio césped hacia Passion. Para el, esto no era importante. Esto solo era importante para Endimión ahora.

―.Quienes son ellas? ―Endimión había seguido su mirada.

―Las hermanas de Passion. Patience y Primrose.

―Nombres encantadores ―dijo su hermano perezosamente mientras miraba a través de la distancia. El sacudió su cabeza―. Es bueno que ellas estén aquí. Ella las necesita.

―Si. Ella las necesita ―Darién se volvió hacia la casa―. .Vienes?

―En un momento ―contesto Endimión con sus ojos todavía enfocados sobre las hermanas.

Darién hizo una pausa.

―Hay algo sobre ellas, .no es así?

Su hermano asintió y frunció el ceño.

―Si. .Que es?

Darién miro a Passion bajo el cuidado de sus hermanas.

―Es un contacto persistente. Dice: "Eres la primera y única preocupación". Susurra, "no tengo ninguna prisa por abandonarte y me quedare contigo mientras me necesites".

―Si ―murmuro Endimión―. Eso es.

―Uno desea sentirlo, experimentarlo.

Endimión lo miro.

―Si.

Darién asintió.

―Yo lo hago. Es la mejor cosa en el mundo.

El giro, olvidándose de su hermano, y se dirigió hacia la casa. Encontró a Mickey en la biblioteca, intentando leer el titulo de un libro sobre el lomo del mismo.

―Bue día, milord ―el muchacho empujo su pelo negro, retirándolo de su frente y frunció el ceño―. .Eta bien, milord?

Darién sabía que el lucia ojeroso.

―.La tienes?

―No, milord. Pero se quien la tiene.

Darién frunció el ceño.

―.Que significa eso?

―Significa, milord, que la carta fue centrada en la inesperada posesión de su prometida, la señorita Lita Kino.

El ceño de Darién se hizo más profundo.

―.Que?

Mickey asintió.

—Resulta que esa doncella de ahí arriba a la que sonsaque —el le guiño un ojo— la información; le dio la carta el mismo día que ella llego aquí. Así que esa perra, Kino, no sabe nada de su perdida.

Darién presiono sus dedos en su frente. .Que diablos significa esto? Esto significa que ella sabía. Ella debía saberlo, aun cuando no había dicho nada o no había revelado nada.

―.Por que? .Por que la criada le dio la carta a Lita?

—Ella dice que se lo dio poque les gusta mucho a todos.

Quería que supiera lo que pasaba, para que no la pillaran desprevenida. Ella dijo que, por mucho que le doliera, la señorita Lita debería saber como era su mama.

Al parecer, esto no hizo ninguna diferencia en su novia.

—De cualquier forma, milord, toy pensando que ahora debía ser facil conseguirla, es como quitarle un camelo a un niño.

Ella esta aquí. Estará entre sus cosas.

Darién cabeceo, pero permaneció silencioso. .Passion sabría que su prima tenía la carta?

―Yo tendré la carta cuando estén sirviendo la cena. Si.

―Mickey cabeceo―. Uste tendrá la carta esta noche, milord.

_¿Entonces_? Darién miro a Mickey.

―.Donde estaba la maldita cosa?

Mickey señalo al techo.

—Esa perra la oculto detrás una moldura'el techo. Es algo nuevo pa mí lista de lugares pa esconder cosas —cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho—. La única razón por la que los criados la encontraron fue porque el mayordomo la vio bajando e una escalera que había dejado la doncella de arriba que acababa de

terminar de limpiar el polvo. Y ellos sabían que ella no se subiría a una escalera sin ninguna razón.

Mickey se rasco detrás de la oreja.

—Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto, milord. Como ya le mencione, todos los sirvientes de la casa odian a esa perra, Kino. Y puedo decir por los siseos y susurros que algo esta cociéndose.

Un musculo en el cuello de Darién se apretó.

―.Como que?

Mickey se encogió de hombros.

—No lo se. Pero resulta que ella ha estado comportándose mal con ellos durante años. Además de tratarles como la mierda, les descuenta de sus pagas por cualquier razón. El pasado invierno descontó a todo el personal. También despidió a una de las criadas después de que se cayera por las escaleras de la

cocina y se rompiera una pierna. El invierno estaba avanzado y no pudo encontrar trabajo, así que se vio forzada a empezar a alzarse las faldas en los callejones por una moneda... Era la sobrina de la doncella de abajo —Mickey sacudió la cabeza— pero ahora es una puta bebedora de ginebra. Hay más, desde luego, pero esta es probablemente una de las peores cosas que ha hecho.

Darién presiono su mano contra su frente. Esto no debería sorprenderlo. La crueldad siempre anda de la mano con la maldad, y eso es lo que Esmeralda Kino es, el mal personificado. Ella tomo la vida de muchas personas. El no podía odiarla más de lo que ya lo hacia. —Se que los criados están metidos en algo. .Quiere que vuelva después de que consiga la carta? .Para ver si puedo averiguarlo?

―Supongo ―a Darién le dolía la cabeza―. Si. Consigue la carta y luego ve.

―Ta bien, milord ―Mickey camino hacia la puerta pero entonces se detuvo―. .Ta uste bien, milord?

Darién miro al muchacho.

―No ―otro musculo se le movió―. Consigue la carta,

Mickey.

El muchacho asintió y desapareció por la puerta.

Darién paso su mano por su pelo mientras paseaba por la biblioteca. La carta estaba aquí, en su propia casa. Lita la tenía. El la tendría pronto. .Que demonios, además de lo de la malvada Kino, podrían estar tramando en la casa? Quizás eso no tenía nada que ver con el. O quizás si.

Hundiendo su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, toco el alfiler de Passion. El tendría la carta esta noche, pero para ellos, esto no haría ninguna diferencia. Había solo una cosa que el podría darle ahora, solo una cosa que podría importarle a ambos.

La esperanza y la desesperación iban de la mano mientras el abandonaba la biblioteca. El tenía que decírselo ahora. Paso junto a su madre en el vestíbulo. Ellos ni se miraron ni se hablaron el uno al otro. Pero el hizo una pausa cuando vio a Patience y a Prim que bajaban por la escalera.

Ellas llevaban sombreros de paja y ala ancha, y aunque ellas tuvieran colores muy diferentes, el podía ver la belleza de Passion en sus caras.

Sus ojos nunca lo dejaron mientras descendían y en el momento que ellas se detuvieron en la escalera el se inclino.

―Señorita Patience. Señorita Primrose. Bienvenidas a Chiba House. Soy su anfitrión.

Ellas hicieron una reverencia y le agradecieron por su hospitalidad.

Ambas sonrieron con versiones similares de la sonrisa de Passion. Y sus ojos, aunque diferente de los suyos, reflejaron una profundidad similar en espíritu e inteligencia. Incluso la curva de sus frentes y el juego de sus barbillas eran exactas a las de Passion. Esto lo desarmo. Ya que a pesar de las semejanzas, ellas eran completamente diferentes.

Lo que hacia a Passion "Passion" faltaba, su elegancia refinada, su sutileza, su suavidad, y la fuerza tranquila con la que enmascaraba su vulnerabilidad. Y luego estaba el modo en que ella lo miraba…

―Por favor, perdónenme por mirarlas fijamente ―su voz era áspera―. Pero yo veo tanto de su hermana en ustedes dos.

―Perdóneme a _mí_, milord, pero usted luce tan lleno de dolor como nuestra hermana ―los ojos verdes de Patience lo examinaron―. Y temo por la vida de un corazón roto.

―Yo también, pero la cosa no dejara de bombear. De algún modo bombea. Bombeando solo la necesaria cantidad de sangre para sostener la vida, pero no bastante para vivir de ello ―el se paso la mano por su pelo. Estaba tan cansado―. Les prometo a ambas que yo repararía el corazón de Passion si ella

me dejara. Recogería todos los pedazos y los mantendría unidos con mis manos desnudas si ella me dejara. Y mientras el suyo estuviera entero, yo podría vivir.

―Dígale eso, milord ―Prim señalo la escalera―. Vaya y dígale todo lo que esta en su corazón. Ambos merecen eso, al menos.

Ellas abrieron un espacio para que el continuara subiendo la escalera.

Dando un paso entre ellas, Darién ascendió. En lo alto de la escalera el dio vuelta en dirección de su propio cuarto. Una vez allí, cruzo hacia la chimenea y alumbrado por una lámpara, presiono el panel que abria el pasillo oculto que iba hacia la recamara de Passion. Un conde del pasado lo había construido

así para que el pudiera tener un acceso discreto hasta donde estaba su amante. Ahora, el camino el breve trecho hasta Passion. Su corazón palpito, y su paso alternativamente aceleraba o disminuía.

Cuando el llego frente al panel que se abria hacia el cuarto de ella, hizo una pausa e intento calmar su respiración.

Apoyo su frente contra la madera fresca y rezo por tener la fuerza necesaria.

Con un chasquido suave, el panel se abrió y el dio un paso silencioso sobre la alfombra Aubusson.

Su corazón palpitaba y su estomago se apretó. Passion estaba sobre la cama en su ropa interior. Con la luz del sol que se filtraba, su pelo era un rio dorado muy brillante a través de las almohadas. El suspiro. Los olores de vainilla y azahar se sentían en el aire. El quiso decir su nombre, llamarla, pero no podía hablar por si mismo. Un dolor muy antiguo, del que el apenas podía acordarse mantuvo una mano apretada sobre su boca. _No la llames_, le murmuraba. _¡No lo hagas! Ella te rechazará_.

El cerró sus ojos. Pero esta era una mujer diferente, un tiempo diferente. El debía llamarla o la perdería para siempre. El debía hacerlo.

El formo su nombre sobre sus labios, pero ningún sonido vino. El tomo aire y lo empujo por su garganta apretada, pero solo escapo un susurro.

!Al diablo! El trago y cerrando su mano alrededor del alfiler de ella, el arranco con fuerza su nombre como si fuera un canto ronco.

—Passion…

Ella se sentó en la cama. Su pelo cayó alrededor de sus hombros.

—!Darién!

―Yo ―.donde estaba su maldita voz? El trago otra vez―. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella le miro fijamente e innumerables emociones parecieron tocar sus rasgos.

―Este no es el lugar ―su voz tembló.

―Debe ser. No hay ningún otro.

Ella se bajo de la cama y se movió deliberadamente despacio a través del cuarto hacia donde su vestido se encontraba sobre un mueble.

!No! La ansiedad lo atravesó.

―Tengo que decirte algo. Tengo que decirte algo ahora.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos bajos y levanto su vestido.

!No! El comenzó a temblar. Su pecho se sintió como si estuviera siendo atado con hierro.

―Passion, debo decirte. Debo …

―Te encontrare en el jardín ―le dijo ella suavemente y se volvió, camino hacia la puerta del cuarto.

No. Ella no podía irse.

―Pero tengo que decirte ―dijo el, siguiéndola―. !Debes quedarte!

Ella alcanzo la manija.

No. El lucho por respirar aunque no pudo decir las palabras.

―Solo un momento…

Ella hizo presión sobre la manija y la puerta se abrió.

No. El no podía respirar. !El no podía respirar!

_¡No!_

El tomo un tembloroso respiro y puso su última esperanza en un susurro desesperado.

―Por favor … Por favor, no te vayas.

Ella se congelo, y su vestido cayó a sus pies.

Lagrimas que pertenecían a un muchacho manaron de el.

―Por favor, Passion, no huyas de mí.

Ella giro y se agarro del marco de la puerta. Sus labios temblaron.

―No me voy. Me quedare.

Sus ojos doloridos se cerraron un momento por el alivio, y el cerró la pequeña distancia entre ellos.

Ella estaba tan cerca.

Su corazón retumbo en su pecho.

Si el no decía las palabras ahora, nunca las diría.

Aun así los viejos temores y los viejos dolores ardían con una nueva intensidad.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. El examino sus hermosos ojos que lo miraban con ternura, dolor, deseo y esperanza.

_Esperanza... Su única esperanza_.

―Vine para decirte... vine para decirte que te amo.

La cara de Passion se derrumbo, y con un sollozo, ella giro su cara contra la jamba y lloro.

―Te amo ―repitió el.

Con un grito ahogado, Passion se lanzo en sus brazos.

_¡Oh, Dios_! Su corazón exploto y sus piernas se doblaron. El cayó sobre sus rodillas y se adhirió a ella.

―Por favor, no llores ―murmuro el, presionando su mejilla en la curva de su cintura. El sintió sus lágrimas sobre su cara, pero su voz era firme―. Una vez, hace mucho, rogué por amor. Jure que nunca lo haría otra vez. Pero te lo pido ahora, Passion. Por favor, ámame ―las manos de ella resbalaron por su

pelo y el presiono su cara contra ella―. Por favor. Porque, te amo. Te amo con todo lo que soy y todo lo que alguna vez Sere.

Te amo en esta vida y en la siguiente. Te amo. Te amo.

Ella se inclino, y su voz estaba llena de lágrimas.

―Nunca tienes que rogarme amor. !Nunca! Te doy mí amor libremente, con un corazón lleno. Te amo, Darién. Te amo.

El refregó sus ojos cerrados, pero de todos modos, lloraba.

Ellos se derrumbaron juntos al piso, y años de dolor, pena y negligencia salieron de el.

El había esperado toda su vida por las palabras de ella. El la había esperado toda la vida.

El sabía ahora que el amor era el resplandor que no había podido ver. Aunque lo hubiera tenido en su cara y lo hubiera estudiado en su dibujo de el, había permanecido en un misterio.

.Como podría el reconocer algo que nunca había tenido, algo que el hasta ahora no reconocía? Ahora que lo entendía, era demasiado tarde.

Finalmente, el había ganado el amor de una mujer, el amor perfecto de Passion y ahora debía vivir su vida sin el.

El sollozo y sollozo contra el pecho de ella mientras lo sostenía y mecía. Y mientras el lloraba, ella lo sostenía. Y las únicas palabras que ella le decía, una y otra vez eran: Te amo.

Passion no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo lo sostuvo.

Aunque el quedo silenciosamente en sus brazos, ella lo seguía sosteniendo. El le había dado el único regalo que ella podría aceptar. El único regalo que ella no podía negarse. Su amor.

―Creo que te ame desde del principio ―murmuro ella―. Nuestro último día juntos, casi te lo dije ―sus lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas―. Y luego todo se cayó a pedazos, y pensé que nunca te lo diría. Pensé que yo te amaría siempre, aunque nunca tuviera tú amor a cambio.

Los brazos de Darién se apretaron alrededor de ella.

―Yo te lo habría dicho antes. Pero no reconocí mis propios sentimientos ―su voz era ronca―. Pero estos días sin ti han sido tan dolorosos, que yo ya lo sabía. Solo el amor hace tanto daño.

Passion sollozo y dejo caer su mejilla contra la cima de su cabeza.

―Quiero que sepas que mí corazón siempre será tuyo. No importa lo que ocurra, siempre, siempre te amare.

―Entonces soñare con tú amor.

Su corazón latió de nuevo.

―Y yo con el tuyo ―ella enrosco el pelo de el y respiro el sutil aroma limón verbena que siempre asociaría con el―. Cuando me encontré contigo, mí corazón estaba muerto. Vivía solamente por el deber y la obligación hacia otros. Pero tú me reviviste. Me hiciste vivir. Me hiciste rememorar mis sueños, recordarme a mí misma ―ella cerró sus ojos sobre sus lágrimas―. A pesar de este final desesperado, me equivoque al inventar tantas excusas. Eres la cosa más esplendida que alguna vez me ha pasado ―ella beso su frente―. No pensé que fuera a sobrevivir sin ti, pero me has dado la única cosa que lo hace posible: tú amor. Con tú amor. Puedo sobrevivir.

―Entonces eso debe ser suficiente para mí ―su voz estaba repleta de pena y resignación―. Y cuando vea a tú prima, me recordare que tú bondad hacia ella me prueba la dignidad de tú amor.

Passion sollozo y su estomago se revolvió.

―Te amo ―ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de el―. Te amo.

Ella tendría que estar lejos. Seria extremadamente doloroso verlo en compañía de la sonriente Lita. Aunque esto fuera lo que ella hubiera deseado, para que el tratara a su prima con bondad, ella no podía mirarlo. Ella debía estar lejos.

Siempre.

Ella suspiro profunda y entrecortadamente.

―Ven. Déjame mostrarte algo.

Darién se alejo de ella muy lentamente y el corazón de Passion se detuvo cuando examino su cara. La infelicidad estaba escrita en cada rasgo. Sus hermosos ojos estaban enrojecidos, hinchados y llenos de sangre. El respiraba a través de los labios separados y la sensual curva de su boca caía profundamente en las esquinas. Su pelo caía sobre su frente y su mano se sacudió cuando el la extendió para ayudarla a levantarse.

Manteniendo su mano entre las suyas, ella lo llevo hasta la pequeña base que había colocado en la esquina del cuarto.

―Esto es para ti ―le dijo ella.

Con cuidado, retiro la hoja de la pintura terminada. La luz cayó sobre el retrato; Lita miraba hacia ellos, Lita con toda su hermosura, su dulzura y su conmovedor dolor e inseguridad.

Darién lo miro fijamente. Su expresión no cambio mientras sus enrojecidos ojos se movieron sobre el cuadro.

―Pensé… ―Passion se mordió el labio temblando―.

Pensé que si pudieras verla como yo la veo… Su voz temblaba demasiado para seguir.

―Es magnifico.

Su voz era plana y desolada. El la miro con sus ojos desolados.

―Pero pensé que era un cuadro de ti. Lo mirare y yo te veré. Lo mirare y soñare contigo ―las lágrimas caían lentamente ahora―. Lo mirare y recordare los breves pero felices momentos que pase en tus brazos. Y mientras viva mí vida en compañia de tú prima, anhelare la vida que pude haber tenido; una vida contigo, una vida con amor.

Passion apenas podría ver a través de sus lágrimas. La mano de Darién resbalo detrás de la cabeza de ella y el presiono sus labios con fuerza y firmeza contra su frente.

Entonces el agarro la pintura y desapareció por la apertura en la pared. El panel se cerró silenciosamente detrás de el.

Passion se arrodillo y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Su estomago estaba apretado y su cabeza comenzó a girar. Ella se sentía enferma, tan enferma pero las lágrimas no pararon.

!Oh, Dios! Su estomago se revolvió. Ella corrió a la bacinilla. Ella jadeo y resolló.

Pero esto no ayudaba en nada. Ella purgo su interminable pena en el tazón.

Darién ascendió la escalera lentamente. El había montado toda la tarde, intentando aliviar su mente del dolor y la perdida.

Había intentado pensar solo en su amor, pero los pensamientos lo llevaban a pensar en todo lo que el nunca tendría.

El se sentía miserable y exhausto, y cada paso era muy agotador.

―!Milord!

El giro y encontró a Lita mirándolo desde vestíbulo.

El no la quería.

―.Si?

―.Puedo hablar con usted?

_¡No_!

―.Ahora?

―Si no le importa, mí señor.

Darién camino hacia la escalera y la bajo. Lita lo encontró, y cruzaron el pasillo hacia la biblioteca. Después que se cerró la puerta, el camino hacia las ventanas y miro hacia el jardín trasero. Esmeralda Kino daba un paseo por sus rosas. El dio vuelta manteniendo distancia.

Lita estaba de pie directamente detrás de el.

El retrocedió.

―.Si?

Ella lo miro nerviosa.

―Parece estar muy cansado, milord. Entonces no le quietare mucho tiempo ―ella metió la mano en su bolsillo―. Solo quería darle esto.

Ella saco su mano del bolsillo y ofreció una antigua carta atada con una cinta verde y descolorida. Darién bajo la mirada hacia la dirección de Esmeralda Kino escrita con la familiar letra de su madre.

La carta. El sintió alivio, pero ninguna alegría.

Su mano tembló cuando el la tomo lentamente entre sus dedos. Tirando la cinta, el abrió el papel descolorido y dejo que sus ojos pasaran levemente sobre las palabras. El original era exactamente igual a la copia que Esmeralda Kino había enviado a su madre.

Finalmente, la maldita carta fue entregada en sus manos por la persona misma quien, por todo lo que ella sabía, tenía más que perder haciéndolo.

El miro a Lita.

―.Por que me da esto?

―.Eso significa algo para usted, milord?

―Lo hace.

Lita retorció sus manos.

―Una de mis criadas me la dio, milord. Ella la encontró oculto en el cuarto de mí madre y me aconsejo que lo leyera inmediatamente. Ella dijo que había algo en ella que yo debería saber sobre usted.

Darién frunció el ceño.

―.Y ahora que, señorita Kino? Le pregunto otra vez, .por que me da esta carta?

Lita alzo la vista hacia el, y sus ojos verdes eran brillantes.

―Porque intento amarle, milord. Y si debo alguna vez amarle y ser su esposa, entonces yo solo debería conocer lo mejor de usted ―ella sacudió su cabeza―. No leí la carta, milord.

El ceño de Darién se hizo más profundo, y otra sombra cayó sobre el.

―.Que?

―Dije, que no leí la carta. Y que no lo quiero hacer ―ella asió sus faldas―. He estado rompiéndome la cabeza para decidir que hacer con ella, vacilando entre la tentación de leerla y la determinación de tirarla al fuego. Entonces comprendí que yo solo debía dársela. El hecho de que mí madre la tuviera bien escondida me hace pensar que en algún momento, tenía la intención usarla contra usted. Darién la miro fijamente, atontado. Esto, el _nunca _lo hubiera predicho.

―Como su prometida… ―ella se ruborizo―. Como su esposa, mí lealtad es hacia usted, milord. Y si puedo protegerle de cualquier maldad dirigida hacia usted, incluyendo la de mí madre, entonces es mí deber y placer hacerlo.

Darién no sabía que decir. El miro fijamente los ojos verdes de Lita y la vio por primera vez. El vio a una muchacha herida para quien, a pesar de la critica constante, la esperanza todavía tenía algún sentido. Vio la inocencia y la virtud; inocencia por no conocer la conexión entre la carta y su compromiso. Vio el comienzo de una fuerza oculta bajo timidez.

El la vio, finalmente.

Había sido más facil odiarla. Ahora el no podría hacer eso.

Despacio, el tomo su mano entre las de el.

―Gracias por su lealtad ―murmuro. El presiono un beso en la parte de atrás de su mano y luego inclino su cabeza―.

Buenas tardes.

Una pequeña sonrisa y un agresivo ceño fruncido predominaban sobre su cara. Ella hizo una reverencia.

―Buenas tardes, milord.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Darién camino hasta la chimenea. Esta ya había sido encendida en preparación de la tarde. El le lanzo una última mirada a la causa de su ruina, luego la tiro en las llamas.

El miro como el hambriento fuego convertía cada trocito de ella en cenizas.

Endimión estaba a salvo.

_13__Palladian: Estilo arquitectónico de mediados del siglo dieciocho, creado por Andrea Palladio, sobre todo en Gran Bretana._


	18. CAPITULO 17: ADIOS

**Capitulo 17: Adiós**

Passion vomito en la bacinilla. Mientras expulsaba el pequeño desayuno que había comido, Patience acariciaba su espalda y sostenía su cabello. Prim secaba su frente.

Cuando no hubo nada en su tembloroso estomago, ellas la llevaron de vuelta a la confortable silla y se sentaron a un lado de ella. Mientras Prim vertía te fresco, Passion cerró sus ojos.

Salvo por las caminatas diarias con sus hermanas, se había quedado en la habitación durante los tres días desde que ella y Darién se habían declarado su amor. Su corazón estaba demasiado sensible para arriesgarlo a cruzarse con el. No tenía ni la energía, ni la voluntad para participar en las largas comidas con el y Lita y los invitados a la boda, quienes habían llegado en tropel.

Ella tomaba sus comidas en su habitación pero se aseguraba de visitar a su prima todos los días. Aunque Esmeralda continuaba molestándola, Lita tenía nuevas esperanzas en la felicidad de su matrimonio. Le había explicado a Passion como parecía haberse ganado finalmente la aprobación de su prometido al entregarle cierta carta.

Passion había escuchado con un dolorido pero satisfecho corazón como Lita contaba la historia. Estaba orgullosa de las acciones de su prima y enormemente aliviada por Darién.

Estaba libre de la opresión de Esmeralda Kino, y la familia de Endimión no estaría expuesta. Tenía que ser un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

—Querida… —dijo Prim suavemente

Passion abrió sus ojos y tomo la taza de te que Prim le ofrecía. Lo tomo y suspiro. Estas batallas diarias con su estomago eran extenuantes. Sonrió débilmente a sus hermanas, quienes la miraban

—Les aseguro, que esto pasara. Por favor no teman tener que cuidarme por siempre.

—.Y quien nos cuido todos estos años después de que mami murió? —le recordó Prim.

Passion sonrió ante la bondad de su hermana.

—Querida —Patience acaricio su pierna—. Esto nos recuerda lo que queríamos hablar contigo.

Passion bajo su taza.

—.Que pasa?

—Has estado enferma todos los días —dijo Patience —Estas agotada —añadio Prim Passion frunció el ceño. .Necesitaba justificar su sufrimiento? .A sus hermanas?

—Estos días han sido una gran prueba —murmuro.

Prim se inclino y tomo su mano.

—Claro que lo ha sido. Tú pena es razón suficiente para la enfermedad. .Pero…?

—Passion —Patience la miro directamente—, creemos que estas embarazada.

Passion jadeo, y la taza tembló violentamente en su mano, desde el momento que escucho las palabras supo que eran ciertas.

Prim tomo la temblorosa porcelana de sus manos, y Passion presiono sus manos de manera protectora sobre su vientre mientras su visión se velaba por las lágrimas. Su herido corazón se lleno de dicha absoluta. !Un bebe! !Un bebe en su cuerpo! !El bebe de Darién! Cerro sus ojos. Su bebe.

Lloro lágrimas que no sabía que tenía, y de nuevo sus hermanas estaban ahí para consolarla.

—He creído que era estéril por tanto tiempo —lloro sobre el hombro de Patience—. Dolía tanto, pero no sabía cuanto hasta ahora, hasta compararlo a esta felicidad.

Patience retiro las lágrimas de la mejilla de Passion, y sus propios ojos estaban brillantes por la humedad.

—_Es _una muy feliz noticia. Y serás una madre maravillosa.

Patience miro a Prim, cuya cara estaba llena de lágrimas.

—Y seremos tías.

Prim sonrió, lloro y puso su cabeza en el estomago de Passion. Passion la sostuvo y compartió una mirada con Patience. Prim era joven cuando su madre murió, y este era un reflejo de la niñez que había pasado de su madre a Passion. Era una forma de consuelo, y a través de los años había permanecido

en ella.

—.Le dirás al conde? —pregunto Patience Ahora Passion sintió una profunda tristeza. Este era el lado oscuro de su felicidad.

—.Como podría? Su vida esta dispuesta —trago sus lágrimas—. Saberlo solo intensificaría su pena.

Patience frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Pero, seguramente un día…

Passion asintió y acaricio la frente de Prim.

—Si. Quizás un día.

—.Que dirá papa? —pregunto Prim.

Passion sacudió su cabeza.

—No se —dijo lentamente—. Siento una terrible aprensión por eso. Papa estará muy decepcionado de mí — susurro—. No puedo quedarme en la vicaria. .Adonde iré? —se volvió de Patience a Prim con angustia, con las lágrimas volviéndole a correr.

Patience tomo su mano.

—Iremos a Francia. Tía Matty vendrá con nosotras. No deberíamos dejar completamente solo a Papa, así Prim y yo podríamos negociar el visitarte.

Francia. La idea de que su hijo naciera en un país extranjero le dolía. La idea de estar tan lejos de casa, le dolía más. Pero tenía que estar lejos. Y tenía que quedarse lejos, para no avergonzar a su familia.

Prim se levanto, como si hubiese escuchado los pensamientos de Passion.

—Pero no debes alejarte por mucho tiempo, Passion.

Después de un tiempo, debes regresar a casa. El niño debe conocer a sus tías y a su abuelo.

Passion sacudió su cabeza.

—.Como podría? Mi presencia y la del bebe socavarían el papel de papa. Podría perder la vicaria. Todos nos evitarían.

—Entonces diremos a la gente que hemos adoptado al niño de un familiar indigente —ofreció Prim—. O diremos que volviste a casarte, pero que tú esposo murió.

Passion miro a su hermana. Seria una vida entera de mentiras.

—No se que voy a hacer.

Patience acaricio su mano.

—Pensaremos en algo. Pero Prim tiene razón, tú y el bebe deben estar con nosotros —apretó los dedos de Passion—. Además, el bebe necesitara una figura paterna.

El corazón de Passion se encogió. Una figura paterna, pero no un padre. Se limpio las lágrimas.

—Tendré que estar lejos mucho tiempo. Y cualquier decisión de volver tendrá que ser de Papa.

Prim sonrió.

—Entonces estoy feliz, ya que se cual será su decisión — descanso la mano sobre el estomago de Passion—. Oh, Passion.

Un bebe. !Vas a tener un bebe! —su encantadora cara estaba tan alegre y sus ojos celestes tan tiernos—. Sabes que adoro a los bebes.

Patience puso su mano encima de la Prim.

—Diciéndolo de esa manera, este niño no podría tener dos tías más chifladas.

Passion beso a sus hermanas y luego descanso sus manos sobre las de ellas. Su alegría era profunda pero agridulce. Darién le había dado un hijo. No solo le dio su amor si no también la viva manifestación de su amor.

Cerro sus ojos. Esta era la prueba de que la dicha podía florecer dentro de la desdicha, y que Dios trabajaba de maneras misteriosas. Aun con toda su dicha, un áspero dolor llenaba su corazón; a pesar del amor y apoyo de sus hermanas, estaría sola en esto. Su padre estaría horriblemente decepcionado de ella.

Habría mentiras y la perdida del hogar y país por un periodo indeterminado tiempo. Su niño no conocería el amor de un padre. Y Darién no conocería el amor de su hijo.

Se sentía insoportable e incorrecto.

Pero también era incorrecto a sabiendas y activamente destruir la felicidad de una persona por la felicidad de otra. Esa había sido su postura con Darién todo el tiempo. Y si esa postura era correcta, y ella creía que lo era, entonces todavía lo era. Niño o no.

Rezando por un consejo, encontró su primera respuesta.

Miro a sus hermanas.

—Esta noche, asistiré al baile. Mañana me voy a casa.

Passion y sus hermanas entraron al enorme y brillante salón de baile después que el baile comenzara. El hermoso salón, pintado en verde pálido, blanco y dorado, estaba alumbrado por seis magníficos candelabros que colgaban del techo de siete metros. Una larga galería superior rodeaba tres lados del salón

sostenía un complemento lleno de músicos y ofrecía un lugar ideal para que los invitados platicaran y observaran el baile abajo. Seis pares de altas puertas de cristal en la otra pared conducían al balcón y dos largas puertas al final del cuarto conducían al salón, donde las bebidas y refrescos eran servidos.

Passion suspiro mientras ella y sus hermanas se movían por el atestado salón. Era importante que le presentara sus respetos a Lita en este evento, ya que no iba a asistir a la boda. Pero solo planeaba quedarse un corto tiempo.

Prácticamente no conocían a nadie, así que permanecieron juntas, asintiendo y sonriendo a extraños mientras atravesaban las puertas de cristal.

—.Passion, es ese el hermano de Darién? —pregunto Patience—. Allí, bailando con la mujer de azul.

Passion reconoció a Endimión bailando con Beryl.

—Si, ese es Endimión. La mujer de azul es su prometida.

Patience se detuvo.

—.Lo es? —frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza—. No, no es la indicada para el.

Prim elevo sus cejas.

—.Y como puedes decir eso?

—.Ves como la mira? Pero ella no lo ve a el. Ella se preocupa más por ser vista que porque el la vea —Patience asintió—. El necesita a alguien que lo vea a _él_.

—.Señora Redington?

Passion giro y encontró a Andrew Furuhata separándose de un grupo de caballeros. Ella sonrió, sinceramente feliz de verle.

—Bueno, Señor Furuhata, que delicia encontrarle aquí.

Passion presento a sus hermanas.

—El Señor Furuhata es el caballero del que les hable, quien tan gentilmente me salvo la noche que caí enferma en la fiesta de Lita.

—Ah —Patience asintió—. Permítame agradecerle Señor Furuhata, por asistir a nuestra hermana en su momento de necesidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la boca de el, e inclino la cabeza.

—Solo estoy feliz de haber estado ahí para poder ayudarle.

Andrew las presento al grupo de caballeros con los que estaba conversando y luego le pidió a Passion que bailaran. Patience y Prim también fueron a bailar con otros dos caballeros del grupo.

—.Como esta, Señor Furuhata? He extrañado nuestras excursiones con mí tía y su primo.

Andrew sonrió.

—.De verdad?

—Si, de verdad

—Bueno, creo que le alegrara saber que he pagado las deudas de mí primo. Y ahora que no tiene problemas financieros, ha abandonado la idea del matrimonio a favor de hacer un intento en la escena.

Passion sonrió.

—Creo que el teatro podría ser justo lo que el necesita Andrew asintió.

—Eso espero —el la miro mientras bailaban a través del piso—. .Como se encuentra _usted _Señora Redington? .Ha estado bien?

Passion lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—.No me veo bien, verdad?

—Usted es hermosa. Pero estaba preocupado por usted antes que dejara Londres.

Passion sonrió por su gentileza. Sabía que no lucia bien.

Sus ojos estaban ojerosos, había perdido peso. En ese momento, decidió ser honesta con el.

—En realidad, no estoy totalmente bien. Me voy a casa mañana.

El la miro y asintió.

—Yo tampoco seria capaz de ver a la persona que amo, casarse con otro.

Los pasos de Passion vacilaron tanto que Andrew tuvo que salvarla de que cayera. Las parejas que bailaban alrededor la miraron, se ruborizo de vergüenza y bajo sus ojos.

—Lo siento —murmuro Andrew, haciéndola girar hacia una parte diferente del piso.

—.Como lo supo?

—Esos últimos días en Londres, se podría decir.

El corazón de Passion revoloteo, y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

—.Supone que alguien más lo noto?

—No. Yo fui el único mirándola detenidamente como para poder deducirlo

Passion levanto sus ojos tentativamente.

—.Por que me miraba detenidamente?

—Yo creo que usted sabe por que —sonrió tristemente—. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. .Sus hermanas se marcharan con usted?

Passion quería decir algo sobre el profundo afecto que sentía por el como amigo. Pero quizá esa era una conversación para otro momento. Sacudió su cabeza.

—No, Tía Matty llegara mañana. Ella las acompañara.

—.Por que no me deja escoltarla, entonces? Es en Lincolnshire, verdad.

Passion examino sus amables ojos verdes. Era un hombre tan bueno, amable y decente. Pero ella nunca lo amaría en la manera que el esperaba.

—Señor Furuhata, Andrew, nuestra corta amistad ha llegado a significar mucho para mí. Siento que compartimos una relación de viejos amigos. No quiero que nada la ponga en peligro.

El sostuvo su mirada.

—.Llevara a una criada con usted? —pregunto después de un momento.

—Si. Mis hermanas vinieron con nuestra criada. Ella me acompañara.

El asintió y giro con ella hacia el centro de la pista.

Después de un rato hablo —.Le dije que me voy al mar?

Los ojos de Passion se abrieron de sorpresa.

—.En serio? Cuando tomo esa decisión.

Le sonrió gentilmente.

—En este momento.

Darién estaba con Endimión y Lord Fitzgerald en las puertas del gran salón.

—Me gustan los diseños, Langley. Hizo un buen trabajo con ellos. Francamente. No soy particularmente aficionado a demasiadas chucherías y alborotos en un edificio. Aprecio el diseño clásico que propone.

Lord Fitzgerald estaba diciendo todas las cosas que Darién debería de estar contento de escuchar, pero encontró que no podía reunir ningún entusiasmo.

—Entonces voy a presentar su proyecto al comite como mí primera opción. Asumiendo que ellos estén de acuerdo conmigo. Lo que siempre hacen, obtendrá la comisión.

Darién asintió.

—Gracias, Lord Fitzgerald.

El hombre mayor espero un momento, sin duda esperando que Darién dijera algo más. Cuando no lo hizo, Fitzgerald asintió—. Bueno, pues. Le informare de nuestra decisión.

Darién asintió de nuevo.

—Esperare la decisión.

Después que el hombre se retirara, Endimión hablo.

—Cristo, realmente te extralimitaste. Es un poco embarazoso lo elocuente que eres. Después de todo es solo la comisión de la Biblioteca Nacional.

Darién miro a su hermano, pero de repente la atención de Endimión se enfoco en algo más. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y encontró a Passion y a sus hermanas hablando con Lita. .

Su corazón empezó a palpitar, su respiración se acelero.

Desde el día que la había dejado en su cuarto, no la había visto tan cerca. Llevaba un vestido de satén verde oscuro y su pálida piel brillaba encima del escote. Se veía más delgada. Y aunque las ojeras oscurecieran sus ojos y su sonrisa fuera leve, la encontraba hermosa.

Se vería magnifica con las esmeraldas Chiba.

Deberían ser suyas. Era la esposa que hubiera elegido, incluso si eso significara terminar su linaje.

—La de los rizos rojos .Cual hermana es? —pregunto Endimión.

Darién miro a su hermano. Parecía que el interés en la hermana de Passion no había disminuido.

– Su nombre es Patience; Señorita Patience Serenity Tsukino.

Darién la miro. Era una asombrosa mujer con la clase de obvia belleza que captaba la atención de la gente. Definidos rizos rojos dorados caían por su espalda, y sus ojos verdes miraban a la gente de tal manera que uno sentía que ella sabía y entendía todo en un palpitar de corazón. Había un aire de seguridad y determinación a su alrededor. Y la casi tangible sensualidad que

las tres compartían era, quizás, lo más palpable en ella.

El volvió su mirada a Passion, y su sangre se acelero. Ella era única. Ella era el modelo sobre el cual sus hermanas habían sido creadas. Era la perfección en forma, belleza y gracia. Tenía hambre de ella mientras la recorría con la mirada, pero odiaba las miradas cautivadas y llenas de admiración que

caían sobre ella de los hombres que pasaban. Quería que todos supieran que ella le pertenecía y que el le pertenecía a ella. —Ella cree que lo tiene todo resuelto —murmuro Endimión.

Darién echo un breve vistazo a Patience antes de regresar su mirada a Passion.

—Quizás lo tiene.

– Mira como Montrose la adula —dijo Endimión

– Si. Me recuerda como adulas a Beryl.

Endimión se encogió de hombros, pero no sonrió.

—Vete al infierno

—Ya estoy ahí Endimión —Darién vio a Passion abrazar a Lita y luego moverse hacia las puertas de vidrio. Ansiaba seguirla. Ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos—. Ya estoy ahí.

Passion se paro al lado de una de las altas puertas de cristal y le dio la bienvenida al aire frio que soplo sobre ella. Le había dicho a Lita que uno de los miembros de la parroquia de su padre estaba enfermo y había preguntado por ella. No era una buena mentirosa y odio tener que decir la falsa excusa. Pero seria mucho peor quedarse.

Patience deslizo su brazo por su cintura.

—.Te encuentras bien?

—Si. Estoy bien.

—.Deseas un vaso de ponche? —pregunto Prim Passion miro hacia el magnifico salón.

—Si, eso seria…

Darién estaba ahí. Miro a través de la distancia sus ojos hambrientos y sintió que su mirada la acariciaba. Su corazón brinco dolorosamente y su cuerpo le respondió con la conocida humedad entre sus muslos.

Patience y Prim, ambas, miraron a Darién y luego a ella.

—Oh, Passion —susurro Prim.

—Esta bien —Passion se compuso cuando vio a Lita acercarse a Darién.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y cuando los abrió, su cara se había convertido en una suave mascara. El se inclino ante Lita y tomando su mano la condujo a la pista de baile.

Passion los miro. Aunque quería correr, no podía apartar la mirada. Los invitados sonreían y saludaban, y su prima sonreía felizmente mientras Darién la tomaba en sus brazos al comenzar la música.

Mientras su amado giraba a través del piso con Lita, el vientre de Passion se retorcía de celos. Ella lo amaba. _Ella _lo complementaba. Ella llevaba a su hijo. Pero ahí estaba, sola y con frio, mientras Lita se asoleaba en la luz publica como la novia escogida de Darién.

Por Dios, no podía soportarlo. Odiaba la visión de sus manos sobre su cintura, por que sabía como se sentía su mano, sabía la fuerza de ella. Odiaba la proximidad de ellos, por que aunque Darién sostuviera a su prima a una apropiada distancia, sabía que Lita podía percibir la verbena limón que siempre se adhería a el. Era Lita la que podía ver las oscuras motas azules que le daban a sus hermosos ojos su dimensión. Lita podía estudiar la sensual curva de su boca y sonar como se sentirían sus besos el día de su boda. Un manto negro nublo su mente mientras su aliento se aceleraba.

Passion trato de calmar su respiración. Sus entrañas hervían con codicia. Sintió las lágrimas crecer y su garganta se cerró. Giro y miro a sus hermanas.

—Salgo por un momento, sola —murmuro.

Prim asintió y acaricio su brazo.

—Te esperaremos —le aseguro Patience.

Una vez que atravesó las puertas, Passion bajo calmada y cuidadosamente las amplias escaleras que daban al jardín inferior. Varias parejas paseaban por los anchos, bien cuidados caminos. El murmullo de sus conversaciones y ocasionales risas, flotaba en el aire.

Passion los dejo atrás, sola entre los amantes. Presiono una mano en su abdomen, las lágrimas caían, sola en el mundo, mientras Lita vivía su vida con Darién. Una imagen de su prima, desnuda y retorciéndose bajo Darién, lleno su mente.

Con un grito de desesperación, corrió a través del césped hacia el puente. Sus zapatillas golpeaban la tierra y su jadeante respiración se oía en la tranquilidad de la noche. Los cisnes se desplazaban a través de la oscura agua del lago iluminado por la luna. Corrió hasta alcanzar la rotonda. Agarrando su costado por el dolor, paso entre las columnas y se sentó en uno de los amplios bancos de Marmol que rodeaban el interior. Su respiracion era desigual y su corazón latía fuertemente.

A través de sus lágrimas, miro hacia atrás, hacia Chiba House. Era una brillante caja de joyas brillando encima del lago, su llave musical girando sin parar. Y dentro, su amado bailaba con otra.

Quitándose los guantes, cubrió su cara y lloro en sus manos hasta que solo quedaron secos sollozos.

De pronto, lo sintió sentarse a horcajadas en el banco junto a ella.

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con la oscura mirada de Darién. Pedazos de su corazón se dispersaron.

– Te amo —sollozo.

El tomo su mano y la presiono contra su mejilla.

—Te amo —los ojos de el se cerraron—. Te amo.

Volviéndose para enfrentarlo sobre el banco, ella descanso su palma contra la mandíbula de el. Su cuerpo salto cuando el presiono un beso en su palma cautiva y luego otro en su palpitante pulso.

—Oh, Passion, te amo —susurro, frotando la mano de ella contra su mejilla y oreja.

Ella tembló ante la suplica de su caricia.

—Te amo —susurro ella, mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre su cabello y levantaba su otra mano para delinear la curva de su boca.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando el beso la punta de sus dedos, luego atrajo su mano contra su corazón.

—Dime algo —le suplico el.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Passion ante las familiares palabras. Le había hecho la misma pregunta la primera noche que vino a su cuarto. Esa noche ellos empezaban de nuevo. Esta noche terminaban.

Busco su otra mano y la presiono contra su corazón.

—Te amo. Y mientras haya aliento en mí cuerpo te amare, solo a ti —le sostuvo la mirada—. Nunca pienses en mí compartiendo un beso o una caricia con otro, por que nunca lo hare. Nunca te preguntes si descanso en los brazos de otro, porque nunca lo hare. Nunca me imagines prometiendo mí amor o mí fidelidad a otro, porque nunca, nunca lo hare —los rotos pedazos de su corazón se convirtieron en polvo—. Cuando pienses en mí, solo recuerda nuestro tiempo juntos. Recuérdame en tus brazos. Recuérdame con mis labios presionados a los tuyos. Recuérdame con mí cuerpo moviéndose con el tuyo,

rogando por el éxtasis que solo tú le provees —el sollozo y las lágrimas de ella se derramaron—. Recuérdame diciéndote "te amo", "te amo". "Por siempre, te amo.

Darién inclino la cabeza. Llorando silenciosamente. Sus hombros se levantaron cuando levanto su angustiada cara para encararla.

—Dime que me amas mejor que esto. Porque te juro, que si no lo haces, tirare todo. Y te perseguiré con una perseverancia como nunca has visto, hasta que te haya conducido de manera inextricable y para siempre a mis brazos.

Passion se arrojo a sus fuertes brazos.

—Nunca podría amarte mejor —jadeo ella—. Solo más y más profundamente —ella lo olía y lo sentía, grabando cada pequeño detalle de el en su memoria, la suavidad de su pelo, la textura de su piel y la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Nunca olvidaría, porque mientras el tiempo pase, necesitaría el recuerdo de cada caricia, cada beso, cada susurro.

La música llegaba desde la casa. Era un vals.

—Baila conmigo —le rogo ella—. Baila conmigo una última vez.

Se deslizo del banco y lo arrastro con ella al centro de la rotonda. Cada uno limpio las lágrimas del otro. El la tomo en sus brazos. Bailaron lentamente, sus cuerpos presionados fuertemente. Su vestido se meneaba suavemente mientras giraban y los ojos de el nunca dejaron los de ella.

Era una noche totalmente diferente a la de la noche en el jardín del Palacio de Cristal. Posibilidad y esperanza habían florecido esa tarde. Esta noche, añoranza y perdida los rodeaban.

Pero también amor.

Passion ahueco su mano alrededor de su nuca.

—Me marcho mañana por la mañana.

Darién unió sus frentes. Se quedaron quietos, balanceándose con la música.

—Nunca había sido culpable de sentir la extrema envidia antes de esta noche —susurro ella—. El pensar en no tenerte es insoportable. Pero verte en el altar con mí prima seria imposible.

—Lo se —dijo el. Toco con sus labios la húmeda esquina de su ojo.

_¡Dios! _Ella lo deseaba con una desesperación nacida de la pena y con la intensidad nacida del conocimiento de que llevaba a su hijo. Su cuerpo lloraba por el.

Ahogo un sollozo y descanso su cabeza en su pecho.

Mientras el la sostenía y depositaba besos a través de su frente, ella sentía el palpitar de su corazón. Latía tan fuerte y rápido como el de ella.

—Dime algo —le dijo ella.

El le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

—Pensare en ti cada día, mil veces al día. Soñare contigo por la noche y susurrare tú nombre cuando despierte. Reviviré cada momento que pasamos juntos, e inventare momentos que no vivimos —sostuvo su cara entre sus manos—. Te escribiré y hablare solo de nosotros. Te contare cada aventura que vivimos y recontare todas las maneras en las que hicimos el amor. Y de

esa manera, creare una vida contigo.

Passion cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Espero que me escribas. Para saber que estas bien, para poder tocar el papel que tú tocaste.

El pulgar de el acaricio su labio y luego su boca estuvo sobre la suya.

Se besaron con un breve y jadeante anhelo.

—Te amo —susurro el contra su boca—. Nunca lo olvides.

Y luego se separo de sus brazos y desapareció en la noche.

Ella miro como su sombra se movía a través de la tierra iluminada por la luna. Puso sus manos en su matriz.

—Nunca te olvidare.


	19. CAPITULO 18:EL CIELO EN LA TIERRA

**Capitulo 18: El Cielo en la Tierra**

—No puedo creer que en realidad compraras este enorme biombo —dijo Endimión.

La brillante luz del sol se derramaba por las altas ventanas de la recamara de Darién. Ya en su atavió formal de boda, Endimión estaba junto al alto biombo, pasando su mano por el intrincado tallado. El valet de Darién, Smith, se movía de manera eficiente alrededor del cuarto, ordenando mientras Darién ajustaba su corbata.

Bajo la vista hacia el conjunto de diamantes y perlas. El juego había estado a resguardo con una selección de otras joyas que habían pertenecido a las pasadas condesas. Tendrían que ser suficientes para Lita.

Era tradición que las novias Chiba usaran las esmeraldas Chiba. Pero después de dejar a Passion en la rotonda, el había ido a su cuarto y dejado las esmeraldas sobre su tocador. Ella era la novia de su corazón, y el quería que ella las tuviera.

Su cabeza le dolía. Temprano la mañana anterior, el la había visto irse. Entonces había ido a sentarse en su cuarto vacio. Había estado sentado allí durante un largo rato, escribiéndole su primera carta. Había estado llena de pesar y dolor, pero el había tenido que poner las palabras sobre el papel. Antes salir, había tomado sus almohadas. Estaban sobre su cama ahora.

—.Listo? —pregunto Endimión, cruzando hacia el.

Darién cerró de golpe la aterciopelada caja de joyería.

—No.

Endimión sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Me quedare cerca e impediré que te largues.

Quito una mota de pelusa del hombro de Darién y extendió su mano hacia la puerta.

—Adelante, hermano.

Endimión estaba a la izquierda de Darién mientras llamaba a la puerta del cuarto de Lita. Una criada le abrió e hizo una reverencia mientras su madre llegaba a la puerta para recibir la caja.

Darién se la extendió.

—Para la novia, una señal de mí estima en reconocimiento de esta ocasión.

Su madre miro la caja y frunció el ceño. Abriendo la tapa, su ceño se hizo más profundo.

—.Donde están las esmeraldas?

—Las esmeraldas son mías —contesto el—. Donde estén o que hago con ellas no es asunto tuyo.

Esmeralda Kino se precipito a la puerta, habiendo oído todo. Ella miro dentro de la caja y su cara enrojeció. Ella estallo con la furia de una mujer que todavía creía que tenía control sobre el.

—.Donde están? Todas las novias Chiba llevan las esmeraldas Chiba. La gente esperara verlas —arrebato la caja de las manos de Neherenia, cerrándola de golpe, y la lanzo a Darién—. !Lita _llevará _las esmeraldas!

Las manos de Darién se sacudieron a sus costados, y el la miro fijamente con una rabia que ya no debía contener. Incluso su madre dio un paso atrás.

Pero antes de que el pudiera responder con el veneno que estaba en su lengua, Lita apareció detrás de su madre.

Ataviada con un holgado vestido de encaje blanco, ella levanto su barbilla.

—Llevare lo que milord me de y nada más.

Esmeralda se dio vuelta y señalo con su dedo hacia el lado del cuarto.

—!Regresa al vestidor! !No debes ser vista!

Lita siguió adelante sin mirar a su madre. Endimión se inclino y recogió la caja.

—Buenos días, milord —Lita sonrió—. En honor de la ocasión, estoy orgullosa de aceptar su regalo.

Darién asintió y quito el collar de la caja. Lita se dio vuelta, y el lo abrocho alrededor de su cuello. El olor de las flores en su pelo floto hasta el, y el se alejo.

Lita se dio vuelta frunciendo el ceño.

—.Que sucede, milord?

El corazón de Darién se acelero.

—Son azahares lo que estas usando. Quiero que te los quites.

—!Ella no lo hará! —dijo Esmeralda.

—Oh, realmente —se mofo Neherenia—. Su pelo y su bouquet están terminados.

—! Fuera! —Gruño Darién—. Los quiero fuera.

Lita volteo hacia la criada mientras comenzaba a retirar alfileres y flores de su pelo.

—Creo que la rosaleda esta en flor. .Podrías por favor pedir que algunas flores sean cortadas inmediatamente? Algunas blancas, algunas rosadas, y mucho verde—. Ella le dio los azahares a la criada. Puedes tirar estas.

Mientras la criada se alejaba rápidamente, Lita se dio vuelta con una sonrisa.

—Listo. Eso fue simple, .verdad?

Ella estaba intentando, duramente, complacerlo.

—Gracias —el inclino su cabeza y le dio la caja, que todavía contenía los pendientes y la pulsera.

Ella toco el collar en su garganta.

—Gracias a usted, milord. Nunca he poseído nada así de fino.

Darién asintió. .Que más podía decirle?

—Te ves encantadora.

Lita sonrió y comenzó a hablar, pero sus palabras fueron cubiertas por un sonoro estrepito desde abajo. Las voces se elevaron y luego hubo otro ruido.

Frunciendo el ceño, Darién y Endimión se movieron al barandal y bajaron la mirada dos pisos hasta el vestíbulo. Las flores y la porcelana rota estaban esparcidas a través del piso. Mickey Wilkes intentaba desesperadamente convencer a Cranford de algo.

—Que escándalo esta haciendo —dijo Neherenia con irritación cuando se les unió.

Esmeralda Kino miro hacia abajo, luego hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño.

Lita miro por encima del hombro de Darién.

—Esta bien, Cranford —dijo Darién al mayordomo—. Yo lo veré.

Mickey giro y, antes de que Darién pudiera pasar del pasamano, volteo un periódico abierto y lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza.

—!Ta en los periódicos, milord! —El grito-. !Toa la maldita cosa esta en los periódicos!

El corazón de Darién comenzó a aporrear en su pecho mientras Mickey corría escalera arriba. .Se sabía? .Que significaría esto? .Adonde conduciría?

.Libertad? .Passion? Su sangre se precipito y su cuerpo se tenso.

Esmeralda Kino se veía pálida, y un rubor oscurecía las mejillas de su madre.

Endimión agarro el hombro de Darién y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—.De que habla? .Estas en problemas?

Darién puso su mano sobre Endimión.

—No. No lo estoy.

Lita se veía confusa.

Mickey patino cerca del descanso y, jadeando, tiro el diario y otra hoja doblada en las manos de Darién.

—Llegue tan rápido como pude, milord. Le dije. Le dije que habría algo más —Mickey sacudió su cabeza—. Yo siempre tengo razón. Siempre. Un caballero me leyó el diario en el tren. Y hay muchas copias de otra carta. Esta circulando, milord, como un pasquin.

Pero Darién apenas lo oyó, pues mientras sostenía a Endimión a la distancia del brazo, su mirada se fijaba sobre el periódico.

Las palabras _chantaje, matrimonio forzado, _y _salvar a su hermano _saltaron sobre el. Ningún nombre era mencionado, pero el era el único "lord de importancia recientemente prometido a una plebeya". Era todo una insinuación, pero era suficiente. Al final del artículo decía: Carta Original de Incriminación en Custodia del Redactor. .Que carta? El había quemado la carta.

El abrió el otro papel.

—Copias de eso están po toas las calles, milord.

_**8 de febrero**__,_

_**Queridísima Esmeralda,**_

_Escribo para informarte que estoy, por fin, liberada de mí hijo. Puedo decir "mí hijo" porque el es todo mío y solo mío. El es el niño de mí elección y el niño de mí creación. El es hermoso y sano y tiene los ojos oscuros de su padre. (Y, realmente creo !el otro atributo notable de su padre también!) Aunque el Cielo lo prohiba !Que se parezca mucho a el y comience a correr con la tijera de poda! Puedo oírte reír, mí querida. Pero que no importe, lo criare para ser un señor importante. _

_En este mismo momento, el duerme al lado mío en su cuna. Mi querida Esmeralda, no puedo transmitirte el placer sensual que me da el ver a mí peque__ñ__o hijo del jardinero envuelto en los linos Chiba. Considero su nacimiento un golpe sin par de mí parte contra la injusticia de mí matrimonio con George, a quien, tú sabes, nunca quise._

_Me asegurare que mí hijo tenga todo lo que su hermano tiene, y más si puedo manejarlo, ya que el no tendrá el condado (aunque hasta eso podría caerle un día). Lo colocare sobre el pedestal de mí corazón y le daré todo mí amor. El será lo que mí primer hijo no es: todo mío. Que irónico que yo deba odiar a mí primer hijo por su legitimidad y amar a mí segundo hijo por su ilegitimidad._

_Recibirás un anuncio formal de nacimiento dentro de poco, pero como eres la única hermana de mí secreto, tuve que escribirte inmediatamente y compartir mí triunfo._

_Bien, mí querida, mí peque__ñ__o niño hambriento llora por su cena, entonces mejor voy a el. Por favor escríbeme sobre la fiesta Chesterfield. Y debes decirme si Lord Harrington todavía se muere por mí. Puedo decidir tomarlo de nuevo, en cuanto pueda deshacerme de la capa maternal que actualmente me cubre. Después de todo, estoy deseosa de probar las técnicas que me informaste para prevenir hijos !y aun más deseosa del acto que hace necesarias tales técnicas!_

_**Tuya,**_

_**Neherenia**_

_Posdata: "Mi hijo" fue bautizado Darién Endimión Chiba._

Darién temblaba de furia. Levanto sus ojos a su madre. Ella le miro con su mano apretada a su pecho.

—!Me juraste que había solo una carta! !Maldita seas, lo juraste!

—.Carta? —Lita lucia confusa—. .Es esto sobre la carta?

—No se de que demonios se trata esto —dijo Endimión.

Esmeralda giro para enfrentar a su hija.

—.Que sabes de una carta?

—Susan me dio una carta que encontró escondida en tú cuarto. Dijo que tenía que ver con el conde, y me dijo que la leyera. Pero no lo hice. Se la di —Lita frunció el ceño—. Se la di, porque estaba segura de que la habías guardado para algún mal uso contra el. Y parece que tuve razón, ya que algunas malas noticias han aparecido en el periódico.

Darién frunció el ceño ante Esmeralda.

—Usted, señora, ha sido recompensada por su asquerosa y reprensible maldad por los criados de su propia casa —se mofo el—. La gente que hubiera sido leal y respetuosa si usted les hubiera mostrado algún tipo de decencia le han, en cambio, dado un golpe fatal.

Endimión cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Todos parecen tener piezas de este rompecabezas, excepto yo. .Que demonios esta pasando?

Darién miro a su hermano y su corazón se estrujo. Estas serian noticias difíciles. El volteo a Lita.

—Por favor perdónanos. Regresare a ti dentro de poco — agarro el hombro del Mickey—. Ve, hablare contigo más tarde. Darién camino con Endimión de regreso a su cuarto. Neherenia los siguió.

Una vez la puerta cerró detrás de ellos, Darién enfrento a su hermano.

Endimión mantuvo sus manos a los costados.

—Cristo, .que demonios es esto?

Una vaga ansiedad velaba sus ojos.

Neherenia miro aprensivamente a Endimión, pero entonces camino hasta las ventanas.

—Siéntate, Endimión —sugirió Darién.

El ceño de Endimión se hizo más profundo.

—No —Darién podía ver su cólera aumentando—. No quiero sentarme. Quiero saber que demonios esta pasando.

Darién miro el periódico y la carta y luego a su hermano.

—Desearía que nunca tuvieras que ver esto, pero no puedo ocultarlos de ti —despacio y con pesar, el le ofreció ambos artículos.

Endimión los miro nerviosamente y luego los arrebato de la mano de Darién.

Darién miro la cara de su hermano cambiar de mero ceño a una mascara apretada de dolor y furia.

Cuando sus ojos alcanzaron el final de la carta, el los cerró. Su puño se cerró alrededor de la carta y su mandíbula se apretó. Y cuando sus ojos se abrieron, estaban rojos por la rabia.

El prácticamente salto sobre Neherenia.

—!Tú, perra! —ella alzo sus manos cuando el le lanzo el periódico y la carta—. ! Mentirosa, adultera, asquerosa perra!

El alzo su brazo para darle un golpe de revés, pero Darién se interpuso entre ellos y asió el brazo de su hermano.

—!Nunca espere que esto se supiera! —Grito Neherenia—.

!Yo ni sabía si Esmeralda había recibido esa carta! !Ella nunca la contesto, pensé que se había perdido! —ella envolvió sus manos alrededor del mismo brazo que el había levantado contra ella.

—Te amo, Endimión. Yo siempre te ame.

Endimión dio un tirón y puso distancia entre ellos, levantando la carta arrugada, la sostuvo.

—Tú no me amas. Soy solo tú golpe, tú triunfo sobre Padre, quien cometió el horrible error de ser muy viejo para ti — el señalo a Darién—. Quien cometió el horrible error de darte un buen hijo. Quien cometió el horrible error de amarte y mantenerse fiel mientras tú le escupías la cara con tus aventuras.

Neherenia levanto su barbilla.

—Sabes que yo siempre te ame. Se que lo sabes.

—!Si! —grito Endimión—. Y me avergüenzo de todas las veces que perdone tú comportamiento y te deje adularme mientras cacheteabas la cara de Padre y tratabas a mí hermano como si fuera una maldición —Endimión sacudió su cabeza—. Tú me amaste por todas las razones incorrectas, así como abandonaste a Darién por todos los motivos incorrectos. !Tú amor es una carga, porque es solo para tú propia lamentable, egoísta satisfacción! —el temblaba visiblemente—. !Desprecio tú amor, y te desprecio!

Ella intento tomar su brazo, pero el se lo arrebato.

—No me toques. No me hables. Y nunca más oscurezcas mí puerta otra vez. No eres bienvenida en Angels Manor, e inmediatamente sacare mis cosas de la casa de Londres —sus ojos brillaban y su voz tembló—. Por que no soy tú hijo. Y no te conozco.

El le dio la espalda.

Neherenia levanto su barbilla aun más alto. Parpadeo, alejando las lágrimas mientras cruzaba el cuarto. Con un chasquido, cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

El cuarto estaba silencioso. Endimión estaba mirando a través de las ventanas, tal como lo había hecho antes. Darién espero a que hablara.

—Has estado mintiéndome —dijo el, sin moverse.

—Si.

—Habrías tirado tú vida, renunciado a la mujer que amas, por protegerme.

—Si.

Endimión giro, y el dolor torció sus rasgos.

—.Por que? .No pensaste que yo fuera lo bastante fuerte para soportar esto? —se paro sobre la carta arrugada—. .Piensas que yo quería que te sacrificaras por mí? .Alguna vez pensaste en como me sentiría si esto se descubriera y comprendiera que habías dejado todo por mí? Me sentiría como una mierda, es como yo me sentiría —una risa amarga se le escapo—. Como lo hago ahora.

Darién asintió.

—Realmente pensé en ello. Y creí que eras bastante fuerte.

Pero me preocupe por tú amor. Me preocupe de que no sobreviviera esto. Y yo no podía ser responsable por llevarme eso.

—!Vete a la mierda! Beryl me ama. Ella me ama con un amor que es real y verdadero —sus puños se apretaron a sus costados—. A diferencia de la mujer quien recién se marcha, Beryl me ama por mí, no por lo que represento. .Piensas que ella dejaría nuestro amor? .Por esto? —aplasto con su talón la

carta—. Te equivocas. .Me oyes? Te equivocas.

El pecho de Darién se apretó con mucho dolor.

—Espero hacerlo.

Endimión se tambaleo sobre sus pies y cayó en la silla de lectura de Darién.

—Cristo —murmuro—. Todo tiene un completo y terrible sentido ahora.

Levanto sus ojos rojos a Darién.

—Como debes haber odiado todos esos malditos sermones que te di.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Fueron difíciles. Pero la mayor parte de lo que dijiste tenía razón. La verdad tiene formas de salir a la superficie, hasta de una cama de mentiras.

Endimión sacudió la cabeza, y una sonrisa amarga torció sus labios.

—Y yo allí sentado ofreciendo procrear a tus herederos.

Estoy sorprendido de que fueras capaz de aguantar esto, hermano —miro a Darién y sus ojos se llenaron de humedad—. .Todavía puedo llamarte hermano?

—Eres mí hermano, y siempre serás mí hermano. Y si este día trae el final que mí corazón reza, con mucho gusto solicitare legar mí titulo y tierras a tus herederos.

Los labios de Endimión se curvaron en la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

—Perdóname por retrasarte. Ve por Passion y encuentra tú felicidad.

Darién tembló ante la idea. Pero no se atrevió a pensar en ello por mucho tiempo.

—Primero debo ir a Lita.

Endimión asintió.

—Ve entonces. Me sentare aquí e intentare entender quien soy.

Darién agarro su hombro.

—No eres nada menos de lo que siempre fuiste. Eres un hombre de honor y nobleza. Eres Endimión Morgan Chiba.

Eres mí hermano.

Endimión levanto sus ojos a el.

—Gracias. Gracias por todo lo que intentaste hacer. Pero nunca hagas nada así otra vez.

Darién apretó sus dedos sobre el hombro de su hermano.

—Te quiero, Endimión.

Los ojos de Endimión se cerraron.

—Yo te quiero, también.

Darién giro y se dirigió a la puerta. Hizo una pausa y miro atrás. Endimión había descansado su frente en su mano.

—.Hay algo que pueda conseguirte, algo que necesites?

Endimión bajo su mano. Su cara estaba mojada.

—Yo-yo necesito a Beryl.

Darién asintió.

—La hare llamar.

Hizo una pausa. No debería marcharse.

—Vete —ordeno Endimión—. Vete, y regresa aquí a Passion, entonces podremos tener una boda apropiada.

El corazón de Darién corrió y el se apresuro a la puerta.

Neherenia lo detuvo cuando cruzo de un tranco al cuarto de Lita.

—Sigue con el matrimonio —le lanzo ella, su voz frenética—. Si no lo haces, se avivaran todas las preguntas.

Todavía puedes salvar a Endimión.

—Quiere decir que todavía puedo salvarte a _ti_. —Dios, ella era insufrible—. Pero es imposible, Madre. Te has destruido a ti misma. Cuando tuviste las irreflexivas, absolutas agallas para poner esas enfermas palabras sobre papel, te arriesgaste a que el mundo descubriera la bestia que eres. Ahora lo saben.

La cara de ella se retorció en un gruñido vicioso.

—Llévalo a cabo, o me asegurare que no consigas la comisión para la biblioteca —sus ojos se estrecharon—. Lord Fitzgerald me tiene un especial cariño.

Darién la miro y sintió solo repugnancia.

—Sigue adelante. Haz lo que quieras. Estoy seguro que una vez Fitzgerald sepa de tú carta, el estará positivamente desenfrenado de deseo por usted.

Neherenia palideció.

Darién se dio vuelta.

—Estas acabada, Madre.

Ella no lo siguió cuando el siguió hasta el cuarto de Lita.

Encontró la puerta entornada, así que empujo para abrirla.

—.Señorita Kino?

—Estoy aquí, milord. Por favor entre.

Darién entro para encontrar a Esmeralda sentada rígidamente en una silla. Lita estaba de pie ante un espejo largo, mirando fijamente su reflejo.

—Mi madre me ha explicado todo, mí lord. Ella revelo completamente todo su vil complot.

Esmeralda se puso de pie de un salto y hablo a su hija.

—Tú no entiendes de lo que intento salvarte. No entiendes lo que es nunca ser lo bastante buena; lo que es tener bastante dinero, pero no suficiente linaje para ser aceptada en lo mejor de la sociedad. Yo solo intentaba salvarte. Lo habríamos tenido todo. Habríamos sido intocables.

—No, Madre. _Usted _lo habría tenido todo. _Usted _habría sido intocable. Esto ha sido todo por _usted_. No por mí.

—!Era para ti! —Esmeralda golpeo con el pie—. !Lo era! Darién dio un paso adelante para proteger a Lita de la rabia de su madre, pero el se mantuvo silencioso mientras Lita giraba del espejo. Su cara normalmente dulce estaba

llena de una furia que era aun más fuerte por todo el tiempo debió ser contenida.

—!Mentirosa! —grito ella—. Era todo por su propio bien como siempre ha sido —se inclino hacia delante y sus manos agarraron el encaje de su falda—. !Usted! !La grande, quien debe reinar sobre todos y todo! Usted, que debe encontrar y magnificar cada imperfección en los otros, para desviar la atención de sus propios monumentales defectos. Usted, quien ansia el respeto de nobles desconocidos, aunque escupe en las caras de los que comparten su casa —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Y estoy entre los acosados de su casa.

Los ojos de Esmeralda eran de hielo.

—.Acaso no te estabas mirando al espejo hace un momento, hija? No me pareces acosada.

—Los corazones no se muestran en espejos, madre. Pero supongo que usted no lo sabría, ya que no tiene ningún corazón.

Darién cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. _Bien dicho_.

Esmeralda retrocedió y se dispuso a soltar una diatriba.

Pero Lita se adelanto.

—Donde debería su corazón estar, es un nudo de odio ennegrecido y venganza. Por que esto fue tanto venganza como cualquier otra cosa. Venganza contra la condesa, quien la rechazo de su sociedad y, por lo tanto, de toda la sociedad noble.

Y todo fue para nada. Ahora que sus malignas maquinaciones han sido expuestas, estamos todos arruinados. !Entonces, no intente jugar esto como si usted fuera una especie de gran mártir luchando por elevar mí situación! —sacudió su cabeza—. Dudo que aun casándome con el mismo Príncipe Edward se borraría la negra mancha sobre nuestro nombre ahora.

Las mejillas de Esmeralda jadearon.

—Eres una hija malcriada e ingrata. Y si no obligas a este hombre a cumplir su promesa, eres una idiota también.

—Salga, Madre.

Esmeralda hizo una pausa.

—!Dije, salga! —grito Lita.

Esmeralda salió furiosa del cuarto, empujando el brazo de Darién mientras pasaba. La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Darién miro a Lita y de repente encontró que su aliento salía más rápido. Era el momento que el quería y el momento que el temía.

—Lita —su voz se atoro en su garganta apretada—. Si lo quieres, seguiré con nuestro matrimonio. Quizás esto podría salvar algo de tú buen nombre —su corazón trono en su pecho—. Un compromiso es una promesa, y lo mantendré.

Lita levanto sus ojos verdes hacia el.

—Usted no se prometió conmigo libremente, milord. Le obligaron a prometerse. Y allí esta toda la diferencia —ella tiro del pañuelo de encaje en el cuello de su vestido y lo dejo flotar al piso—. No me asombra que usted apenas pudiera soportar verme.

—Me equivoque al tratarte tan mal —ofreció Darién—. Eras inocente —el empujo sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Y yo estaba enojado.

—Desde luego estaba usted enojado. Yo estoy enojada, también —ella dio vuelta para enfrentarlo—. Y encuentro que, a pesar de la tentativa de toda la vida de mí madre de rebajarme, todavía tengo algún sentido de mí propio merito. No tengo ningún deseo de casarme y preocuparme por un hombre que preferiría que no lo hiciera —bajo sus ojos—. Pienso que mis criados creen que yo me libraría un poco del escándalo si rompiera con usted primero. Estoy segura que es por eso que ellos me dieron la carta. Pero dudo que algo pueda salvar mí nombre ahora, ni quiero intentarlo. Además, su apellido ha sido manchado también, gracias a mí madre —ella asintió—. Enfrentare cualquier dificultad que esto traiga. Pero ya no viviré un momento más con alguien quien no me quiere.

Ella hizo una pausa.

Darién cerró sus ojos y rezo.

—Así que, declino su amable oferta, milord.

Voluntariamente le libero de su promesa.

El corazón de Darién latió y canto. Lagrimas de sublime alegría se agolparon en sus ojos. Fue hacia Lita y presiono un suave beso en su frente.

—Pienso que muchos te adoraran. Y el que escojas será afortunado de haber encontrado a una mujer tan buena como la que te has vuelto.

Lita se quito las lágrimas.

—Gracias, milord.

—Déjanos ser Darién y Lita, ya que hemos pasado por mucho juntos.

Lita sonrió con una sonrisa pequeña, pero confiada.

—Muy bien, Darién.

El quería correr, correr hacia Passion.

—Lita, después de que te deje, iré por tú prima.

—.Mi prima?

—Lita, durante este tiempo terrible, me enamore de Passion. Como y donde nos encontramos será explicado, pero ni Passion ni yo sabíamos de como estábamos conectados todos hasta la noche de tú fiesta de compromiso. De ese día en adelante, ella me evito. Pero la amo, Lita. La amo con toda mí alma. Y debo ir a ella ahora.

Lagrimas sobresaltadas brillaron de nuevo en los ojos Verdes de Lita.

—Oh… —susurro ella. Su mirada se volvió introspectiva—. Si… si, desde luego… —ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió un poco triste a Darién—. Entonces vaya a ella enseguida.

Ya que la amo, también, y yo no la haría sufrir otro momento.

Darién presiono un último, firme beso a su frente.

Entonces el corrió.

Passion envolvió su mantón de cachemira alrededor de sus hombros y miro al perfil estoico de su padre. El grueso pelo rojo de Samuel Tsukino se ondeaba hacia atrás de su frente como una melena, y su nariz y mandíbula fuertes completaban el carácter imponente de su cara. Aun a pesar de su aspecto asombroso y su comportamiento estricto, el era el más justo, más compasivo hombre que ella conocía.

Ella debería haber sabido que aunque estuviera decepcionado de ella, nunca la abandonaría o la impugnaría. Y el siempre, siempre la amaría. Pasara lo que pasara, fuera lo que decidieran hacer, eso nunca cambiaria.

—Quizás debamos ir todos a Francia por unas vacaciones largas —dijo el ociosamente—. No he viajado en años.

—Es porque odias viajar —ella lo miro—. Padre, no necesitas hacerlo.

El dio una palmadita a su brazo.

—Quiero estar contigo cuando tú tiempo llegue —el sacudió su cabeza—. A tú madre no le gustaría si yo no fuera.

Passion apretó su mano.

—.Papa?

—Si, mí niña.

—Te amo.

El dejo de andar y la miro. Sus ojos azul celeste eran de algún modo severos y suaves al mismo tiempo.

—Yo te amo, también, muchacha —su voz era brusca, y el toco su mejilla con su dedo—. Mejor me regreso.

Passion asintió.

—Voy a caminar al lago. Regresare para el te.

Su padre giro y regreso por el camino que conducía a la vicaria. Ella lo miro hasta que su alta constitución desapareció alrededor de una esquina y luego ella continúo el camino al lago.

Cuando estuvo sola, se permitió llorar.

Era el día posterior a la boda, y la noche antes, ella había soñado con su león. El le había rugido desde una cima distante y luego había corrido hacia ella. Mientras se acercaba, había parecido que más distancia aparecía entre ellos. Aunque al final, el la había alcanzado. Y cuando se había parado sobre sus patas traseras, ella había visto que su herida estaba curada. Entonces, en un suave enturbiar de líneas y colores, el se había transformado en Darién. El le había presentado sus brazos, y ella había corrido hacia el. Pero ella había despertado antes de alcanzar su abrazo.

Incluso en sus sueños, ella se negaba a si misma la comodidad de sus brazos.

El pequeño lago se estiraba ante ella. Era tranquilo y pacifico.

"Yo me hubiera casado contigo", le había dicho Darién aquel día en su casa.

Passion cerró sus ojos. Si el la hubiera encontrado aquí hace mucho y hecho suya. Su vida entera habría resultado de manera diferente. Ella tendría felicidad. Ella tendría su amor.

Descanso sus manos sobre su matriz. Y su niño tendría un padre. Una brisa crujió en las copas de los arboles y rozo el lago. Pero aunque el aire era fresco, ella de pronto sintió calor. Un zumbido de conciencia subió por su espina. .Quien estaba allí? Se dio vuelta y su corazón tropezó, luego corrió cuando miro a través del prado.

_¡Darién!_

El no llevaba sombrero, y su traje de etiqueta estaba desaliñado. .Oh, Dios, que había pasado? .Por que estaba el aquí?

Ella inhalo un jadeo ahogado cuando el corrió hacia ella.

.Habría escapado de la boda? Ella debería alejarse pero no podía. Su corazón se elevo solo por verlo. Deseaba su abrazo.

Ella lo deseaba.

El salto sobre un pequeño tronco. Passion sintió su mantón resbalar de sus hombros. Oyó el sonido de los pies de el golpear la tierra.

La cabeza de ella flotaba de alegría.

Los ojos de el eran brillantes y vivos.

Y luego el estaba allí y sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor de ella. Ella grito y lo sostuvo con toda su fuerza mientras el giraba con ella.

Ella podía olerlo y sentirlo, y su cuerpo se emociono de tocarlo. Ella curvo su mano alrededor de su fuerte nuca, y cuando levanto su rostro hacia el de el, su boca bajo sobre sus labios separados con la fuerza y el fervor de un hombre

hambriento de su amor.

El corazón de Passion se lleno y su cabeza giro cuando el se interno profundamente en su boca. Ella gimió y lo probo y gimió otra vez.

Pero entonces ella se separo y examino sus ojos jubilosos, ojos tan jubilosos que algo maravilloso debía haber pasado. La esperanza bajo del cielo y lleno su corazón.

—.Que paso? .Por que estas aquí?

El ahueco su cara en sus manos, y lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos.

—Se acabo todo, Passion. No más manipulación, no más mentira —el toco su labio tembloroso con su pulgar—. Todo el repugnante lio llego al periódico. Todo se supo, y soy libre. Libre para amarte.

Passion agarro sus muñecas. Su corazón trono y las lágrimas se agolparon.

—.Y Lita? .Como esta?

—Ella esta bien —Darién sacudió su cabeza—. Ofrecí quedarme, Passion. Yo sabía que nunca podría venir a ti a no ser que lo intentara. Entonces puse todo en manos de Lita y rece.

El sonrió, y todos los pedazos del corazón de Passion volaron de sus escondrijos.

—Tú joven prima quiere elegir su propia vida, no lo que quiere su madre. Ella formalmente ha rehusado casarse conmigo.

Passion grito de alivio y sus lágrimas se desbordaron cuando se lanzo contra el y tomo su boca en un beso profundo, de corazón. Ella lo beso con toda la alegría y la dicha de un alma nacida de nuevo. Ella lo beso con todo el calor y el deseo de una mujer enamorada.

Aspirando y jadeando contra su hermosa boca, ella rio.

—!Te amo! !Te amo! Te amo —ella respiro entre besos.

—Nunca dejes de decírmelo —murmuro el. Sus manos se apretaron en la cintura de ella mientras presionaba besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello.

—Y por cada vez que lo digas, lo repetiré. Te amo. Te amo —el beso el hueco de su garganta—. Te amo.

Ella lo sostuvo cuando el se deslizo hacia abajo contra ella y se dejo caer de rodillas. El levanto sus hermosos ojos azules, y los de ella se empañaron con otro montón de lágrimas.

—Passion Serena Tsukino, te amo con todo lo que soy.

Eres la mujer que hace cada día merecedor de ser vivido. Eres la mujer que hace mí mundo un paraíso. Y eres la mujer que me hace un mejor hombre —sus propios ojos se desbordaron—. Cásate conmigo. Cásate conmigo y déjanos declarar nuestro amor al mundo. Salgamos de las sombras y bailemos y besémonos y amémonos en la luz.

Darién coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella y presiono su mejilla a su pecho.

—Déjame amarte siempre. Déjame amarte hasta que seamos frágiles y viejos. Y luego déjame amarte en el cielo. Pues mí amor por ti nunca cesara.

Passion lo sostuvo y beso su frente y luego inclino su rostro hacia el de el.

—Si, me casare contigo. Si, con todo mí corazón y toda mí alma —sus rodillas temblaron. Ella se quito sus lágrimas con su pulgar—. Darién, tú necesitas herederos y...

—No. Te necesito —el sacudió su cabeza—. Te necesito a ti y solo a ti. El resto no importa.

Passion beso sus labios separados, y su corazón se desbordo por la dicha.

—.Entonces que haremos con el pobre bebe que crece dentro de mí? —dijo ella contra sus labios—. No podemos enviarle de regreso.

Darién se congelo y Passion se retiro para examinar su incrédula mirada azul. Sus ojos brillaron, y sus manos se sacudieron sobre la cintura de ella.

—.Esperas a nuestro niño? .Tendremos un niño?

Passion cabeceo y sonrió.

—Si.

—!Oh, Dios! —su mano resbalo sobre su regazo, y sus ojos se cerraron—. Un bebe… Nuestro bebe.

_¡Sí! _El cuerpo de Passion se estremeció con deseo y su corazón floreció.

—Dime algo —susurro ella.

El beso su estomago, y una lenta sonrisa se extendió a través de sus hermosos labios. La hizo descender frente a el y levanto sus manos a sus botones. Sus ojos tenían una felicidad sin par.

—Pasare todos mis días contigo —dijo el suavemente—, y disfrutare de mil pequeños momentos en cada uno. Soñare contigo mientras duermes a mí lado, y diré tú nombre sobre tus labios cuando despierte.

Separando su corpiño, el la presiono sobre la hierba y levanto sus faldas. Jadeo al sentir la presión de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

—Oh, Passion, viviré cada momento de la aventura de una vida contigo. Y te hare el amor una y otra vez hasta que nuestros cuerpos sean más uno que dos.

Ella se retorció bajo el mientras su mano se movía entre ellos.

—Y de ese modo, viviré una vida contigo —prometió el—. Y hare vida contigo.

Entonces el la beso con ferocidad. Y mientras el se deslizaba en su cuerpo estremecido, Passion gimió su exultación al cielo.

Esto era amor.

Esto era alegría.

Esto era el cielo en la Tierra.


	20. EPIOLOGO

**Epilogo **

**Un año más tarde**

En su prisa por quitarse la camisa Darién se golpeo el codo con el biombo.

—!Ouch, maldita sea! —lanzo una mirada de odio a la pieza culpable.

Passion se rio mientras se sacaba los pololos de debajo de la falda.

—.Estas bien?

El sonrió y se saco los zapatos de una patada.

—Estoy bien. Solo ábrete el corpiño.

Passion no se detuvo, sino que alzo las manos para aflojar los cordones.

Darién se quito los calcetines y los pantalones mientras ella salía totalmente del corpiño. No usaba corsé, y sus deliciosos pechos estaban llenos y presionaban contra la delicada tela de su camisa.

El gimió. Su sangre se apresuro y su pene creció.

—Deprisa, mí amor —la deseaba. Estaba desesperado por ella.

Ella rio y se quito rápidamente la falda de su vestido mientras sus ojos hambrientos continuaban yéndose a su erección.

El se quito la ropa interior y la lanzo con sus zapatos de una patada.

Passion se lamio los labios y lucho con sus enaguas. Su rostro paso de la pasión a la angustia.

—Darién, ayúdame.

El dio un paso hacia delante con una sonrisa cálida y trabajo en el nudo mientras la besaba. Su dulce boca se abrió y el la saboreo y... !Maldición, no podía deshacer el nudo!

Mientras luchaban con el sonó un golpe en la puerta de su habitación. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

La voz de la niñera llamo:

—.Milady?

Darién gimió.

Passion se libero de su abrazo con una risita.

—.Si, Amy? —respondió ella—. Estoy aquí —miro al otro lado del biombo—. Entra.

La voz de Amy floto sobre el biombo.

—El joven amo quiere a su mama, milady.

Passion sonrió a Darién sobre su hombro.

—No te vayas. Vuelvo enseguida.

Darién indico su desnudez.

—.Donde podría ir?

Ella le recorrió de pies a cabeza con una mirada descarada antes de rodear el biombo. El le haría pagar por eso.

Al momento siguiente el oyó sus arrullos y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Gracias, Amy —dijo ella.

La puerta se cerró y Passion volvió tras el biombo llevando a su hijo. Darién Samuel Chiba estaba tirando de su camisa, lo que habían descubierto que significaba "Aliméntame ahora o gritare hasta despertar a todo el mundo".

Darién observo como Passion se abria la camisa y sacaba su seno hinchado por la leche. Su pezón oscurecido y dilatado goteaba leche, y su pene latió ante la visión. Pero su hijo sabía que hacer, y rápidamente mamo del dulce pezón de su madre con su pequeña boca de bebe.

Passion suspiro y fijo la vista en su hijo con tierna adoración. Le amaba profunda y poderosamente, y Darién adoraba ver cada momento de su devoción. De esto es de lo que había estado privado cuando era un muchacho. Esto es lo que había anhelado. Una madre que lo hubiera protegido y nutrido.

Una madre que lo hubiera criado con amor.

Passion alzo sus bellos ojos azules hacia el y se oscurecieron mientras lo miraba. Se recostó contra la pared.

—Ven aquí —dijo ella suavemente.

El fue hacia ellos y acaricio el suave cabello negro que se rizaba sobre la pequeña cabeza de Samuel. Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados con glotonería dichosa.

El corazón de Darién se lleno con tanto amor que no podía contenerlo. Se derramo de sus ojos en dos lágrimas. Una cayó sobre el seno de Passion, la otra sobre el brazo de Samuel.

La mano de Passion se curvo sobre su nuca, y atrayéndole hacia ella, le beso con una ternura sensual.

—Te amo.

El mordisqueo el labio de ella.

—Te amo.

—Entonces demuéstramelo. A Samuel no le importara.

Esta más dormido que despierto.

El gimió contra la boca de ella y, alzándole las faldas, se deslizo con impaciencia dentro de ella.

Ella jadeo, se apretó contra el y murmuro su nombre.

Y allí, detrás de su biombo, el corazón de Darién rugió con la felicidad exuberante de un hombre que nunca más tendría hambre de amor.


End file.
